Bella salvaje
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Clarke solo conocía sobre los salvajes que vivían en la tierra lo que le había escuchado en el arca. Pocos salvajes había visto através de su vida, solía verlos cuando ya estaban muertos. Hasta que atraparon a una mujer, una de las denominadas salvajes, y todo lo que Griffin creía cierto comenzó de derrumbarse. Porque la salvaje de ojos verdes resultó no ser lo que parecía.
1. La Gente del Arca

_Mueres siendo un héroe,_

 _o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en villano"_

 **Capitulo 1:** _La Gente del Arca_

 _P.O.V Clarke Griffin_

Desde muy pequeña me habia acostumbrado a vivir bajo la protección que nos brindaba el arca. Todas las tardes, de eso ya hace unos años, me sentaba con mi padre delante del gran ventanal que permitía perfectamente observar el mundo exterior. Afuera era peligroso, eso había escuchado desde que tengo memoria. Los salvajes no conocían de misericordia, lealtad o cariño. Eran maquinas de muerte a las cuales debíamos destruir.

La guerra entre la gente de la montaña y los del Arca habia iniciado hace mucho. Tanto tiempo que todo lo que sé sobre el inicio de la guerra es lo que he escuchado. El Arca había estado en el espacio por muchos años luego de una gran explosión nuclear que sacudió todo el planeta. Mi padre solía decirme que quizás algún día volveríamos al cielo. En el cielo no existían los problemas de la tierra. No existían los hombres de pieles tostadas por el sol que solían atacarnos de tiempo en tiempo.

-Clarke, alerta, nos estamos acercando.- me empujó ligeramente Bellamy sacándome de mis pensamientos. Le miré y sujeté con firmeza mi pistola de dardos tranquilizantes. Los demás tenían armas de fuego, yo me había arriesgado trayendo algo menos peligroso.

Hace dos días un grupo de los chicos del arca habían notificado la existencia de una extraña fortaleza al norte de nuestra ubicación en el arca. Era una torre que según la descripción parecía levantarse hasta el cielo. Según los lideres, esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para destruir gran parte del ejercito enemigo.

Al fin, luego de tanto tiempo de camino, la torre comenzó a observarse a lo lejos. La puesta de sol que se estaba llevando acabo tras la torre contrastaba enormemente con el material de la estructura. Parecía hecha de acero. Se veía imponente a medida que nos acercábamos, la vegetación comenzó a disminuir y el camino se volvió mas arenoso. Me sentí nerviosa, me ocurría siempre que salía del Arca. Ese sentimiento de inseguridad que nos brindaba la selva.

-La bebé esta lista.- susurró Raven a mi lado señalando el paquete que llevaba en su mochila. Reyes era encargada de toda nuestra tecnología. Nuestra supervivencia se basaba en los avances que habíamos logrado desarrollar luego de nuestra caída en la tierra.

-Es enorme. ¿Crees poder volar esa entrada?- interrogué mientras el grupo se detenía delante de la enorme puerta de acero que impedía la entrada. La torre parecía estar conectada a esa puerta por una especie de túnel. Todo era tan extraño en esta área. ¿Por qué no se escuchaba nada? Eso era tan intimidante.

-Lo verás en primera fila.- me aseguró Rav yéndose con parte del grupo a montar la bomba. Me sorprendía la tranquilidad del lugar, como si estuviese desierto.

-Esto no me gusta, demasiado solitario para ser un cuartel de armas.- habló Octavia deteniéndose a mi lado mientras revisaba la carga de su arma.

Miré mi pistola un poco nerviosa, quizás debí haber echo caso a mi padre y tomado un arma de verdad. Con los tranquilizantes que tenía no sería de gran ayuda. Pero lo mío no eran las matanzas, yo quería salvar vidas no terminar con ellas. ¿En qué momento habíamos acabado así? ¿En que momento pasamos de ser el grupo que quería paz a ser el grupo que habia asesinado a miles? Las rayas entre los buenos y los malos a veces puede ser muy delgada. A veces olvidamos de que lado estamos.

-Todos en posición.- escuchamos la voz de Pike avisarnos, él estaba adelante con mi padre y otros de los lideres.

El lugar por unos segundos quedó en total silencio. Podía oír incluso el sonido del viento cruzando entre las ramas de los arboles a nuestras espaldas. El único sonido durante dos segundos fue el de la bomba haciendo su conteo regresivo. A Raven le gustaba eso de crear cierta tensión antes de volar lo sitios en pedazos.

La explosión fue extremecedora. El polvo se levantó con violencia y el ruido amenazó con explotar nuestros oídos. Era difícil recuperarse lo suficientemente rápido, pero luego de tanto tiempo estábamos acostumbrados. El polvo fue disipándose poco a poco, no lo suficientemente rápido.

Escuchamos ruidos, ruidos que consiguieron que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda.

Entonces aparecieron varias personas corriendo. Eran gente de la montaña. Los reconocí por sus vestimentas. Los disparos fueron de un lado a otro. Gritos desgarradores y sangre pintando el suelo. No disparé en ningún momento, permanecí un poco mas resagado estudiando lo que ocurría. No habían tantos hombres allá adentro: aquello era extraño.

-Despejado.- anunció Pike, pero yo no creía que el tuviese razón. Como máximo habían solo seis docenas de hombres en el suelo. Muy pocos para una fortaleza tan grande.

-No te distancies.- me susurró mi padre pasando junto a mi cuando me acerqué al grupo en la delantera.Asentí escondiendo de su mirada mi arma.

En poco tiempo estábamos dentro de la torre. Nos recibió un pasillo de un extraño material grisaceo con antorchas colgando de las paredes. El camino fue lento, todos estábamos al pendiente de un posible ataque. Al final había otra puerta, todos preparamos las armas y en poco tiempo Pike empujó la puerta con un dibujo de un circulo negro en ella.

Todo quedó en silencio nuevamente. El lugar parecía ser una sala de entrenamiento mezclado con una sala de operaciones, era un círculo enorme y todo parecía hecho de metal, bronce y acero. Seducida por la arquitectura me adelanté del resto del grupo hasta que Pike me sujetó del hombro impidiendo mi avance.

-Con calma, Griffin. Detrás de mi.- me advirtió el hombre, miré a mi padre y él simplemente asintió así que desistí de llevar la contraria.

-Dividamonos, la mitad conmigo.- ordenó mi padre, rápidamente le seguí y nos desviamos hacia una de las puertas comenzando a revisar el lugar.

La revisión parecía ser una total perdida de tiempo, pero pasados algunos minutos escuchamos ruidos. Venían de atrás de una puerta de metal. Alguien estaba golpeando con fuerza sobre la superficie.

-Posiciones. Podrían haber salvajes.- explicó mi padre mientras apuntaba el mecanismo de la puerta.

Y tenia razón con lo que dijo. Eran salvajes.

Cuando la puerta cedió luego del disparo de mi padre, una avalancha de quince cuerpos vestidos de negro salió de allí. Parecían estar completamente locos cuando sin previo aviso comenzaron a atacarnos. Consciente de que mi pistola no era del todo útil simplemente busqué una refugio y vigilé lo que ocurría.

Esta gente no tenía armas. No como la gente de la montaña. Atacaban con sus cuerpos y manos, pero parecían a un mas letales que el primer grupo que nos atacó. Sorprendentemente, cuando pensé que serían fáciles de exterminar, vi como uno de ellos logró derivar a Bellamy. Era una persona vestida de cuero y con una gran melena castaña que cubría totalmente su rostro. Apunté y le derivé de inmediato. Bellamy le empujó y le dejó por olvidado.

El último disparo se escuchó. Dio en la cabeza de uno de los salvajes haciéndole caer al suelo de inmediato. Sangre saltó en todas direcciones y yo arrugué el gesto ante aquella vista. Era asqueroso y desgarrador a la vez.

-Maldición, quería uno de esos salvajes vivos, Pike.- habló mi padre viendo caer al último salvaje.

-¡Estaban fuera de control! Si no los matábamos no podríamos tranquilizarlos.- debatió Pike. Mi mirada viajo hacia mi víctima, la persona que habia atacado fieramente a Bellamy.

-¡Padre!- interrumpí saliendo de mi escondite tras una mesa de acero.

-¿Otra pistola de esas, Clarke? ¿No hemos hablado de ello?- interrogó mi padre, claramente él habia sospechado desde el principio, por eso había estado observando mi arma.

-Estoy bien, Jake. Y gracias a mi, ahora tienen a un salvaje que investigar.- aseguré tomando por sorpresa a los dos lideres.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Pike, yo simplemente miré hacia el cuerpo que seguía en el suelo tendido.

-¿No la mataste? ¡Clarke esa cosa me ha arrancado parte del brazo!- se quejó Blake sujetando su brazo derecho.

-No ha sido para tanto, Bellamy. Lo importante es que tenemos un salvaje del bando enemigo, con suerte podrá explicarnos que se hacía en este edificio y los planes del enemigo.- hablé con seguridad.

-Encadénenle. Volvemos al Arca.- anunció mi padre.

Quería ver al salvaje de cerca. Nunca habia visto a uno sin atacar, era difícil saber como era un salvaje cuando lo único que hacía era intentar desmembrarte. Entre dos chicos levantaron al salvaje. La ropa era extraña, un material semejante al cuero pero parecía mas resistente.

Con curiosidad me acerqué y sujeté de la mandíbula al salvaje ante la mirada de los dos chicos que le sujetaban. Era una mujer. Lo comprobé al levantarle el rostro. El cabello se hizo a un lado mostrando un rostro que podría parecer muchas cosas...pero no el rostro de una salvaje, asesina.

-¿Hueles?- me preguntó Murphy, uno de los chicos que la sujetaba, saqué mi mirada del rostro mientras levantaba una de mis cejas.

-¿Oler qué?- interrogué

-Esta gente huele a feromonas, Clarke. El lugar completo.- susurró Murphy, el chico junto a él asintió. Inmediatamente el olor me golpeó. Era cierto, el olor había estado ahí desde que nos atacaron. ¿Una nueva estrategia de ataque? Este era el nuevo plan de la gente de la montaña. ¿Feromonas para distraer a los enemigos? ¿Qué clase de juego era ese?

Entonces algo llamó mi atención. La salvaje tenía una cortadura en la ceja derecha. Volví a levantarle el rostro. Su sangre no era roja...era negra. ¿Qué clase de gente era esta? ¿Acaso eran gente?

-Vamos.- ordenó Pike regresándome a la realidad. Murphy colocó las esposas en la salvaje y yo me adelanté para poder hablar con los lideres.

Continuará...


	2. Verdes como ma selva

_"Hay miradas que cambian nuestra vida_

 _Por completo..."_

 **Capítulo 2** Tan verdes como la selva

P.O.V Clarke Griffin

Todos en el arca estabamos nerviosos ante la presencia de la salvaje. Pike la envío a encerrar en una de las salas de observación. No sabía con certeza hacia cuál de todas. Finn me habia interceptado en el camino y fue imposible seguir a mi padre hacía donde sea que le estuviesen llevando.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, princesa.- me dijo Finn sujetándome, en ese instante no estaba muy interesada en conversar con él.

-No es el momento.- expliqué intentando zafarme.

-¿Cuándo lo será, Clarke? ¿Cuándo acabe la guerra? No sé si puedo esperar hasta ese día.- habló Collins, percibí cierto chantaje en su voz que me enojó. Le empujé del hombro para poder pasar.

-Entonces quizás no debas esperar.- resolví dirigiéndome al área este del arca, mi madre seguramente ya estaría al tanto de la situación y estaría preparando algún tranquilizante para mantaner a la salvaje relajada.

Miré por encima de mi hombro para comprobar que Finn no me había seguido. Estaba cansada de huirle. Lo nuestro no parecía funcionar y él no parecía verlo. No sabía como hacérselo saber sin herirle, escaparme parecía la forma mas sencilla.

-Clarke.- mi madre me salió al encuentro cuando estaba por entrar al área del laboratorio.

-¿Supiste?- cuestioné.

-Sí, hacia allá iba. Tu padre me dice que ya la han instalado. Preparé este relajante por si algo sale mal. Es mas fuerte que el de tu arma, la dejaría inconsciente por mínimo un día.- explicó mi madre, asentí caminando a su lado.

-No es como los demás salvajes. No parece una bestia.- le comenté fruncidndo el ceño, porque la imagen que tenía de los salvajes comenzaba a distorsionarse ante la llegada de aquella chica. Porque era una chica, podría tener unos diez y siete o diez y ocho años.

-¿Entonces no es un salvaje?- curioseó mi madre.

-Lo es, pero...no se parece a los que mueren todo el tiempo. Además, tiene sangre negra.- expliqué entre susurros porque no estaba segura de que otros se hubiesen percatado de ello y quizás así sería mejor.

-Necesitaremos una muestra de ser así.- susurró mi madre mientras llegabamos al área señalada.

Los dos guardias nos dejaron pasar sin preguntar. Eramos del grupo de confianza, parte de los lideres del Arca de cierta forma. Tras atravesar un pasillo llegamos a la puerta con el símbolo del arca: una enorme estrella. La puerta se abrió luego de que Abby colocase el código y del otro lado vimos a Raven, Pike y mi padre observando hacia la cámara de gesell.

Del otro lado del cristal estaba la salvaje. La habían atado de muñecas y tobillos a la pared. Tenía sangre seca en parte de su mandíbula, pero aparte de eso casi tenia rostro de niña inocente. Me crucé de brazos observándola mientras escuchaba las voces de mis padres y la de Pike.

-Es una belleza salvaje.- susurró Raven a mi costado, le miré y me limité a negar ligeramente sin dejar de observar a nuestra invitada.

-Es extraña.- admití frunciendo el ceño y acercándome más al cristal, sintiendo los pasos de la morena a mi lado.

Ocurrió de momento. Tomándome por sorpresa y logrando que mi corazón diese un enorme salto dentro de mi pecho. La salvaje abrió sus ojos. Clavando, sin saberlo, aquellos enormes ojos verdes en los míos. Era como observar la selva contenida en aquellos dos ojos que inmediatamente recorrieron su entorno.

Quizás fue porque yo estaba totalmente concentrada en aquellos ojos. O quizás fue el destino que me permitió observar el destello de desconcierto y terror que atravesó aquella mirada. La chica, al no poder vernos, seguramente se permitió el momento de debilidad. Fue fugaz, hubiese pasado desapercibido, pero yo lo vi. Juraría que la vi quebrarse y recomponerse en un segundo antes de que ella comenzase a tirar de sus cadenas.

-Se va a lastimar.- comentó Raven apoyando una mano del vidrio.

-Es una salvaje, pero no es tonta. Cuando se percate de que se hace daño, se detendrá.- aseguró Pike.

Por un momento pensé que tenía razón, que cualquiera, salvaje o no, tenía que tener un cierto grado de cordura. Aun así, la chica seguía moviéndose de manera brusca, casi animal. Mi padre solía decir que los salvajes no eran como nosotros en lo absoluto, se parecían un poco a los hombres de la montaña porque habían pasado por lo mismo, pero no eran idénticos. Porque los salvajes no pertenecían a ningún bando y solían atacar sin motivos.

-Voy a cedarla.- anuncié acercándome a la mesa donde controlabamos todo lo relacionado al interior de la sala. Desde temperatura hasta relajantes.

-No, veamos que puede hacer.- declaró Pike colocando su mano sobre el boton azul para que no pudiese liberar el gas tranquilizante.

-Tiene sangre en las muñecas.- habló Raven sin mirarnos.

La mujer de ojos verdes pegó un grito entre animal y humano. Sentí un apretón en el pecho porque al final ella no era nuestro objetivo. No eran los salvajes los que nos atacaban: eran los hombres de la montaña. Los salvajes simplemente morían por estar en medio, por ser piezas que cada grupo quería utilizar a su favor.

-Pike, duérmela.- ordenó mi madre, el hombre no hizo caso.

La salvaje volvió a gritar. Se retorció con mas violencia y justo cuando una de las cadenas cedió, Pike apretó el botón y un montón de humo se liberó en el interior de la cámara. La imagen de ella nuevamente inconsciente me golpeó profundamente. Me sentía culpable. Porque había sido yo quien decidió dispararle con una pistola de relajantes en lugar de matarle...pero era lo correcto. ¿Cierto? .

-Utilizaré las cadenas de acero.- anunció Raven golpeando otro botón para desintoxicar la cámara inmediatamente antes de abrir la puerta que conectaba con la misma y acercarse a la salvaje.

-Voy a ayudarle.- me excusé de prisa y entré tras mi amiga.

-Mierda, mira sus muñecas.- comentó Rav removiendo la esposa que habia sido rota.

Tenia las muñecas bañadas en esa sangre. Sangre negra y extraña. En la muñeca derecha incluso se podía observar el hueso. Arrugé el ceño. Solo una bestia podría permitirse tal acción. ¿Qué estaban haciéndole a los salvajes los hombres de la montaña?

-Voy a por agua y algo para desinfectar esas heridas.- advertí.

En poco más de diez minutos Raven habia liberado a la salvaje y la había dejado en el suelo mientras se encargaba de ajustar las nuevas cadenas. Yo me arrodillé delante de la chica y con ayuda de mi madre comenzamos a desinfectar sus heridas. Mi madre estaba cuidando de sus muñecas mientras yo limpiaba el golpe en su ceja y la sangre en su mandíbula.

-Cuando vuelva a despertar intentaremos hablar con ella.- avisó Pike, se encontraba cruzado de brazos observando nuestras acciones.

Desde mi posición miré a mi padre, quien simplemente le había susurrado algo a Pike. No me gustaban los métodos de ese hombre. Mi padre debería encargarse de la interrogación, o delegárselo a mi madre. Bellamy sería otra alternativa, pero esta salvaje intentó matarle y seguramente le tendría resentimiento.

-Es una jovencita. ¿Diez y ocho años máximo cierto?- preguntó mi madre llamando así mi atención, le miré y luego observé a la salvaje.

-Seguramente.- susurré antes de pasar el algodón por su barbilla. Tenía un rostro impecable y hermoso para ser una bestia. Con curiosidad tiré un poco de su labio inferior y comprobé que no tenía dientes afilados. No era como muchos decían. Parecían mas humanos que muchos en el Arca.

-Es bonita.- comentó Raven mientras tiraba de su nueva creación, quizás preguntándose como la salvaje logró zafarse.

-Si ustedes no dijesen que es una salvaje podría jurar que es de la montaña. No parece haber crecido en la selva.- explicó mi madre tomando la mano de ella e inspeccionándo sus dedos. Sus uñas estaban limpias a excepción de la sangre, sangre suya y de Bellamy seguramente.

-El lugar donde la encontramos parecía un área de entrenamiento, quizás llevaba ya un tiempo ahí.- susurré, era lo único que me parecía lógico.

-Es posible.- interrumpió mi padre acercándose, con tan mala suerte que Pike tambien se acercó.

-Esa salvaje tiene sangre negra, creemos que puede ser una especie de demonio o bestia creada por los hombres de la montaña. Tiene un poder exagerado, cosa que también podría ser inducido por algún tipo de droga o cambio en su sistema.- habló Pike, y aunque él no me agradaba debía admitir que sus hipótesis no parecían del todo incoherentes.

-Quizás en esa fortaleza les alteran su ADN.- comentó Raven, como si eso explicase su fuerza bestial.

-Es interesante el olor que desprenden estas criaturas. Podrían ser también creados para satisfacer los deseos sexuales de la gente de la montaña. Sus feromonas son muy fuertes.- comentó mi padre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó mi madre, por supuesto, ella no había estado en la torre.

-Justo antes de atacarnos el grupo de salvajes liberó una nube de feromonas. Juraría que lo hicieron de forma inconsciente, quizás aún estan intentado controlar sus habilidades.- explicó mi padre.

-Eso es interesante. Clarke, termina de limpiar lo que falta. Ustedes vengan.- pidió mi madre y salió seguida de Pike y mi padre.

-¿Crees que sea cierto? Quizás eso simplemente es cosa de salvajes. Sabes que solo piensan en matar y procrearse.- comentó Rav con una sonrisa burlona, como si conociese mucho sobre los salvajes. Lo cual no era cierto, porque conocía lo mismo que yo.

-No lo sé.- susurré terminando de limpiar la mandíbula de la chica. Mis manos inconscientemente trazaron la mandíbula ahora limpia mientras mis ojos buscaban encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la salvaje. Pero estos estaban cerrados y así permanecerían por un tiempo.

Fue muy tarde ese mismo día cuando volví a la sala de interrogación. Octavia tenía el turno de la noche, Pike habia dicho que entre ella, Raven y yo nos encargaríamos de custodiar a la mujer. Raven en la mañana, yo a medio dia y Octavia en la noche.

-Hola, Clarke. ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó Octavia desde su posición sentada delante de la tabla de operaciones.

-Ya sabes, huyendo de Finn.- expliqué con una pequeña sonrisa deteniéndome a mirar hacia la salvaje. Le habiamos vendado las muñecas y le habiamos colocado las esposas de forma que no pudiese lastimarse a menos que volviese a ponerse agresiva.

-Yo lo hubiese dejado hace mucho.- admitió Blake.

-No capta mis indirectas.- comenté.

-Quizás debas ser directa.- replicó ella, le miré y ambas sonreímos.

-¿Crees que sean bestias que merecen morir?- interrogué con la mirada clavada en la castaña.

-Creo que son los mas inocentes de todos. Ellos ni siquiera están en guerra, mueren por ser ignorantes.- explicó Octavia acercándose. Asentí mientras ella llegaba a mi lado.

-Siento lastima por ellos, están en desventaja. No tienen buenas armas ni grandes grupos. Estan esparcidos y todos quieren utilizarlos.- susurré.

-Aunque también son casi animales, Clarke. Por lo menos en su comportamiento.- comentó Blake.

-Pero los animales merecen vivir, merecen amor y comprensión.- murmuré.

-No son cachoros, Griffin. Tienen la fuerza para desmembrarte, no sientes tanta lastima.- me dijo Octavia golpeándome suavemente el hombro antes de volver a su silla. Asentí. Era cierto. Eran peligrosos, mortales, aun sin armas de fuego.

Pero entonces aquellos ojos verdes pasaron por mi mente. El segundo en el cual aquella mirada reflejó pánico e incertidumbre mezclado con tristeza. ¿Alguien había intentado ofrecerles ayuda? ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos de estar en medio de esta guerra? Ninguna. Eran inocentes. La mirada verde de aquella mujer lo gritaba. Gritaba su inocencia y yo le creí sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras.

Continuará...

 _ **Heda-Syssi:** Hola! Que bueno que te halla parecido interesante la historia. Espero que te guste a medida que se desarrolla. Besos. Gracias por comentar! _


	3. Agresividad

_El miedo se manifiesta generalmente_

de dos maneras: 

a traves de la agresividad o 

a través de la sumisión. 

(Coelho)

 **Capitulo 3: Agresividad**

 _P.O.V Clarke Griffin_

Decir que había dormido perfectamente sería una completa mentira. Había dormido lo necesario y desperté muy temprano a revisar, junto a parte de los jóvenes, el perímetro. En los últimos diez días habíamos estado recibiendo ataques de parte de los hombres de la montaña. Tomanos la decisión de hacer más rondas de vigilancia para evitar más sorpresas.

Estaba tan interesada en mi conversación sobre los hombres de la montaña con Bellamy que olvidé por completo el asunto de la salvaje. Hasta que la ausencia de Raven me regresó a la realidad. Eran las una de la tarde cuando regresamos al arca. El hermano mayor de los Blake me preguntó sobre nuestra huésped y le expliqué que estaríamos interrogándola hoy. Pidió estar al tanto y aunque no le diría todo, le aseguré que le mantendría informado.

Lo mas rápido que pude hice mi camino hacia la sala de observación. Los guardias me dejaron pasar y atravesé la puerta colocando el código en el panel de seguridad. Raven y mi madre estaban dentro. Me acerqué de inmediato. Dentro, en la cámara, estaban mi padre y Pike. Me crucé de brazos escuchando y observando lo que ocurría.

-Te encontramos en una torre. Será mejor que hables.- advirtió Pike inclinándosela hacia la mujer, ella mostró los dientes. Su rostro entonces si parecía el de una salvaje, la inocencia borrada por completo de aquella mirada.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Estaban ustedes de acuerdo con los hombres de la montaña?- siguió preguntando Pike, la chica volvió a mostrar los dientes y a gruñir. ¿Lo estaría entendiendo? ¿Hablaría nuestro idioma?

Mi mirada se quedó perdida en aquellos ojos que, por momentos, miraban de un lado a otro. A veces observaba a Pike y en otras ocasiones a mi padre. Parecía perdida, desesperada. El movimiento de su cuerpo mostraba lo mismo: no le gustaba estar amarrada.

-¡Maldita salvaje, habla!- gritó Pike, la mujer gruñó y para mi sorpresa lo escupió antes de levantar el mentón con altives. ¿Orgullosa nos salió la salvaje? Su gesto mostraba arrogancia, cosa que nunca había observando en otro de su especie: quizás porque siempre los había observado con una bala en el pecho.

Para mi sorpresa, Pike levantó el puño y lo dejó caer duramente sobre el rostro de ella. Mi padre, algunos pasos detrás de su compañero, permaneció inmóvil. Dentro de mi algo se incendió: aquello me pareció una exageración y abuso de poder. Era de cobardes golpear a alguien cuando es incapaz de defenderse.

-¿Qué mierda hace?- pregunté dirigiéndome a abrir la puerta, pero Rav me detuvo.

-Ordenó que no entrásemos.- Me advirtió sujetándome del antebrazo.

-Por dios eso es abuso.- señalé con el gesto hacia la cámara.

-Es el primer golpe, seguro ahora se controla. Ella se lo buscó. - explicó mi madre, pero aquello no cambiaba los hechos. Ella solo le había escupido y qué ¿le había herido el orgullo a nuestro líder?

-¡Maldita, salvaje, habla!- gritó Pike, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada cargada de odio. Aquellos ojos verdes estaban inyectados en coraje. Sangre negra salía de la nariz de la chica manchando los costados de su boca e incluso su labio superior. Ahora si comenzaba a tener apariencia de salvaje, su expresión la dejaba en evidencia.

-¡Que hables! ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué les hacían en esa torre?- preguntó Pike y agresivamente la cogió por el cabello obligándola a echar la cabeza hacía atrás. Ella gritó e intentó morderlo.

Otro golpe. Directo al estómago de la chica. Menudo imbecil.

-Se acabó.- sentencié y esta vez ni mi madre ni Raven me detuvieron, porque empujé la puerta con mi pistola de tranquilizantes en la mano izquierda. Mi padre se giró de inmediato ante el ruido y luego Pike.

-La tenemos bajo control.- Me aseguró Jake, pero luego se percató de que estaba apuntando a Pike y no a la chica. Porque en aquellos momentos era nuestro líder quien se estaba comportando como un salvaje.

-Le vuelves a golpear y te vacío los tranquilizantes. Dormirás por una semana.- le amenacé.

-¿Cómo dices? Jake, tranquiliza a tu fiera. Que no olvide que yo soy su líder.- habló Pike. Sentí deseos de cumplir mi promesa, dejarle inconsciente o matarle: el mundo no perdería gran cosa. ¡Que me echara del Arca! Al final era mejor andar con salvajes que siguiendo las órdenes de un tipo como él.

-Clarke.- habló mi padre en forma de reprimenda.

-No, no hay porqué golpearla de esa manera. Haremos que hable poco a poco, no a golpes. Y si no habla, por lo menos obtendremos muestras de su sangre y estudiáremos su comportamiento.- sentencié.

Pike frustrado pasó junto a mi golpeando mi hombro y azotando la puerta. Mi padre me miró enojado y luego fue tras su amigo. Sentí mi corazón bombeando sangre apresuradamente. Sentía coraje, indignación. Yo era responsable de que esta mujer estuviese ahora aquí. No habían motivos suficientes para hacerle daño. ¡No nos había echo nada por dios!

-Clarke, baja el arma.- Me pidió Reyes, ni siquiera era consciente de que seguía con ella levantada. Ante la ausencia de Pike, ahora mi objetivo era la salvaje que contemplaba todo en silencio con sus expresivos ojos verdes. Enormes ojos verdes que me intrigaban.

-Cariño, no puedes volver a hacer algo así.- susurró mi madre a mi derecha. Le miré con las pupilas ligeramente humedecidas. Odiaba la guerra. Odiaba la tierra. ¿Por qué no vivíamos en el cielo? Según las historias, nos iba bien allá.

-No nos hace daño.- expliqué y mi madre miró a la salvaje antes de asentir. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía necesidad de proteger a esa mujer? ¡Me habían enseñado a odiar a los de su especie, a pensar que eran una plaga, pero dios aquellos ojos verdes gritaban otra cosa!

-Vamos.- Me pidió Abby, negué con la cabeza.

-Raven le limpiará la sangre, ven conmigo.- pidió mi madre, volví a negar tomando el paño húmedo que Rav tenía en su mano.

Era estúpidamente infantil y testaruda, pero así era yo. No podría salir de allí sin haber echo algo por la mujer de ojos verdes. Lamentablemente, no esperaba que al sentirme demasiado cerca ella soltase uno de sus gritos de bestia y se comenzase a balancear intentando liberarse.

-Tranquila, tranquila.- intenté, pero ella me miraba desconfiada y cuando levanté mi mano con el paño hacia su mandíbula intentó morderme.

-Está en modo salvaje, Clarke. Seguramente se siente amenazada, démosle espacio.- explicó mi madre y yo sabía que tenía razón, pero mi forma de ser me obligaba a seguir intentando.

-Tranquila.- susurré y en un movimiento rápido le agarré la mandíbula inmovilizándola. Ella se quedó entonces muy quita, casi tan quieta que pensé que la estaba lastimando. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en mi, ligeramente desorientados: seguía bajo los efectos de los tranquilizantes, sus pupilas le delataban.

-Clarke, puede arrancarte un dedo.- advirtió Reyes. Por un segundo, me pareció contemplar un destello de diversión en los ojos de la salvaje, pero era imposible porque ella no nos entendía. ¿Cierto?

-Tranquila.- susurré aflojando el agarre y pasando el paño por la sangre que tenía bajo la nariz.

-Perderás los dedos.- le escuché decir a Rav, sentía ganas de girarme y decirle que se largase. Que me dejara hacer lo que me viniese en gana, pero estaba perdida en unos enormes ojos verdes que proclamaban su inocencia por encima de la actitud agresiva de su dueña.

Mientras la agresividad de la salvaje la declaraba cumpable, sus ojos me convencían de lo contrario. Nunca había visto unos ojos capaces de decir tanto. ¿Ella sabría hablar? ¿Tendría nombre? Daba igual, podía hablar con sus ojos y las miradas no mienten. El idioma siempre trae complicaciones y malos entendidos: las miradas suelen ser mas reales.

-¿Mejor?- pregunté pasando el paño por la sangre en su labio superior. Ella hizo un ruido con la garganta, pero sus ojos seguían relajados y todo el odio y molestia había desaparecido de ellos. La entiendo, incluso yo siento odio hacia Pike.

-Espero que eso sea un sí.- susurré escuchando como mi madre y Raven abandonaban la cámara. Seguramente acababan de darse por vencidas. Le dediqué una sonrisa a la salvaje intentando que se mantuviese relajada.

Ella me miraba con interés ahora que estabamos solas. Tracé lentamente su labio superior con el paño. La sangre negra habia sido removida arrancando de ella el parecido con los salvajes y sus ojos mostraban nuevamente inocencia. Podría acostumbrarme a observar la selva en sus ojos y la inocencia en su rostro.

-¿Tienes nombre?- interrogué, más para mi que para la chica, aunque seguramente ella no comprendía.

-Yo...Clarke.- expliqué tocando con mi mano izquierda sobre mi pecho, ella siguió con su mirada mi gesto e hizo un ruido extraño antes de cerrar los ojos.

Miré hacia atrás antes de mirarla de nuevo. No habían arrojado nada al aire así que ella simplemente no quería mirarme. Esto me pasa por querer ser amable con una de su especie. Seguro que me estaría desmembrando si pudiese soltarse.

-Ya entendí.- murmuré girándome. Por una milésima de segundo me pareció escucharle decir algo. Pero al girarme seguía con los ojos cerrados. Ahora estaba limpia nuevamente y eso me hizo sentir satisfecha. Como si al limpiarle pudiese borrar un poco de la culpa que me rodeaba.

-¿Ya terminaste de revisarla?- me preguntó Raven cuando salí de la cámara.

-No te enojes.- le pedí poniéndole ojitos y ella rodó los ojos.

-Un día me enojaré contigo de verdad, Clarkie.- me avisó Rav y le dediqué una enorme sonrisa mientras extendía mis brazos para que ella me abrazara.

-Nada de Clarkie.- murmuré haciéndole reír cuando se alejó.

-Es tu turno de cuidar a la 01, estoy deseando ir a darme un baño.- anunció Reyes con una enorme sonrisa y realizando un pequeño baile a medida que se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿01?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-La salvaje, es su nombre en el sistema.- me dijo y luego terminó de salir.

Deseosa de quedarme sola un rato me acomodé en la silla con vista al cristal, pero escuché pasos y supe que alguien había entrado. Giré el rostro y para mi desgracia me encontré con Collins. Pike y él eran muy amigos, no me sorprendía que nuestro lider le permitiese la entrada incluso a esta área restringida.

-Hola, princesa.- me saludó dándome un pico en la comisura de la boca. Giré el rostro para que no fuese a intentar darme un beso en todas las de la ley, porque era lo que menos deseaba.

-Asi que esta es la salvaje.- comentó Finn, le miré y le vi observando hacia nuestra invitada con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí.- susurré mirándola.

-Es interesante como incluso ellos parecen humanos luego de limpiarlos.- sentenció Collins con un tonito de burlón.

-Mjm.- fue mi gran respuesta, deseaba quedarme sola.

-Es muy bonita.- aceptó Finn, le miré durante un momento.

-Lo es.- susurré mirando a la chica, pero lo mas hermoso en ella no estaba a la vista en esos momentos. Sus enormes ojos verdes que hablaban en el silencio.

-¿Quieres que me quede a acompañarte, princesa?- me preguntó Finn, saqué de la mujer mi mirada y me encontré con la mirada de Collins. Él me acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y luego acarició mi mejilla.

-Quiero estar sola, Finn.- respondí levantándome para crear distancia entre ambos.

-¿Quieres terminar, Clarke? Porque esa es la impresión que me estás dando.- me dijo, podía escuchar el enfado en su voz.

-Si quiero terminar.- admití sin atreverme a mirarle. No quería lastimarle.

-¿Es por Bellamy, cierto?- me preguntó, le miré por encima del hombro y negué mientras me cruzaba de brazos. ¿Bellamy? Era como mi hermano por dios.

-No es él. Dejémoslo y ya.

-Volverás, Clarke. Siempre vuelven.- me advirtió, le seguí con la mirada y rodé los ojos al verle salir. ¿Qué le había visto en un principio? ¿Por qué todos terminaban comportándose como idiotas?

-Siéntate a esperar, Finn.- murmuré volviendo a mi silla. Me acomodé lo mejor que pude antes de fijar mi mirada en la salvaje. Seguía con los ojos cerrados. ¿Se habrá dormido? ¿Le habrán dado de comer?

Me preocupaba tenerla atada y sin alimentos así que decidí llamar a Raven. La morena me respondió entre gruñidos que le dejase dormir y que me tocaba a mi alimentar a la huésped. Me colgó luego de eso así que no tuve oportunidad de preguntar de que manera la alimentaríamos.

-Hola, Mamá. Hablé con Raven, me dijo que me tocaba hacerme cargo de la alimentación de la chica. ¿Conoces que método de alimentación que utilizaremos?- pregunté desde la radio.

-Esta mañana le inyecté. Por el momento la mantendremos por inyecciones. No estará tan fuerte como de costumbre, pero no morirá. Si logramos que hable podríamos soltarla y permitirle que se alimente por si misma. Pero no está cooperando.- explicó mi madre.

-Entiendo.- respondí y luego se hizo un largo silencio.

-No te encariñes con ella.- habló mi madre luego de un rato.

-Sé que es una salvaje. Y sé que seguramente Pike terminará matándola cuando deje de ser útil. Puedes estar tranquila, no pondré mi vida en juego por ella.- le aseguré.

-Te creo...- fue la única respuesta.

Dejé el radio a un lado y levanté la mirada encontrándome de nuevo con aquellos ojos. Por unos segundos, una mirada cargada de muchos sentimientos, miedo entre ellos, y luego una mirada vacía.

Debí matarla en aquella torre y ahorrarle estos momentos. Me pregunto si ella está deseando la muerte. Me pregunto si estar ahí atada le asusta tanto como a mi me aterra salir del arca. Porque para mi el arca simboliza seguridad, pero para ella...para ella simboliza muerte y peligro.

Tentando mi suerte abrí la mochila con golosinas que Raven siempre colocaba bajo la mesa de control. Dentro agarré una barra de chocolate, una botella de agua y sin mas entré a la cámara. El ruido de la puerta llamó la atención de la chica. Me miró, y cuando nuestras miradas chocaron yo estaba lista para escuchar su gruñido, pero nunca gruñó.

-Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Clarke.- hablé como si ella me entendiese, era probable que no así que volví a tocar mi pecho mientras repetía mi nombre.

Silencio de parte de la chica. Sus ojos siguiendo mis movimientos como si fuese una pantera.

-¿Sed?- cuestioné acercándome lentamente. Entonces cuando estabamos a menos de cuatro pisadas de distancia ella gruñó. Coloqué la barra de chocolate en mi bolsillo y me seguí acercando. Ella volvió a gruñir para alejarme, pero al verme extender la botella hacía sus labios no hizo mas ruidos.

-Creo que si tenías sed.- susurré hablando conmigo misma cuando la chica entreabrió la boca en busca del agua que rápidamente le fue otorgada.

La observé beber con desesperación. Alejé la botella no queriendo que se ahogase, pero ella gruñó así que se la acerqué de nuevo antes de sacar el chocolate. Alejé de nuevo el agua y ella frunció el ceño cuando acerque el chocolate a su boca.

-Es alimento. Tranquila.- aseguré, si no me entendía por lo menos mi tono de voz le haría entender que no estaba corriendo peligro.

Al final ella apretó los labios y no aceptó el chocolate. Intentando crear confianza mordí yo la barra y ella me observó. Los nervios me recorrieron cuando sus ojos se detuvieron mas tiempo del necesario en mis labios. Instintivamente mis ojos bajaron a su boca, a la vez que le acercaba el chocolate.

-Si tenías hambre.- murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria cuando ella mordió la barra.

Un sentimiento de calidez y orgullo me invadió mientras le observaba. Sentía que si esto era lo poco que podia hacer por ella, entonces lo haría. Su destino era devastador si resultaba que no le era util a Pike, pero por lo menos podría ayudarla a pasarla menos mal en el transcurso. Ella estaba condenada a muerte: al igual que todos mientras estuviésemos en guerra.

Cuando era más joven me gustaba creer que la vida era más que sobrevivir. Pero ver como día tras día la gente moría me llevó a replantear mi forma de pensar. Quizás ese era el propósito de la vida: sobrevivir. Intentar aplazar el día de nuestra muerte lo mas posible.

Dejé salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y levanté la mirada. Me recibieron aquellos ojos verdes nuevamente. Sonreí y por primera vez, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la salvaje. Era hermosa cuando sonreía.

Sonreía como si no estuviese acostumbrada a hacerlo. Su sonrisa iluminaba incluso sus hermosos ojos. Sonreí con ella. Porque me sentí conectada a su alegria. Porque creo conocer como ella se siente en estos momentos: aterrada, vacia y sola. Así me había sentido yo durante mucho tiempo.

- _Leksa kom Trikru.- murmuró ella con un extraño acento mientras hacia un gesto de cabeza, como si se tratase de un saludo._

-¿Lexa? ¿Así te llamas?- pregunté ligeramente sorprendida, ladeó el rostro mientras me observaba.

-¿Lexa?- repetí señalándola y ella asintió.

Volví a sonreír. Lexa era un nombre bonito. ¿Que significaría kom Trikru? ¿Su apellido?

Nos miramos en silencio durante un rato mientras le daba a beber del agua y luego abandoné la cámara. Al sentarme en mi silla del otro lado volví a sonreír. Mi sonrisa se borró poco a poco al recordar las palabras de mi madre. _No te encariñes._ No lo estaba haciendo intenté convencerme antes de encontrarme de nuevo observando a la salvaje. A Lexa. La primera salvaje que tenia nombre en mi memoria.

Continuará...

Mzjk-94: Hey!! Que bueno que te halla parecido interesante la trama, espero te siga gustando a medida que se desarrolla. Besos! Gracias por comentar!

Heda-Syssi: Me alegra que te halla gustado el segundo capítulo. *.* Gracias por comentar! Besos!

imandrewX: jeje espero te siga gustando a medida que avance la historia. Gracias por comentar!


	4. No somos tan distintas

_"Hay una grieta en todo_

 _asi es como entra la_

 _Luz"_

 **Capítulo 4: No somos tan distintas**

 _P.O.V Clarke Griffin_

Reunión de líderes. O una forma de fastidiarle la existencia a Clarke Griffin. Cualquiera de las dos frases sería una descripción gráfica de la realidad.

Me acomodé en mi silla estirando lo mas posible mis piernas y acomodando mi cazadora negra. Habíamos recibido una horrible amenaza en la mañana. Tan grande fue la conmoción que Pike decidió llamar a reunión inmediata.

El escuadrón numero cuatro había salido a realizar el estudio del perímetro y se habían visto atrapados. Los hombres de la montaña atacaron sin piedad. Tres de nuestros chicos lograron escapar. Nos dejaron la mano de uno de los muertos en una caja a las afueras del arca.

No era la primera vez que nos atacaban. No debería tomarnos por sorpresa. Aun asi, con la mano dejaron una nota que dejó intranquilos a Pike y a mi padre.

 _Jus drein jus daun._

Eso decia la carta. Letras escritas en sangre, seguramente de nuestros chicos caidos. No teníamos idea del significado de esas palabras, y eso era lo que mas nos aterraba. ¿Sería Una advertencia de ataque? Definitivamente se trataba de una amenaza, la habían enviado con una mano asi que no era un tratado de paz.

Mientras los mayores comentaban sobre los posibles significados de la nota yo permanecía observando la caja donde habían colocado el presente. Sentí nauseas al pensar que yo podría haber estado en el grupo atacado. O Raven, Octavia, incluso Finn. ¿Podría soportar verlos muertos? No lo creo.

-Debemos atacar, demostrarles que no tenemos miedo.- señaló Pike golpeando la mesa y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Yo, como representando del grupo de jovenes del arca, tenía el privilegio de presenciar la reunion, pero no podía tomar decisiones. Como mucho, se me permitía dar mi opinión de vez en cuando. Negué ligeramente con el gesto. Atacar no me parecia la mejor idea. La agresividad no se contrarresta siendo mas agresivo. Debíamos evaluar la situación. Intentar descifrar la nota.

-Podríamos revisar hacia el sur, quizás encontramos otra fortaleza y podríamos derrotar otro grupo de los hombres de la montaña. Mientras menos sean mas ventaja tendremos.- habló Jake, fruncí el ceño ante las palabras de mi padre.

-Atacarlos de poco en poco sería ventajoso.- admitió Kane cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose de una de las columnas en nuestra zona de reunión.

-¿Y si investigamos el significado de la nota?- cuestioné hablando por primera vez desde que se inició la reunión. Todas las miradas se detuvieron sobre mi. Sentí un ligero nerviosismo.

-¿Conoces a alguien de la montaña que quiera traducirlo? ¿O algún salvaje que hable nuestro idioma?- se burló Pike con una sonrisa altanera mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

-No.- susurré bajando la mirada al suelo y decidiendo que lo mejor era no hablar en lo que restaba de reunión.

Ellos siguieron conversando. Presentando ideas que a mi me parecían una completa locura e incluso un intento de acortar nuestros días en la tierra. Entre más evaluaba la idea de atacar directamente a los hombres de la montaña más me convencía de que moriríamos todos en el intento.

La reunión acabo a medio día. Salí hacia el comedor sin si quiera despedirme. Siendo la hora de comer el lugar estaba a revosar. Octavia y Bellamy estaban sentados en una de las mesas con Murphy asi que me ubique con ellos sin decir palabra.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Bellamy, asentí fijando mi atención en mi comida.

-Rav estaba intentando encontrarte.- habló Octavia.

-¿Qué quería?- pregunté sin mirarle.

-Mencionó que tendría que dejar la guardia hoy mas temprano. Que dejaría todo acomodado para cuando llegases.- explicó Octavia.

-Debo avanzar entonces.- susurré acelerando mis movimientos. Si Rav había abandonado la cámara quería decir que Lexa estaba sola. Me preocupaba dejarla sola. Estaba indefensa y aquí en el arca no todos eran benevolentes. Mas de uno daría su mano por hacele daño a un salvaje.

-Escuché que Pike comienza a cansarse de la chica.- murmuró Bell, suspiré.

-No hemos avanzado mucho con ella. - admití.

Mañana se iniciaría un programa para estudiar su sistema, incluyendo el funcionamiento de su cerebro e intentaríamos comparar su ADN con el nuestro para hallar posibles discrepancias. Pike aseguró que si no le encontrabamos utilidad en una semana, la asesinaría.

-Es más lo que invertimos en ella que lo que obtenemos.- comentó Octavia.

-Tengo que irme.- me levanté y sin esperar respuesta me alejé. No estaba de acuerdo con los chicos. Quizás porque no apoyaba el asesinato injusto de los salvajes.

Desde que Lexa me habia dicho su nombre me sentía un poco culpable, porque decidí esconder esa información de todos. Dudo que la chica nos entienda y si Pike se enterase que ella me dijo su nombre asumiría que ella nos entendía y simplemente no quería conversar con nosotros. En los últimos cinco días sólo había interactuado con ella para darle comida a escondidas.

Lexa me había dedicado dos sonrisas. El resto del tiempo parecía perdida en sus recuerdos. Incluso la vi llorar un día. Bueno, solo derramó una lágrima, pero fue suficiente para que sintiese un apretón en mi pecho.

Entré al área de observaciones y como era de esperarse encontré la cabina sola. Pero para mi sorpresa Pike y Finn estban en la cámara. Lexa estaba inconsciente en el suelo, le habían cambiado la camisa manga larga de cuero negra por una blusa blanca. Pike estaba de rodillas delante de ella con una jeringa en mano.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté abriendo la puerta.

-Una muestra.- respondió Finn girándose a mirarme.

-Tenemos ya muestras.- notifiqué

-Esta es para mi.- explicó Pike levantándose para encararme.

-Podrías haber avisado.- le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-No es tu muñeca de juegos, Clarkie. Es nuestra muñeca. No tengo que pedir permiso para usarla.- me advirtió Pike y sin mas se dirigió a la salida observando la sangre que había obtenido. Miré a Collins y él bajó la mirada.

-No le hicimos nada, Clarke. - me aseguró.

-¿Quién la cambió de ropa?- cuestioné.

-Nadie, traía esa camisa por debajo. Seguro ahora estará más comoda.- habló Finn

-¿Me ayudas a atarla? No creo poder sola.- pedí.

Collins no dijo nada pero se arrodilló para levantar a Lexa. Inmediatamente me doblé a ayudarle y en poco menos de diez minutos la habíamos vuelto a su lugar. El ambiente estaba un poco mas frío que de costumbre, cosa que me intrigó. Antes de sujetarle las muñecas a las esposas revisé sus heridas. Estaban curándose bastante bien.

-Es completamente anormal. Se ha puesto agresiva solo porque Pike le hizo una pregunta - comentó Collins.

-¿Una pregunta a gritos?- interrogué con un poco de sarcasmo.

-¿De qué lado estas?- me preguntó Finn, decidí no mirarle.

-Ella no es nuestro problema, Clarke. No estamos para protegerla.- me recordó él antes de salir.

Me quedé sola ahí. Observando a Lexa. Viéndola así, callada y sedada, tan frágil de momento. Levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla, estaba caliente: demasiado caliente para la temperatura que le rodeaba. Teníamos razones para creer que entre sus habilidades estaba el aislar la temperatura externa. Ella parece seguir sus propias reglas.

El sonido de la puerta llamó mi atención. Me giré encontrándome con mi padre. Le seguí con la mirada hasta que el se detuvo a mi lado. Permanecimos en silencio.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño, Clarke.- me aseguró mi padre.

-¿Por qué no la soltamos?- interrogué.

-Si los hombres de la montaña le tenían en esa torre es por alguna razón.- explicó mi padre.

-¿Van a matarla, cierto?- cuestioné.

-Por ahora no. Pero Pike quiere someterla a unos experimientos y no podemos impedírselo.- me dijo Jake, asentí.

-¿Algún días habrá paz?- pregunté girando el rostro para mirar fijamente a mi papá. Él suspiró y me abrazó.

-Algún día, Clarke.- susurró besándo mi frente. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y respondí su abrazo.

-Somos monstruos, papá. No somos diferentes a ellos.- susurré sintiéndome de nuevo como una niña pequeña que observa desde el interior del arca como diferentes guerreros caían muertos en su intento de defenderse.

-Intentamos sobrevivir, cariño. Tienes razón, no somos diferentes a ella.- susurró mi padre y volvió a besar mi frente.

-Quiero intentar soltarle.- murmuré.

-Si crees poder controlarla tienes mi permiso, pero ten cuidado y espera un poco más.- Me pidió Jake, asentí.

-Saldremos en busca de una nueva fortaleza. Creo que podemos destruir otro pequeño grupo de los de la montaña si jugamos bien nuestras cartas.- me dijo mi padre.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- interrogué.

-No, Pike se quedará y quiero que estés al pendiente de todas las pruebas que le realice a la salvaje.- explicó Jake, asentí.

-Le vigilaré.- susurré.

Durante todo el rato que estuve en la sala de observación Lexa permaneció dormida. Seguramente Pike le habia inyectado una dosis excesiva de tranquilizantes. Cuando Octavia llegó a relevarme sentía un peso en el pecho. Quería ver los ojos de Lexa una vez mas, me había acostumbrado a su mirada. Era la única forma de confirmarme que seguía viva.

-Vaya, se ve más joven con esa camisa.- comentó Octavia deteniéndose a mi lado.

Dejé pasar el comentario y permanecí mirando a Lexa por un rato antes de despedirme y abandonar el lugar. Caminé hacia mi cuarto con pesadez, pero me detuve delante del enorme ventanal que daba una vista panorámica de la selva. El sol comenzaba a descender, iluminando todo con intensos colores, entre anaranjado, rojo, amarillo y un destello violáceo.

Siempre me habían gustado los atardeceres. Era lo mas hermoso de la tierra. Poder observar desde acá abajo el cielo era una experiencia única. Escuché ruidos en la entrada del arca y me moví rápidamente hacia allá.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunté viendo a Bellamy entrar cubierto de tierra y con restos de sangre.

-Otro ataque.- explicó Bell, pero sus palabras fueron como un susurro en la lejanía porque mi mirada estaba fija en una chica desconocida. Tenía el cabello sucio y una extraña pintura negra en los ojos.

-¿Han traído a una salvaje sin atarle?- pregunté sacando mi arma, Bellamy colocó su mano sobre la misma para que la bajase.

-Ella nos ha salvado, no es una salvaje, es de los de la montaña.- explicó Blake, fruncí el ceño.

-¿De la montaña? ¿Los ha traicionado? ¿Como podemos confiar en una traidora?- pregunté haciendo que soltase mi mano.

-Se llama Anya, dice que en la montaña asesinaron a su familia y por eso decidió traicionarles.- explicó Murphy desde su posición junto a la llamada Anya.

-¿Qué ha dicho Pike al respecto?- cuestioné.

-Ibamos a verle. Quizás ella conoce que tipo de experimento estaban llavando acabo en la torre.- me dijo Bell, asentí y aunque seguí observando de manera desconfiada a la recién llegada decidí ir con ellos hasta donde estaba Pike.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Pike a la mujer cuando la llevamos a su oficina.

-Anya nom Trikru.- respondió ella, instintivamente mi cerebro repitió ese apellido y la voz de Lexa resonó en mi cabeza _Leksa kom Trikru._ ¿Serían familia entonces? Pero esta era de la montaña. ¿O estaba mintiendo?

-¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?- pidió Pike, su tono arrogante me daban ganas de golpearle. Era un idiota, su actitud explicaba porqué seguíamos en guerra.

-Llevo viviendo con los hombres de la montaña muchos años. Mi clan fue atacado y dispersado hace mucho. Los pocos que logramos sobrevivir fuimos obligados a jurar lealtad a los hombres de la montaña a cambio de nuestra seguridad. Pero ellos comenzaron a asesinarnos, rompieron su parte del pacto y por ello decidí hacer lo mismo.- explicó la mujer con el mentón levantado.

-¿Qué sabes de los hombres de la montaña? ¿Cómo podrías sernos útil?- interrogó Pike cruzándose de brazos.

-Conozco todas las entradas a la montaña. Sé cual sería la forma más segura de destruirles y conozco sus armas. Podría ayudarles a desarrollar un armamento mas poderoso que el suyo.- declaró la mujer sin dudar. Parecía segura de si misma y la confianza que proyectaba era capaz de convenser a quien le escuchase.

-¿Sabes algo de los salvajes que tenían atrapados en la torre?- preguntó de nuevo nuestro lider.

-¿La torre? ¿Polis? Fue destruida hace años...solo quedó...- comenzó a decir Anya, pero calló al ver nuestros rostros de desconcierto.

-Encontramos gente en ese lugar, solo el primer piso parecía estar en uso.- hablé frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué era Polis? ¿Un tipo de hotel?- preguntó Bellamy.

-Polis era la capital de la coalición hace más de diez años. Ahí vivía Heda antes de que le asesinaran.- explicó Anya, ella creía que nosotros, estabamos al tanto de todo, porque hablaba como si conociesemos sus términos.

-¿Heda?- interrumpió Pike.

-La comandante de todas las tribus. Bueno, las tribus han sido dispersas por culpa de los hombres de la montaña y ustedes. Con su guerra comenzaron a destruirnos sin darse cuenta.- explicó Anya. Sentí un pinchazo de culpa.

-¿Tribus? ¿quieres decir que los salvajes antes estaban organizados?- preguntó Pike.

-No somos salvajes. Vivíamos en paz, hasta que se desató la guerra y asesinaron a Heda.- explicó Anya.

Se hizo el silencio por varios segundos hasta que Pike tomó la carta que nos habían enviado los hombres de la montaña y se la tendió a Anya.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó nuestro líder, la mujer quedó en silencio un rato.

- _Blood must have blood._ \- respondió Anya sin sujetar el papel, solo dándole una ojeada.

-Creo que necesitamos analizar lo que nos has contado. Te podrás quedar en un cuarto bajo custodia.- le dijo Pike y la mujer asintió.

-Yo le llevo.- anunció Bellamy, abandonó la oficina con la extraña mujer.

-No, yo la llevo Bell.- me ofrecí con rapidez y él no puso ninguna objeción.

La chica no habló en todo el transcurso. Cuando llegamos a los cuartos bajo custodia salude al grupo a cargo de la vigilancia. Anya no era la primera chica de la montaña en ofrecerse a traicionarles. La mujer miró con curiosidad el cuarto y luego levantó una de sus cejas cuando yo permanecí bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¿kom Trikru es un apellido?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-No, era un clan. Uno de los mas grandes.- respondió Anya observando todo su alrededor con interes.

-¿Solo quedas tu?- interrogué.

-Sería arrogante afirmar eso. Pero así se siente a veces.- admitió la desconcoida con la mira perdida.

Continuará...

Heda-Syssi: *.* Muy pronto se sabrá si Lexa habla el lenguaje de Clarke :D Gracias por leer! Besos!

Panda97: Hey! Que bueno que la historia te halla parecido interesante *.* Clarke tiene 23 años, la edad de Lexa se sabrá mas adelante, pero mas o menos tienen la misma.

Mzjk-94: Muy pronto se sabrá si Lexa habla algo mas además de Trigedasleng :D Clarke no sabe mucho del incio de la guerra o porqué están divididos pero ya se irá enterando. Gracias por comentar. Besos!


	5. Fragil

_A veces las personas lloran_

 _no porque sean débiles,_

 _sino porque llevan mucho tiempo siendo fuertes._

 **Capítulo 5: Frágil**

P.O.V Clarke Griffin

La llegada Anya me mantuvo despierta casi toda la noche. Pensamientos sobre cómo había sido la tierra antes de nuestra llegada. ¿Cómo habrá sido vivir en paz? Seguramente la definición de paz para los salvajes no era como la nuestra, pero paz era paz.

-Hola.- saludé entrando al laboratorio de mi madre. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa con la mirada clavada en en unos papeles.

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Cómo amaneciste?- me preguntó.

-Como siempre, estuve pensando en lo que dijo la chica de la montaña. Eso de que la sangre llama la sangre.- expliqué, mi madre asintió.

-Hablé con ella esta mañana sobre el tal Heda. Mencionó algo sobre un espíritu que elige ciertas personas con...con sangre negra.- me dijo mi madre y levantó la mirada observándome por primera vez desde quehabía entrado al laboratorio.

-¿Gente como la salvaje que encontramos?- interrogué frunciendo el ceño.

-Exacto. Me pregunto si todos los salvajes que estaban allí tenían sangre negra.- comentó mi madre.

-¿Crees que los hombres de la montaña los tenían ahí precisamente por su sangre?- cuestioné cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una posiblidad. Anya mencionó que Heda es un espíritu poderoso y que únicamente podría resurgir en una persona con sangre negra. Quizás los hombres de la montaña querían conseguir que Heda perteneciese a su ejercito.- explicó Abby.

-Una forma de destruirnos de forma rápida.- admití.

-Lo que me intriga un poco son las alteraciones en el sistema de estas personas. Mira, la salvaje que tenemos algunos días presenta una alta cantidad de estrogeno en su sistema y además su temperatura corporal interna parece no verse afectada por cambios en la temperatura externa. Observa esto.- Me pidió mi madre mostrándome una hoja.

-Su amígdala cerebral percibe el acercamiento corporal como un tipo de amenaza. No importa que tan lenta o silenciosamente nos acerquemos a ella, reacciona con agresión o gruñidos. Se produce un cambio extraño en su sistema. Creo que se le ha entrenado desde hace años, no hay muestras de que se halla implantado nada en su cerebro. Mas bien creo que su comportamiento se ha alterado usando otros métodos.- me dijo mi madre volviendo a sujetar el papel.

-¿Comportamiento inducido entonces?- cuestioné.

-Es difícil modificar el comportamiento de los adultos. Es mas fácil moldear a los niños. Creo que ella ha estado bajo algún tipo de tratamiento desde pequeña.- respondió mi madre.

-Voy a ir verla.- avisé levantándome.

-Pike me dijo que llevaría acabo un estudio hoy. No interrumpas, no queremos que la asesine.- me recordó mi madre con una mirada severa.

Abandoné el laboratorio y me dirigí lo mas rápido que pude a la sala de observaciones. Inocentemente saludé a los guardias y coloqué el código en el panel de seguridad. Raven estaba sentada leyendo una revista con las piernas cruzadas.

-Hola, Rav.- saludé acercándome. Cuando miré a la cámara me tomó por sorpresa la imagen que me recibió.

-Hola rubia.- había respondido Rav, su voz era un susurro en la distancia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Raven?- pregunté señalando la cámara.

Lexa esta totalmente desnuda en la misma posición que yo le había dejado el día anterior. Podía observar el vaho que salía de su boca a medida que exhalaba. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y sus labios estaban pálidos. Tenía los ojos totalmente cerrados y su posición daba a entender que seguía de pie solamente porque las esposas le obligaban.

-Ordenes de Pike, está midiendo cuánto soporta su cuerpo antes de dsr señales de estar siendo afectado por la temperatura.- explicó Reyes.

-¿Te prestas para esto?- pregunté furiosa, extendí mi mano para ajustar la temperatura, pero Rav me detuvo.

-No pondré mi vida en juego por ella, es una salvaje Clarke. Y para Pike es solo un experimento.- me advirtió Rav, había pena en su mirada, pero también determinación.

-Suéltame.- amenacé.

-Clarke, déjalo ya. La temperatura interna de la chica no a cambiado mucho, no va a morir.- me aseguró Reyes señalando la pantalla que estaba registrando su temperatura interna.

-¡Se está congelando!- grité señalándola a traves del cristal.

-Es solo por fuera, su piel de cierta forma funciona como aislador. Cuando ajuste la temperatura volverá a la normalidad.- me aseguró Reyes.

-Se acabó el experimento.- sentencié. Mi voz pareció intimidar a Raven, quien asintió y se hizo a un lado permitiendome golpear el botón que ajustaría poco a poco la temperatura.

Me acerqué a la cabina del baño instalada en la parte izquierda y llené una cubeta con agua caliente saliendo de ahí con el agua y un paño. Rav seguió mis pasos y al final pareció sentirse apenada porque abrió las esposas de la salvaje liberándola por completo de sus cadenas.

Entré a la cámara justo cuando Raven la liberaba. Dejé la cubeta y corrí a sujetarla cuando vi que iba directamente al suelo. La chica era bastante pesada y acabamos ambas en el suelo. Mierda estaba helada, tanto o más que el aire. Lancé una mirada asesina a Reyes cuando la vi acercárse con la cubeta.

-Solo seguía ordenes. - susurró Raven.

-Esto no se le hace ni siquiera a un animal.- susurré abrazando el cuerpo congelado de Lexa. La chica parecía inconsciente, como si su cuerpo hubiese desconectado de su mente para ayudarle a soportar.

-Pike solo quiere saber cuan diferente es a nosotros.- explicó Rav.

-Bueno, ya puedes decirle que la salvaje puede soportar estar a 10 grados Celcius sin morir.- le acusé estirando mi mano para agarrar el paño mojado en el agua caliente.

-Lo siento.- susurró Rav.

-Ve a por ropa.- le ordené esforzándome por apoyar el cuerpo delgado de Lexa sobre mi cuerpo.

-Clarke...- escuché susurrar. Miré hacia Reyes creyendo que era ella, pero la morena había salido. Volví a mirar a la castaña entre mis brazos.

-¿Lexa?- pregunté sintiendo como la temperatura del lugar comenzaba a ajustarse.

-Clarke...- susurró de nuevo ella, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Acerqué el paño cálido a su mejilla fría e intenté permanecer observando solamente su rostro.

-Tranquila.- susurré.

La abracé más fuerte intentado brindarle calor corporal mientras presionaba el paño en su cuello. Entonces la sentí moverse, me tensé un poco conociendo la capacidad que tenía esa mujer de desmembrarme. Pero ella solo me abrazó y enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

Me quedé inmóvil con el paño en mi mano. Ella me estaba abrazando. ¿Estaba consciente? ¿Me asesinaría?

-Aquí está la ropa.- avisó Raven entrando, sentí a Lexa tensarse.

-No te acerques.- advertí. Quizás la castaña me tenía un poco de confianza y por eso aun no me habia asesinado, no correría el riesgo de ponerla nerviosa con la presnecia de Raven.

-¿Ella está...- preguntó Reyes nerviosa.

-Deja la ropa ahí y sal.- ordené.

Por primera vez mi amiga no puso objeción. Hizo tal cual le envié y sentí a Lexa relajarse. Sus lágrimas mojaron mi camisa y la apreté un poco más. Podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse. Ella hizo un extraño ruido con la garganta luego de un rato y restregó su rostro en mi pecho.

-Voy a vestirte.- avisé separándola lentamente de mi.

Lentamente me soltó y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Ella quedó sentada en el suelo gris, con sus enormes ojos verdes clavados en mi. Sorprendentemente, no me sentía amenazada por su presencia. Me gustaba pensar que ella podía asesinarme, pero no lo haría porque no me veía como una amenaza.

-Tu ropa.- susurré señalándo la ropa que estaba cerca de la puerta, ella siguió mi mano e hizo un gesto de cabeza. ¿Me había entendido?

-Clarke.- me llamó cuando yo tenía su ropa en mano.

Me giré, nerviosa porque seguramente Raven estaba del otro lado y estaba oyéndole hablarme. Lexa estaba de pie. Nunca me había fijado en que me sacaba algunas pulgadas. Era más delgada de lo que había imaginado, o quizas habia perdido peso por estar aquí encerrada. Mordí mi labio inferior sintiéndome culpable cuando mis ojos bajaron hasta sus pechos, el frío había conseguido que sus pezones reaccionaran y aún seguían erguidos.

-No me voy.- susurré obligándome a sacar la mirada de su pecho. Estaba mal mirar, pero había sido algo involuntario.

Me acerqué lentamente, recordando lo dicho por mi madre. Lexa veía todo acercamiento como una posible amenaza. Nerviosa me arrodillé delante de ella y levanté la mirada encontrándome con sus enormes ojos verdes. Toqué su rodilla izquierda para que la levantase y ella obedeció ayudándome a colocarle el pantalón marrón mientras yo me obligaba a no abandonar sus ojos.

Me levanté de inmediato dispuesta a colocarle la camisa blanca, pero ella extendió su mano derecha deteniendo mis acciones. Me tensé al sentir sus dedos en mi cuello. Ella se inclinó un poco acercando su rostro al mío. Me puse rígida pensando que iba a morderme o a empezar a desmembrarme.

-Hueles bien Clarke...- susurró en mi oído. En voz tan baja que seguro solo yo le había escuchado. Mi cuerpo tembló ante su voz y sentí su mano derecha en mi cuello y su mano izquierda en mi cintura.

Su voz era totalmente diferente a como la habia imaginado. Tenia un extraño acento que me dejaba saber que no hablaba con frecuencia. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral cuando sentí su respiración cerca de mi oído.

-Me entiendes...- susurré.

-No soy una tonta salvaje.- susurró ella, había un toque de burla en su voz, giré el rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos.

-¿Por que...- comencé a preguntar pero me sentí mareada y cuando me di cuenta, estaba cayendo al suelo.

Clarke...Clarke...Clarke...

Desperté asustada. Mi madre colocó sus manos sobre mis hombre deteniéndome. Observé mi alrededor asustada e inquieta hasta encontrarme con los ojos de mi madre.

-Tranquila, cariño. Estás asalvo.- me aseguró acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿Como...- comencé a preguntar.

-Raven tuvo que soltar el gas tranquilizante contigo dentro de la cámara. Era la única forma de controlar a la salvaje.- explicó mi madre acariciando mi mejilla.

-No me hizo nada. - aseguré.

-Porque Raven la detuvo.- comentó mi madre.

-No. Ella no iba a hacerme daño, simplemente estaba abrazándome.- afirmé.

-Clarke la salvaje no es tu amiga.- me recordó Abby, había preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Mamá, escúchame. Ella no me iba a hacer daño.- repetí.

-Creo que no te está haciendo bien estar cerca de esa chica. Estás obsesionada con descubrir que son buenos. No estás siendo objetiva.- me dijo Abby, le agarré con firmeza del antebrazo para que no se alejase.

-Créeme, por favor.- supliqué.

-¿Qué mas dirás, cariño? ¿Que has hablado con ella?- interrogó mi madre cruzándose de brazos.

Pensé en decirle que sí. Que le habia escuchado hablar, que podía lograr que la salvaje se abriese con nosotros. Pero el brillo de incredulidad que cubría la mirada de mi madre me hizo entender que sería estúpido afirmar algo así. Porque Lexa nunca había hablado delante de ellos y cuando habló conmigo lo hizo en voz muy baja. Como si quisiese asegurarse de que solo yo le escuchara.

-Tienes razón. Me limitaré a vigilarla.- acepté.

-Si vuelve a ocurrir lo de hoy no volverás ahí abajo.- me advirtió mi madre y asentí.

-Como tu quieras.- susurré.

-Ahora come esto y descansa.- Me pidió Abby

-Quiero poder soltar a la salvaje para que se alimente. Tendré un arma conmigo.- hablé mientras comía. Mi madre suspiró.

-Solo si prometes no inmiscuirte en la investigación de Pike.- Me pidió ella.

-No dejaré que la traten como a una bestia.- señalé.

-Ella...de cierta forma lo es Clarke.- me recordó mi madre.

-A veces nosotros parecemos mas bestias que ella.- murmuré.

-Si tú confías en ella yo puedo intentar abogar delante de Pike. Lleva casi tres semanas encerrada así que podría proponer que en lugar de tenerla atada a la pared simplemente le esposen de manos y le permitan estar sentada. Permitiré una mesa en la cámara. Pero solo se hará si Pike lo permite.- me advirtió mi madre.

-Gracias. Sé que ella se comportará menos agresiva si le damos un poco de libertad.- comenté.

-Espero que así sea, cariño.- susurró mi madre acariciando mi mejilla.

Continuará...


	6. Libertad Limitada

_No quiero que valgas la pena,_

 _Quiero que valgas el tiempo,_

 _Que valgas las risas,_

 _Que valgas los sueños,_

 _Que valgas las palabras,_

 _Que valgas las renuncias,_

 _Que valgas los cambios_

 _Que valgas cada momento._

 **Capítulo 6: Libertad limitada**

 _P.O.V Clarke Griffin_

Habían pasado varios días desde que mi madre le solicitó a Pike que le brindase cierta libertad a Lexa. Hasta el momento le habíamos llevado comida a una mesa que colocamos en el cuarto de observación y ella se habia comportado menos agresiva. Únicamente se agitaba cuando Pike aparecía en escena, cosa que me parecia muy normal en realidad.

Ella no había vuelto a hablar. Por momentos pensaba que quizas lo había imaginado, pero luego veía ese brillo en su mirada. Ese brillo que me decía que me entendía, pero que prefería guardar silencio. Entonces yo le sonreía con complicidad y a veces, también ella me devolvía la sonrisa.

Estaba medio dormida todavía la mañana del viernes cuando la alarma que anunciaba alguna situación comenzó a sonar. Asustada me levanté de la cama de un salto, agarrando un pantalón gris y una camiseta. Me vestí lo mas rápido que mi cuerpo me permitió y abandoné la habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté saliendo del arca.

-El grupo regresó. Les han atacado.- me explicó Murphy sujetándome de los hombros cuendo intenté cruzar la entrada. Cruzamos miradas y vi la preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Y mi padre?- cuestioné con rapidez.

Silencio por parte de Murphy.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- insistí, ante el silencio empujé al chico y me acerqué al grupo que se reunía afuera. Reconocí a Pike y a Bellamy entre ellos.

-Clarke.- le escuché decir a Bell, quien se giró hacia mi de inmediato.

-¿Dónde esta?- cuestioné.

-Él... lo lamento...- comenzó a decir Blake, las lágrimas se amontonaron en mis pupilas.

-No, dime que está de vuelta.- pedí, pero Bellamy simplemente extendió sus brazos. Escapé de su abrazo y salí corriendo hacia la selva.

No sabía hacia donde me dirigía, pero necesitaba moverme. Necesitaba escapar de la realidad. Me detuve luego de un rato con la respiración acelerada y el pecho oprimido. Grité llena de coraje y frustración. Grité hasta que mis piernas perdieron su fuerza y acabé de rodillas sobre la arena.

-¡Maldita tierra!- grité agarrando la tierra entre mis manos y llorando.

Me sentía rota y adolorida. No estaba lista para perder a mi padre, no estaba lista para no tener un cuerpo al cual llorar. Los momentos con él pasaron por mi memoria como si se tratase de una película. Desde momentos leyendo un libro hasta los días en los cuales me enseñó a manejar un arma.

-No es justo.- susurré mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por mi mejillas.

Sabía que debía volver. Mi madre estaría preocupada.

-Es peligroso estar aquí.- escuché una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré ante el comentario, encontrándome con un hombre moreno que me observaba con curiosidad. Me levanté mirando mi alrededor. Reconocía el lugar, no habia ido tan lejos del arca.

-No quiero pelear, déjame ir.- pedí. No tenía fuerzas ni armas, si el salvaje intentaba matarme aceptaría la muerte con dignidad.

-No voy a matarte.- respondió él y se giró.

-Espera. ¿Quién eres?- pregunté.

-Me llamo Lincoln. Hay hombres de la montaña rondando por aquí, deberías esconderte.- me aconsejó antes de comenzar a alejarse a paso rápido.

Miré mi alrededor y me levanté para regresar al arca. La gente se había dispersado para cuando volví. Caminé hacia el laboratorio ignorando todas las miradas que me seguían y los murmullos. Al empujar la puerta me encontré con mi madre curando a un chico. Ella levantó la mirada y cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron vi como sus ojos se humedecían, pero ella volvió a mirar la herida del chico inmediatamente.

-Él conocía el riesgo, cariño. Debemos permanecer firmes.- susurró mi madre. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

-¿Acaso no te duele?- pregunté sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho. Ella estaba tan tranquila y yo estaba tan rota.

-Claro que me duele, Clarke. Pero no es el momento para llorar.- simplificó ella y siguió curando a otra muchacha que estaba temblando y quejándose.

Asentí ante sus palabras sabiendo que tenía razón. Abandoné el laboratorio y me detuve a evaluar hacía donde quería ir. Podría buscar a Raven, pero no me apetecía encontrarme con los demás. Los ojos de Lexa atravesaron mis recuerdos e inmediatamente decidí que ella era mi escape. De prisa bajé a la sala de observación. El lugar estaba desierto. Me lo había imaginado, Reyes seguro había abandonado su vigilancia cuando escuchó la alarma.

Empujé la puerta que conectaba con la cámara sin fijarme en como estaría Lexa. Me recibió de espaldas parada frente a uno de los extremos de la mesa. Quería mirar esos ojos: perderme en ellos y olvidar la realidad. Me acerqué corriendo a la ojoverde, olvidando por completo su naturaleza.

Ella se giró asustada en un principio al escuchar mis pasos. Su brusquedad logró detenerme, fui consciente del gruñido que escapó de su garganta. Su gesto se relajó al reconocerme y podría jurar que vi preocupación en sus ojos cuando me vio rodear con mis brazos mi cuerpo.

-Clarke.- susurró ella y para mi sorpresa se acercó y sujetó mi barbilla con sus manos esposadas: obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

Por fin nos miramos. Perfectos ojos verdes que me invitaban a perderme en ellos. Había preocupación y desconcierto en el fondo de esa mirada. Sin importarme su reacción la abracé con fuerza. Escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho; ella se tensó. Deseé que sus esposas desaparecieran para poder sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

-chil au (Tranquilízate)- susurró Lexa, no comprendí lo que dijo pero su voz era suave y sentí sus labios sobre mi cabeza.

Sollocé en su pecho justo antes de levantar la mirada. Ella buscó con rapidez mis ojos y yo sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas con libertad, Lexa levantó sus manos en un intentó de secar mis lágrimas, pero las esposas no le ayudaban. Pareció enfadarse un poco, pero sujeté sus manos y las levanté metiéndome entre ellas. Lexa me miró con sorpresa y luego sonrió apretándome cerca de ella. Era un abrazo extraño, pero me brindaba consuelo y tranquilidad.

-Mi padre está muerto.- susurré, lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

-chil au.- repitió Lexa.

Deseé preguntarle que quería decir eso, pero ella pareció leer mis pensamientos. Buscó mi mirada con sus enormes ojos verdes y susurró un "Tranquila." Por un momento parecía una orden, pero su voz era suave, casi como una caricia.

-Me duele, Lexa.- admití, no entiendo porque se me hace tan facil llorar con ella. Con la castaña siento no existía la incomprensión o el rechazo.

-El amor es debilidad.- susurró Lexa, me sorprendió escuchar su voz nuevamente, no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Desde aquel día en que la encontré aquí casi congelada no le había escuchado hablar. De eso algunos dias ya.

-No se puede decidir si se ama o no.- murmuré.

-sha, pero sigue siendo debilidad.- habló ella, sentí sus manos esposadas en mi espalda. Sus pulgares acariciando sobre mi camiseta sutilmente.

-No entiendes. Acabo de perder a mi padre.- murmuré con la intención de separarme, pero Lexa afirmó el agarre obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

-Asesinaron a mis padres delante de mi Clarke. Cuando era una niña.- habló ella con tranquilidad, su rostro estaba serio, sus ojos reflejaron tristeza durante algunos segundos. Volví a esconderme en su pecho y sollocé un rato. Porque ella me entendía, porque Lexa había pasado por esto y aún así se mostraba entera y fuerte.

Me sentía pequeña entre los brazos de la castaña. Ella era cálida y aunque era un poco mas delgadaw que yo, desprendía fuerza y seguridad. Yo era un manojo de nervios y sentimientos mezclados. Lexa era tranquila y astura. Al final, los salvajes parecían mas inteligentes que nosotros mismos.

En todo momento Lexa me sujetó firmemente. Cuando comencé a temblar a causa de mis sollozos, la sentí depositar dulces besos sobre mi cabeza en un intento de controlarme. Por algún motivo lo conseguía, conseguía hacerme sentir mejor. Porque ella parecía mostrar real preocupación por mi y eso lograba quitar un poco del peso que sentía en mi alma.

-Mi padre creía que podríamos vivir todos en paz algún día. Quiero lograr lo que él tanto deseó.- susurré cuando las lágrimas se me acabaron, con el rostro ladeado descansando sobre el pecho de la ojiverde.

Escuchaba el latido de su corazón descansando sobre su pecho. Ese lub-dub continuo que me hacía cerrar los ojos intentar tranquilizar mi respiración para que nuestros latidos sonasen al unísono. Entonces, mientras me relajaba ese sonido descubrí que era una melodía hermosa y que deseaba escucharla por más tiempo.

-jus drein jus daun.- susurró Lexa.

-La sangre llama la sangre. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- cuestioné. Eran las palabras que habían dicho los hombres de la montaña.

-Es el motivo por el cual la paz es tan difícil, Klark. Sangre por sangre. Vida por vida. Es la ley de vida de los terrestres.- explicó Lexa.

-Entonces quizas _blood must not have blood._ Debería existir un reino basado en perdón y misericordia.- susurré.

-Eso no existe. Es contra naturaleza. - declaró la castaña con firmeza. Me sorprende su definición de comunicación: frases cortas y no muy explicadas.

-¿Alguien lo ha intentado?- interrogué, ella no respondió.

-¿Tu no quieres vengarte en estos momentos?- me cuestionó de vuelta. Poco a poco me daría cuenta que Lexa no es de responder preguntas: pero si de hacerlas.

Guardé silencio evaluando sus palabras antes de asentir. No podía mentirle, quería venganza. Quería que los hombres de la montaña sufriesen por hacerme perder a mi padre. Entonces lo entendí _jus drein jus daun._ Solo podría sentirme bien conmigo misma en el instante en que sintiese que ellos habían perdido lo que yo había perdido.

-¿Por qué no hablas con los demás?- pregunté.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre ustedes y los de la montaña?- me interrogó Lexa, me percaté de inmediato de que evitaba responder mis dudas.

-Ninguna.- susurré luego de pensarlo por un tiempo. Entonces lo entendí, ella no hablaba porque pensaba que no serviría de nada. Que eramos tan necios como los de la montaña y que hablar quizás la pondría en peligro. Porque a final, Pike quería utilizar lo que sea que los hombres de la montaña habían puesto en ella para su beneficio.

-Por cierto, Clarke Kom Skykru, no somos salvajes. Nos llamamos terrestres.- me corrigió buscando mis ojos.

-¿Cómo llegaste a la torre? ¿A Polis?- interrogué.

-Si te cuento les dirás a ellos.- respondió Lexa sin desviar su mirada.

-Si nos ayudas...- comencé a decir.

-Me asesinarán.- sentenció ella con firmeza. Era más inteligente de lo pensado, había seguramente evaluado todas sus jugadas.

-Te matarán si ven que no cedes.- susurré.

-La muerte no es el final.- respondió ella con seguridad.

-No quiero que mueras. Quizás me he encariñado demasiado con una terrestre.- admití sintiendo el sonrojo comenzar a adueñarse de mis mejillas.

Me incliné haca Lexa, deteniéndome un segundo para meditar sus reacciones. Ella permaneció inmóvil, a la espera de mis movimientos. Sus ojos fijos en los míos, bajé la mirada a sus labios: se veían tan atrayentes. Me incliné otro poco, pero alguien abrió la puerta. Lexa me soltó al tiempo que tomaba una posición defensiva.

-Tranquila.- intenté relajarle, pero ella tenía su mirada fija en Pike. El hombre de pie bajo el marco de la puerta parecía incapaz de moverse, entonces registré el aroma que estaba desprendiendo Lexa: las mismas feromonas que liberó eñ día que la encontramos. Yo apreté los puños para no ceder ante el aroma.

La castaña mostró sus dientes amenazantemente, pero Pike no parecía consciente de la amenaza, cegado por el olor de ella. Maldije entre dientes y me moví hacia la puerta sacando a Pike del lugar a empujones. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi sin mirar hacia donde la castaña.

El hombre parecía confundido. Me miraba a los ojos perdido, como si no supiese que había ocurrido. Miré por el cristal de gesell para comprobar como estaba la castaña: había abandonado su posición defensiva y parecía respirar aceleradamente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- interrogó Pike tocando su cabeza.

-Entraste cuando estaba intentando hablar con la salvaje. La asustaste y lanzó una nube de feromonas de nuevo.- expliqué.

Él parecía tan confundido que simplemente se sentó tocando su cabeza mientras yo le observaba. No sé a que ha venido, pero espero que no halla escuchado nada de mi conversación con Lexa. Su rostro me daba a entender que no habia oído nada importante.

-Te estaba buscando. Lamento lo de tu padre. Intentaremos hallar su cuerpo.- habló Pike luego de unos segundos. Parecía un poco aturdido, pero más repuesto.

-Gracias. Admito que poder enterrar su cuerpo haría la carga más llevadera.- acepté.

-Descansa, Clarke. Enviaré a alguien que cuide de la salvaje.- Me pidió y yo simplemente asentí.

Lancé una última mirada a Lexa. La vi sentarse en una esquina lejos de la mesa. Con la mirada vacía y el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo. Sentí una presión en mi pecho al verle así. Había algo en su agresividad que en lugar de espantarme me conmovía, era como una niña en busca de protección. Una niña letal y astuta.

Continuará...

Mzjk-94: Anya no sabe que Heda está en el arca, pero pronto lo descubrirá. XD Gracias por comentar. Besos!

Heda-Syssi: pobre Lex :( Pronto le irá mejor. No estará mucho tiempo encerrada, lo prometo. Gracias por comentar.

 _Adelanto_

 _-Estoy caliente, Clarke.- me dijo ladeando el rostro, volvía a tener ese aura inocente y para mi sorpresa mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de forma extraña. Ahora yo estaba cachonda y me sentía totalmente culpable._

 _-¿Te inyectaron algo?- pregunté_


	7. Instintos

_Quizás no era amor,_

 _tal vez,_

 _era esa pequeña necesidad_

 _de sentir algo diferente._

 _Algo que marcara mi vida por un momento._

 **Capítulo 7: Instintos**

 _P.O.V Clarke Griffin_

-Buenos dias.- saludé sentándome con el grupo. La mayoría respondió al saludo con sonrisas o lanzándome besos.

-¿Mejor? Llevas días sin hablar.- murmuró Finn a mi izquierda.

-Estoy bien. La vida sigue.-comenté encogiéndome de hombros y fijando mi atención en mi desayuno.

-Estamos intentando encontrar el...cadaver...- comentó Octavia sentada adelante dos sillas a la izquierda.

-Abby me dijo. A este paso seguramente ya lo devoró alguna bestia.- murmuré con mi mirada en los alimentos que habia agarrado.

Reinó el silencio durante algunos segundos. La incomodidad en la mesa era notoria. La llegada de Anya, ubicándose delante de Bellamy pareció romper el maleficio. La mujer no hablaba mucho, apenas la veíamos para comer.

-Cuéntanos del ataque a Polis, Anya. ¿Cuándo ocurrió?- le escuché decir a Bellamy.

Clavé mi mirada en la chica de cabello desorganizado y extraña pintura en el rostro. Parecía poner mucho esfuerzo en lucir como una salvaje, bueno, como una terrestre diría Lexa. Seguramente ella está orgullosa de serlo, al igual que nosotros estamos orgullosos de venir del cielo. Todo debe tratarse de perspectivas.

-Fue hace quince años. La mayoría de los clanes ya habían sido dispersados. Atacaron primero el reino de hielo y el campamentos de Natblidas. En Polis vivía Heda así que los que lograbamos escapar de los ataques nos refugiamos ahí.- comenzó a contar Anya ante la atenta mirada de todos. Apoyé mi codo derecho en la mesa, descansando mi barbilla en mi mano en un intento de enfocarme aun más en las palabras de la salvaje.

-Heda nos brindaba seguridad y protección. Organizamos lo que quedaba de nuestro ejercito, pero no tuvimos oportunidad de defendernos: los hombres de la montaña tenían armas demasiado poderosas. Nos atraparon en Polis; hubieron tantas explosiones que muy pocos salimos con vida. Los pocos que sobrevivimos fuimos obligados a vivir con los de la montaña y jurarles lealtad.- contó Anya con tranquilidad, empujando su comida con el tenedor, sus ojos perdidos en sus alimentos.

-¿Y el espíritu de Heda? ¿No ha vuelto a seleccionar a nadie luego de ser asesinado?- interrogó Octavia cruzándose de brazos. Anya había dicho que solo los sangre negra podían ser portadores del espíritu de Heda. Pero entonces, porqué en tantos años no había resurgido.

-Los hombres de la montaña han perseguido a los Natbilidas. Intentamos reunir los clanes, pero entre las trampas y las bombas de los de la montaña y las de ustedes ha sido imposible. Separados somos débiles. Si no podemos proteger a nuestros natbilitas, Heda no podrá resurgir.- explicó Anya.

Nadie insistió mas en la conversación y Anya parecía perdida en su comida. Le observé en silencio, preguntándome si ella conocería a Lexa. Eran al parecer de la misma tribu, aunque ¿qué edad tendria Lexa? ¿17? ¿18? Me imagino que aún no llega a los veinte, tiene carita de bebé cuando no está intentando arrancar brazos o morder.

Delante de Anya nadie habia mencionado a Lexa. Habíamos decidido que sólo mencionaríamos que vimos salvajes en la torre llamada Polis, pero no que atrapamos a uno de ellos. Me pregunto si se conocerían, Anya parece bastante mayor que Lexa, quizás diez o doce años más adulta. Si es cierto que a Lexa la tienen bajo tratamiento desde niña, entonces no creo que se conozcan.

-Le haremos una pequeña celebración a Raven en la noche. No todos los dias se cumplen 26.- comentó Octavia con una enorme sonrisa. Se notaba que le hacía ilusión poder organizar una pequeña fiesta en medio de esta guerra de poderes.

-Hablando de Rav ¿alguien la ha visto?- cuestionó Murphy.

-Ya saben, la tienen de niñera.- comentó Bell lanzando una mirada asesina a Murphy, el chico bajó la vista a su plato: al parecer recordando que no se debe mencionar el área de observación delante de Anya.

-Voy a felicitarla.- anuncié levantándome. Escuché la silla a mi lado moviéndose a medida que me giraba y no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-¿Segura que estás bien, princesa?- me interrogó Finn caminando a mi lado. Le miré por el rabillo del ojo y luego me encogí de hombros.

-Eso creo.- murmuré empujando la puerta de salida.

-Si necesitas hablar sabes que cuentas conmigo. Siempre vas a contar conmigo, Clarke.- me aseguró sujetando mi antebrazo y tirando de mi para abrazarme.

Cerré los ojos y acepté el gesto escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Él olía a jabón como de costrumbre: siempre me había parecido un poco fuerte su aroma. Finn me rodeó con fuerza y colocó un beso en mi frente. Cuando me separé él me dedicó una caricia en la mejilla y yo le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. Collins no era una mala persona; que nuestra relación no funcionase como yo quería no era únicamente su culpa.

-Gracias.- susurré.

Finn sonrió sin dejar de acariciar mis mejillas y se inclinó hacia mi. Me quedé estática sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Sus labios chocaron con los míos y entonces giré el rostro. Collins apoyó su rostro en mi cuello y le sentí suspirar.

-Podríamos intentarlo.- Me pidió.

-Por favor, Finn. Dame espacio.- pedí alejándome.

Esta vez él no habló, tampoco caminó detrás de mi, sino que me permitió alejarme. A medio camino de la sala de observaciones vi a mi madre frente al cuarto de reuniones. Me detuve a mirarle mientras ella conversaba con Kane. Con el ceño arrugado pude ver como él le acariciaba el cabello a mi madre y ella sujetaba su otra mano.

Ellos no me vieron y yo me sentí aliviada. No me gustaba lo que había observado. Mi padre había muerto hace menos de una semana ¿qué hacia mi madre tan pegada a otro hombre? Con el ceño fruncido saludé a los guardias y coloqué el código en el panel de seguridad de la sala de observación.

¡Sorpresa!

La cabina donde se suponía que debía estar Raven estaba totalmente vacía. Entré al lugar teniendo que empujar una mochila que seguramente la morena habia olvidado y me senté en la silla delante del cristal de gesell. Mi mirada se detuvo en Lexa.

La chica estaba sentada en uno de los extremos de la mesa de metal. Vestía una camisa blanca como hace unos días y un pantalón marrón. Sus codos estaban apoyados en la superficie y tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. ¿Tendría dolor de cabeza? ¿Algún malestar?

Preocupada y un poco nerviosa me aproximé hacia la puerta que conectaba con la cámara. Para mi sorpresa la misma establa bloqueada. Suspiré a la vez que rodaba los ojos: Raven y sus nervios. Coloqué el código en el pequeño panel instalado en la pared y escuché el mecanismo de la puerta activarse.

Empujé la puerta y entre a la cámara. Me detuve de inmediato. ¿Y ese aroma? Habia algo extraño en el ambiente. Algo denso y peligroso. Ignorando mis sentidos seguí avanzando hacia la chica que me daba la espalda. Lexa no respondió ante el ruido de mis pisadas, seguía en la misma posición dándome la espalda.

-Lex.- susurré colocando una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Lo que ocurrió después fue tan rápido y confuso que cuando me di cuenta ella estaba de pie, la silla se había corrido centímetros hacia la derecha y ella me estaba girando.

-¿Lexa que sucede?- cuestioné un poco asustada, cuando ella sujetó mis brazos y me empujó hacia la mesa obligándome a recostar mi espalda totalmente sobre la fria superficie.

Ella no hablaba. Busqué su mirada sintiendo los nervios aflorando en mi cuerpo. Entonces encontré sus ojos verdes, pero había algo extraño en ellos. La mirada que yo conocía no estaba totalmente en aquellos ojos. No estaba el brillo divertido y el rastro inocente. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su rostro tenía cierto aura salvaje que me recordaba que eso era ella exactamente.

Estaba por hablar cuando Lexa llevó mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Pilló mis manos con una sola de sus manos y se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo. Ella estaba ardiendo, podía sentir su calor aún por sobre la ropa. Sentí mi respiración acelerarse cuando su rostro se detuvo a centímetros del mío.

-Lexa...- susurré con los labios entre abiertos, sentía que me faltaba la respiración. Con su mano libre ella bajó hasta mi cintura. Inclinó un poco el rostro y yo separé un poco más mis labios dispuesta a darle la bienvenida a aquellos labios carnosos. Quería aquel beso: no había sido consciente de cuanto quería besarle. ¡Hostias si no me besaba probablemente sería yo la que lo hiciese!

Lexa no me besó. Se separó un poco y sentí su mano entre el borde de mi pantalón y mi camisa. Respirando por la boca bajé la mirada, viendo como ella sujetaba firme mi cintura, sus dedos enterándose ligeramente en mi piel. Busqué sus ojos, pero ella estaba concentrada en mirar hacia abajo: observando esa porcion de piel entre el borde de mi pantalón y camisa.

-Esto está mal.- murmuré recordando que estabamos en un la sala de observación, ella era una prisionera y en cualquier momento Raven podría aparecer. Lexa gruñó y para mi sorpresa su rostro se movió hasta esconderse en mi cuello.

-Oh dios.- murmuré cuando ella comenzó a succionar en mi cuello, alternando con una mordida y luego lamiendo. Me estaba distrayendo, y era totalmente a propósito. Podía sentir como su mano comenzaba a subir. Un jadeo se escapó de mis labios cuando su mano se cerró sobre uno de mis pechos posesivamente.

-Clarke.- susurró deteniéndose, su mano estaba circulando mi pezón por encima de las telas. Busqué nuevamente su mirada y vi desconcierto en sus ojos verdes.

-Estas drogada.- susurré intentando empujarla, pero se negó a moverse y volvió a esconder su rostro en mi cuello.

Volví a empujarla, esta vez con mas firmeza, pero solo logré que riese. Sonreí al escuchar su risa cerca de mi cuello. Lexa se separó un poco y volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos. Aquella extraña luz en sus ojos había desaparecido, ahora se parecía más a la chica que me habia abrazado cuando me vio deshacerme.

-Estoy caliente, Clarke.- me dijo ladeando el rostro, volvía a tener ese aura inocente y para mi sorpresa, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de forma extraña. Ahora yo estaba cachonda y me sentía totalmente culpable.

-¿Te inyectaron algo?- pregunté, el agarre en mis manos se habían aflojado así que aproveché para sacar una de mis manos y moverla hasta su mejilla. Lexa estaba ardiendo: tenia fiebre definitivamente.

-No. Bueno si.- murmuró y apretó mi pecho con más firmeza antes de bajar el rostro y acercarse a mi cuello. Le alejé, aunque mi pelvis llevándome la contraria se movió en busca de contacto. ¡Alto ahí, Griffin! Me grité a mi misma obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

-Tranquila, te ayudaré. Déjame levantarme.- me ofrecí. Sus ojos se iluminaron y ella asintió saliéndose de encima de mi.

Cuando pensaba alejarme, ella sujetó mi mano y se sentó en el borde de la mesa ante mi mirada. ¿Por qué me miraba así? Una mezcla de timidez y determinación. ¿Quién le había diseñado los ojos a esta chica? Necesitaba ir a quejarme. Ella me robaba la respiración cada vez que me miraba.

-¿A dónde vas? Dijiste que me ayudarías.- me dijo ladeando el rostro. Otra vez carita de cachoro. Sentía que no podría negarle nada. ¿Qué me pasa?

-A eso iba...- intenté explicar pero Lexa puso sus manos en mis hombros y me empujó hasta que estuve de rodillas. Fruncí el ceño porque ahora si estaba comenzando a confundirme. Estaba nerviosa, incómoda y un poco cachonda.

-chof (gracias) Klark.- susurró ella mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes y a mi no me podía importar menos lo que hubiese dicho porque estaba hechizada en su mirada. Me dejaría hacer cualquier cosa en esos instantes.

La castaña tomó mi mano izquierda y la acercó a su boca besando el dorso y luego la palma. Me pareció tierno el gesto y sonreí. Pero la ternura pronto desapareció de sus ojos y ella llevó mis dedos a su boca chupándolos de forma lasciva. ¿Qué mierda?

-Lexa ¿qué haces?- interrogué porque no quería llegar a conclusiones por cuenta propia.

-ai gaf in yu (Te necesito)- murmuró ella y volvió a chupar mis dedos. Su lengua era suave y juguetona. Sentí un cosquilleo en mis dedos que se extendió directo hacia mi zona mas intima. No, Griffin. No puedes estar cachonda: está drogada.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- interrogué con un hilo de voz, quizás era masoquismo, pero quería confirmar lo que definitivamente ya me imagina.

Lexa sonrió. No había inocencia alguna en ese gesto. Parecía un depredador feliz de haber atrapado a su tonta presa. Sin quitar de mi sus ojos ella llevó mi mano hacia su pantalón. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. Al final tuvo misericordia de mí y en lugar de introducir mi mano dentro de sus pantalones solo colocó mi mano sobre su ropa en su zona más intima.

-Yo. Te...hay más formas de ayudar.- anuncié intentando moverme, ella colocó su mano sobre la mía impidiéndome que la apartase de aquella zona.

-No, Clarke. Estoy en modo automático. Necesito quemar el exceso de todo lo que me han inyectado. Esto o que me dejen salir a correr.- advirtió Lexa mirándome con firmeza.

-Esto es casi una violación.- Dije incómoda. Sonrisa de cazadora de nuevo. Maldita sonrisa.

-¿Y si te doy permiso a violarme?- interrogó Lexa levantando una ceja.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor.- le avisé.

-Terminaría pidiéndoselo a cualquiera, Clarke. Mi cuerpo colapsará si no quemo el exceso.- explicó Lexa y yo no entendía una mierda. En mi cabeza solo giraba el pensamiento de que la inocente (o quizás no tanto) castaña me estaba pidiendo educadamente que le metiese mano.

-No entiendo.- admití.

-Llevo mucho tiempo aquí. Me han inyectado demasiadas cosas y no he tenido oportunidad de quemar nada.- volvió a decir ella.

-¿Te consigo una cuerda para saltar?- interrogué y ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Y si mueves tu mano de una vez? Podríamos acabar rápido.- simplificó ella.

-¿No te sientes incómoda con esto?- cuestioné ¿Dónde está Raven? Este sería un buen momento para que libere el gas ese y nos desmaye.

-Me sentiría mas incómoda si fueses el tipo ese que cree que soy su muñeca de experimento.- simplificó ella.

-¿Pike?- interrogué y ella asintió.

-O el otro de pelo largo.- siguió diciendo ella.

-¿Me parece a mi o te sentirías incomoda solo si fuese un tío?- comenté levantando una ceja y ella sonrió, nuevamente esa sonrisa ladeada que me hizo temblar las piernas.

-Me has entendido. Si no quieres hacerlo busca a la otra chica. La morena. Hablaré con ella si es necesario: aún no quiero morir.- simplificó y para mi sorpresa me empujó haciéndome retroceder alunos pasos. ¿Esta era Leksa Kom Trikru? Ahora parecía demandante, astuta y caliente. Muy caliente. Jodidamente caliente y yo estaba totalmente cachonda por causa de ella.

-¿Hablarás? Espera ¿quieres que llame a Raven para que te meta mano?- pregunté entre confundida y enojada.

-O a la otra chica, la de ojos verdes. Me da igual.- explicó tomando una respiración profunda.

-Ahora hablas más de dos palabras.- Dije cruzándome de brazos. Ella levantó una de sus cejas.

-Siempre hay que esperar el momento adecuado para hablar.- simplificó ella bajando de la mesa. La pillé contra la misma colocando mis manos a sus costados.

-Ninguna de ellas te va a meter mano.- le advertí con la mirada fija en sus labios carnosos.

-Te niegas a hacérmelo. No creo que Pike me deje salir a la selva a liberar mi sobrecarga de energía. Necesito hacerlo.- declaró ella tercamente. Me gustaba esta Lexa, esta que exigía y daba ultimátums y me miraba como si conociese hasta el fondo de mi alma.

-Si alguien tiene que hacerlo, voy a ser yo.- sentencié y sin más le sujeté de la nuca y acerqué mi boca a la suya. Quería besarla, pero Lexa cambió el rostro sorprendiéndome. Busqué su mirada y le vi sonrojarse.

-No puedes besarme.- explicó. ¿Cómo podía psar de caliente a adorable en cuestión de segundos?

-¿Por qué?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Para nosotros un beso significa un juramento de amor y fidelidad.- susurró desviando la mirada. ¿Cómo un matrimonio? ¿Por qué me tenía que ocurrir esto a mi? Yo necesitaba besarla: se me estaban quemando los labios.

-Solo uno.- pedí.

-Ustedes no entienden la profundidad de un beso. No es solo satisfacer un instinto. No puedo besarte, Clarke.- repetió.

-¿Tengo tu permiso para meterte mano, pero no para besarte? ¿Qué lógica tiene eso?- cuestioné frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto es por superviviencia.- resumió y Raven se dignó en aparecer porque sentí esa sensación de nuevo. El mareo y luego la inconsciencia. Bendecida Raven.

Continuará...

¡Gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios! Me animan a seguir escribiendo. Viene un giro interesante xD

Si te gusta la historia no olvides Seguirla y dejar un comentario para inspirarme. Besos! ¡Feliz Navidad!

 **Adelanto**

 _-¿Por qué ahora estas tan comunicativa?- pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo._

 _-Porque es el momento de actuar.- explicó ella._

 _-¿El momento?- interrogué confundida._

 _-Tranquila, Clarke.- susurró dedicándome una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron. Mi corazón se aceleró y yo me sentí desfallecer. Mi mirada bajó a los carnosos labios de Lexa. Que me maten por traidora, pero que me dejen probar sus labios._


	8. Giros del destino

_Dos almas_

 _No se encuentran_

 _Por casualidad_

 _(Borges)_

 ** _Capítulo 8: Giros del destino_**

 _P.O.V Clarke Griffin_

Comenzaba a tener la estúpida certeza de que recibir una alta dosis de gas relajante era un privilegio. Te dormías sin pensar en nada. Solo eras consciente de que te pesaban los ojos y se te mareaba la mente. Para luego despertar con el mismo sentimiento de desconcierto.

Abrí lentamente los ojos sintiéndolos pesados. Sentía el cuerpo muy relajado y ello era bastante extraño. Parpadeé intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo había llegado a mi habitación?

Me senté en la cama tallando lentamente mis ojos. Tenía la ropa que me había colocado esta mañana. ¿Esta mañana? Miré mi alrededor un poco confundida. ¿No estaba en la cámara hace un rato?

De un salto me puse de pie. Todos los recuerdos arremolinándose con fuerza en mi cabeza. Hostias. ¡Lexa! Espantada me acerqué casi corriendo a la puerta. Recordaba la cara determinada de la chica y sus pupilas dilatas.

La recordaba asegurándome que le pediría a cualquiera que le metiese mano solo para asegurarse de quemar el exceso de energía que tenía acumulado. No, no, no, nadie podía tocarla. Con una tira que llevaba a la muñeca me até el cabello en un moño bastante descuidado y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Clarke! Al fin te veo.- le escuché decir a Bellamy mientras se acercaba. Me detuve porque seguir andando e ignorarle no sería bien visto.

-Hey, Bell. ¿Todo bien?- cuestioné con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, se nos hizo extraño que no estuvieses en la fiesta de Raven ayer.- explicó el moreno. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Que mierda habia liberado Raven? ¿Cinco litros de gas relajante? ¿Me había inyectado luego de desmayarme para asegurarse de que durmiese durante un día?

-Yo...tenía dolor de cabeza.- mentí ligeramente nerviosa. Él frunció el ceño, no parecía convencido ante mis palabras, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Raven dijo que tenías dolor de estómago.- comentó Bellamy.

-Me dolía todo en realidad. Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres.- expliqué con una ligera risa.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Te extrañamos.- me dijo.

-Me hubiese gustado estar. Será en la próxima. Ahora tengo...que irme.- comencé a decir señalando a mi espalda y el asintió a medida que me alejaba con rapidez.

Lexa. Su nombre se repetía muchas veces en mi cabeza. Si había dormido por un día cabía la posibilidad de que la castaña le hubiese pedido a alguien que le ayudase en su asuntito. La imagen de Raven sobre una Lexa desnuda, sudada y desperada me hizo fruncir el ceño. La imagen de Octavia ayudando por otro lado hizo que apretase los puños.

Habia un solo guardia en la puerta de la sala. Me dedicó una sonrisa y me saludó con un gesto de mano que imité por inercia. Mis dedos se movían veloces sobre el panel de seguridad. La puerta cedió y me permitió la entrada.

Raven estaba sentada en su silla con las piernas sobre la mesa de control y ojeando una revista. Reflejaba relajación y pereza como solo Reyes podría hacerlo. Me detuve como idiota mirándole. Rav se percató de mi presencia de inmediato y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hey.- saludé acercándome.

-Hola, rubia, lamento lo del gas. Se me pasó la mano.- me dijo ella, me encogí de hombros y giré el rostro deseando observar a la bella salvaje que debía estar sentada en su silla.

Sorpresa de nuevo.

Lexa no estaba en la silla.

Lexa no estaba.

Miré a Rav y la morena me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Me imaginaba lo peor. ¿La habían matado? ¿Se había muerto de sobrecarga? ¿La habían enviado aalgún cuarto para que alguien le metiese mano? ¿Finn, Murphy, alguna idiota? No. No. No.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunté intentado no sonar alterada. Pero estaba alterada así que seguro mi mejor amiga lo notó.

-No es lo que estas pensando.- me aseguró Reyes sujetando mis hombros para que le mirase a los ojos y me tranquilizase.

-No tienes idea lo que estoy pensando.- le aseguré de manera ligeramente agresiva. Porque lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza eran imagenes de Lexa sobre una cama, con sus enormes ojos verdes cargados de inocencia, desnuda y con alguno de los chicos del arca ayudándola a quemar su exceso de energía.

Mierda. Mierda.

Raven estaba por responder a mi acusación cuando la puerta que conectaba con el baño se abrió. Ambas nos giramos hacia allí. Perfecto. Solo esto faltaba.

Lexa acababa de salir del baño con una pequeña toalla negra rodeando su cuerpo. Nos miraba con sus enormes ojos. Hermosos si me preguntaban. Su cabello estaba húmedo y algunos mechones se le pegaban al rostro.

Mis ojos bajaron por toda su figura sin verguenza alguna. En un micro segundo conecté todo. Lexa estaba relajada: sus ojos no mostraban el aura de ayer. Conclusión: había quemado el exceso de energía. ¡Mierda, mierda, maldita Raven!

-¿Te atreviste a hacerlo? ¿Le metiste mano, Reyes?- le miré de forma acusadora. Rav me miraba confundida. Lancé una mirada hacia la morena, la ojiverde parecía divertida ante la situación. No sonreía, pero sus ojos la ponían en evidencia.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Rav confundida.

-¿Fue Octavia entonces? ¿Dejaste que Octavia la follase? ¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza? No somos animales.- seguí exponiendo furiosa. Rav cada vez parecía más confundida.

Paré mi pelea cuando escuché una risa. Miré a Lexa entre sorprendida y atontada. Su rostro se había iluminado y ella reía relajada. ¿Pero cómo se podía ser tan perfectamente inocente y letal a la vez?

Su risa era el sonido más bello que halla llegado a mis oídos. No era muy agudo ni muy bajo. Era perfecto. Y sus rostro se iluminaba con su risa. Y yo estaba segura que Lexa no era de las chicas que pasan mucho tiempo riendo. Aun así, podía asegurar que era la sonrisa más real y hermosa que mis ojos hubiesen observado.

-Espera Espera. ¿Crees que tuve sexo con la salvaje? Jamás haría esa locura. No te ofendas Lexa, estas muy buena.- admitió Reyes, me sentí enojada cuando usó el nombre de la castaña. Solo yo había le había llamado asi en las últimas semanas.

-Bueno si, porque...-comencé a explicar.

-La he llevado al gimnasio. Quemó todo luego de cuatro horas.- explicó Rav.

¡Oh!

Eso tenía sentido.

¿Cuatro horas? ¿Tenía ese aguante? ¿Cuántos orgasmos podríamos haber intercambiado en ese tiempo?

-Si hubiese sabido que tenían esas maquinas hubiese hablado antes.- comentó Lexa sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Sin mas pasó entre nosotras y entró a la cámara como si esta fuese su habitación y no una sala de observaciones.

Rav y yo nos miramos y luego miramos a la cámara. Lexa dejó caer la toalla y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que había estado sobre la mesa.

Mi boca quedó ligeramente abierta mientras la observaba. Los salvajes normalmente estaban sucios y tenian el cabello echo un enredo. Lexa no. Ella estaba limpia y su cabello se veía sedoso. Además estaba muy bien repartida: curvas donde debían estar y...

-Babeas, Griffin. No sabía que fueses homosexual. Siempre lo negaste.- comentó Reyes divertida.

-No lo era.- admití, mis traidores ojos fijos en el trasero de Lexa mientras ella se subía los pantalones.

 _Jamás me lo había planteado._ Pensé en añadir, pero lo descarté.

-Vaya, la chica es preciosa, pero no pensé que podría cambiarte de cera.- comentó Raven divertida.

-No la mires.- advertí percatándome de que los desgraciados ojos de Reyes estaban fijos en los pechos de Lexa. Mi garganta estaba seca. Traidor cuerpo.

-Cuando la pelirroja mirada a Collins no te molestaba.- me picó la morena ignorando mi orden y mirando a nuestra huesped aun más fijamente.

-Deja de mirarle las tetas, Rav.- le ordené. Mojé mis labios, porque ahora no solo mi garganta estaba en mi contra.

-Se las he tocado, Griffin. Mirar ya no está prohibido.- comentó Reyes, la empujé haciendo que comenzase a reír.

-Voy a entrar.- dije.

-No la violes.- se burló Reyes y deseé matarle. Aunque pensándolo bien, la castaña corría peligro estando a solas conmigo: últimamente mis hormonas no cooperaban.

-Desactiva el micrófono.- ordené deteniéndome delante de la puerta.

-Uy uy, conversación privada. Me aseguraré de que no las interrumpan.- se burló mi amiga y sin mas entré a la cámara.

Lexa estaba secando su cabello con la toalla. La vi girar el rostro y al ver que era yo siguió con lo que hacia. Me acerqué lentamente, deteniéndome en el extremo contrario de la mesa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- cuestioné luego de unos segundos en silencio.

-Veinte.- respondió. Guardé silencio. Bueno, no es tan pequeña.

Se hizo el silencio por otros segundos. Lexa movía sus manos entre su cabello haciendo algunas trenzas. Mis ojos seguían los metódicos movimientos. Ella era rápida y ágil.

-Lo lamento, Clarke. Lamento ponerte en esa situación ayer. No podía pensar con claridad.- habló Lexa, su voz apenas me permitía reconocer sus emociones.

Busqué sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes que me transmitian todo desde que los había observado. Ella conectó nuestras miradas y pude ver real arrepentimiento en ellos: un destello de culpa quizás.

-No pasa nada.- susurré.

-Si, pasa. Te acorralé contra esta mesa. Has sido la única en defenderme y yo me comporté muy mal.- insistió ella.

-Tampoco es como si hubieses abusado de mi.- intenté relajar el ambiente.

-Creo que lo hubiese echo. Por eso lo siento.- explicó Lexa. Sentí un escalofrío. Mal, Clarke, Mal.

\- Entonces...¿qué ocurrirá ahora? Me imagino que ya todos saben que puedes hablar nuestro idioma.- comenté sentándome.

-Pike vino hace un rato. Por eso me dejaron bañarme. Quiere reunirme- me explicó la castaña, asentí.

-¿Cómo te trató?- interrogué apurada.

-Como el imbecil que es.- replicó ella.

Wow. En un mes había logrado conocer totalmente a Pike. Imbecil era su segundo nombre.

-Lo imagino.- susurré.

-Deben estar esperando que la morena me lleve.- me dijo Lexa.

-¿Por qué ahora estas tan comunicativa?- pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Porque es el momento de actuar.- explicó ella.

-¿El momento?- interrogué confundida.

-Tranquila, Clarke.- susurró dedicándome una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron. Mi corazón se aceleró y yo me sentí desfallecer. Mi mirada bajó a los carnosos labios de Lexa. Que me maten por traidora, pero que me dejen probar sus labios.

-Vamos.- susurré.

Lexa se levantó y se detuvo a mi lado. Sentí una corriente por mi cuerpo. Giré el rostro para mirarle. Ella me miraba desde arriba con curiosidad.

-Si luego de hoy quieres el beso, solo pídelo.- me dijo Lexa con una media sonrisa antes de seguir hacia la puerta.

-Lo estoy deseando.- susurré para mi misma levantándome y yendo tras la castaña. Yo era parte del comité y seguro debía estar presente en la reunión.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Raven. Lexa asintió con cara indescifrable. Reyes entonces le colocó las esposas y yo quería arrancarlas: la quería libre.

El camino hacia la sala de reuniones fue corto y rápido. Saludamos a los dos chicos que guardaban la puerta y luego estos nos permitieron la entrada. Dentro estaba mi madre, Kane y Pike. El último cruzado de brazos en medio de los primeros dos.

Nos detuvimos delante de ellos. Raven dejó a Lexa frente a Pike y retrocedió varios pasos. Yo me moví hasta una esquina un poco lejos de todos. Desde mi posición podría oír sin tener que dar mi opinión, porque opinar sobre Lexa me llevaría a poner en evidencia que me había encariñado con la terrestre.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Pike. Siempre era esa su primera pregunta. Tenía cierta obsesión con conocer que opina cada cual de si mismo.

La castaña estaba a punto de hablar cuando se escuchó un ruido afuera. Parecía una pelea, pero pronto todo quedó en silencio nuevamente. Dejé de tener los brazos cruzados a la vez que clavaba mi mirada en la puerta. La misma comenzó a abrirse lentamente a la vez que sentía ese aroma de nuevo. ¿Feromonas?

Joder. Ese olor debía ser ilegal. Las piernas me flaquearon y la vista se me nubló. No lo pude evitar. Tomé otra larga respiración: estaba extasiada con el aroma.

Pronto caí en mi y moví el rostro alejándome hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared. Estando lejos de Lexa pude pensar más claramente. Ante mis ojos todo fue como una extraña película

Mi madre parecía ser la menos afectada por el olor. Había sacado su arma justo cuando la puerta se abría y Anya quedaba en evidencia. La chica tenía una espada manchada de sangre entre sus manos y se movía con rapidez hacia el grupo.

-No dispares o lanzaré esta espada y nunca volverás a ver a tu hija.- amenazó Anya.

Mi madre bajó la pistola de tranquilizantes, pero Kane se abalanzó hacia Lexa con una inyección. Raven aprovechó para lanzarse a la espalda de Anya, quien intentaba derribarla sin utilizar su espada.

Inmóvil vi como Kane intentaba inyectar a la indefensa Lexa. Bueno, indefensa no fue muy acertado. La chica le propinó una patada que le hizo doblarse sobre su cuerpo y luego un codazo en la cabeza que lo inmovilizó.

Mi madre, quien había vuelto a levantar la pistola, parecía turbada por el olor de Lexa. Apuntaba con su arma, pero no estaba apuntando correctamente. El disparo fue a parar en Raven siendo de ayuda para Anya y luego el otro pasó cerca de Lexa, pero no le golpeó.

Reaccioné cuando vi a Lexa aproximarse a mi madre. Estaba por acercarme, intentar defender a Abby a pesar de saber que no saldríamos bien libradas. Sin darme tiempo, Anya se había movido luego de dejar caer a Reyes al suelo y con la inyección que había tenido Kane inmovilizó a mi madre.

Entonces recordé a Pike. El hombre estaba arrodillado con las manos en la cabeza. Seguro las feromonas le habían dejado en aquel estado de desespero y necesidad. Había estado demasiado cerca de la castaña.

Todos estaban inmovilizados. Todos...excepto yo. Entonces volví a mirar a las terrestres.

-Reyes tiene las llaves.- habló Lexa.

Anya se movió con rapidez y en menos de un minuto Lexa estaba sin esposas. Fue en ese momento que ambas mujeres se giraron hacia mi. Mis ojos conectaron con los de Lexa y su mirada brilló mientras se me acercaba.

-Clarke.- comenzó a decir.

-¿Vas a escapar?

-sha.- no lo tradujo, pero tampoco hizo falta. Lo iba a hacer.

-Si es así; por lo menos déjame besarte.- me atreví a pedir.

Ocurrió rápido. Tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de ponerme nerviosa. En un segundo el cuerpo caliente de Lexa estaba pegado al mío, me sujetó firmemente de la nuca y atrapó mis labios con dulzura. Su boca eran tan suave como la habia imaginado.

El beso fue corto. Apenas tuve tiempo de responder cuando la castaña se estaba alejando. Aun así, el calor que desprendían sus labios quedaría grabado en los míos.

-Quizás nos volvamos a ver, Clarke del pueblo Celeste.- fueron sus últimas palabras.

Entonces se alejó con paso determinado. Anya la esperaba en la puerta y le arrojó una katana que Lexa agarró en el aire con maestría.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Lexa kom Trikru.- susurré mirando a mi alrededor. En menos de cinco minutos se había encargado de inmovilizar a todos.

Me quedé parada mientras ellas desaparecían y luego esperé. Esperé aún sabiendo que lo correcto sería salir corriendo hasta la puerta y golpear el interruptor que pondría a todos en alerta. No quería hacerlo: quería que Lexa fuese libre. Aunque eso significase perderla.

La perdería. Sus ojos inocentes. Su sonrisa ladeada. La paz que me transmitía su mirada y su presencia. Todo desaparecería, pero valdría la pena, porque ella sería libre. Ella se merecía eso.

Entonces, pasado un rato, caminé a la puerta. Levanté mi mano y con fuerza golpeé el interruptor. El sonido de la alarma inundó el aire y yo me sentí en paz. Porque en este instante Lexa estaría casi fuera del arca: a salvo.

-¿Clarke? ¿Qué ocurrió?- escuché una voz bastante conocida, me di la vuelta. Pike se había acercado mientras tocaba su cabeza. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y sudor en la frente.

-Escapó la salvaje, pero tranquilo activé la alarma.- quise tranquilizarle. Me miró confundido y luego pareció volver en si. Llevó la mano a su cintura y sacó su pistola al tiempo que salía del lugar.

Aproveché su ausencia para agarrar la pistola de tranquilizantes que mi madre habia tenido y luego salí corriendo del lugar. Se escuchaba alboroto en el camino a la zona de la salida trasera. Sentí preocupación al imaginar que quizás Lexa y Anya no habían logrado escapar. Quizás debí darles mas tiempo.

-¿Bell? ¿Dónde están?- cuestioné arrodillándome junto a mi amigo, el moreno tenía un golpe en la cabeza y estaba apoyado de una columna.

-Anya nos traicionó. Intenté detenerlas, pero no sé con que mierda se cubrieron; por un momento no tenía los pensamientos claros y las dejé escapar.- explicó Blake.

-¿Huyeron?- quise asegurarme.

-El equipo fue tras ellas. No creo que hayan logrado pasar la puerta, teníamos un grupo de vigilancia ahi.- respondió Bell.

-Descansa. Iré a ver.- murmuré antes de ponerme de pie.

Con arma en mano me escurrí entre los pasillos hasta que la puerta de salida quedó delante de mi mirada. Estaba abierta, cosa no muy común porque solíamos salir por la puerta principal. Esta puerta la teníamos solo por ser precavidos: tener una puerta de escape nunca estaba demás.

Escondida tras unas cajas miré hacia la puerta. Reconocí el cuerpo de Lexa moviéndose con gracia. Anya intentaba defenderse también, pero era más agresiva y menos astuta. Nuestro grupo las superaba en número, pero las feromonas que liberaba la castaña seguramente les estaba ayudando a sobrepasar ese detalle. Aun así, el aroma ahora era débil y algo me decía que pronto desaparecería.

-¡Maldita, perra, lamentarás esto!- amenazó Pike tomando a Anya del cabello. Sentí un apretón en el pecho al ver como Lexa se giraba al escucharlo. La rubia logró escapar del agarre y mostró los dientes hecha una fiera; Pike simplemente le apuntaba.

Apunté a Pike desde mi posición tras las cajas. Sabía que luego de esto tendría que cargar con el sentimiento de culpa. Mi padre probablemente se sentiría decepcionado al saber que estaba ayudando a las terrestres. Pero mi padre no estaba y solo tenía que elegir entre Lexa y Pike. No tenía ni que pensarlo.

Disparé.

Pike se desplomó de inmediato ante la sorprendida mirada de la rubia. En poco menos de dos minutos Lexa había inmovilizado a los dos chicos que quedaban y las vi salir corriendo a la vez que escuchaba el ruido de pisadas. Seguramente el grupo que custodiaba el frente del arca estaban por llegar.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasó?- escuché la voz de Octavia. Me acerqué de inmediato, con la pistola en la cintura de mi pantalón.

-Anya nos traicionó y huyó con la salvaje que habíamos atrapado.- expliqué.

-Zorra.- murmuró Octavia entre dientes.

Yo simplemente guardé silencio y miré hacia la puerta. Lexa ya no estaba. Y yo sentía un vacío en el pecho ante su ausencia.

Continuará...

MariaD24: jajaja se irá poniendo mejor xD Grax por comentar!

Heda-Syssi: jejeje espero que se ponga mejor con cada capítulo jeje Grax por comentar! Besos! Happy Christmas!

Nefi: jaja bueno oficialmente son pareja aunque ahora no estarán juntas por un tiempo xD jajaja buenoo este no es un mega capítulo, pero actualicé rápido XD Que bueno que te guste la historia y gracias por comentar! Besos!

Mzjk-94: jajaja lo corto a propósito en realidad XD jeje Anya tenía conocimiento sobre Lexa XD ya sabremos como se enteró. Gracias por comentar y besos!

imandrewX: *.* Que bueno que te halla atrapado 3 Espero te halla gustado el capítulo. Grax por comentar! Besos!

haruka: Creo que se pondrá mejor xD Gracias por comentar! Besos!!

 _Adelanto_

 _Entonces ella levantó su mirada aún de rodillas. Yo no me moví ni un ápice, pero por dentro sentí que todo se me movía cuando aquella mirada se clavó con intensidad sobre mi._

\- Soy Lexa, comandante de los terrestres, ¿qué quieres Clarke kom Skaikru?- cuestioné lo suficientemente alto para que ella me escuchará. La rubia no desvió la mirada de mis ojos, la sombra de una sonrisa se mostro en su mirada. Ahora si ambas sabíamos quién era realmente la otra.

Si te gusta la historia no olvides seguirla y dejar un comentario para apoyarme 3


	9. Terrestres

_Hay besos que pronuncian por si solos_

 _La sentencia de amor condenatoria,_

 _hay besos que se dan con la mirada_

hay besos que se dan con la memoria. 

G. Mistral 

**Capitulo 9:Terrestres**

 _P.O.V Lexa_

 _15 años atrás_

 _La última memoria que tenía de mis padres era confusa. Me recordaba sentada al pie de la escalera de la casa. Luego podía escuchar los gritos y los disparos. Alrededor mío todo se movía muy rápido: apenas distinguía los cuerpos que iban de un lado a otro._

 _-Vamos Lex.- escuché decir a mi madre cerrando su mano alrededor de mi brazo y tirando de mi para que me moviese._

 _-¿A dónde Mami?- cuestioné con los ojos llorosos, tenía miedo y no sabía como enfrentarme a ello._

 _-A un lugar seguro, cariño. Solo no sueltes mi mano.- Me pidió mami._

 _-¿Y papa?- pregunté apretando su mano, se escucharon mas disparos._

 _-Papá nos espera.- dijo mi madre._

 _Seguimos corriendo entre cuerpos que caían de momento al suelo. Había sangre por todos lados. Muchos gritos. Demasiados gritos. Entonces la figura de mi padre se alzó a lo lejos. Una pequeña sonrisa se iba a formar en mis labios cuando se escuchó una explosión. Lo último que recuerdo es el peso del cuerpo de mi madre sobre el mío cuando caímos al suelo y su grito cruzando los aires._

 _Estaba medio escondida bajo el cuerpo de mi madre cuando volví a tener consciencia. Mi mano apretaba la suya, pero la de ella no me devolvía el apretón: estaba fria. Entonces levanté la mirada y me encontré con una rubia que rebuscaba entre los cuerpos._

 _-Lexa.- le escuché decir mientras se acercaba. La reconocí de inmediato, Anya solía venir a comer a casa. Mami siempre decía que ella era una guerrera extraordinaria._

 _-Anya, mami no se mueve.- susurré escabulléndome hasta lograr salir de debajo del cuerpo de mami, pero sin soltar su mano. Ella me lo había pedido: dijo que no le soltase y yo no pensaba hacerlo._

 _-Mami ya no está cariño.- susurró ella mirándome con ojos tristes._

 _-Pero aquí está, Anya.- argumenté mirando a mami. Tenía sangre en la cabeza, pero aparte de eso no parecía tener nada._

 _-Pequeña, debemos irnos.- susurró Anya sujetando mi mano libre. Negué con la cabeza tercamente mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas._

 _-Mami dijo que no la soltara.- me quejé llorando._

 _-Lex, Mami ya no está.- repitió ella, se escucharon disparos._

 _Me acerqué al rostro de mami, sangre seca mojaba el lado de su rostro que quedaba a la vista. Deposité un beso en su mejilla y sollocé al no obtener respuesta. Aunque era una niña, supe reconocr que estaba muerta. Sentí como algo se quebraba dentro de mi pequeño cuerpo. Como un dolor completamente extraño recorría cada uno de mis musculos._

 _-Nos volveremos a ver, mami.- susurré soltando lentamente su mano, sentía que estaba desobedeciéndola, sentía ganas de ignorar a Anya y quedarme tirada en el suelo hasta que me encontrasen los hombres malos y me matasen._

 _-Hay que irnos, Lex. No hay tiempo.- pidió Anya tirando de mi mano. Me cargó en brazos y me obligó a esconder el rostro en su hombro._

 _-Tengo miedo.- susurré. Ella acarició mi espalda._

 _-Tranquila, cariño. Heda cuidará de nosotros. Ahora, no levantes la cabeza por ningún motivo.- me ordenó._

 _Pero Heda no cuidó de nosotros. Apenas un mes más tarde volví a escuchar los gritos, los disparos y las explosiones. Entonces los hombres malos nos llevaron. El período con Anya fue muy corto. Porque a los niños como yo los separaron de los demás de inmediato. Decían que eramos una peste, y yo quería entender porqué nos odiaban tanto._

 _Pasaron los años y yo iba aprendiéndo poco a poco de los hombres de la montaña. A mi y a otros Natblidas nos solían hacer muchas pruebas e inyectarnos diferentes líquidos. Recuerdo escuchar a muchos gritando luego de ser inyectados, retorciéndose en sus camas o incluso deformándose hasta morir con una bala en el pecho cuando los de la montaña pensaban que el asunto se salía de control._

 _No tenía amigos entre ellos. El último año habíamos estado obligados a sobrevivir. Los hombres de lamontaña aseguraban que su proyecto era exitoso y por lo tal comenzaron a probarnos. Nos encerraban en celdas y nos obligaban a pelear a muerte. Mis manos cargan mucha sangre: era la ley del mas fuerte._

 _En ocasiones siento que esas muertes son como piedras en mi espalda. Tirando de mi hasta derrumbarme y reducirme a un cuerpo que se retuerce y gime de frustración, miedo y remordimiento. En mi memoria está fresca la imagen de cada persona que asesinaba en defensa propia: como justo antes de que les torcese el cuello me suplicaban que no mo hiciese. Pero debía hacerlo: o sería yo la que muriese._

 _Una noche algo cambió en mi interior. Mis recuerdos se mezclaron y tuve fiebre por muchos días. Escuchaba a los hombres de la montaña comentando entre ellos. Pensé que moriría, pero luego de un tiempo me sentí mejor._

 _El espíritu de Heda me había elegido. Lo supe luego de que la fiebre se extinguiese, pero no hice nada al respecto. No era el momento. Todavía no tenía dominio sobre las habilidades que venían con ser Heda._

 _Al final quedábamos un número de doce Natblidas. Ese fue el día que llegaron los del cielo. No sé si lo arruinaron todo o me salvaron. Pero recuerdo la sensación de mareo que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando uno de ellos me disparó. Había estado a punto de arrancarle un brazo a un idiota de cabello negro que me había golpeado en la mandíbula._

 _Confundida y asustada. Así me sentía cuando desperté en aquel extraño lugar. Las paredes eran blancas y una puerta de metal era lo único colorido además del suelo que parecía ser del mismo material. Me llené de miedo y pánico al percatarme que estaba atada a la pared de muñecas y tobillos._

 _Sentí el subidón de adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Comencé a sudar y a tirar de las cadenas sin importar el dolor que sentía. Dolía como si me estuviese arrancando la piel, mis muñecas ardían, pero seguí haciéndo fuerza. Una Cadena cedió, me sentí victoriosa, pero pronto estuve inconsciente._

 _Cuando volví a tener consciencia tenía una tela en mis muñecas heridas y unas cadenas aún más gruesas. Miré a mi alrededor intentado descubrir donde me encontraba, pero todo era demasiado confuso. En poco tiempo dos hombres habían entrado al lugar. Ambos me evaluaban en silencio en un principio y luego comenzaron a interrogarme. No quería hablar. No me sentía segura con ellos y los consideraba unas bestias._

 _Uno de ellos se atrevió a golpearme. Sentí mi cuerpo reaccionando con agresividad y corraje. Quería poner mis manos alrededor de su garganta y apretar hasta ahogarle. Era un idiota que se creía superior a mi. Fue entonces cuando apareció aquella extraña de cabello rubio._

 _-La vuelves a golpear y te vacío los tranquilizantes.- había amenazado ella al hombre que me había golpeado._

 _La observé en silencio porque hasta que nos quedamos solas la vi tensa; luego ella se acercó. Me mostré agresiva porque no podía confiarme en ella aun cuando sus ojos azules me hiciesen sentir segura._

 _Habían dos mujeres mas. Una morena y otra parecida a la chica rubia. Ellas querían que la rubia se fuese, pero esta seguía acercándose a mi aun cuando yo me mostraba furiosa y le enseñalaba mis dientes intentados asustarle. Ella seguía murmurando palabras suaves: intentando calmarme._

 _Entonces me agarró de la mandíbula y yo me tensé. Sus dedos eran suaves al igual que su agarre. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y me sentí perdida. Esos ojos azules parecían ver el fondo de mi alma. Yo quería que ella acariciase las heridas que la vida me había regalado. Solo una mirada y yo supe que aquella mujer sería mi perdición. Haría cualquier cosa que me pidiese._

 _-¿Mejor?- me preguntó mientras me curaba. Yo solo la miraba. La miraba porque era hermosa. Su piel nivea y sus labios delineados._

 _Entonces ella comenzó a hacer gestos raros. Señalando su pecho y diciendo "Clarke." Supe de inmediato que ese era su nombre y que ella creía que yo no le entendía. No pensaba sacarla de su error, porque al final y al cabo no estaba interesada en conversar con ninguno de ellos._

 _Pasaban los días y normalmente solo venían a verme tres personas. La morena, que supe que se llamaba Raven, venía primero, me miraba desde la puerta y desaparecía. Luego venía Clarke, quien intentaba conversar y me miraba mucho a los ojos. Y de vez en cuando venía una ojiverde que me miraba con el feño fruncido y se iba al ver que yo solo le devolvía la mirada y le mostraba los dientes._

 _Pocas veces venían el hombre que me trataba como si fuese un objeto. Pike, había dicho Clarke en una ocasión cuando lo encontró aquí. En ocasiones le acompañaba un chico joven que me miraba con lascivia. Los hombres del cielo son tan predecibles._

 _Con Clarke me sentía cómoda de cierta manera. La chica me defendía y las veces que me hablaba no parecía una bestia o una tonta. Creo que gracias a ella es que me soltaron y me dejaron sentar en una mesa con solo unas esposas. Ella se había vuelto mi motivo de seguir adelante._

 _Esperaba con ansias su llegada. Esperaba que me alimentase y me sonriese. Aun sin hablarle sentía que ella me entendía. De vez en cuando su mirada deambulaba por mi cuerpo, mirando mis pechos o mis labios. La mayoría del tiempo miraba mis ojos. Como si se perdiese en ellos, y yo lo sabía, porque también me perdía en el azul cielo de su mirada._

 _Pasaba el tiempo y yo pensaba que moriría. Sentía como la energía se acumulaba en mi cuerpo cada vez que liberaba una nube de feromonas a causa del miedo. Odiaba la alteración que los hombres de la montaña nos habían hecho. Nos habían inyectado un suero un día y cuando despertamos nuestros cuerpos liberaban cierto aroma ante el miedo o los nervios. Con el paso del tiempo sería controlable, pero yo aun no lo controlaba del todo. El problema era que con la liberación de feromona venía una duplicación de energía que lo ideal era quemar de inmediato: se suponía que era la energía que debíamos utilizar para inmovilizar a nuestros enemigos con mayor facilidad._

 _Un día estaba sentada en la silla de siempre. Clarke había venido hace bastante tiempo totalmente descompuesta. Su padre había muerto y yo intenté consolarla a mi manera. La vida continúa y ella no podía quedarse llorando. Fue ese día que Anya apareció en mi cámara. No hablamos mucho, apenas me dijo que se había infiltrado y que no tenía mucho tiempo pero que me ayudaría a escapar._

 _Su plan no era complicado. Ella había estado estudiando el arca y conocía la salida trasera. Me dijo que lo mas difícil sería que me sacasen de la sala donde me tenían y llegar al primer piso: donde estaba la sala de reuniones y el pasillo que conectaba con la salida. Ella había aprovechado un cambio de turno para entrar, pero solo contaba con dos minutos._

 _-Dame algunos días para descubrir a contraseña de la puerta de atrás. Entonces asegúrate que te lleven a la sala de reuniones. De ahí estaremos a un paso de la salida.- me indicó Anya._

 _-Está bien, gracias.- hablé._

 _-Es un honor servir a Heda.- me dijo con un guiño y luego volvió a desaparecer._

Tiempo presente

-¿Estás bien, Lex?- me preguntó Anya mientras nos escondíamos en una cueva.

Habíamos logrado escapar de la fortaleza de los hombres de cielo. El plan de la rubia había funcionado y yo no podía estar mas agradecida con ella aunque no lo mostrase. Hace apenas una semana que ella había logrado acceder al área donde me tenían escondida y me había explicado todo.

-En la mañana estaré bien.- respondí recostándome en el suelo y dejando mi katana a mi izquierda.

-Sé que eres Heda ahora, pero siempre serás mi pequeña Lex. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?- me interrogó Anya.

Abrí mis ojos y sin dejar de mirarle asentí. La rubia era especial para mi, era la única familia que me quedaba. Siempre había pensado que ella estaba muerta. Pasar tantos años en la sala de juegos de los hombres de la montaña me había hecho pensar que si nosotros estabamos pasándola mal quizás los demás también.

-¿Por qué la besaste?- me interrogó Anya desde su posición delante de mi. Estaba sentada en forma india con la mirada fija en mi.

Guardé silencio. No quería hablar de Clarke. Porque no la volvería a ver nunca más y me dolía saber eso. El tiempo que estuvimos juntas fue suficiente para que mi corazón se acoplara al suyo y ahora al sentirla lejos sabía que una parte de mi se había quedado allá con ella.

De cierta forma, en aquel beso había querido decir lo que jamás podría salir de mis labios. Porque soy Heda y mi deber es con los terrestres. Ahora solo era el comienzo de una gran travesia. Debía reunir a los terrestres que quedasen. Debía detener a los hombres de la montaña e incluso debía detener a los del cielo y su letal armamento.

No había espacio para Clarke en esa agenda. No había espacio para las debilidades. La había besado rompiendo las leyes naturales de la tierra. Solo se debe besar a aquel con quien quieres compartir tu vida. Estaba ligada a Griffin y aunque sabía que estuvo mal no me arrepentía. No creo que exista otra persona que se merezca el privilegio de tener mi fidelidad. Yo ahora pertenecía a Clarke. Aun cuando jamás volvería a verla y ella probablemente no entendía la magnitud de lo que yo había hecho.

-Tu espíritu y cuerpo ahora estan ligados a ella. - me acusó Anya.

-Suficiente.- le advertí clavando en ella mi mirada. Guardó silencio de inmediato.

-Es una chica del cielo. No entiende nuestras costumbres y nos considera salvajes. Sé que eres Heda...- siguió hablando la rubia luego de algunos minutos, parecía no poder dejar la conversación.

-Exacto. Yo soy Heda. No discutas mis decisiones.- ordené apoyandome de la pared de piedra. La cueva estaba oscura, pero aún podíamos mirarnos una a la otra: aun no anochecía.

-Em-de laik baga (Ella es el enemigo)- siseó Anya.

\- ¡em ste nou! (No lo es)- respondí inmediatamente y sin darme cuenta había levantado la voz.

-Quiero lo mejor para ti, Leashy.- susurró, bajé la mirada porque si me llamaba así no estaba hablando con Heda y yo me reducía a una niña indefensa que todavía no ha recibido todo el cuidado necesario para sanar sus heridas.

-Lo siento.- susurré.

-Ven acá, Leashy.- susurró Anya. Me arrastré hacia ella y sin decir nada recosté mi cabeza en su regazo y ella acarició mi cabello.

-ai hod in yu, Anya. (Te amo)- susurré, una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla porque hace quince años no le decía esas palabras a nadie. Mis ojos y mi garganta escocían y las palabras se sentían raras en mis labios.

-ai hod in yu, Leashy.- susurró ella, besó entonces mi frente y acarició mi cabello.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que se escuchase un extraño ruido. Ambas nos levantamos de inmediato. Anya con su espada y yo con mi katana. El sol estaba escondiéndose, pero aun había algo de luz. Entonces un hombre y una mujer se dejaron ver. Ella era rubia y delgada. Él era alto y musculoso. Eran terrestres definitivamente.

-Heda.- susurró él al verme. Sabía que reconocerían la presencia de Heda entre ellos, todos los terrestres eran capaz de reconocerla. Ambos se arrodillaron delante de mi y supe que había llegado el momento.

-Ustedes ¿quienes son?- cuestioné con rostro estoico.

-Yo soy Lincoln y ella es Harper.- explicó él de inmediato. Podía percibir el respeto que me profesaba, pero ella no compartía el sentimiento. De ella percibía una extraña mirada: entre curiosidad y duda.

-Hemos pasado muchos años sufriendo. Pero ahora he vuelto y vamos a reclamar venganza.- aseguré.

-Blood must have blood.- siseó Harper. Había un destello de odio en sus ojos.

-Blood must have blood.- repetió Lincoln.

-Blood must have blood.- afirmé entre dientes. Vengaríamos a cada terrestre caído.

"Quizas...blood must not have blood..." escuché a Clarke decir en mi cabeza. Pero su voz era débil. Un susurro en la lejanía de mis recuerdos. Un susurro que me encargaría de ignorar y olvidar porque Heda no debe tener debilidades. Y el amor es una debilidad.

Así pasaron cuatro largos años. Años de trabajo y esfuerzo. Años en los cuales muchas veces nos vimos atacados por hombres de la montaña o caímos en las trampas del pueblo Celeste.

Con la noticia del regreso de Heda expandiéndose, muchos de los terrestres que se escondían en cuevas comenzaron a surgir. Tomamos Polis y levantamos las murallas de la ciudad.

Primero éramos un grupo pequeño. Pero se nos fueron uniendo muchos. Tantos que incluso era difícil tener el conteo. Estaba ocupada en reforzar nuestro armamento, reforzar la seguridad del lugar, conseguir bestias para el transporte y proteger a los Natblidas que aparecían. Tan ocupada que olvidé a la gente del cielo. Olvidé a Clarke Griffin.

Polis lucía renovado. Incluso se me hacía difícil pensar que yo había pasado mi vida en el primer piso de esa torre. Sufriendo bajo las amenazas de los hombres de la montaña. La ciudad lucía renovada a tal punto que decidimos comenzar a reparar otros pueblos.

Anya y Lincoln se encargaban de ello. Habíamos conseguido levantar cinco de los antiguos clanes. No eran tan voluminosos como antes, pero se iban reforzando con el tiempo. Los hombres de la montaña intentaron atacarnos en diversas ocasiones, pero no les habíamos dado tregua. Mataron a cien de los nuestros, nosotros acabamos con doscientos de los de ellos.

-Buenos días.- saludé entrando al salón del trono. Los guardias e Indra se inclinaron y se levantaron cuando me ubiqué en mi posición. Con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y gesto serio les observé: deseando acabar para ir a recostarme.

-Una mujer está aquí, Heda. Asegura que tiene un trato que ofrecerte que te interesará.- explicó Indra el motivo del llamado urgente que me habían echo.

-¿Dónde esta?- cuestioné.

-En el calabozo, Titus tuvo que encerrarla porque intentó entrar a Polis a la fuerza cuando le dijimos que no la recibiríamos.- respondió Indra. Era mi mano derecha, la habíamos encontrado en una cueva muriedo, una bestia la había atacado. Por suerte habíamos llegado a tiempo.

-¿Es una enemiga?- interrogué frunciendo el ceño.

-Es del Pueblo Celeste.- respondió Indra.

-Acompáñame Titus.- demandé levantándome, él me siguió los pasos de prisa.

-¿No hará nada al respecto, Heda?- interrogó Titus.

-¿Qué quería exactamente la mujer?- cuestioné.

-Mencionó una tregua. Bien podría ser una trampa.- explicó él con desconfianza.

-Entraré al calabozo.- le avisé mientras entrabamos a mi habitación. Titus asintió, pero al verme comenzar a sacar las telas que me hacían lucir como Heda arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó él.

-Es la primera persona del pueblo Celeste que se nos acerca. Acercarme a ella como una prisionera inocente que está en su misma condición podría hacer que revele sus verdaderas intenciones.- expliqué entregándole mi katana.

-¿No será peligroso?- preguntó él y yo negué.

-Estaré bien. Si descubro que no es de fiar mañana mismo la dejaremos a merced de alguna bestia.- aseguré

Titus suspiró cuando me vio acercarme al baño a lavar mi rostro. Borrando asi la pintura negra de guerra que solía llevar conmigo. Como mi consejero, le permitía opinar más de lo debido, pero él sabía cuando mis decisiones eran incuestionables.

-Ahora iré a alguno de los calabozos vacíos y luego sacarás a la mujer de donde está y la encerraás conmigo. Regresa en cuarenta minutos a buscarme.- le avisé mientras secaba mi rostro.

El calabozo estaba sucio y olía un poco a sangre. Alguien debía haber perdido sus tripas en este lugar. Me ubiqué en una esquina al pendiente de la entrada. Titus tardó más de lo previsto, pero luego de un rato la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Puse mi mejor cara de inocencia y miedo a la espera de encontrarme con la mirada de la mujer del pueblo Celeste.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Titus empujó a una mujer de cabello rubio dentro del calabozo. Apenas le vi el rostro porque ella cayó de rodillas, pero mi cabeza había lanzado un grito de alarma. Una alarma que confirmé cuando ella levanto su rostro y yo me encontré con esos hermosos ojos azules.

Después de tanto tiempo volvíamos estar una frente a la otra. Sarcásticamente ahora no era yo la prisionera, sino ella. Las vueltas que daba la vida y la de bromas que le gusta gastar.

-¿Lexa?- cuestionó Clarke con su voz ronca y yo sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y yo me sentía incapaz de quitar de ella mi mirada. Sus hermosos ojos azules eran como dos trozos de cielo que habían sido arrancados.

-Nos volvemos a ver.- susurré sin moverme. Para mi sorpresa fue la rubia quien se acercó .

Clarke se puso de pie de inmediato y sin más se movió hacía mi corriendo. Me asusté un poco ante su repentino movimiento e intenté controlarme para no terminar plagando el aire con mis feromonas. La rubia pareció recordar que no debía acercarse a mi de esa forma porque los últimos pasos hasta arrodillarse delante de mi los dio con lentitud.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te tienen encarcelada?- me cuestionó Clarke. Era bastante interesante que precisamente ella me preguntase porqué alguien podría tenerme encarcelada.

-Es un castigo.- mentí.

-Tu no puedes estar fuera de problemas.- susurró ella con un brillo especial en los ojos y para mis sorpresa con ambas manos me acarició las mejillas.

La calidez de su gesto me desarmó de inmediato. De momento yo no era Heda, la comandante de los terrestres: simplemente era Lexa. Ante la nueva cercanía me permití estudiar a la chica que hace tantos años no veía. Esta vez no estaba limpia, estaba hecha un lio: a tal grado que podría pasar por terrestre si conociese nuestro lenguaje.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunté como si fuese simple curiosidad.

-Mi pueblo está dividido. Unos quieren venir a pedir paz y otros no. Pike se ha puesto como loco contra los que queremos paz y decidió encarcelarles. Logré fingir que estaba de su parte y me he escapado para venir acá hablar con Heda. - me explicó ella.

-¿Qué quieres que haga ella por ti?- interrogué ahora con autentica curiosidad.

-Sé que ella quiere acabar la guerra. Le pediré que me ayude a liberar a mi pueblo a cambio de nuestra fidelidad a ella. Ganará no solo buenos guerreros sino que podríamos ayudarle a reforzar la seguridad de este lugar y crear tecnología que le sea útil.- respondió la rubia con seguridad. Había algo diferente en esta mujer delante de mi. No era la misma que me contó llorando sobre la muerte de su padre. Había cambiado...la habían cambiado.

-No sé si Heda aceptaría.- susurré. La petición era arriesgada pero tentadora. Pensándolo friamente quizás la rechazaría, porque los de la montaña nos atacaban menos a nosotros y más a la gente del cielo. Pero se trataba de Clarke...la persona que me había ayudado a escapar hace cuatro años, la persona que me había alimentado y había incluso antepuesto su bienestar sobre el mío. Además, luego de acabar con el pueblo Celeste, mi pueblo sería el nuevo punto de ataque de los hombres de la montaña.

-Intentaré convencerla de todas formas.- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Asentí e iba a decir algo cuando ella se movió mas cerca y yo intenté arrastrarme hacia atrás aun sentada, pero su agarre en mi brazo me retuvo.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestioné levantando una ceja.

-Lo que he querido hacer por años.- respondió ella y sin más se inclinó y atrapó mi boca sin tregua alguna. Besándome con hambre contenida, succionando mi labio inferior en su boca y trazando luego mis labios con su lengua.

Mis manos se movieron sin permiso a los costados de Clarke. Ella asumió que le estaba alentando a seguir porque me besó con más ahincó y se acercó más. En un momento yo estaba siendo empujada hacia el suelo y la rubia se estaba colocando a horcajadas sobre mi.

-Quiero tocarte, llevo años queriendo hacer esto.- susurró ella entre medio del beso y volvió a besarme con más ganas. Su lengua fue en busca de la mía y yo simplemente la dejé hacer.

Hace cuatro años había besado a la rubia. Beso con el cual juré a ella fidelidad por el resto de mi vida. No pretendía que se repitiese: solo pensaba que viviría feliz con el recuerdo de su sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Me negué incluso a romper con mi voto a ella besando a alguien más. Tomar varias parejas era normal para gente de altos puestos; como Heda nadie pensaría mal de mi: pero a mi no me agradaba la idea.

Ahora con Clarke a horcajadas sobre mi, besándome como si no estuviésemos en tiempos de guerra, poseyendo torpemente mi boca, entendía que solo quería bajar mis defensas delante de ella. Porque la rubia no quería dominarme ni someterme. Ella no me veía como un pase a tener comodidades. Ella simplemente me veía como Lexa, la salvaje con la cual compartió más de un mes.

-Clarke, debemos parar.- susurré cuando ella al fin pareció necesitar aire. Pensé que ahora que había abandonado mis labios podría separarnos, pero Clarke no pretendía eso. Sus labios se cerraron sobre aquella área en mi cuello donde se podía sentir mi pulso y comenzo a succionar con fuerza para luego lamer suavemente.

-Dime que no has besado nadie más, Lexa. Aunque sea mentira. Dime que atesoras nuestro beso como yo lo he atesorado.- Me pidió ella y volvió a mi boca reclamándola fervientemente.

-No he besado a nadie. Te dije que para los terrestres un beso era un compromiso.- le recordé y ella se detuvo por unos segundos y luego me besó con renovada necesitad.

-Que seas tan recta me pone mucho.- susurró Clarke y luego atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Aprovechando su jugueteo con mi labio la empujé y me coloqué yo a horcajadas sobre ella.

-¿Estas caliente, Clarke? Luego de tantos años.- pregunté divertida acercándome a su boca, pero sin besarla. Ella asintió y se levantó para besarme, pero retrocedí impidiéndole llegar a mis labios.

-Quiero hacerte tantas cosas.- admitió ella, sus manos se movieron a mis muslos. Subiendo y bajando con lentitud sobre el pantalón negro. Ella era tan fácil de tentar, me gustaba la idea de provocarla y ver cuanto era capaz de soportar.

-Acabas de romper unas tres reglas de los terrestres.- le advertí divertida.

-¿Importa?- preguntó respirando entrecortadamente e intentando besarme, volví a apartarme, pero luego me acerqué hasta que nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

-Si quieres apelar a Heda y al consejo, si importa.- respondí sobre sus labios, porque Clarke era demasiado fácil de encender. Y a mi me gustaba demasiado jugar con ella.

-Si tu no dices nada, yo no diré nada.- murmuró la rubia y se acercó atrapando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Estaba claro que le gustaba morderme.

-Detente.- ordené divertida empujándola de los hombros.

-Me gusta que hables, me gusta oírte.- me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Estamos en un calabozo.- le recordé.

-No podía importarme menos. No si tu estás aquí.- murmuró y casi le creí.

-¿Y tu gente?- cuestioné, ella entonces se puso seria y ese lapsus que tuvo me permitió levantarme sin que ella me lo impidiese.

-Mis amigos están ahí en problemas. No puedo fallarles.- me dijo en un susurro.

-Entonces tendrás que convencer a Heda y al consejo que ayudarles a ustedes le beneficiará.- le aconsejé y segundos luego la puerta se abrió y Titus asomó.

-Vamos, Lexa. Tu tiempo aquí terminó.- ordenó él.

Miré a Clarke y ella me miró con anhelo. No sonreí porque delante de mi consejero no podía permitirme tal acción, pero sé que la rubia pudo ver la alegría que reflejaban mis ojos. Saber que ella estaba aquí me llenaba de un sentimiento extraño que no lograba denominar, pero que era agradable.

Pasé los siguientes días recibiendo a los miembros del pequeño concilio que habíamos levantado. Los lideres de los cinco clanes que habían sobrevivido y que tenían en sus manos el poder de decidir el destino del pueblo Celeste. Al cuarto día todos habían llegado y planeamos la reunión para la tarde.

-Aden, no te inclines tanto. A veces debes oservar más y atacar menos.- le recordé al chico mientras él se enfrentaba a otro nightblood.

-Si, Heda.- fue su respuesta. Le dediqué una sonrisa casi imperceptible y él me la devolvió con timidez.

-Me pregunto si alguna vez una de esas sonrisas irán dirigidas a mi, Heda.- escuché una voz a mi espalda. Giré el rostro y levanté una de mis cejas, aun antes de mirarle sabía quién me estaba hablando. Muy pocas personas se tomaban esas confianzas, bueno, solo dos en realidad: Anya y Costia. Bueno...y Clarke, pero la rubia era especial.

-Me pregunto cuando dejarás de insistir, Costia.- murmuré tomando mi katana del suelo.

-Cuando mi espíritu deje este cuerpo.- sentenció ella con seguridad. Le miré en silencio, consciente de como sus ojos color miel me estudiaban con cariño.

Intenté hacerme con una respuesta digna, pero no sabía que decir así que opté por cambiar la mirada. Me volví a observar a mis estudiantes, pero la castaña era insistente y siguió a mi lado. La miré de soslayo y le vi sonreír.

-Te he dejado sin palabras.- se elogió Costia, como si hubiese logrado una gran hazaña.

-No quiero ser descortés.- respondí.

-No quiero ser pesada ni muy ambisiosa, sé que no podría obstentar a un compromiso, pero podría ayudarte con tu asunto.- respondió ella con tranquilidad.

Los terrestres éramos muy sexuales, era conocimiento general. Algunos en especial habíamos pasado por el tratamiento de los hombres de la montaña, no sabía que nos habían hecho, pero en momentos de miedo o sorpresa liberabamos feromonas. Lo interesante es que luego de liberarlas, nuestro sistema parecía generar una alta carga de energía que solo se podía liberar de una forma: actividad física.

-No hables de lo que no sabes.- le advertí.

-Todos hablan del tratamiento. - murmuró ella.

-Hay más chicas que pasaron por él. Puedes ayudar a cualquiera de ellas.- comenté intentando no caer en mi actitud dominante.

-Lo sé. Tienen mucho menos control que tu, Heda.- susurró Costia.

-Soy la única que sobrevivió de mi grupo, Costia. Sabes que tuvimos un tratamiento especial.- le recordé. Le había contado al pueblo sobre el trato de los de la montaña. Nos habíamos llevado una sorpresa cuándo descubrimos que habían mas Natblidas en otros lugares. Al parecer en Polis tenían la central, nosotros éramos el grupo de prueba número 1 y a los demás simplemente le colocaron lo que sea que funcionase en nosotros.

-Podrías tener a cualquiera, Heda. Y prefieres...- comenzó a decir Costia, mi mirada le hizo callar.

-Exacto. Sé que podría tener a cualquiera y aún así no quiero tomar a nadie. Eso debería decirte algo.- le dije con tranquilidad. Sus ojos color miel se abrieron enormemente.

-Ya besaste a alguien. ¿Cierto? Prometiste fidelidad a alguien más. - susurró ella.

Guardé silencio y miré a Aden. No todo el mundo tomaba el juramento de fidelidad en serio. En realidad era un antiguo rito que muchos ya ignoraban. La mayoría de los terrestres lo conocían y lo veían como algo digno de llevar a cabo. Aun así, luego de haber pasado por diferentes situaciones, jurar fidelidad a alguien que podría morir en cualquier momento ya no les importaba mucho.

-¿Era una Natblida? Si murió en medio del tratamiento no tiene nada de malo que escojas a alguien más.- comenzó a decir la pelinegra y yo le miré en silencio. Era bastante tonto que ella me estuviese diciendo a mi aquello: como si yo no conociese nuestras leyes.

-No es Nablida.- respondí.

-Puedes tomar más de una pareja.- me recordó Costia.

-Puedo.- admití mirando hacia los chicos. La miré nuevamente y luego caminé hacia mis alumnos.

-Terminó la lección. - les avisé, todos se inclinaron ligeramente y comenzaron a irse.

-Te admiran.- comentó Costia algunos pasos por detrás.

-Creo que entre ellos está el siguiente Heda. - admití mirándoles alejarse.

-Para eso falta mucho.- declaró Costia.

-Sobrevivir cada día es más difícil. Quizás uno de ellos sea Heda muy pronto.- murmuré, sentí una mano en mi brazo.

-Es tonto, pero no puedo ponerle a Heda otro rostro distinto al tuyo.- murmuró Costia, estaba sonrojada.

-Tienes razón, es tonto. - comenté.

-Yo...- susurró ella.

-Pero me halaga.- admití luego de pensarlo.

Costia me miró sorprendida. Le dediqué una sonrisa, porque aunque era un poco pesada, la castaña era agradable. Me despedí con un gesto de cabeza y me encaminé a mi habitación, donde me preparé con la ropa y la pintura de guerra de Heda antes de bajar a la sala de reunión.

Los lideres ya estaban en el lugar cuando entré. Todos se inclinaron ante mi llegada y cuando estuve delante de mi trono volvieron a enderezarse. Los observé en silencio durante algunos y luego tomé asiento.

-Tráiganla.- ordené. Titus, quien estaba cerca de la puerta se asomó afuera y dió una orden a los guardias.

-En poco tiempo traeran a una mujer del pueblo Celeste. Escucháremos lo que quiere decir y cada uno dará su opinión antes de que tome mi decisión final.- declaré con tranquilidad.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y volví a encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos azules. Clarke estaba más sucia que hace cuatro días. Me preguntó si estuvo dando vueltas en el suelo del calabozo para intentar parecer una salvaje. La sorpresa y la confusión que cubría su mirada era tal que la tuvieron que prácticamente empujar hasta que estuvo en medio de la sala. Otro empujón le obligó a arrodillarse.

-Muestra respeto hacía Heda.- ordenó Titus.

Entonces ella levantó su mirada aún de rodillas. Yo no me moví ni un ápice, pero por dentro sentí que todo se me movía cuando aquella mirada azul se clavó con intensidad sobre mi. Bueno, ahora ella sabe. No sé si estará furiosa conmigo luego de haberle escondido mi identidad, pero esto no se trata de nosotras sino de nuestros pueblos.

\- Soy Lexa, comandante de los terrestres, ¿qué quieres Clarke kom Skaikru?- cuestioné lo suficientemente alto para que ella me escuchará. La rubia no desvió la mirada de mis ojos, la sombra de una sonrisa se mostró en su mirada. Ahora si ambas sabíamos quién era realmente la otra.

Continuará...

Heda Syssi: yes se irá poniedo mejor XD bueno serían pareja según los terrestres. Gracias por comentar!

MariaD24: Muy cierto xD Lexa 3 Grax por comentar.

Mzjk-94: Espero que se ponga mejor a media que avance la trama xD Grax por comentar!

ReySwan: Hey! Que bueno que te este gustando la historia. Anya contará en algún momento como supo que Lexa estaba en el Arca y como planeó todo. Clarke celosa es todo un chiste xD Gracias por los comentarios 3 Espero seguir leyéndote. Besos.

Si te gusta la historia no olvides seguirla y dejarme un comentario. Besos!

 _Adelanto_

 _Todas las miradas se posaron sobre mi de inmediato. Mi mirada se posó en Clarke, quien parecía no entender bien que significaba todo. Me levanté de mi trono al tiempo que sacaba mi katana y caminaba hasta la rubia que de inmediato me encaró. Podía sentir la tensión construyendose en la habitación cuando llevé la punta de la katana hasta el cuello de la rubia._

 _Ella me miró en silencio. No había miedo en sus ojos azules, pero si confusión. Bajé la katana hasta mi mano y de un movimiento rapido hice un corte y lo mostré a Clarke. Ella me miró confundida. Giré mi mano para mostrarla a los lideres sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules._

 _-Tienes mi palabra que tu pueblo será libre aun cuando tenga que perder cada gota de mi sangre en el intento._


	10. Clarke del Pueblo Celeste

_Recordatorio:_

 _La historia es Rated M por contenido sexual y descripciones un poco gráficas de torturas. Habrá contenido sexual en los siguientes capítulos asi que estais advertid@s._

 _...X...X...X_

 _Para mi corazón basta tu pecho_

 _Para tu libertad bastan mis alas_

 **(P. Neruda)**

 **Capítulo 10:** _Clarke del Pueblo Celeste_

 _P.O.V Lexa_

Clarke no respondía. Estaba arrodillada delante de mi, con la mirada fija en mis ojos, completamente en silencio. Titus a su derecha parecía impaciente e Indra la miraba con desconfianza a mi lado. Levanté una de mis cejas en espera de una respuesta, pero la respuesta automática de la rubia fue elevar una de sus cejas. ¿Esta mujer está loca?

-Entonces...- murmuré intentando permanecer tranquila y dejando entre ver un ápice de aburrimiento.

Clarke seguía mirándome en silencio. La vi lamer sus labios fijándome inmediatamente en el golpe que tenía en su labio inferior. Sentí una presión en mi estómago y un deseo fuerte de despedazar a la persona que se había atrevido a golpearla. No tenía ese golpe hace cuatro días así que se lo habían dado mientras estaba en el calabozo.

-La haré hablar, Heda.- se ofreció Indra sacándo su espada. Clarke no reaccionó, seguía mirándome. Como si sus ojos azules tuviesen la capacidad de traspasar las capas que me escondían de todos. Como si quisiera descubrir mi alma a través de mis ojos. Pero estabamos en una reunión y yo no podía permitirle que hiciese como le viniese en gana.

-No. - advertí, la mujer morena me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no osó llevarme la contraria sino que volvió a su posición a mi lado y guardó su arma. Los lideres observaban con interés.

Esperé pacientemente. La rubia no parecía querer pelear o armar un revuelo. Seguramente solo estaba sorprendida al estar delante de mi nuevamente. Sus ojos eran fáciles de leer y no era necesario que me dijese cuan sorprendida estaba. Lo que sus labios no decían sus ojos lo gritaban.

-Quiero que los terrestres acepten un tratado de paz con el pueblo Celeste.- habló al fin Clarke. Levanté una de mis cejas, esperando que ella argumentase, pero ella imitó mi gesto y guardó silencio. Esta mujer debería amar más su vida, actua como si no estuviese rodeada de mas de diez personas dispuestas a matarle.

-El pueblo Celeste a asesinado a muchos de los nuestros. La sangre llama la sangre. Solo habría paz si sacrifican algo.- demandó uno de los lideres desde su posición.

Moví mi mirada entre la gente queriendo saber su opinión. Les di algunos minutos para que pensarán. No todos los días un pueblo que muchos consideraban enemigo pedía paz.

-¿Todos quieren paz?- preguntó Nia. Clarke vaciló un segundo.

-No. Mi pueblo está dividido. A un grupo lo tienen encarcelado por querer la paz. Si Heda me ayuda a liberarlos juraremos fidelidad a la coalición y ganarán excelentes guerreros, nuestra mejor ingeniera está de nuestro lado y podría ayudarles a tener mejores armas que los hombres de la montaña.- ofreció la rubia y se hizo el silencio.

-Podría ser una trampa.- habló otro de los lideres y los demás comenzaron a levantar la voz y a abundar en eso.

Guardé silencio dándoles la oportunidad de argumentar y exponer sus opiniones. Todos parecían inclinarse a que debía ser una trampa y que Clarke debería morir inmediatamente y ser enviada en trozos al pueblo Celeste para que nunca más intentasen burlarnos.

-Clarke del pueblo celeste. ¿Qué te hace creer que te ayudaremos? - cuestioné, pero ahora no le hablaba como la chica que en un arrebato tonto le besó, sino como Heda, la comandante de los terrestres.

-Pensé que Heda solo quería la paz con todos.- murmuró la rubia. Había un rastro de decepción en sus ojos que deseé borrar de inmediato. Yo quería eso, pero por encima de mis deseos estaba el bien de mi pueblo. Ellos debían estar incluso por encima de Clarke. Y los lideres estaban mostrándose bastante en contra de la rubia.

-No pondré a mi pueblo en riesgo por el tuyo. Si todo tu pueblo estuviese dispuesto sería más sencillo.- expliqué sin detenerme a pensar lo que le dolería a ella escuchar mis palabras. Por un momento vi el dolor en sus ojos, pero lo ocultó con rapidez. Yo lo lamentaba: pero era mi deber cuidar los intereses de los terrestres.

-Ir a rescatar a parte de su pueblo sería exponernos a perder parte del nuestro grupo.- acotó Indra mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-No puedo desmentir eso.- susurró la rubia. Sentí pena en el fondo de mi corazón. Quería ayudarla...miré alrededor evaluando los rostros cargados de desconfianza. Hasta que mis ojos fueron a parar en la rubia de nuevo.

Clarke era una persona inteligente. No tenía la menor duda de eso, pero también era arrebatada. Me había defendido hace años aun poniéndose así misma en peligro. Pero aún siendo arrebatada, estaba aquí admitiendo que lo que nos pedía era loco, pero podríamos salir ganando al final.

-Déjennos solas.- ordené mirando únicamente a la rubia que seguía de rodillas con sus hermosos ojos en los míos. La curiosidad en su mirada era evidente, y el rastro de algo más que aunque quería descifrar estaba demasiado oculto.

-Heda...- comenzó a decir Titus. Levanté mi mano callando sus palabras y él desistió de lo que fuese a decir para simplemente asentir y dirigirse a la salida seguido de los lideres que murmuraban entre dientes.

Giré el rostro para encarar a Indra. Ella me devolvió la mirada y luego de rodar los ojos se dirigió a la salida. Le vi detenerse frente a Clarke. En silencio la miró durante algunos segundos y siguió andando hacia la salida.

-Estaremos esperando.- me recordó Indra y rodé los ojos.

Segundos luego de quedar solas me levanté de mi trono. Mis manos se movieron a mi espalda y clavé mi mirada en la rubia que seguía de rodillas mirando el suelo. Una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en sus labios y yo me obligué a no sonreír como tonta. Era casi imposible no sonreír si ella sonreía. Era mi debilidad.

Pasados un rato ella levantó la mirada y me miró sin borrar sus sonrisa. Había algo en su sonrisa que me puso nerviosa. Como si ella supiese algo que yo no y eso le diese algún tipo de ventaja. Esperé pacientemente a que ella se decidiese a decir algo, pero no parecía muy dispuesta a cooperar.

-No puedo ayudarte, Clarke.- hablé luego de pensarlo un poco. Ella me miró como si yo fuese una cosa adorable y volví a sentirme entre incómoda y nerviosa.

-¿Y si le pido ayuda a Lexa en lugar de a Heda?- me preguntó ella haciéndome ojitos. Comenzó a levantarse y yo guardé silencio planeando bien mis siguientes palabras. Ella estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso.

-Soy Heda, Clarke Kom Skaikru. Hay un proceso para aceptarte en nuestra unión. Si los lideres que acabas de ver no aceptan ayudarte no puedo pasar sobre ellos.- expliqué. No quería que la rubia pensase que simplemente no quería ayudarle. No podía poner en riesgo la coalición por ella.

-Entonces ¿que tendría que hacer? ¿Aceptar la muerte de mi pueblo?- interrogó Clarke.

-Tienes que convencerlos.- expliqué.

-¿Cómo?- me interrogó.

-Pensé que eso de ser convincente era lo tuyo.- me burlé levantando una ceja y ella sonrió.

-¿Qué pasaría si no los convenzo?- preguntó Clarke ligeramente insegura.

-Serías desterrada de Polis y tendrías prohibido acercarte.- respondí inmediatamente.

-¿También tendría prohibido acercarme a ti?- cuestionó ella y retrocedí un paso porque Clarke estaba delante de mi y seguía acercándose. ¿A qué jugaba? Estabamos hablando de algo sumamente serio e importante.

-Está probihido para todos acercarse de esta forma a Heda sin autorización.- advertí, sentía el cuerpo tensó y de repente el lugar estaba muy caliente y el aire no quería llegar con frecuencia a mis pulmones.

-Pero...- susurró Clarke dando un paso adelante. Di otro paso hacia atrás y ella sonrió. Rodé los ojos porque sentía que estaba jugando a las escondidas con una niña.

-Escucha Clarke, mi deber es con mi pueblo y sé que tu sabes que ayudarte es exponernos. A menos que idees un plan que nos deje sin mas opciones que ayudarte.- hablé intentando no seguir retrocediendo.

-Tienes razón.- admitió ella bajando un poco la mirada y mordiendo su labio inferior. ¿Ella estaba prestándome real atención?

-Mira... escúchame bien porque tendrás que decirle exactamente estas palabras a los lideres.- le dije con seriedad. Ella parecía muy al pendiente de mis instrucciones.

-Cuando regresen dirás que exiges que Heda cumpla con su código de honor. Luego explicarás como me conociste hace cuatro años y dirás que ayudaste en mi escape.- le dije con firmeza.

-¿Sabías que te estaba ayudando?- me preguntó con un ligero sonrojo.

-Sí. Sé que fuiste quien le disparó a Pike.- respondí con tranquilidad.

-¿Eso será suficiente para que acepten la alianza?- me cuestionó dudosa.

-No sé si aceptarán la alianza, pero será suficiente para que pueda ayudarte a sacar a tu gente de su encarcelamiento.- expliqué con tranquilidad.

Clarke asintió y ambas guardamos silencio durante algunos segundos. Nos miramos a los ojos y Clarke me dedicó una sonrisa que me vi obligada a responder. La vi morder su labio y no me resistí a acercarme. Ella no se movió asi que me encontré invadiendo su espacio.

-¿Se les agotó el agua?- pregunté, mi expresión permaneció completamente seria, pero estoy segura que mis ojos brillaron con diversión mientras recorría el cuerpo de Clarke. Ella hizo un gesto que me permitió saber que le había ofendido.

-Estuve horas en la selva buscando la manera de entrar a Polis. Y cuatro días más en un desagradable y sucio calabozo, perdóname por no ser el ejemplo vivo de limpieza.- me acusó y yo simplemente medio sonreí.

-Parece que estuviste rodando en el suelo del calabozo.- susurré, como si fuese un secreto entre ambas.

Clarke estaba por responder cuando me acerqué más, cortando toda distancia entre ambas. Sujeté su nuca y sin más atrapé sus labios. Ella titubeó un segundo y luego sus manos estaban en mi espalda acariciando de arriba abajo con suavidad.

Atrapé su labio inferior antes de ladear un poco el rostro para profundizar el contacto. Ella suspiró en el beso y yo me separé algunos centímetros. Clarke no aceptó la distancia, volvió a buscar mi boca y esta vez fue ella quien atrapó mi labio inferior, lo mordisqueó y luego sentí la caricia de su lengua.

-Lexa...- susurró ella alejándose. Nos miramos a los ojos y yo estaba por medio sonreír cuando sentí el cuerpo de la rubia chocar con el mío y empujarme hasta hacerme caer sentada en mi trono.

La miré desde mi posición sentada y para mi sorpresa Clarke subió sobre mi colocándose a horcajadas y atrapando mi boca. Llevé mis manos a su cintura y ella ladeó el rostro para tener acceso a mi cuello. Miré hacia la entrada sabiendo que debíamos parar si no queríamos crear desconfianza en aquellos que esperaban afuera.

-Clarke...- suspiré con la intención de indicarle que debía detenerse.

-Llevo años esperando por esto.- susurró ella besando fieramente mi cuello. Me arqueé en el asiento y mordí mi labio ante la sensación que causaban sus labios succionando y mordiendo en mi cuello.

-Detente. No es el lugar ni el momento.- ordené y muy a regañadientes ella se detuvo.

-Lo siento.- susurró sonrojada, bajó de mi regazo y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Arrodíllate donde estabas. Tan pronto la gente vuelva a su posición ya sabes que decir.- le indiqué y ella retomó su antigua posición.

Un poco más tarde todos se estaban ubicando. Sentí las miradas sobre mi, cargadas de curiosidad y confusión. Me acomodé en mi trono y crucé la piernas antes de apoyar en mi mano mi barbilla.

Clarke cruzó una mirada conmigo y cuando todo el mundo estuvo en su posición ella se levantó del suelo. Levanté una de mis cejas esperando que hablase y ella se giró a mirarme antes de encarar a los lideres. Casi podía sentir mi cuerpo tensándose a la espera de sus palabras.

-Lideres de los terrestres. Como veo que no me ayudarán y Heda me ha dejado claro que no tiene intenciones de enviar a su pueblo a morir por el mío, me veo obligada a apelar al codigo de honor de Heda.- declaró la rubia como si tuviese una clara idea de lo que significaba aquello. Claramente no sabía que pedía.

Desde mi posición fingí sorpresa. Me enderecé y fruncí el ceño al tiempo que Titus me miraba confundido e Indra colocaba sus manos en su espada. Si todo salía como me había imaginado los lideres ahora hablarían.

-¿Qué has hecho tu por Heda para apelar a tal codigo?- preguntó Nia con desconfianza.

En pocos minutos la rubia contó como nos habían encontrado en Polis hace cuatro años. Los lideres me miraban esperando que negase aquello, pero mi silencio parecía ser suficiente para que supiesen que nada era mentira. Desde mi posición vi a Indra tensarse, seguramente conocedora de lo que significaban las palabras de Clarke.

-Dado ese dato...Heda está en la obligación de ayudarte.- declaró uno de los lideres.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre mi de inmediato. Mi mirada se posó en Clarke, quien parecía no entender bien que significaba todo. Me levanté de mi trono al tiempo que sacaba mi katana y caminaba hasta la rubia que de inmediato me encaró. Podía sentir la tensión construyendose en la habitación cuando llevé la punta de la katana hasta el cuello de la rubia.

Ella me miró en silencio. No había miedo en sus ojos azules, pero si confusión. Moví la katana hasta mi mano y de un movimiento rápido hice un corte y lo mostré a Clarke. Ella me miró confundida. Giré mi mano para mostrarla a los lideres sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules.

-Tienes mi palabra. Tu pueblo será libre aun cuando tenga que perder cada gota de mi sangre en el intento. Nadie estará obligado a acompañarme, pero todo el que quiera será bienvenido. - anuncié con seriedad.

-De hoy en adelante, yo soy responsable de la vida de Clarke Kom Skaikru. Vida por vida. Su pueblo será mi pueblo.- declaré girándome hacia el trono.

-Cuenta con mis guerreros, Heda.- declaró uno de los lideres.

-Mañana mismo partiré con todo el que quiera acompañarme.- avisé con un gesto de cabeza.

-Llama a Anya.- le pedí a Titus, quien se habia acercado mientras los lideres se dirigían a la salida.

-¿Qué hago con ella?- me cuestionó Titus señalando con el gesto hacia la rubia que parecía totalmente pasmada en su posición.

-Llévala a que se bañe y se cambie de ropa. Colocala en alguna de las habitaciones en el último piso.- indiqué envolviendo un paño alrededor de la cortadura en mi mano.

Titus asintió y sin más se encaminó hacia Clarke. La rubia me miró antes de seguirlo. Había preocupación y duda en sus ojos azules, pero este no era el momento para aclarar ninguna de sus preguntas.

Me acomodé en mi trono. Sintiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse ahora que estaba sola. Conocía lo riesgozo que sería ir a liberar al pueblo de la rubia. Recuerdo que salir de aquel lugar había sido todo un reto y si no fuese por Anya seguramente yo jamás lo hubiese logrado sola. Aunque, ahora está Clarke, ella conoce ese lugar de un extremo a otro, debería servir de algo.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¿Cómo es que alguien a apelado al codigo de honor de Heda?- entró Anya gritando. Abrí los ojos encontrándomela con una muy mala cara.

-Te llamé para que me cures no para que me cuestiones.- murmuré mostrándole mi mano. La cortadura era superficial y con la extraña medicina que habíamos creado gracias al conocimiento que tenía Anya sobre los hombres de la montaña mañana estaría casi totalmente sanada.

-¿Quién era la mujer que vino a buscarte? ¿Clarke verdad? ¿Cómo supo del codigo de Heda?- preguntó Anya sin darme tregua alguna, la observé comezar a revisar la herida.

-Era Clarke. Ella solo quería hablar con Heda, no sabía que era yo. - comenté ignorando el resto de las preguntas

-¿Cómo supo del codigo?- insistió la rubia. Rodé los ojos cuando su mirada se posó sobre mi.

-Puede que le halla comentado.- admití en voz muy baja.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú enloqueciste cierto? ¿Te tomaste alguno de los teces que prepara Titus? Siempre he pensado que te está drogando con ellos.- siguió diciendo Anya entre enojada e incredula.

-Tu sabes porque lo hice.- susurré no queriendo abundar en el tema.

-No. Definitivamente no tengo la mínima idea.- habló Anya colocando una venda en mi mano.

-Ella vino a pedir una alianza, iban a negársela. No tuve opción.- murmuré.

-¿Tu opción es lanzarnos a morir por ella?- interrogó la rubia levantando una ceja. Rodé los ojos.

-No le estoy pidiendo a nadie que me acompañe. Iré sola, apeló al codigo de honor de Heda. Vida por vida.- sentencié.

-Sabes que no te dejaré ir sola, Leashy.- susurró Anya colocando ambas manos en mis mejillas y obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

-No tienes que ir.- susurré.

-Moriría por ti, Lexa. ¿Cómo es que aún no lo has entendido? Estaré ahí para ti en todo momento.- me recordó ella.

-Gracias.- susurré.

-Costia también irá. Estaba conmigo cuando Indra dijo lo que pasaba. Me gusta esa chica.- me comentó Anya, nos miramos a los ojos y ella elevó una ceja.

-Bien.- murmuré.

-¿Bien? ¿No opinas nada más?- insistió ella.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar?- cuestioné frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que ella sería una buena...- comenzó a decir la rubia.

-Tengo pareja. Ya elegí a Clarke.- le recordé.

-Eso nadie lo sabe. Y nadie debe saberlo ahora que ella apeló al codigo de honor de Heda. Sería sospechoso.- me recordo la rubia: como si yo no fuese consciente de ello.

-Lo sé. Pero que sea secreto no significa que no sea real.- murmuré tercamente.

-Se besaron hace cuatro años, Lexa. Además, si me permites decirlo fue el beso mas insípido que he presenciado. Yo no lo tomaría en cuenta.- insistió Anya. Guardé silencio, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y ese silencio?- me interrogó

-¿Qué silencio?- devolví la pregunta.

-¿Por qué siento que hay algo que no me cuentas?- me cuestionó mirándome como si puediese leer mis pensamientos y mi alma.

-Nada. Puede que la halla besada hace un rato.- comenté con una pequeña sonrisa y Anya se giró llevándose las manos a la cien.

-Esa mujer será tu perdición.- me dijo con mala cara.

-Anya, no quiero hablar más. Estoy cansada. Ya que terminaste con mi mano puedo irme a recostar.- anuncié con tranquilidad.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- me preguntó, había preocupación en sus ojos.

-No. Mañana en la mañana saldré con todos los que decidan acompañarme.- le avisé dirigiéndome a la salida.

Esa noche por algún extraño motivo dormir fue complicado. No podía dejar de pensar en Clarke y en qué estaría haciendo. Me hubiese gustado ir a donde ella, pero no era prudente dadas las circunstancias. Quizás, más adelante no sería mal visto que vaya a saludarle. Por el momento es mejor tener a todos de buen animo. Con el recuerdo de los ojos azules fui cayendo dormida.

Desperté muy temprano la mañana siguiente. Me calcé con la ropa adecuada y desayuné antes de ir a por mi caballo. Se supone que Titus llevaría a Clarke a la zona de salida para que ella dirigiese el camino hasta su pueblo.

-os morning, Costia. (Buenos días)- saludé a la chica que se hallaba junto a mi caballo alimentándole.

-os morning, Heda.- me devolvió el saludo sacando del animal su mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunté deteniéndome a su derecha.

-Escuché sobre lo qué pasó. Estoy lista para ir contigo, Heda. Morir si es necesario.- comentó Costia dedicándome una cálida sonrisa.

-No estás obligada.- le recordé permaneciendo sería. No quería que ella viniese conmigo solo por los sentimientos que claramente me profesaba. Me sentía halagada, pero no quería que nadie muriese por amor a mi.

-Lo hago porque eres tu, Heda. - admitió la castaña y exactamente eso es lo que yo temía.

-Lo sé.- susurré y no pude evitar dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Para mi sorpresa ella dio un paso más, con sus ojos color miel fijos en mi.

-¿Qué tendría que hacer para ser digna de ti, Heda?- me preguntó la castaña. Decidí guardar silencio porque no tenía intenciones de herir a Costia. Ella me agradaba y Anya le tenía mucho aprecio: habían estado juntas en la montaña.

El ruido de una persona aclarándose la garganta nos interrumpió. Titus estaba de pie mirando nervioso a todos lados. A su derecha, Clarke estaba cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Crucé miradas con la ojiazul, había duda en su mirada.

-Puedes dejar a Clarke aquí, Titus. Ve a buscarle un caballo.- ordené, mi consejero de inmediato obedeció.

-Hay un grupo esperándonos cerca de la muralla. No dejaríamos a Heda sola.- me comentó Costia sin siquiera prestar atención a Clarke. Miré a la rubia por algunos segundos y luego centré mi atención en la castaña.

-Anya me comentó que iría. Pensé que estaría aquí.

-Está con Indra y el grupo. Hablé con ella hace un rato.- explicó Costia.

La llegada de Titus dio por concluida la conversación. Subimos a los caballos y rápidamente nos pusimos en marcha. Costia iba adelante mientras yo iba junto a Clarke. La rubia no decía nada y eso me tenía un poco nerviosa. ¿Por qué estaba tan callada?

-El paso está despejado.- nos dijo Anya, quien al vernos se había acercado con rapidez.

-No tenemos muchas bestias así que parte del grupo irá andando Heda, espero que no halla prisa por llegar al destino.- avisó Indra

-Vine caminando y tomó menos de un día. - habló Clarke llamando la atención de todos.

-Bien, pongámonos en marcha. Quiero que llegemos antes de atardecer.- indiqué.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Clarke iba adelante junto a Indra seguidas de cerca por Costia que no parecía confiarse de la rubia. Anya por otro lado estaba a mi lado y no parecía tener ninguna intención de moverse lejos de mi. La miré levantando una ceja y ella ignoró mi mirada.

Luego de bastante rato nos detuvimos y envíanos a dos de nuestros guerreros a revisar el perimetro. Salir de Polis siempre era riesgoso y si no fuese porque conocíamos la selva podríamos perdernos o ser atacados por alguna bestia.

-Todo despejado.- anunció Lincoln cuando regresó y retomamos la marcha.

El camino era tedioso y estar alerta todo el tiempo era cansino. Entrado el medio día comencé a percatarme de que estabamos muy cerca. Recordaba esta área de la selva. Me adelanté hasta alcanzar a Costia y Anya se apresuró a colocarse a mi lado.

-Deberías permanecer más rezagada, Lexa.- me dijo Cos con preocupación.

-¿Lexa?- cuestionó Anya levantando una de sus cejas en plan picara.

-Lo siento, Heda.- se disculpó Cos de inmediado. Rodé los ojos porque seguramente Anya estaba imaginando cosas que no eran.

-Iré más adelante y tu te quedas lejos de mi, Anya.- le advertí adelantándome hasta estar junto a Clarke. La rubia había estado todo el camino callada, hablando solo cuando Indra le preguntaba.

Disimuladamente intenté buscar la mirada de Clarke. Ella seguía mirando hacia adelante, pero claramente había notado mi presencia. Luego de un rato la vi mirarme de soslayo, levanté una de mis cejas esperando que dijese algo, pero ella volvió a cambiar la vista.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- susurré.

-Preocupada. No quisiera que muriese nadie.- murmuró Clarke.

-Es inevitable. Pike va a defenderse.- le advertí.

-Quizás no debí ir a buscarte, Heda.- comentó la rubia.

-Esta alianza es conveniente para ambos lados, Clarke. Sé que los hombres de la montaña tarde o temprano irán por nosotros y nuestras armas no son muy poderosas.- admití.

-No quiero ponerte en peligro.- susurró Clarke, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos y tuve que retener el impulso de estirar una mano para acariciar su mejilla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

-No lo hiciste.- susurré. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y la rubia sonrió. Yo no sonreí, pero sé que ella pudo observar el brillo en mis ojos.

-¡Es aquí!- anunció Indra llamando la atención de todos. Bajamos de los caballos y cubiertos por la selva observamos hacia la nave.

-Está despejado.- escuché decir a Costia con voz grave, seguramente desconfiada.

-Algo anda mal.- comentó Clarke y sin esperar por nosotros comenzó a correr hacia allá.

-Alto. Cos y Anya vengan conmigo. Los demás vigilen. Si ven algo extraño no duden en atacar.- advertí yendo tras Clarke.

La alcanzamos cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta principal. No había nadie vigilando y podía sentir la tensión acumulándose en mi cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando vimos el primer cuerpo tendido en el suelo con una bala entre ceja y ceja.

-No puede ser...- susurró Clarke y entró corriendo al lugar.

-Anya ve a por el grupo, diles que vengan a revisar el lugar. Tu ven conmigo, Cos.- indiqué y entramos a la nave.

El lugar estaba totalmente iluminado. Seguimos a Clarke por los pasillos. Viendo algunos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo totalmente inertes. La rubia nos dirigió hasta lo que parecía ser el calabozo. Hizo algo en la puerta y luego esta se abrió revelando un pasillo que atravesamos de inmediato.

-¡Mama!- le escuché decir a Clarke y segundos luego estabamos en un pasillo larguísimo con varias celdas.

-Clarke, cariño. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó una mujer, Cos y yo permanecimos en la puerta del lugar.

-Si, estoy bien. Han atacado el arca.- explicó la rubia mientras escribía algo en un extraño panel y luego las celdas comenzaban a abrirse.

-¿Qué hacen esas salvajes aquí?- preguntó una castaña, Costia a mi lado me sujetó del brazo interponiéndose entre el enorme grupo liberado y nosotras.

-Están ayudándome. Les explicaré todo, pero ahora debemos abandonar este lugar. - explicó Clarke ante las sorprendidas miradas.

La salida fue tan rápida como la entrada. Revisamos el arca intentando encontrar alguna señal de vida, pero todo indicaba que los únicos que se habían salvado eran los que estaban en el calabozo.

El pueblo de Clarke no era muy grande. Quizás unas cien personas. Mi gente los observaba con desconfianza y más de uno gruñó al verles. Costia no se despegó de mi lado en ningún momento y Anya estuvo mirando a la rubia del pueblo Celeste con desconfianza todo el tiempo que estuvimos revisando la nave.

-Ninguna señal de vida.- confirmó Indra llegando a mi lado.

-No los mataron a todos, me parece que se los llevaron.- comentó la mamá de Clarke, Abby.

-Debemos irnos.- anuncié no queriendo seguir poniéndonos en riesgo.

-Pero, debemos ir a ayudarles.- habló la castaña de hace un rato, entonces la reconocí: era Octavia, la chica que me había dedicado miradas de muerte en un momento dado.

-Ellos nos encerraron, Octavia, no tenemos el deber de ayudarles.- dijo Clarke intentado convencerle.

-Finn está entre ellos, Clarke.- intentó razonar un chico moreno, el mismo que me había golpeado cuando nos encontraron en Polis hace cuatro años.

-Somos muchos, podríamos ir a atacar la montaña.- declaró otro del grupo. Fruncí el ceño. No, no eran muchos.

-No podemos...- comenzó a decir Clarke, pero el moreno volvió a hablar sin dejarle terminar sus palabras y el resto comenzó a apoyarle.

Mi pueblo quedó rezagado de la conversación. Indra a mi lado observaba todo con una ceja levantada y Anya habia rodado los ojos en mas de una ocasión. Temiendo que la discusión fuese a durar toda la tarde sujeté mi katana y me apresuré hacia el moreno ignorando a Costia, quien intentó sujetarme para detenerme.

El hombre estaba tan concentrado en llevarle la contraria a Clarke que no se percató de mi movimiento hasta que mi katana estaba en su cuello. Fue entonces que todos guardaron silencio. Al fin un poco de paz.

Él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y yo le sostuve la mirada por algunos segundos. Pasado un tenso silencio giré el rostro para observar aquellos ojos azules que me habían atrapado hace años. Clarke parecía sorprendida ante mis acciones.

-¿Quién manda aquí? ¿Él o tu?- pregunté impaciente.

-Gobierno compartido. Democracia.- se atrevió a comentar el hombre llamando mi atención.

-¿Tu eres?- le pregunté con un gesto de desagrado.

-Bellamy.- respondió.

-Bien. Escúchame claramente, Bellamy. Ustedes harán lo que les diga Clarke si quieren permanecer bajo la protección mía y de mi pueblo. Aquel de ustedes que no esté de acuerdo puede quedarse aquí a morir. - anuncié lo suficientemente alto para que todos escuchasen.

-¿Entendido?- le pregunté presionando mi katana en su cuello hasta que un poco de sangre mojó mi arma.

-Entendido.- susurró él y yo me aparté volviendo hacía Indra.

-¡No tenemos porque obedecerle, es una salvaje!- declaró alguien, me giré de inmediato y para mi sorpresa un hombre rubio se me habia acercado entre la multitud.

Giré el rostro hasta mirar a mi gente. Estaban todos a la defensiva y seguramente esto se convertiría en una lucha si no ponía un alto al pueblo Celeste. Me habían enseñado que la mejor forma de demostrar mi punto era actuando. En un movimiento rápido mi katana estaba atravesando el pecho del hombre ante los gritos ahogados del pueblo Celeste.

-¿Alguien más pretende contradecirme?- pregunté mostrando los dientes mientras extraía mi arma y dejaba caer al hombre al suelo. Ahora eran 99 personas en lugar de 100. Se hizo el silencio durante un rato.

-Ahora vámonos.- ordené y sin esperar respuesta subí a mi caballo. Lancé una mirada hacia Clarke, pero ella miraba el cuerpo inerte de aquel hombre. Cuando levantó su mirada supe que estaba enojada y que no compartía mi forma de actuar. " _Lo siento_ " quise decir, pero no lo hice sino que le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.

Continuará...

haruka: *.* Gracias!

MariaD24: Lexa es *.* en esta historia por lo menos será fiel a Clarke en todo momento 3 Todo se pondrá mas interesante ( y se va a prender mas xD ) Jajaja creo que habrán sentimientos encontrados con Costia: la amarán y odiarán en partes iguales (es buena al final y al cabo: solo está enamorada) ¡Ahora si vienen curvas! XD espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Feliz año nuevo!

¿Comentarios?

Si te gusta la historia no olvides seguirla. Sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo asi que no duden en dejarlos. Besos.

 **Adelanto**

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?- susurré lamiendo cerca de uno de sus pezones. La rubia se movió, aparentemente intentando que mi boca hiciese contacto directo con alguna zona más sensible.

-Joder, Lexa. Deja de jugar.- me pidió. Divertida pasé mi lengua sobre uno de sus pezones, pero el contacto fue mínimo consiguiendo que la rubia se retorciese.

-¿Ansiosa?- cuestioné divertida.


	11. Parentesis

_Cuando te conocí supe lo difícil_

 _que sería si surgía una relación._

 _Pero decidí arriesgarme._

 _Y creo que de eso se trata_ _el amor verdadero,_

 _de conocer los riesgos_

 _y aún así tomarlos._

 _(Una noche sin café)_

 **Capítulo 11:** _Parentesis_

P.O.V Lexa

El regreso a Polis fue mas rápido de lo esperado. Llegamos en la noche así que ordené que llevasen al pueblo Celeste a la que seria su área para dormir y me encaminé a mi habitación sintiendo los pasos de Anya seguirme.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- me preguntó ella cuando estuvimos en mi habitación. Me giré a mirarle levantando una ceja y fingiendo no entender de que hablaba.

-¿Perdón?- pregunté quitándome la armadura.

-Estás arriesgando mucho por ella. Los hombres de la montaña sabrán que ellos están con nosotros y vendrán a atacarnos.- declaró con enojo la rubia.

-Nos iban a atacar de todas formas. Ahora por lo menos tendremos gente que tiene armas parecidas a las de los de la montaña de nuestro lado.- repliqué sin intenciones de discutir.

-¡Podíamos evitar esta guerra durante diez años más!- Me debatió ella.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Volver a pasar por lo mismo?- cuestioné perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡No estás pensado, Lexa!

-¡Si estoy pensando! ¡Asesiné a uno de ellos delante de Clarke para demostrarles que no son nuestros huéspedes sino que nosotros mandamos!- grité ya totalmente furiosa.

-¡No! ¡Asesinaste a uno de ellos porque estaban llevándole la contraria a la rubia!- me corrigió Anya.

Levanté mi mano derecha dando por terminada la conversación y señalé luego la puerta. Estaba cansada, sucia y comenzaba a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza. Anya tenía suerte de ser la única familia que me quedaba porque no le permitía a nadie hablarme de esa forma.

-Lexa...piensa lo que haces.- Me pidió Anya.

-Sal.- ordené, pero antes de que ella hiciese aquello la puerta de mi habitación se abrió mostrando a Titus acompañado de Clarke.

-Lamento interrumpir, Heda. La joven quería hablar con usted.- explicó mi consejero señalando con el gesto a la rubia.

-No pasa nada, Anya se iba.- anuncié

-No.- sentenció la rubia clavando sus ojos en Clarke quien frunció el ceño.

-Anya se iba.- repetí apretando la mandíbula.

-Sal Titus.- ordenó Anya ignorándome completamente. Mi consejero algo habrá percibido en el ambiente porque abandonó el lugar sin siquiera preguntar nada.

-Ahora te dejaré algo claro, Clarke kom skaikru.- comenzó a decir Anya y yo no podía creer que esto estuviese ocurriendo.

-Anya basta.- le advertí. Ignorada completamente.

-No conoces nuestras formas y seguramente vienes a reclamarle a Lexa la muerte de tu estúpido amigo. Te advierto algo, si tu o alguno de los tuyos hace algo que me parezca extraño los mataré a todos. Y de último Te mataré a ti porque pienso dedicarme a que lamentes haber venido aquí. - le amenazó Anya ante la sorprendida mirada de Clarke.

-Tienes razón. Somos muy diferentes. Vengo a decirle a Lexa que nos iremos. Mi pueblo quiere ir a rescatar a la gente que los de la montaña han capturado y mi deber como lider es escucharles.- explicó Clarke con seriedad.

-Largo, Anya. Ahora.- sentencié interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Pero Leashy...- comenzó a decir Anya. Pareció interpretar mi mirada porque al fin se quedó callada y abandonó la habitación.

Clarke estaba totalmente inmovil en su posición. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso y sin darme cuenta comencé a liberar feromonas debido al coraje. Me acerqué a la rubia sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Había algo en aquellos ojos azules que me hacia sentir en casa; era un sentimiento parecido a aquel que me cubría cuando vivía con mis padres.

-No pusé mi vida en juego para que ustedes vayan a una muerte segura.- le advertí apretando la mandíbula y cada vez mas cerca.

-Es mi pueblo y ya cumpliste con tu código de honor. Ahora solo...- comenzó a decir Clarke.

-Ahora es mi pueblo. Eso te dije ayer y lo repito hoy.- le recordé.

-A tu pueblo no los atacas sin motivo.- comentó con recentimiento. Sabía que me lo sacaría en cara en la primera oportunidad que tuviese. No sería Clarke si no lo hiciese: ser sutil no era lo suyo.

-La vida es dura, Clarke. Nuestras maneras también mo son, pero es la única forma de sobrevivir.- le recordé intentando controlarme. Estaba enojándome demasiado y en parte no era culpa de la rubia.

-No voy a obligarles a quedarse, Lexa.- me advirtió Clarke y yo terminé la distancia entre ambas sujetándole de los brazos y girándole para empujarle hacia la cama.

-Y yo no voy a dejarte poner tu vida en riesgo.- le advertí, ella me miró con sorpresa y resistió a caer a la cama empujándome me devuelta. Me tambaleé solo un poco, al parecer la rubia no era tan débil como yo pensaba.

-El consejo no nos aceptó como miembros. No pertenecenos aquí.- me recordó Clarke.

-Apelaste al código de Heda. Tu y tu pueblo ahora están bajo mi protección.- le recordé.

-Lexa me odiarán si no...

-Silencio, Clarke. Hablaré con ellos. Atacaremos a los de la montaña, pero no mañana ni el día siguiente. Hay que estar preparados.- declaré un poco más relajada. Vi a la rubia tragar pesadamente y fruncí el ceño.

-Está bien.- susurró. Me sorprendió el tono bajo y condescendiente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- cuestioné confundida. Me detuve en sus ojos y los hallé dilatados. Sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo estaban oscurecidos y la sombra de algo conocido se paseaba entre ellos.

-Me pones mucho. Me siento caliente- explicó bajando la mirada y mordiendo su labio inferior. Sabía que era el efecto de las feromonas que muy a mi pesar había liberado anteriormente, pero no podía evitar molestar un poco a la rubia.

-¿Estas caliente? Pensé que estabas enojada.- susurré divertida, empujando a Clarke hasta que cayó sentada en la cama mirándome con deseo.

-Estoy enojada.- susurró mirando mis labios. Su voz era un silvido grave.

-Esa no es tu mirada de enojo.- me burlé colocándome sobre su regazo con cuidado y llevando mi boca a su oído para morder suavemente su lobulo. Ella se retorció un poco y yo sonreí separándome para mirarle.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y con mis ojos le dije lo que no decían mis labios. Cuan hermosa me parecía y cuando valoraba su presencia en Polis. Aunque probablemente vendrían problemas no podia importarme menos.

-Espera, esto no soy yo...- comenzó a balbucear nerviosa la rubia y negando firmemente. Cerró los ojos intentando controlarse y me pareció adorable.

-Tranquila, Clarke. Lo sé.- susurré llevando mis manos a sus mejillas y acariciándole con mis pulgares.

Nuestras miradas volvieron a conectar y pude ver nuevamente a la mujer que me había abrazado mientras lloraba la muerte de su padre. Me perdí en sus ojos azules y me dediqué a acariciarle las mejillas hasta que sus pupilas ya no estaban dilatadas y ella parecía pensar con claridad. Entonces sus manos se movieron a mi espalda baja y me acercó más a su cuerpo.

-Debería estar furiosa contigo.- susurró Clarke sin desconectar nuestras miradas. Su mano derecha subió a mi mejilla y yo ladeé el rostro deleitándome en su caricia.

-Pensamos diferente. Quizás me precipité ante lo que hice, pero lo creí necesario en el momento.- susurré.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.- me pidió.

Guardé silencio porque no podía asegurarle que no haría algo que llegado el momento quizás si volvería a hacer. Me dediqué a mirarle y cuando ella iba a decir algo más me acerqué y la besé silenciando así sus palabras. Ella aceptó la caricia y sus manos afirmaron su agarre en mis caderas presionándome contra ella.

-¿Estás acostumbrada a traer chicas a tu habitación?- me interrogó la rubia sin aflojar su agarre.

-Yo no te he traído.- me burlé besando su mandíbula. Clarke ahora olía a limpio, su piel era suave y a mi me encantaba tenerle cerca.

-¿Muchas vienen a buscarte entonces?- insistió.

-¿Celosa, Clarke? Quizás llame a Raven o a Octavia para que me dejen exhausta.- me burlé recordando como años atrás la rubia se habia mostrado enfadada al creer que alguna de ellas había tenido sexo conmigo.

-Ni se te ocurra.- me advirtió y rodé los ojos antes de inclinarme y atrapar sus labios dulcemente.

-Clarke, hay algo que debes saber.- susurré apartándome y mirándole a los ojos.

Sus ojos estaban completamente al pendiente de mi. Me miraba como nadie lo haria hecho antes y supe que ese algo entre nosotras que había nacido sin darnoa cuentas seguía muy vivo. Los sentimientoa que nos unían eran tan fuertes y a la vez tan desconcertantes.

-Soy Heda y eso...eso implica que tengo que tomar decisiones sin importar lo que esté sintiendo.- le advertí.

-¿Podrías ser mas clara?- me preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Cuando te besé aquel día...te acepté como mi pareja. Pero...- comencé a explicar.

-Espera...¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo que pareja?- me interrumpió.

-Mi pareja, Clarke. Te dije que un beso era un compromiso para los terrestres.- le recordé, pero ella no parecía entender del todo mis palabras.

-¿Tu novia quieres decir? ¿O tu esposa? Porque me niego a estar casada contigo sin mínimo una ceremonia.- comenzó a argumentar ella y entonces fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Novia? Explícate.- pedí sin darme cuenta de que había asumido un tono de orden.

-Ya sabes, dos personas que la pasan bien juntas y tienen sentimientos una por la otra. Como cosquillas en el estómago o deseos de besarse en todo momento.- explicó ella nerviosa.

-Entonces somos novias. No eres mi esposa, Clarke, puedes relajarte. Los terrestres solo pueden casarse en una vez, pero pueden tener varias parejas.- expliqué.

-¿No es un pacto de fidelidad? ¿Como puedes ser mi pareja y ser pareja de alguien más? ¿Que fidelidad hay en eso?- preguntó Clarke alarmada, le acaricié las mejillas esperando que se relajase.

-Luego de tener tu primera pareja debes consultarle primero para poder tener otra. Si están de acuerdo no se considera infidelidad.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros, la mayoría de los terrestres no solían tener mas de una pareja a la vez, pero no estaba prohibido.

-No me gusta eso. No tienes mi autorización para tener otra pareja.- me advirtió Clarke. Levanté una de mis cejas entre sorprendida y divertida.

-Como Heda no necesito autorización.- le comenté, pero su cara de enojo y el empujón que me propinó me dio a entender que había errado al decir aquello.

-Entonces te quedas con la otra porque eso de compartir no es lo mío.- me advirtió intentando sacarme de sobre ella. Estaba bastante enojada al ver que no podía moverme nos hizo girar y me pilló entre la cama y ella.

Sonreí rodeándole con mis piernas para impedirle su escape. Clarke me empujó contra la cama y yo solté un jadeo al sentirla frotarse contra mi. La vi sonrojarse y quedarse totalmente inmóvil.

-Puedo tener muchas, Clarke. Pero te quiero a ti. Aprendí a quererte mientras cuidabas de mi sin conocerme.- murmuré y comencé a acercarla. Ataqué su cuello con besos húmedos que hacían temblar a la chica del cielo.

Moví una mano a su cabello obligándole a mostrarme su cuello y lamí sobre su pulso antes de sonreír al sentirla temblar. A cada movimiento de mi lengua sobre su garganta Clarke dejaba escapar un suspiro o un jadeo. La sentí moverse hasta que colocó su pierna izquierda entre las mías y ella quedó sobre mi pierna derecha.

-Lexa...- susurró la rubia arqueándose un poco, me quedé mirando sus labios entreabiertos completamente embobada ante la imagen. Tiré de su chaleco de cuero hasta que se lo saqué y lo lancé hacia el suelo al tiempo que me inclinaba hacia adelante.

Me levanté de la cama hasta estar sentada con Clarke encima y llevé mi boca al hombro de la rubia. La camisa blanca de breteles delgados hacia poco por cubrir la piel así que me deleité con la misma.

-Fuck, Lexa.- susurró Clarke y sentí su mano en mi cabello tirando firmemente hasta obligarme a mirarle a los ojos.

-yu ste meizen (Eres hermosa)- susurré mirando perdida en aquellos ojos azules que estaban dilatados y que ponian en evidencia a la rubia.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo, Lexa. Quiero que me hagas retorcerme y olvidar todo.- murmuró Clarke, y parecía haber perdido la habilidad de hablar luego de aquellas palabras porque se lanzó deseosa a mi boca.

-No hay tiempo.- susurré separándome algunos segundos de los labios de Clarke. Ella me miró con ganas y yo mojé mis labios antes de volver a besarle.

Clarke jadeó cuando bajé los breteles de su camisa empujándola hasta revelar el sujetador blanco que escondia los perfectos pechos de la rubia. Levanté la mirada hasta encontrarme con la de Clarke y sonreí besando su clavícula al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a sus pechos.

-Me encantan, Klark.- susurré alejándome para mirar el pecho de la rubia. La ojiazul se arqueó cuando apreté sus senos nuevamente y movió su pelvis sobre mi muslo.

-Lex...- susurró ella y yo sonreí al percibir la necesidad en su voz. Apreté sus pechos con más ganas y ella dejó escapar un solo gemido antes de morder su labio inferior.

Deseosa por obtener mas sonidos esquisitos de la rubia me incliné sin dejar de mirarle y dejé al descubierto uno de sus pechos. Clarke volvió a mover su cadera y yo me detuve al percatarme de que no me había preparado para aquella imagen. Moví los breteles del sujetador bajándolos hasta dejar expuestos ambos pechos. Entonces me deleité en la imagen delante de mi. Piel nívea y aparentemente suave, tenía dos cicatrices cerca de sus clavículas, pero era perfecta.

-Dios...- susurró Clarke, subí mi mirada a sus ojos, ella me observaba con ojos totalmente oscurecidos. Volví a bajar mi mirada y ahora si me centré totalmente en sus senos. Mis manos escocían deseosas de sentir el peso de ellos, mi boca se humedeció ante la idea de atrapar aquellos pezones rosados entre mis dientes.

-Tócame.- habló Clarke sacándome de mis pensamientos. Moví mis manos sus pechos y sentí mi cuerpo temblar. Sentía la humedad acumulándose entre mis piernas y moví mi pelvis sobre el muslo de la rubia haciéndola gemir.

-Shhh...Clarke.- susurré acercándome a su boca a la vez que apretaba sus pechos. Esta vez comencé a jugar con sus pezones sintiendo como se endurecían bajo mi mano.

La rubia tenia la respiración acelerada y estaba temblando. Me separé de sus labios y bajé por su pecho colocando besos por doquier, pero evitando sus pezones que clamaban por atención. Clarke soltó un jadeo y se frotó contra mi pierna.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?- susurré lamiendo cerca de uno de sus pezones. La rubia se movió, aparentemente intentando que mi boca hiciese contacto directo con alguna zona más sensible.

-Joder, Lexa. Deja de jugar.- me pidió, divertida pasé mi lengua sobre uno de sus pezones, pero el contacto fue mínimo consiguiendo que la rubia se retorciese.

-¿Ansiosa?- cuestioné divertida.

-Cuando te tenga bajo mi poder vas a rogarme para que te folle contra esta cama, Lexa. Vas a temblar bajo mi cuerpo. Voy a hacerte retorcer una y otra vez hasta que me ruges me que detenga.- me amenazó ella y la intensidad de sus palabras lograron que yo quedase totalmente paralizada.

Oficialmente mi ropa interior estaba arruinada. Las palabras de la rubia tuvieron un efecto positivo sobre mi cuepro y ya no deseaba molestarla. Estaba decidida a atrapar una de sus aureolas en mi boca cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-No puede ser.- susurró Clarke mirando fijamente mi boca.

-Te dije que no habia tiempo.- murmuré, pero ella seguía con la mirada fija en mis labios.

-¿Una chupada rápida?- Me preguntó tomándome por sorpresa.

-Tendrá que ser después, Clarke. Cuando no sea peligroso.- me burlé colocando dos castos besos sobre sus aureolas antes de la rubia saltase a un lado y comenzase a arreglar su ropa.

-Vine a escortarla a su habitación.- anunció Titus cuando le ordené entrar.

Clarke estaba a mi derecha totalmente vestida, pero cualquiera que le mirase con un poco de interés podria ser consciente del ambiente tensó que proyectaba. Titus definitivamente era lo suficientemente listo para percibirlo. Por suerte yo era menos expresiva y mi gesto estoico ayudaría a cubrir cualquier interpretación que pudiese perjudicarnos.

-Hablaremos mañana con tu gente, Clarke. Puedes dormir tranquila, entrarán en razón.- señalé de forma formal, ella solo asintió y siguió a mi consejero fuera de mi cuarto.

Al llegar a la puerta la rubia me miró, pero al encontrarse con la cara de pocos amigos de Titus salió sin mas. Me dejé caer en la cama y cerré los ojos. Me recibió la imagen de Clarke semi desnuda y con los ojos cargados de deseo. Hace mucho que no me sentía así de deseosa: era un deseo real y no impulsado por una sobrecarga de energía producto de los experimentos de los hombres de la montaña.

-Clarke kom Skaikru.- susurré mirando hacia la ventana, observando el cielo y saboreando su nombre en mis labios. Lo que sentía por ella comenzaba a ser mas profundo de lo pensado. Hace cuatro años simplemente me sentía segura cuando ella entraba a la celda donde me tenían. Me gustaba sentirla cerca o pensar que alguien tenía cuidado de mi.

...X

A la siguiente mañana desperté con el sol que entraba por la ventana. Indra me había pedido que estuviese presente en el entrenamiento de los nuevos guerreros y deseaba ver cómo iría aquello. Normalmente no me pasaba por ahí, estaba ocupada enseñando a los bloodnight todo lo necesario por si yo moría en el intento de restaurar todo lo que habíamos perdido.

-Heda. - saludó Indra inclinándose ligeramente en señal de respeto y señalando con su mirada a los jovenes guerreros que estaban ya divididos e iniciando sus respectivas peleas.

-Son muy jóvenes.- admití moviendo mis ojos de cara en cara. Me daba pesar el pensamiento de que estos chicos no disfrutasen la vida. Yo no la había diafrutado y quizas por eso, algo dentro de mi me decía que todos merecíamos más que solo sobrevivir.

-Tienen quince o más.- me aseguró Indra como si aquello debiese tranquilizarme.

Guardé silencio porque en ocasiones dejar saber lo que realmente pensaba al respecto no era la mejor alternativa. Permanecí junto a la general en todo momento, observando divertida cuando alguno de los jovenes se desesperaba o desviaban su atención hacia mi. Mi presencia los ponía nerviosos y no debía sorprenderme. En ese proceso, mi mirada fue a dar con una joven castaña que peleaba con agilidad y soltura.

-¿Quién es?- cuestioné señalándola con un gesto de cabeza.

-Se llama Madi.- respondió Indra.

-Es muy buena.- admití.

-Acaba de cumplir diez y ocho.- me comentó la morena y yo asentí acercándome a la chica.

-¿Madi, cierto?- pregunté llegando a donde estaba la joven que inmediatamente dejó de enfrentarse al joven pelinegro. Ambos se inclinaron hacia mi.

-sha, Heda.- respondió de inmediato.

-¿Harías el honor?- le pregunté señalando un espacio vacío y sacando mi katana. La chica parecía totalmente sorprendida y nerviosa, se sonrojó notablemente y luego asintió caminando conmigo hasta el area deapejada.

-No soy lo suficiente buena para enfrentarle, Heda.- me dijo sonrojada.

-No tienes que serlo. En ocasiones te enfrentarás a guerreros que son superiores a ti. Pero nunca se los dejes saber.- le aconsejé tomando mi posición, ella intentó imitarme pero los nervios la traicionaban.

La dejé iniciar el ataqué. Ella lo pensó mucho, estaba tensa y me miraba con cierto temor. Me moví un paso, solo para probarla y ella por instinto me atacó. Los siguientes ataques fueron faciles de bloquear. Me limité a dejarle atacarme y bloquear con facilidad cada uno de los ataques.

-No estás pensando.- le acusé devolviéndole un ataque no con fuerza sino con estrategia, logrando que su espada acabase en el suelo.

-Vuelve a tomarla.- ordené y ella obedeció.

Nuevamente sus ataques eran agresivos. Cargados de fuerza bruta, pero carentes de astucia o precisión. La desarmé nuevamente y ella tomó el arma con más enojo. Volvió a atacarme, pero ahora iradiaba recentimiento y sus ataques eran torpes.

Sentí el sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo. Madi seguía atacando con enojo, su rostro proclamaba estar concentrada, pero su actuación era pobre. En dos movimientos logré llevar mi katana a su cuello y ella respiraba aceleradamente y me miraba sorprendida.

-Tienes miedo porque soy Heda. No está mal reconocer que tu contrincante es fuerte. Pero debes aprender a proyectar ese miedo.- susurré.

-¿Y si te enfrentas a alguien mas experimentada, Heda?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré ante la mención de mi nombre y me encontré con los ojos cargados de diversión de Costia.

-Indra está ocupada.- me burlé mirando hacia mi general, pero mi gesto permaneció estoico.

-Me refería a mi.- murmuró Costia rodando los ojos.

-Sigue con tu entrenamiento.- le ordené a Madi y ella se alejó.

-La chica es buena, pero le falta mucho camino.- me dijo Costia acercándose. Levanté mi katana hasta tenerla a la altura del cuello de la castaña haciendo que detuviese sus pasos.

-Pensé que ibamos a pelear, no ha hablar.- expliqué y ella sonrió.

-Vamos a hacerlo, Heda. Solo te daba mi opinión.- susurró Cos recorriendo mi cuerpo con una mirada que aunque identifiqué preferí ignorar.

Costia había aprendido de Anya. Era una ágil y astuta guerrera. Podía ser agresiva por momentos y de repente mostrar la astucia suficiente para engañarte. Pelear con ella siempre era agotador, pero nunca había perdido contra nadie y ella lo sabía. Aun así, vencerla no era sencillo y la castaña lo sabía.

-Vamos, Cos. ¿Eso es todo?- pregunté cuando al bloquear un golpe de mi katana la chica cayó al suelo.

Ella mostró los dientes. Ahora estaba sudada y llena de polvo. Me preparé para la agresividad que podía sentir en el aire. Costia se puso de pie y atacó con coraje, como ya estaba esperando. Pero para mi sorpresa la castaña no quería derrotarme, sino desarmarme y en un movimiento rápido nuestras armas salieron volando algunos metros a lo lejos.

Entonces fui consciente del espectáculo que estabamos dando. Todos los jóvenes guerreros estaban ubicados a lo lejos con Indra. Mirando nuestra pelea como si fuese una demostración. Escuché murmullos a mi espalda, pero no tuve oportunidad de mirar porque Cos lanzó un puño hacia mi.

-No creo que halla sido una decisión sabia, Cos.- me burlé moviéndome para evitar sus golpes. En un movimiento rápido mi puño conectó con su rostro y ella soltó un jadeo.

Vi sangre y supe que era el momento de parar. Al parecer la castaña no opinaba igual, porque sin importarle la sangre que salía de su nariz volvió a atacarme. Esta vez con más velocidad. De momento yo estaba en el suelo y ella sobre mi sujetando mis manos a ambos lados de mi rostro.

-Te tengo, Lexa.- se burló con una sonrisa y me miró con ojos cargados de deseo.

-¿Me tienes?- cuestioné completamente sería y ella sonrió.

Costia estaba excitada, lo podía percibir en el movimiento de su cuerpo. Rodé los ojos y en un movimiento la giré lanzándola al suelo y poniéndome de pie. Ella tardó en reaccionar dándome el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar ambas de nuestras armas. Cuando me giré hacia ella mi katana señaló su garganta y presioné su espada en su estómago.

Ella frenó de golpe y levantó las manos. Conocedora de las reglas, Cos se arrodilló en señal de derrota y yo permanecí observándola. Había un brillo en su mirada que me dejaba saber que no le importaba haber perdido. Costia sabía de antemano que no ganaría.

-Es Heda, Costia. No Lexa.- le recordé.

-Lo siento, Heda.- susurró ella, pero no lo sentía y yo lo sabía.

Los aplausos de los jóvenes guerreros me sacó de mis pensamientos. Comenzaron a gritar Heda emocionados y yo les miré completamente orgullosa de que hubiesen presenciado aquel combate. Aunque al final Costia lo hubise convertido en una extraña pelea mano a mano había sido un combate excelente.

-Vaya, el pueblo Celeste parece interesarse en nuestros asuntos. - le escuché comentar a Costia y me giré hacia donde ella miraba. Al otro lado estaban cuatro personas conocidas por mi, en compañía de seis de nuestros guardias. Raven, Bellamy, Octavia y Clarke.

-Le dije a Titus que no tenían prohibido salir, pero que debíamos tenerlos vigilados.- expliqué tendiéndole una mano a Cos para que dejase de estar arrodillada.

-¿Sabes? Me pone mucho que seas una fiera, Heda.- susurró Cos sabiendo que nadie podía escucharla.

-Un día te meterás en problemas por hablarme de esa forma.- le amenacé.

-Quizás mis comentarioa me lleven a tu habitación, Heda. Eso sería interesante.- murmuró Costia y era tan sincera con sus intenciones que me vi obligada a medio sonreír y rodar los ojos.

-Quizás te ponga en el calabozo.- le avisé dándole la espalda y caminando hacia Indra. Me volví a mirar hacía la gente del cielo que había presenciado la pelea, pero para mi sorpresa habían desaparecido.

-Excelente demostración, Heda.- me halagó Indra.

-Creo que pudo ser mejor.- comenté antes de despedirme con una inclinación de cabeza.

Me pasé por mi cuarto deseosa de darme un baño. La bañera habia sido llenada y perfumada con las especies necesarias. Me desnudé y me metí al agua sintiendo como el agua cálida me relajaba los musculos. Pensé en llamar a alguna de las curanderas para que me proveyesen un masaje, pero sentí peresa ante la idea y decidí simplemente relajarme en el agua.

Me quedé dormida sin percatarme. Cuando desperté el agua estaba fría y mi cuerpo ligeramente entumecido. Salí del agua dejando escapar un jadeo y me envolví con una toalla mientras peinaba mi cabello. Con total desinterés dejé caer la toalla sobre la cama y comencé a vestirme. Tenia una reunión en la tarde y debía presentarme con la ropa de Heda.

...X

Normalmente no cenaba en el comedor con todos los demás. Me incomodaba un poco tener a Marcus, mi cuidador, pegado a mi costado observando todo lo que comía e incluso probando todo como si alguien fuese a intentar asesinarme. Estaba considerando levantarme de la mesa y volver a mi cuarto cuando a Marcus le llamaron y se vió obligado a dejarme sola. Sentí como la paz interior que no había tenido regresaba y mi cuerpo se relajaba.

-Hola.- escuché aquella voz y giré el rostro a mi izquierda encontrándome con Clarke. La rubia se ubicó a mi lado con sus alimentos y yo miré hacia el extremo de la mesa. Sus amigos estaban allí mirándonoslo con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo estas, Clarke del pueblo Celeste? Espero que hallas dormido bien.- comenté con el tono mas frío que encontré. No debía mostrar preferencia por la rubia.

-Estoy bien. El cuarto que me han dado es muy cálido. Aunque las sábanas no son tan suaves...- me respondió y capté el "no tanto como las tuyas" que estaba implícito en sus palabras intentando no sonreír.

-¿Tu gente sigue igual de terca?- cuestioné.

-Terminarán comprendiendo que esto es lo mas conveniente. Solo están preocupados por los demás, cuidamos unos de los otros.- explicó ella y yo asentí.

-Tengo una reunión con los lideres.- susurré clavando en sus ojos mi mirada. Luego de unos segundos le vi mirar hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y seguí su mirada encontrándome con Costia comiendo con Anya. Ellas nos miraban así que decidí ignorarles.

-Sabes que ella quiere follarte ¿verdad?- me preguntó de momento Clarke y yo me ahogué con mi bebida llamando así la atención de varios en la mesa. La rubia a mi lado me miraba con una ceja levantada mientras yo secaba la comisura de mi boca con una servilleta.

-Quiero hablar con Raven sobre las armas que ustedes usan. Y preparar alguna estrategia de ataque contra los hombres de la montaña.- intenté cambiar el rumbo de la conversación porque podrían escucharnos.

-La vi mirándote con cara de sátira.- insistió Clarke.

-Para.- le advertí.

-Te estaba mirando el culo cuando...

-Para.- repetí.

-¿Podemos sentarnos, Heda?- cuestionó Anya deteniéndose en la parte opuesta de la mesa. Asentí y me obligué a no mirar la cara de Clarke porque seguramente estaría asesinando a Costia con esos preciosos ojos azules.

-Los guerreros jóvenes estaban totalmente impresionados con nuestro combate, Heda. - comentó Cos, tenía un moretón cerca de la boca pero aparte de eso parecía estar bien.

-¿Y tu nariz? ¿Nada grave cierto?- cuestioné frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada grave. Me diste un golpe bastante duro, pero soy fuerte.- tonteó Cos y casi podia escuchar el gruñido de Clarke. Anya junto a Costia no sacaba su mirada de la rubia Skaikru.

-Podríamos dar otra demostración mañana. Pero enfrentándote a mi en lugar de a Cos, Heda.- señaló Anya. Estaba por responder cuando sentí la mano de Clarke en mi rodilla. Bajé la mirada a mi regado momentáneamente y sé que las otras dos se percataron.

-Tendría que hablar con Titus. Creo tener una reunión.- respondí intentando que mi momento de silencio pasase inadvertido. Se me tensó el cuerpo al sentir la mano de Clarke apretando mi muslo. No sabía si había una intención tras el gesto o era solo para sentirse segura.

-¿Y tu qué haces aquí, Clarke? Deberías estar con tu gente.- cambió Anya el rumbo de la conversación. Su mirada gritaba cuanto desagrado sentía por la lider del pueblo celeste.

-Es agradable hablar con Heda. - respondió Clarke, ahora se había ganado toda la atención de Costia. La castaña frunció el ceño y casi podía ver los engranajes en su cabeza moviéndose a medida que llegaba a conclusiones.

-Refrescante diría yo.- comentó Costia. Anya la miró sorprendida ante el comentario y yo me sentí incómoda.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- replicó Clarke y su mano apretó un poco más, puse mi mano sobre la de ella para relajarle.

-Permiso, excúsenme.- hablé levantándome sin esperar respuesta. Lo que menos necesitaba era que Clarke se pusiese con esa actitud delante de Costia. Los líderes no estaban muy felices al saber que yo estaba obligada a cuidar sel pueblo Celeste y saber que tengo algo con Clarke sería simplemente empeoraria la situación: me haría ver débil.

...X

Ser la comandante a veces era cansino. Estabas obligado a escuchar a todos aun cuando lo que decían no era rasonable. Debías fingir estar prestando atención y debía tener respuestas inteligentes. Yo no estaba muy interesanda en el tema que discutían en ese momento. Las rutas de comercio seguirían siendo las mismas por ahora y tendríamos que trabajar con los ataques de los hombres de la montaña.

-Muy pronto no tendremos que preocuparnos por esos ataques. Nos encargaremos de los hombres de la montaña. O se unen a la coalición o los destruimos.-aseguré apoyando las manos en la mesa de planeación.

La entrada repentina de Indra al lugar nos tomó por sorpresa. La mujer estaba seria y se movía con rapidez hacia nosotros. Le observé preocupada. Su rostro era señal de malas noticias y no sé si estuviese lista para escuchar lo que iba a decir.

-Problemas con el pueblo Celeste, Heda.- anunció Indra.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- interrogué con seriedad.

-Uno de los hombres ha intentado salir y uno de nuestros guerreros lo ha detenido. Ha sacado un arma de las de ellos y ha asesinado a tres de nuestros guerreros. Griffin fue tras él.- explicó Indra.

Sentí el coraje construyéndose rápidamente en mi cuerpo. Habían muerto tres de mis hombres en manos de uno de los hombres de Clarke. Y ella había desobedecido yendo tras él cuando mi orden fue que no debían salir se las murallas de Polis.

-Que preparen mi caballo.- ordené.

-¿Serán castigados?- preguntó Nia, una de las lideres, me giré a mirar a los cinco y asentí.

-El pueblo Celeste ahora es parte de mi pueblo. A Clarke debo mi vida. Aun asi habrá castigo. El hombre...será juzgado por la ley. Blood must have blood. Ese hombre pagará con su vida.- sentencié saliendo seguida de Indra.

La selva era extensa, pero mi gente conocía bien los alrededores. Salí con un de mis guerreros con una única orden: atrapar a los dos Skaikru. Indra iba junto a mi como era común, no solía separarse de mi lado desde que asumió el puesto de general. Aun así, luego de un rato nos separamos para cubrir más terreno: nos rencontraríamos en la ciudad antes del anochecer.

Escuché gritos. No era difícil deducir que eran gente del cielo. Suelen ser ruidosos e impulsivos. Bajé del caballo para no llamar la atención y dejándole atado a un tronco me adentré entre los árboles. Entonces los vi. Un chico moreno estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con Clarke.

-¿Estás loco? Acabas de matar a tres terrestres. Heda va a asesinarte.- le dijo la rubia furiosa golpeándole en el pecho.

-Mi padre está con los hombres de la montaña, Clarke. Tengo que ir alla.- gritó él de vuelta.

-Te entiendo, Wells, créeme. Pero esta no era la forma.- insistió la rubia alejándoselo del hombre.

-¿Ahora vas a volver? - cuestionó él.

-Mi pueblo sigue ahí. Quería hacerte entrar en razón y quizás intentar convencer a Heda de perdonar tu vida, pero si no deseas volver no hay nada que hacer.- explicó Clarke andando en mi dirección, pero aún sin haberme visto.

-¡También soy parte de tu pueblo, Griffin!- le gritó Wells y justo cuando él iba a ir tras ella yo me moví y tiré mi sable hacia el hombre.

-¡Oh dios!- exclamó Clarke sorprendida al ver el arma golpear el hombro del hombre logrando que se curvase hacia atrás y lanzase un grito.

Salí de entre los árboles y la rubia al verme frunció el ceño. Ella seguramente se molestaría conmigo, pero no era yo quien había quebrado nuestro trato. Di un paso hacia ella cuando escuché aquel ruido. Lo había escuchado anteriormente.

-Clarke.- la llamé cuando ella dio un paso hacia el moreno.

-Si vas a matarlo entonces mátame a mi también.- Advirtió la rubia, leí sus intenciones así que me adelanté y la sujeté del brazo impidiéndole avanzar hacia Wells.

-Los espíritus han decidido su destino.- declaré tirando de ella y obligándola a alejarse justo en el momento que un enorme Pauna aparecía soltando aterradores gruñidos.

Clarke gritó ante la imagen y yo atiné a arrastrarla para impedirle ver como el animal despedazaba a Wells. Corrimos lo mas rápido que nuestras piernas nos permitieron escuchando los ruidos del animal. No tenía tiempo para desatar mi caballo así que con un ligero pesar en el pecho seguí corriendo dejando a la bestia para ser despedazada.

-Nos está siguiendo.- habló Clarke sin detenerse, ella me seguía los pasos muy de cerca.

-No se detendrá, tiene nuestro aroma.- expliqué viendo una puerta a lo lejos.

El edificio gris tenía apariencia de refugio así que apresuré mis pasos. Clarke también lo vió y corrió más rápido adelantándose. Entonces escuché el gruñido del pauna. Me giré espantada al escuchar el ruido de árboles siendo arrancados y vi al animal quedar a poca distancia nuestra. Apresuré el paso, pero el animal me sujetó del pie. Atiné a gritar y a patearle, pero mi fuerza, aún mayor que la promedio, no parecía ser suficiente.

-Déjame Clarke.- le ordené porque ella no soltaba mi brazo. Estabamos casi dentro del refugio. Si yo no lograba salvarme por lo menos ella lo haría.

Continuará...

 _MariaD24_ : Totalmente de acuerdo 3 Jajaja bueno con Costia quizás tengas que hacer una excepción xD jajaja pues eran de Clarke xD

 _Heda-Syssi_ (Guest): Lamentablemente es cierto / Lexa tomará varias decisiones pensando como Heda ym no tomando en cuenta lo que ella quiere hacer pero es lo normal. Grax por comentar, besos.

Si te gusta la historia no olvides seguirla y animarme con un comentario. XOXO

(El siguiente cap está listo, lo subiré pronto)

 **Adelanto**

-No hay vuelta atrás, Clarke. La próxima vez piensa antes de actuar.- le dije con voz dura. Ella sollozó un poco, entonces me percaté que lágrimas bajanban por sus mejillas.

-¡Por favor, Lexa! No hagas esto.- suplicó.

Recorrí el lugar solo para corroborar que estabamos solas y luego estiré mis manos para levantarla. Clarke no se resistió, quedó parada delante de mi mirándome con sus ojos azules bañados en lágrimas.

-chil au daun (Tranquila)- susurré como hace muchos años, pero las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas.

-Por favor...- suplicó una vez más.


	12. Consecuencias

_"Estaba loca,_

 _joder,_

 _estaba loca._

 _Tenía en su cabeza una locura preciosa._

 _¿Cómo no iba a perder la cabeza por ella? "_

 **Capítulo 12: _Consecuencias_**

P.O.V Lexa kom TriKru

 _En muchas ocasiones había sentido miedo. Un miedo que colisionaba con los linderos del terror o quizás la fobia. La primera vez cuando era una niña de apenas cinco años. El día de la catástrofe. El día de la muerte de mis padres y el día que atacaron Polis tomándonos a mi y a Anya._

 _Pero los recuerdos más claros eran luego de esos acontecimientos. El miedo me abrazaba cuando los hombres de la montaña nos llevaban a aquellas celdas descoloridas y frías. Nos amarraban a las sillas y nos inyectaban distintas sustancias._

 _Las inyecciones dolían poco. Solo picaba ligeramente mientras la larga punta afilada atravesaba la piel. Eran los líquidos que contenían las agujetas los que causaban reacciones espantosas. La ocasión más espantosa la viví cuando tuve díez años._

 _Estaba sentada frente a otra nightblood cuando nos inyectaron. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentí mucho calor, solté un jadeo y luché contra las cadenas que me mantenían fija a la silla logrando que cediesen ligeramente. No conocía que tuviese esa fuerza, debía estar recien adquiriéndola._

 _Cuando llevé la mirada hacia la otra chica me la encontré desfigurada y gritando. Ella intentaba lanzarse hacia mi mientras gruñía y yo espantada comencé a luchar contra las cadenas que me mantenían atada a la silla. Jadeé observando la sangre negra en el rostro de aquella que había dormido a mi lado durante cinco años._

 _Sentí la presión en mis muñecas. La sangre negra emanando rápidamente ante la fuerza de mi lucha. Grité al ver que a la otra niña había liberado una de sus llagosas manos mientras que yo solo conseguía lastimar mis muñecas._

 _-¡!Suficiente!- exclamó alguien y una bala atravesó a la niña deteniendo así sus movimientos y acabando con su vida. La sangre salió disparada en todas direcciones. Entonces me quedé quieta, con el pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de mi respiración accelerada._

 _La tierra era un lugar peligroso. Los hombres de la montaña que nos cuidaban solían comentar sobre una gran explosión que había acabaso con gran parte de la humanidad. En ocasiones me preguntaba si haber sobrevivido nos hacía especiales; pero terminaba pensando que simplemente eramos seres extraños._

 _Temía a las armas de los hombres de la montaña. Eran armas peligrosas. No eran como las espadaa o katanas. No. Una pequeña bala podía matarte más rápido que cinco cortes con una espada. Vi a muchos de mis compañeros morir con una bala en la cabeza o en el pecho. Era una muerte rápida en ocasiones; a veces se sufría demasiado._

 _Entonces estaban las bestias salvajes. También a ellas temía. Porque eran rapidaz y letales. No había ningún tipo de racionalidad en ellas. No las odiaba, las respetaba hasta cierto punto. Aun así, sentía miedo de ellas porque no podía defenderme contra su fuerza._

 _Los hombres de la montaña en una ocasión nos habían dejado amarrados a las afueras de Polis. Querían conseguir la piel de una extraña criatura que tenía preferencia por sangre negra. Eramos seis jovenes. Atados en distintos puntos a las afueras de Polis. Solo sobrevivimos dos. Aun puedo escuchar los gruñidos de la bestia y la sangre volando en todas dirreciones mientras despedazaba a sus víctimas._

-Déjame, Clarke.- le ordené a la rubia mientras el Pauna seguía intentando arrastrarme con él. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, mi cabeza reproducía las imágenes de todos aquellos que habían visto morir de forma sangrienta.

Miré hacia la rubia, pero esa había sacado un arma. Cerré momentaneamente los ojos. El disparo resonó en mis oídos. El pauna me soltó y con un poco de dificultad entré al refugio y ayudé a Clarke a asegurar la puerta. El golpe de aquel animal sobre la misma hizo temblar la puerta de metal.

-Estás herida.- señaló la rubia cuando me arrastré lejos de la puerta y me dejé caer en el suelo.

El lugar no era muy grande, pero estaba limpio por lo menos. Había una manta roja en una esquina sobre la cual no dudé en dejarme caer. Al resto del espacio no le presté mucha atención. Sentí a Clarke a mi lado y ladeé el cuerpo para mirarle. Mi pie dolía.

-Debiste dejarme.- susurré y ella cambió la mirada.

-Mi pueblo suele decir gracias cuando le salvas la vida.- comentó sin mirarme. Rodé los ojos y me acomodé dejando mi katana en el suelo a mi izquierda.

-No les escuché agradecerte ayer.- comenté con claras intenciones de sonar cortante. El gesto de la rubia rápidamente le dejó en evidencia: mi comentario le habia dolido. Me arrepentí de inmediato, pero no dije nada.

El silencio era incómodo. Suspiré justo antes de mover mi pierna derecha, me dolió, pero no dejé salir ninguna queja. Me preocupaba no poder caminar hasta Polis cuando tuviesemos la oportunidad.

-Déjame revisarte.- se ofreció Clarke, giré el rostro para mirarle y fruncí el ceño. Aun en la semi oscuridad en la que nos encontramos, con únicamente la luz que se colaba por unos espejos del tamaño de manzanas en el techo de metal, podía observar el rostro cargado de preocupación de la rubia.

-No hace falta.- dije tercamente, estaba en mi faceta de comandante y estaba enojada con la rubia por salir corriendo detrás del moreno. Se había puesto en peligro y había desobedecido mis ordenes.

-No seas terca, como la novia de la comandante tengo derecho.- señaló extendiendo la mano hacia las ligaduras de mi pantalón.

-La armadura.- señalé. Ella bajó la mirada contemplando los pedazos de metal colocados estratégicamente sobre parte de mis piernas y rodillas.

-¿Cómo lo hago?- me interrogó moviéndose hasta estar de rodillas delante de mi.

-Las ligaduras.- expliqué extendiendo mi mano y señalándole donde estaba la ligadura del trozo de armadura que cubría mis rodillas.

Clarke se puso a trabajar de inmediato. La escuché susurrar algo entre dientes mientras trabajaba en la armadura en mi pierna lastimada. Mordí mi labio pensando lo peor, no me dolía lo suficiente como para pensar que tenia la pierna rota o desfigurada. Pero dolía lo suficiente como para preocuparme.

-Tranquila.- susurró ella acariciando la rodilla de mi pierna no herida. Bajé la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos azules. Clarke me miraba con cariño. ¿Era posible querer a alguien sin conocer del todo?

-Clarke. Con cuidado.- le pedí.

-Creo que solo tienes el tobillo lastimado.- me dijo.

-¿No es toda la pierna?- pregunté con duda.

-No. No tienes heridas en las piernas. Pero el tobillo esta bastante hinchado.- me dijo con seguridad. Suspiré aliviada. Entonces el dolor era solo eso.

-¿Puedes hacer algo?- interrogué. Mirando hacia ella, me había sacado las botas y yo ni cuenta me había dado.

-No tengo los instrumentos necesarios. Intenta no apoyarlo.- me indicó. Levantó entonces la mirada y me sonrió. La observé en silencio, preguntándome que fuerza del universo se había confabulado para juntarnos.

-Gracias.- susurré.

-Es mi deber.- susurró ella con una sonrisa y lentamente acomodó mi pie sobre el suelo. La ausencia de armaduras me dejaba un poco indefensa, pero dadas las circunstancias era preferible haberlas quitado.

Clarke entonces se levantó y se acostó a mi derecha. Ladeé el rostro para mirarle y ella estaba esperando mi mirada. Mojé mis labios sintiéndolos demasiado secos de momento y ella imitó mi movimiento antes de llevar una mano a mi mejilla.

-Lamento haberte desobedecido, Heda.- susurró mirándome a los ojos. Había real arrepentimeinto en su voz, pero por si tenía alguna duda sus ojos estaban justo delante de mi dando fe de sus palabras. En ellos pude comprobar que ella realmente lo lamentaba.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Estás en problemas ahora.- le avisé totalmente seria.

-¿Vas a castigarme, Heda?- me preguntó con un tono juguetón que me tomó por sorpresa. Ella se acomodó sobe su costado y llevó una mano a mi barbilla.

-Los lideres saben de esto, Clarke. Pedirán que seas castigada.- murmuré con seriedad deseando que ella entendiese que esto no era un juego. La vida en la tierra era dura. El pueblo del cielo jamás lo entendería.

-Sé que habrán consecuencias. ¿Podemos hablarlo después?- me pidió, si me miraba de esa manera no podia decirle que no. Me sonrió y desató todas las cerraduras que pensaba habia colocado en mi corazón.

Sus delgados dedos recorrieron mi barbilla y luego con las yemas acarició mis mejillas. Me perdí en sus ojos azules, era como observar el cielo en un día sin lluvia. Había algo en los ojos de Clarke que me hacía sentir que podía relajarme junto a ella. Que podía bajar mis defensas y dejarle verme como en realidad yo era.

-Tus ojos son hermosos.- susurró ella.

Sonreí. Era interesante como parecía que estabamos conectadas a tal grado que llegabamos a conclusiones semejantes. No respondí con palabras, no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero mis ojos seguramente le dieron a la rubia la respuesta buscada.

-Tus labios son todo una tentación. Tan suaves.- susurró nuevamente, su mirada bajó a mi boca y sus dedos trazaron mi labio superior y luego el inferior.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Clarke suspiró después y se comenzó a mover. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su rostro aun más cerca. Pensé que me besaría, pero ella solo pasó una mano sobre mi estómago y se acercó mas hasta recostarse sobre mi pecho.

-¿Crees que se halla ido?- me preguntó la rubia.

-Sigue ahí. Tendremos que esperar bastante para que se vaya.- susurré recordando al pauna. No era la primera vez que escapaba de uno, fácilmente podríamos estar aquí hasta la noche.

-Entonces descansa.- me dijo en un susurro.

No sé porqué, pero le obedecí sin rechistar. Su cuerpo semi cubriendo el mío me brindaba un sentimiento de protección que no había experimentado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella suspiró y yo suspiré.

...X

En algún momento habia quedado dormida. Desperté un poco asustada, sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse ante el pensamiento de que estaba en peligro. Hubiese dado un salto, pero sentí un brazo sobre mi estómago.

Ladeé el rostro y sonreí. Mi sonrisa se volvió una pequeña carcajada al percatarme de que tenía mi mano libre, aquella que no había colocado sobre mi cabeza, cubriendo uno de los pechos de la rubia. Clarke se había movido hasta estar tendida boca arriba con un brazo cruzando sobre mi. La rubia seguramente se percató del temblor de mi cuerpo, producido por la risa, porque abrió los ojos, ladeó el rostro y me miró.

-¿Siempre amaneces de buen humor, Heda?- me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Apreté divertida su pecho y ella miró hacia abajo para luego volver a levantar la vista.

-No sé como llegó ahí.- expliqué sin poder esconder mi sonrisa. Estabamos en una posición bastante extraña. Ambas boca arriba, con el único contacto de nuestras manos. La mano de ella sobre mi torso descuidadamente y la mía apretando uno de sus pechos.

-¿Eso es lo que hacia falta para que rieses? Puedes tomarlas ambas si eso te hará mas feliz.- me dijo Clarke risueña. Solté una carcajada a la vez que me cubría los ojos con la mano que habia tenido sobre mi cabeza.

-Creo que ya es seguro salir.- susurré cuando dejé de reír. Volví a mirar a la rubia y ella levantó una de sus cejas.

-¿Me devuelves mi teta?- me interrogó. Le solté de inmediato, un poco sonrojada y ella rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Con mi pierna así nos tomará tiempo llegar a Polis.- le advertí sentándome, la rubia se puso de rodillas delante de mi.

-Te colocaré la bota en el pie bueno.- me avisó colocándome el zapato.

Seguí el movimiento de sus manos en silencio. Ella me colocó la bota y luego se levantó. Intenté ponerme en pie sin apoyar la pierna, pero Clarke me interrumpió en el proceso.

-Déjame ayudarte.- se ofreció sujetándome del brazo derecho. El dolor ahora era soportable, o quizas ya me había acostumbrado al mismo.

-Mi katana.- le indiqué señalando mi arma. Clarke me obligó a apoyarme de la pared y se arrodilló a por mi arma.

-¿Podrás llevarla?- me cuestionó.

-Soy, Heda, Clarke. Se necesita mas que lastimarme un tobillo para conseguir que no pueda llevar armas.- le aseguré tomando mi katana y asegurándola sobre mi espalda.

Clarke me obligó a apoyarme de ella y me rodeó con una de sus manos, la cual acabó en mi espalda baja para darme apoyo. Le miré y pocos segundos después ella también buscó mi mirada.

-Aún entra sol por esos cristales. Debe estar iniciando el atardecer.- le comenté mientra dabamos pasos cortos hacía la puerta. No se escuchaban ruidos afuera, el pauna seguramente ya no estaba.

Clarke me apoyó de la pared cerca de la puerta y luego se encargó de abrirla. La rubia no estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas, le costó empujar la puerta para que abriese lo suficiente. Luego se volvió a mi, me apoyé de ella y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Para dónde?- me preguntó la rubia, se veía perdida y no era de sorprender.

-Noroeste.- ordené cojeando estúpidamente, comenzaba a frustrarme un poquito el paso al cual íbamos. Seguramente si no estuviese lastimada todo sería mas rápido y seguro.

Estuvimos andando un rato. Clarke estaba esforzándose más que yo. Respiraba aceleradamente y miraba de vez en cuando hacía el sol. Seguramente tenía miedo de que la oscuridad cayese sobre nosotras. Yo estaba mas tranquila porque sabía que no lograríamos llegar a Polis antes del anochecer.

-Caminar de noche es peligroso, Clarke.- le dije cuando el sol comenzó a decaer.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No mucho, pero a este paso nos cogerá la noche. - expliqué.

-Déjame cargarte. Podremos ir mas rápido.- pidió mirándome a los ojos. Negué sin siquiera evaluar su propuesta.

-No estas capacitada para llevarme en brazos. Además soy Heda no pueden verme llegar así a Polis.- le advertí sin pizca de broma. La rubia rodó los ojos.

-Te quitaré la armadura del pecho que es lo mas pesado que traes.- anunció ella.

-Clarke dije que no.- le advertí.

-Lexa no seas terca. Te dejaré en el suelo cuando estemos llegando a la muralla y no tendrás que entrar como princesa en mis brazos.- ofreció ella. Escuchamos ruidos y supe que ella tenía razón de cierta manera: era peligroso pasar la noche fuera de Polis.

-Está bien. Esconde mi katana en aquel árbol. Enviaré a alguien a por ella mañana.- le ordené, ella obedeció de inmediato y mientras ella iba a hacerlo yo quité con rapidez las ligaduras que mantenían la armadura de mi torso y la dejé caer sintiéndome insegura.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó la rubia.

-Si no puedes con mi peso nos quedaremos aquí.- le advertí.

-Lexa...no te ofendas pero, eres bastante delgada para ser Heda.- me dijo con un tonito burlón mientras sonreía y para demostrar su punto me tomó en brazos.

-No te confíes, Klark. Así como me vez puedo cargar el triple de mi peso.- le advertí mientras ella comenzaba a andar. Yo simplemente me sujeté de su cuello y fijé mi mirada en el camino que cruzabamos.

-¿Cuánto queda?- preguntó Clarke luego de un rato, tenía la respiración acelerada y comenzaba a caminar mas lento.

-Solo un poco. ¿Quieres descansar?- cuestioné, yo era delgada, pero ella no era muy fuerte tampoco así que seguramente ya estaba sintiendo los embates de mi peso.

-No. Es de noche y quiero llegar.- sentenció dando por terminado el tema.

-Te espera un castigo cuando lleguemos.- le recordé.

-¿Me asesinaran?- me preguntó luego de unos segundos.

-Jamás permitiría eso, Clarke.- le aseguré.

-Confío en ti, Lexa. - susurró ella mirándome a los ojos.

-Bájame. Polis está detrás de esos árboles.- susurré.

Tomarme en brazos al parecer había sido sencillo, pero devolverme al suelo fue toda una hazaña. Luego de tambalearse en varias ocasiones, la rubia logró dejarme sobre mis pies sin que me lastimase. Me apoyé de su costado y comenzamos la caminata nuevamente.

Las murallas de Polis se alzaron cuan altas. Un séquito de diez guerreros estaban delante de ellas. Al vernos me reconocieron de inmediato y se acercaron. Anya estaba entre ellos.

-¡Heda! Estabamos preocupados.- dijo Anya llegando delante de nosotros y casi arrancándome de los brazos de Clarke para que me apoyase de ella.

-Estoy bien. Tranquila, un pauna nos atacó.- expliqué para calmarle. Entonces me percaté de que el resto de guerreros tenían sus espadas en dirección a la rubia del pueblo Celeste.

-¿La llevamos al calabozo, Heda?- preguntó Costia, no le había prestado atención en un principio. ¿Había estado ahí en todo momento? Definitivamente necesitaba recostarme.

-No, llévenla a su habitación. Mañana nos reuniremos.- expliqué.

-Pero...- comenzó a decir Anya.

-Es mi última palabra.- les avisé y comencé a andar cojeando.

Estaba exhausta. Mi único deseo era darme un baño, llamar a un curandero y dormir. Si fuese posible, dormiría hasta que los hombres de la montaña se extinguiesen, pero claramente no lo harían así que dormir hasta la mañana siguiente sería suficiente.

Al final conseguí por lo menos algo de descanso. Me encontraba tendida en mi cama mientras la curandera con más experiencia en Polis revisaba mi pierna. No pude evitar pensar en Clarke. En el cuidado que habíamos tenido al quitarme la armadura, en las caricias sobre mis piernas mientras buscaba el origen de mi dolor.

-Estará bien en unos días, Heda.- me avisó la anciana.

Estaba lista para verla abandonar la habitación y dormirme cuando una cabellera rubia hizo aparición. Anya tenía cara de pocos amigos. Despidió a la curandera y se detuvo al lado derecho de la cama. Nos miramos en silencio durante algunos segundos.

-Los líderes han hablado conmigo.- me avisó.

-¿Una reunión sin Heda? ¿Debo preocuparme?- pregunté acomodándomelos sobre las suaves mantas. Se sentía bien estar sobre una cama.

-30 azotes o la muerte. Clarke lo toma o lo deja.- habló con seriedad Anya. Me quedé totalmente sorprendida ante aquellas palabras.

¿El consejo acababa de decidir en mi ausencia? Mi rostro debió mostrar molestia, porque Anya se cruzó de brazos. Entiendo que ella esté furiosa, pero al tomar decisiones sin mi cosentimiento estaban restándome autoridad.

-Sal.- ordené con gesto serio.

-Lexa...- comenzó a decir Anya, pero inconsciente liberé una nube de feromonas a la vez que gruñía como animal salvaje.

-¡Sal!- grité.

Anya no se atrevió a contradecirme. Se inclinó un poco delante de mi y sin decir más se fue alejando basta la salida. Inhalé profundamente intentando tranquilizarme, ahora sentía una sobrecarga incómoda sacudir mi cuerpo. Por suerte estaba lo suficientemente extenuada para ignorar el calor que se extendia por mis musculos.

Dormir. Dormiría y luego mañana me haría cargo de la situación de Clarke. Reunirían al consejo a primera hora en la mañana, ellos se irían en la tarde asi que debía actuar con rapidez.

Clarke debía ser castigada, me habia desobedecido imprudentemente y nos habían puesto en peligro a ambas al hacerlo. Pero 30 azotes me parecía una exageración, ya ni hablar de condenarla a la muerte. Me pregunto si Anya está detrás del castigo.

...X

El sol apenas habia salido y yo estaba sentándome en mi trono con el traje de Heda. La curandera había venido muy temprano a decirme que no debía utilizar zapatos asi que iba descalza. Aun así, no creo que nadie se atreviese a hacer un comentario al respecto.

Clarke llegó al salón del trono seguida de Titus. Indra ya estaba a mi derecha, preguntándome como me sentía o si necesitaba algo. En silencio negaba con mi mirada fija en la puerta evaluando a cada lider que entraba y tomaba su lugar.

-Estamos todos. Abriremos la sección.- anuncié poniéndome de pie.

Todo el mundo se inclinó. Al sentarme ellos se volvieron a enderezar y guardaron silencio a la espera de mis palabras. Recorrí el lugar con mi mirada, deteniéndome a evaluar cada rostro en silencio: como un cazador.

\- Clarke del pueblo Celeste ha desobedecido en el día de ayer a Heda saliendo de Polis cuando le estaba prohibido. Además su pueblo ha introducido armas de fuego a Polis cuando les fue avisado que no debían hacerlo. Por lo mismo, Clarke Kom Skaikru debe ser castigada. Como lideres y participantes de la coalición les otorgo el derecho a seleccionar el castigo que debe ser aprobado por mi antes de llevarse a cabo.- hablé desde mi trono, cruzada de piernas. Al terminar de hablar descansé una de mis manos en el reposabrazos.

-¡La coalición ya ha elegido el castigo!- anunció Nia, era la lider mas agresiva y terca del grupo. Con gusto la asesinaría para que otro tomase su lugar.

-No he estado presente en ese momento. ¿Alguien me pone al corriente?- cuestioné con frialdad. Mi voz cargada de sarcasmo. Mi mirada se desvió momentáneamente a Clarke, estaba tensa y observando todo con la barbilla levantada en señal de orgullo.

-Clarke kom Skaikru deberá ser azotada 30 veces o morir.- anunció Nia.

-¿Quién a propuesto tal castigo?- interrogué entre dientes.

-Yo lo he hecho, Heda.- anunció Anya hablando por primera vez desde el inicio de la reunión. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y entonces yo me puse de pie.

-Entonces he aquí tengo algo que anunciar.- les avisé y luego moví mis manos con rapidez sobre mi cuerpo.

Mi ropa comenzó a caer al suelo. Capa tras capa, iniciando desde el manto rojo. Podía sentir las miradas de cada uno de los lideres, la mirada de Clarke e Indra. Pero mis ojos estaban fijos en Anya. Toda mi armadura quedó en el suelo, únicamente me cubría el fino pantalón de tela negra y la camisa del mismo color que vestía bajo las capas de armadura.

-¿Qué ocurre, Heda?- preguntó uno de los lideres.

Me giré sin responder y tomé un jarrón con agua que reposaba junto al trono. Ante las miradas confundidas lavé mi rostro deshaciéndome de la pintura de guerra que solía portar como la comandante. Delante de ellos me manifesté como Lexa y al clavar mis ojos en Anya vi como ella entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡No! ¡Jok! ¡Beja, Lexa, dont dula op em! (Porfavor, Lexa, no lo hagas)- gritó Anya perdiendo la compostura totalmente. Levanté el mentón dándole a entender que mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Vida por vida. Clarke kon Skaikru está bajo la protección de Heda y al desobedecerla sus votos han sido pagados. Ahora en adelante deberá esforzarse si quiere que permanezca la alianza.- comencé a explicar. Podía sentir los ojos azules de Clarke clavándose sobre mi cuerpo a medida que yo me acercaba a los lideres.

-Ahora Lexa kon trikru quiere pagar su deuda para no deberle nada a la hija del cielo.- volví a hablar y los lideres parecieron comprender de inmediato. Los terrestres odiabamos deber nuestra vida a alguien, era normal tomar el lugar de otro para pagar un favor.

-¿Estas segura, Heda?- cuestionó uno de ellos.

-No me gusta tener deudas. Clarke del pueblo celeste debe ser azotada por las vidas que fueron arrebatas. Entonces tomaré su lugar y nuestra deuda quedará saldada. Nadie podrá protegerla si vuelve a fallarnos.- anuncié girándome para encontrarme con los ojos azules mas hermosos que yo hubiese encontrado. Ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos suplicándome que no lo hiciera, pero le volví a dar la espalda.

-Beja, Heda...- comenzó a decir Anya. Levanté mi mano cortando sus palabras.

-Como la mejor guerrera de Polis, Anya dará el primer azote.- anuncié mirándola a los ojos. Estaba llorando y yo sentí un apretón en el pecho, pero el enojo seguía presente. Estaba furiosa con ella, porque Anya era la persona más importante en mi vida y me dolía que no pudiese entender los sentimientos que tenía hacia Clarke.

-Sadremos en la noche, Heda. ¿Cuándo se realizará la ceremonia?- preguntó Nia, parecía deseosa de poder dar uno de los azotes.

-Vayan a anunciarlo y preparen las cuerdas. Estaré afuera en un momento. Déjenme sola.- ordené yendo hasta mi trono.

Todo el mundo obedeció de inmediato. Estaba por relajarme en el asiento cuando escuché a Titus discutir en voz baja. Abrí los ojos y le vi luchando por sacar a Clarke.

-Déjala acercarse, Titus. - ordené, la rubia no se iría sin hablar. Era terca y yo sabía que nos metería en muchos problemas.

-¡No hagas esto! No podría soportar la culpa. Déjame pasar por mi castigo, me lo merezco.- suplicó dejándose caer de rodillas delante del trono.

-No hay vuelta atrás, Clarke. La proxima vez piensa antes de actuar.- le dije con voz dura. Ella sollozó un poco, entonces me percaté que lágrimas bajanban por sus mejillas.

-¡Por favor, Lexa! No hagas esto.- suplicó.

Recorrí el lugar solo para corroborar que estabamos solas y luego estiré mis manos para levantarla. Clarke no se resistió, quedó parada delante de mi mirándome con sus ojos azules bañados en lágrimas.

-chil au daun (Tranquila)- susurré como hace muchos años, pero las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas.

-Por favor...- suplicó una vez más.

-Ya es tiempo. No tienes que estar presente.- le dije levantándome de mi trono. Ella me sujetó del brazo derecho con las mejillas mojadas.

Nos miramos a los ojos en silencio. Ella con tristeza y yo con determinación. Esto lo hacía porque era ella: era Clarke...mi Clarke. Cerré los ojos por un momento y luego me acerqué y atrapé su boca. Ella respondió sorprendida en un principio y luego me devolvió el beso.

Sus labios eran suaves. Sus caricias eran un contraste exquisito; parecía ansiosa por atrapar mis labios. Atrapaba intensamente el inferior y lo soltaba con pereza, como si desease quedarse con el. Me dejé llevar por el sentimiento de seguridad que sus labios me proporcionaba. Era una mezcla de suavidad y ansias que me gustaba.

-Asi sobrevivimos. Las leyes deben cumplirse.- susurré sobre sus labios. Sabiendo lo que venía, mi cuerpo tembló y la ausencia de mi traje de Heda debió hacerme lucir totalmente frágil.

-La vida es mas que sobrevivir. Debería ser más.- susurró Clarke, seguía llorando porque sus lágrimas mojaban sus labios y tambien los míos cuando volví a besarla antes de dirigirme a la salida.

Me detuve en la puerta y le miré. Ella llegó a mi lado en pocos pasos y me abrazó. Sentí que el frío se borraba de mi cuerpo. Me sentí cálida y segura. Como si sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo fuese todo lo que necesitaba.

-Por favor, déjame recibir mi castigo.- pidió nuevamente.

-No, Klark. Y si interrumpes la ceremonia me veré obligada a aceptar tu muerte. Estarías desafiando abiertamente la decisión de Heda. No hagas todo más complicado.- susurré escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

-Lexa.- susurró ella abrazándome mas fuerte. Suspiré y justo cuando Clarke comenzó a aflojar el agarré la sujeté de la cintura y succioné en su cuello.

Ella tembló, yo me dediqué a succionar hasta estar segura de que había una marca allí donde habían estado mis labios. Entonces me separé, le miré a los ojos y salí de la sala del trono. Mis pasos eran lentos debido a mi cojera, pero me las arreglé para mantener los hombros rectos y el mentón levantado.

Afuera todos estaban reunidos. Podía percibir la tensión en el ambiente. Los lideres estaban frente al árbol que utilizabamos para asegurar a aquellos que debían pagar con sangre sus errores.

La ley de la tierre era dura. Nia estaba delante del grupo esperándome, las cuerdos estaban en sus manos y ella las acariciaba casi con reverencia. Nos miramos a los ojos y pasando junto a ella me detuve delante del árbol encarando al pueblo.

-La sangre pide sangre. Lexa kom Trikru tomará el lugar de Clarke del pueblo Celeste para saldar una deuda de honor. La sangre derramada en el día de ayer sera vengada en Heda.- anunció Indra lo mas alto que pudo. El silencio que siguió sus palabras fue tal que decidí darle la espalda a todos y fijar mi atención en el tronco.

-¡30 azotes son el precio a pagar!- anunció Nia y luego sentí que sujetaba mis manos para que las levantase y poder atarlas al árbol. Apoyé mi frente de la superficie sintiendo la incomodidad y cerré mis ojos buscando relajarme.

La cuerda raspaba contra mis muñecas y el tronco acrecentaba la sensación. Nia habia apretado mucho: se habia asegurado de que la incomodidad fuese grande. No dije nada, porque en su lugar yo hubiese echo igual.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron unas manos más delicadas acomodando mi cabello. Ladeé el rostro y me encontré con Anya, sus ojos estaban conteniendo las lágrimas mientras sujetaba mi cabello en un moño alto con una cinta. Cambié el rostro y suspiré. Podía sentir mi cuerpo tensarse a medida que esperaba el primer golpe. No recibía este tipo de castigo desde hace años. Los hombres de la montaña lo habían puesto en práctica en dos ocasiones.

El ruido de mi camisa al ser rasgada con una daga me regresó de mis pensamientos. La tela cayó al suelo y el frío de la mañana caló en mi cuerpo. El sujetador negro seguramente no soportaría los treinta azotes.

-¡Blood must have blood!- gritó Nia, el pueblo regresó el grito, pero con menos entusiasmo.

Entonces sentí el ardor del primer golpe. El latigo quemó la piel desnuda de mi espalda y sentí las pequeñas espinas clavándose sutilmente. Apreté los dientes y mis puños: sintiendo como mis uñas se enteraban en mi piel.

El segundo golpe vino sin previo aviso. Fue mas débil que el primero, pero igual tuve que cerrar los ojos. Sentí mi cuerpo tensado y me concentré en no liberar ninguna feromona. El miedo solía activar ese extraño comportamiento que me hacía parecer más una bestia que una terrestre.

Los primeros diez latigazos fueron intensos, pero rápidos. Podía sentir la sangre comenzando a amontonarse en mi espalda al paso del tiempo. El sudor recorria mi frente y pronto el broche del sujetador cedió, unicamente los breteles impidieron que la prenda acabase en el suelo.

Era el latigazo número quince y mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse agotado. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de mi respiración acompañado del horripilante sonido del latigo cada vez que era levantado y dejado caer sobre mi espalda.

 _Cinco más_ pensé mientras el látigo caía con fuerza golpeando mis hombros y desgarrando los breteles del sujetador. La prenta cayó al suelo y yo me curvé a la vez que juntaba mis labios. Ningún sonido había salido de mi boca y no tenía pensado dejar salir ninguno.

-El último siempre ha correspondido a Heda. Como la comandante a tomado el lugar de la líder del pueblo Celeste, haznos el honor de dar el último Clarke kom Skaikru.- escuché decir a Nia. Mi garganta estaba seca y en la posición que estaba tenía prohibido refutar aquella orden. Era tradición que aquel que fuese librado del castigo diese el último golpe.

-Yo no...- comenzó a decir Clarke.

-No te estamos preguntando, Skaikru. Es una orden.- la cortó Nia.

Escuché los pasos lentos de Clarke. Mi respiración se volvió aún más pesada y mi cuerpo se tensó el doble. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, el último golpe debía ser doloroso, un recordatorio claro para que la persona no cometiese el mismo error dos veces.

Escuché a Nia susurrar algo y supe que se lo estaba haciendo saber a Clarke. Seguramente la rubia estaría aterrada ante lo que tendría que hacer, pero yo era lo suficientemente egoista para preferir verla morir de culpa y no de dolor.

Claramente escuché el movimiento del látigo. Tensé mi esplada esperando el golpe. Fue tan doloroso como esperaba. Las finas espinas se enterraron en mi piel y volví a arquearme pegando todo mi cuerpo al tronco del árbol.

Inmediatamente sentí unas manos desatándome. Alguien me abrazó obligándome a apoyarme de aquel cuerpo caliente. Abrí los ojos con un poco de pesar, desacostumbrada a la luz. Entonces me encontré con los ojos color caramelo de Costia.

\- its odon, Heda. (Ya terminó, comandante)- susurró ella con voz tranquilizadora y asentí antes de empujarle un poco para girarme a encarar a todos.

-La deuda con Skaikru ha sido completamente saldada. Ahora sus acciones caerán sobre sus hombres. Por cada hombre nuestro que caiga en sus manos, uno de los suyos caerá.- declaré yendo de rostro en rostro.

El pueblo celeste estaba amontonado a la izquierda. Parecían realmente aterrados ante lo que acababan de contemplar. Mi pueblo parecía orgulloso ante mis palabras y escuché el "Heda" retumbar en mis oídos cuando todos gritaron animándome.

En el recorrido mis ojos pararon sobre Clarke. Estaba de pie observándome con ojos humedecidos. El látigo estaba en su mano con residuos de sangre negra. Vi el fantasma de la culpa cruzando su mirada, pero decidí pasarlo por alto. Las decisiones que tomabamos traían consecuencias y no sé dónde quedaría nuestra relación luego de hoy.

-Vamos, Heda.- susurró Costia, me giré a mirarla y ella colocó una manta sobre mi pecho. Fue entonces que me percaté de que estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba. Miré a la castaña con agredecimiento y sujeté la manta con una mano antes de apoyarme de su cuerpo.

Busqué a Anya con la mirada cuando la recordé, pero no estaba entre la multitud. Conociéndola seguramente se había ido luego de dar el primer golpe. Cuando entramos al ascensor recosté mi cabeza del hombro de Costia.

-¿Anya?- cuestioné cuando estábamos por llegar a mi piso. Los golpes me hacían sentir insegura, necesitaba a la rubia, ella era lo mas cercano a una madre que tenía.

El ascensor se abrió, y como si hubiese invocado a una divinidad, Anya estaba ahí esperandome con la curandera a su lado. Tenía los ojos cristalizados y al verme las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Oh Leashy.- dijo cuando me solté de Costia, dejando la manta que me cubría por olvidada y me lancé hacia ella. Me recibió on brazos abiertos, acarició mi cabello y su pecho tembló con sus sollozos.

-yu ste hir, chof. (Estas aquí, gracias)- susurré. Anya besaba mi frente.

-Vamos a curarla, Heda.- interrumpió la curandera.

Giré el rostro para mirar a Costia. La chica estaba de pie en el ascensor sin saber que hacer. Ella cruzó miradas conmigo, la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-chof, Costia. Puedes venir. - le invité antes de seguir hacia mi habitación ayudada por Anya.

Continuará...

(chof: Gracias)

¿Qué les ha parecido? 

Heda-Syssi: *.* Gracias! :3

MariaD24: JAJAJA bueno Costia no es mala, quiere a Lexa pero ¿quién no? Esperémos que no llegues a pensar asi de Cos xD El adelanto no creo que te halla preparado para lo que le ocurrió a la pobre Lexi /

Panda97: Hola!! Que bueno volver a leerte y saber que te esta gustando el giro que ha tomado la historia. . Me encanta leer tus reacciones sobre los capítulos anteriores *.* Nos seguimos leyendo y besos!

 _Si te gusta la historia no olvides seguirla y dejar un comentario para animarme. El siguiente capítulo esta listo, lo subiré después de revisarlo._

 _ **Adelanto**_

-Clarke, bésame.- Me pidió en un susurro y yo sentí mi cuerpo temblar a medida que inclinaba el rostro.

Nuestros labios se tocaron y yo volví a sollozar mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Quería separarme y salir corriendo. Tirarme en mi cama y llorar hasta que se me gastasen las lágrimas.

-chil au daun.- susurró sobre mis labios Lexa, no hizo falta traducción, me habia dicho aquellas palabras tantas veces que ya el significado estaba grabado en mi memoria. "Tranquila." Y escucharla decir aquello me relajó.

XOXO


	13. Entre la culpa y el anhelo

_Me miraste y te pregunté:_

 _¿Qué has visto en mi?_

 _Una flor en medio de un campo en ruinas me contestaste._

 _(E. Sastre)_

 **Capítulo 13:** _Entre la culpa y el anhelo_

P.O.V Clarke Griffin

Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que experimentase en carne viva el sentimiento de la culpa nuevamente. Me había sentido culpable al ser la resposable de que atrapasen a Lexa hace años. Ahora volvía a ser culpable de su sufrimiento.

Verla allí. Semidesnuda, bañada en sangre y temblando fue un golpe demasiado duro. Las lágrimas estaban contenidas en mis pupilas deseosas de salir. Sentía las palabras atoradas en mi garganta y deseos de gritar. Gritar que la soltarán y que me matasen por ser la causante de tal atrocidad.

Lexa con sus bonitos ojos verdes. Con su gesto estoico, pero mirada llena de vida y sentimientos. La comandante, pero al mismo tiempo la mujer llena de pasión y deseo. La mujer que me había dedicado la mirada más fría y la sonrisa más brillante. Estaba ahora atada y con la espalda bañada en sangre.

Sangre negra que tenía un olor metálico y que se comenzaba a deslizar hasta mojar los bordes de su pantalón a través de su eapalda tatuada. De los lideres habia una que parecía disfrutar del espectáculo. Quise matarle con mis propias manos, aun mas cuando se giró hacia mi con su mirada siniestra.

Debía dar el último latigazo. Yo quería morirme en ese mismo instante. Quería levantar el látigo y autoflagelarme. Quería quitarle a alguien su espada y enterrar la fina hoja entre mis costillas o directamente en mi pecho.

El mango del látigo era aspero y algo de sangre ya lo ensuciaba. Sentí un golpe de culpa en el estómago cuando me acerqué a Heda. De cerca las marcas en su espalda eran aún mas horribles. Carne magullada, sangre negra entre las heridas abiertas. Maldita yo por ser la culpable de esas heridas.

Mi Lexa pensé con tristeza apretando el látigo. Instintivamente miré hacia al lado al sentir un cuerpo moviéndose y vi a Costia ubicándose mas cerca. Me miró con odio y supe que me merecía esa mirada. La mujer estaba completamente transformada en una fiera, si ella tuviese el poder ya me habría asesinado. Oh si ella supiera que tambien yo anhelaba mi muerte.

-Con fuerza, Clarke. Si no tendrás que volver a hacerlo.- susurró Nia en mi oído y mi cuerpo se tensó. Maldita mujer del diablo.

-Lo siento.- susurré mas para mi que para la castaña al tiempo que levantaba el latigo y lo dejaba caer con tal fuerza que me asustó a mi misma.

Lexa se arqueó inmediatamente, su cuerpo cediendo ante el dolor. Sentí que estaban tomando mi corazón y apretándolo con fuerza ante aquella imagen. Supe entonces que la quería. La quería mas de lo que había pensado y me juré a mi misma que primero cortaría mis extremidades antes de ser la causante de semejante mostrosidad sobre Heda.

Retrocedí cuatro pasos espantada, apretando el látigo como mi única forma de convencerme de que no soñaba. Costia se lanzó a ayudar a Heda a la primera oportunidad y yo sentí ganas de llorar porque yo no podía hacer aquello. Si me acercaba a ella podría generar más problemas, pero tampoco podía apartarme completamente.

-Clarke...- sentí unos brazos tirando luego de que Lexa hablase y comenzase a alejarse ayudada por Costia. Giré el rostro encontrándome con Raven.

-Raven yo no quería...- comencé a decirle. Ella asintió y me abrazó, solté entonces el látigo dejándolo caer al suelo y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Yo sé.- susurró ella acariciando mi cabello.

Intenté contener las lágrimas, pero no podía, no podía soportar más el dolor de la culpa. Las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas y comencé a sollozar. Sentí otra presencia acercarse y me limpié las lágrimas alejándome del pecho de Raven.

-Cariño.- susurró mi madre, pero antes de que pudiese abrazarla alguien se aclaró la garganta a mis espaldas.

-Heda me dejó claro que ahora Skaikru deberá ponerse a trabajar con las armas que prepararán para nosotros. En unas semanas se celebrará la unión de ustedes a la coalición. Deben elegir un lider que les represente en el consejo. Se les ha asignado el piso seis y siete para que se repartan las habitaciones.- nos informó con seriedad Indra, tenía una mirada llena de odio dirigida directamente hacia mi persona y yo supe que me la merecía.

-Síganme.- ordenó Lincoln, el moreno se había mostrado amable hasta el momento, pero ahora tenía semblante serio y nos miraba con desconfianza.

Los dos pisos eran bastante grandes. Mi madre y Kane se encargaron de acomodar a todos en las habitaciones. Yo me quedé en la primera que abrí. Me dejé caer en la cama y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir solas.

Quería ir con Lexa. Abrazarla, acariciar su cabello y susurrarle que todo estaría bien. Decirle que lo sentía, que no volvería a desobedecer nunca más. Saber que no podía ir con ella me apretaba el pecho y me hacía sentir asfixiada.

-Clarke.- llamó mi madre abriendo la puerta. Se apoyó de la misma luego de cerrarla y me miró. Me senté en la cama sin esconder mis lágrimas y cuando ella iba a hablar nuevamente un sollozo se me escapó.

-Yo la quiero.- confesé. Mi madre asintió.

-Lo sé, cariño.- susurró ella acercándose para sentarse a mi lado. Me acarició el cabello y yo me acosté en su pecho

-La quiero y no pude hacer nada para impedir que me sustituyese.- susurré sollozando más fuerte, si es que era posible.

-Es la comandante, no puedes imponerte sobre ella.- murmuró mi madre buscando tranquilizarme. Pero yo no me sentía mejor, me sentía aun más culpable que antes.

-Le hice daño hace cuatro años y ahora estoy haciéndole daño de nuevo.- susurré escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de mi madre. Ella acarició mi espalda y el gesto me hizo volver a sollozar.

-Te pusiste en peligro hace cuatro años por ella, Clarke. Créeme que ella no te culpa por lo que está ocurriendo. Heda no parece ese tipo de mujer. - susurró mi madre.

Guardé silencio porque yo también sabía que ella no me culpaba. Seguramente estaría un poco molesta porque esto es producto de mi desobediencia, pero no me culparía porque ella habia decidido sustituirme. Aun así dolía, me dolía como si los latigazos hubiesen golpeado mi cuerpo y no el suyo.

-Clarke...- llamó mi madre.

Me separé para encararle. Podía imaginar su pregunta aun antes de que la pusiese en palabras. No sé si esté lista para responderla.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras bixesual?- me preguntó acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos mis mejillas.

-Porque no sabía que lo era. Pasó muy rápido; luego Lexa desapareció y pensé que no volvería a verla.- susurré.

-Pero podrías haberte enamorado de otra...-comenzó a decir mi madre.

-No, yo no sé si pueda querer a alguien más luego de Lexa.- susurré mirando la cama.

-Tienes solo 27 años, cariño.- susurró Abby.

Guardé silencio y negué con el gesto antes de alejarme de mi madre y hacerme un pequeño ovillo. Abby se acostó detrás de mi, tomando la posición de cuchara grande y me abrazó con firmeza. Decidí que podía seguir llorando mi culpa un rato más.

Lloré lo que restaba de día. Sintiendo el peso de la culpa y el dolor. Los siguientes seis días tuvimos que reunirnos para hacer el listado de todo lo que necesitabamos para el armamento que debíamos preparar. Indra y algunos guerreros nos vijilaban disimuladamente o pasaban a preguntar que necesitábamos.

No vi a Lexa durante todo ese tiempo. Nadie la había visto en realidad. En Polis no se comentaba sobre la comandante, todos eran muy discretos. Mi pueblo había dejado de pelear por ir a enfrentarse a los de la montaña y habían aceptado que estar bajo el cuidado de los terrestres eran nuestros boleto de vida.

Pasada unas tres semanas comenzaba a desesperarme. En varias ocasiones había visto a Titus. Incluso había escuchado de algunas reuniones en el salón del trono, lo cual significaba que Heda ya debía estar mejor. Quería buscarla, comprobar con mis ojos que ella estaba bien, pero temía verla. Temía el rechazo o la indiferencia. Yo no la merecía a ella.

-Este será el taller.- nos dijo Lincoln dejándonos entrar a un area que reconocí de inmeditato. En este lugar fue que encontramos a Lexa. Este era el piso que los hombres de la montaña usaban para sus experimentos.

-Hay equipo en buen estado.- comentó Raven yendo de lado a lado como si acabase de llegar a una especie de cielo miniatura.

-El equipo es desconocido para nosotros, pero seguro ustedes sabrán darle uso.- nos dijo Lincoln. A través de los días su tono había vuelto a tomar su matiz amable y solía incluso sonreírnos. Conmigo en especial era más serio, pero no veía odio en sus ojos.

-Esto es una pasada.- comentó Raven.

Entonces escuchamos un ruido en la entrada. Al mirar hacia allí nos encontramos con Anya. La rubia estaba con cara de pocos amigos. Suspiré: sí, ella me odia.

-General.- saludó Lincoln inclinándose.

-Heda quiere saber si Skaikru ha escogido a un lider. El mismo debe realizar la ceremonia para jurar lealtad a Heda.- habló la rubia con los brazos en su espalda.

-Hemos elegido a Clarke.- anunció Raven desinteresadamente, la sentí moverse hasta ubicarse a mi derecha.

-Eso temía.- comentó Anya arrugando el gesto.

-Anya, sé que...-comencé a decir.

-Ahórrate las palabras, chica del cielo. Hay algo que quiero que sepas, tu no eres de mi agrado y si cometes un solo error pediré tu cabeza.- me amenazó. ¿Odio? Creo que el sentimiento que me profesaba iba mas allá.

-Oye espérate un momento. ¿Y esta quien se cree que es? - interrumpió Raven cruzándose de brazos.

-No es contigo, morena.- le dijo Anya de mala manera.

-Podrás estar muy buena, rubia, pero a mi Clarkie la tratas mejor y a mi no me hablas de esa manera.- le ordenó Rav y ahora la rubia terrestre debía odiarme un poco más.

-La ceremonia será mañana. Heda quiere verte en la tarde. Te estará esperando en su habitación. Estaré presente.- habló Anya y sin mas abandonó el lugar. Me quedé completamente inmóvil, todavía digiriendo sus palabras.

-¿Esa mujer quiere matarte o a sido mi impresión?- me interrogó Reyes.

-Quiere matarme.- susurré con pesar. Ella era cercana a Lexa y si me odia seguramente es porque la morena la ha pasado mal por culpa mía.

-¿Estás segura de querar ser nuestra líder? Sé que por votación te eligieron, pero puedes decir que no y tu madre tomaría tu lugar.- me dijo Rav acariciando mi hombro. Negué, se lo debía a mi gente, ellos habían confiado en mi.

-Voy a recostarme un momento.- susurré.

...X

Tenía miedo. Miedo a lo que me esperaba tras las puertas de la habitación de Lexa. Miedo a ver en sus ojos indiferencia, odio, reproche. Tres semanas eran mucho tiempo, pero habían pasado tan rápido que todavía en mi mente estaba fresca la imagen de una Lexa golpeada y ensangrentada.

Habían dos guardias vigilando la puerta. Me saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y abrieron la puerta cediéndome el paso. Heda seguramente les había dicho que me dejasen entrar cuando llegara.

Me recibió la imagen de una Lexa riendo mientras Anya le hacia cosquillas. Estaban tan entretenidas que no habían reparado en el sonido de la puerta. Me sentí incómoda, como si estuviese interrumpiendo un momento íntimo.

La sonrisa de Lexa era hermosa. Le iluminaba todo el rostro, era parecida a la sonrisa que me dedicó cuando dormimos juntas en aquel refugio en medio del bosque. Quizás aun mas hermosa. Se le veía feliz y relajada.

-hod op, Anya. (Para, Anya)- le escuché decir a Lexa cuando sus ojos verdes repararon en mi. La otra chica se detuvo y al verme bajó de la cama acomodando su ropa y mirándome asesínamente.

-No te escuchamos.- comentó Anya colocando las manos tras su espalda en pose de guardia y mirando a la castaña que se estaba acomodando en la cama. Reparé de inmediato en la ropa de Lexa, un fino traje negra que apenas cubría sus hombros.

-Me alegra verla, Heda.- susurré sin atreverme a mirar a Lexa a los ojos. Sentía su mirada clavándose en mi con la intensidad del pasado, encendiendo en mi cuerpo una llama que moría por apagar o por consumirme en ella.

-Pensé que vendrías antes, Clarke.- comentó Lexa. Su voz era suave, se sentía como una caricia para mi alma. No había enojo u odio en su tono. Levanté la mirada del suelo y fui en busca de aquellos ojos verdes que parecían conocer mi alma.

Verlos fue como respirar de nuevo. Casi se sentía como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración durante esas semanas. Como si ver aquellos ojos brillando con una nube de sentimientos, me permitiese quitarme un poco del peso que había estado sobre mis hombros todos estos días.

-Lexa...Heda...- me corregí, iba a decir algo más, pero miré a Anya y la rubia me está asesinando. Si decía algo que no le gustaba se arrojaría sobre mi yugular.

-Que bueno que estés aquí, Klark.- me dijo Lexa. Estaba sonriendo, oh mierda, tenía esa perfecta sonrisa en sus labios y yo sentía que me estaba derritiendo.

-Lexa.- la regañó Anya.

-Déjanos solas.- ordenó suavemente Lexa. Pensé que la rubia protestaría, pero no lo hizo. La vi rodar los ojos dramáticamente y acercarse a mi.

-No la toques.- me advirtió y siguió hacia la puerta.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Heda y la castaña se limitó a reír. Sonreí porque su risa era un bálsamo. Pasados unos segundos palmeó el espacio vacío junto a ella y yo sentí los nervios recorrer mi cuerpo.

-kom op hir, Clarke.- Me pidió Lexa dando golpes suaves sobre la cama.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté, no tenía idea de lo que acababa de decir, aunque el movimiento de su mano me daba un indicio.

-Ven aquí.- tradujo ladeando el rostro, me miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes cargados de inocencia y yo me derretí. Me acerqué en silencio, gateando hasta quedar arrodillada sobre la cama a su lado.

-Lo siento.- las palabras se escaparon de mis labios antes de que pudiese detenerme. Las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en mis pupilas.

Lexa extendió sus manos y acarició mis mejillas. Un sollozo escapó de mi pecho ante la suavidad del gesto. Yo no la merecía, le haría daño porque era terca y arrebatada.

-Clarke, bésame.- Me pidió en un susurro y yo sentí mi cuerpo temblar a medida que inclinaba el rostro.

Nuestros labios se tocaron y yo volví a sollozar mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Quería separarme y salir corriendo. Tirarme en mi cama y llorar hasta que se me gastasen las lágrimas.

-chil au daun.- susurró sobre mis labios Lexa, no hizo falta traducción, me habia dicho aquellas palabras tantas veces que ya el significado estaba grabado en mi memoria. "Tranquila." Y escucharla decir aquello me relajó.

La respiración de Lexa era profunda y lenta. Ella tocó delicadamente con sus labios los míos, moviéndose despacio, sin profundizar nada. Como si con el gesto quisiese decirme que estaba ahí: conmigo. Yo la sentí mas cerca que nunca en ese momento.

-Mi Lexa.- susurré y atrapé su labio inferior succionándolo suavemente. Mordiéndolo para luego volverlo a lamerlo. Abrí mis ojos y la vi tan tranquila, tan confiada.

-Te hago daño.- susurré, Lexa abrió los ojos y luego volvió a cerrarlos para atrapar mi boca. Temblé nuevamente, pero esta vez me sentía segura, me sentía menos sola. Sus besos parecían sanar mis heridas.

-No es así, Clarke.- susurró ella y me jaló un poco hasta que estuve a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Entonces me abrazó con fuerza; yo le devolví el abrazo con torpeza.

Di un pequeño salto ante la sensación de la piel de su espalda, aun herida, bajo mis dedos. Estaba cubierta con una extraño líquido. Me separé y nos miramos a los ojos. Sin esperar que lo pidiese, Heda se giró un poco mostrándome su espalda. Le moví el cabello para ver mejor. No se veía todo, pero su bata dejaba ver el inició de su espalda. Aun no cicatrizaba completamente, pero se veía que estaba sanando con rapidez. Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por mis mejillas.

-Tranquila, ya no duele.- me consoló enderezándose, nuestras miradas se encontraron, me acomodé sobre su regazo y ella secó mis lágrimas.

Entonces le besé. Porque mis palabras ya no podían decirle cuanto lo sentía, cuan arrepentida estaba. Lexa me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

-Márcame, Lexa, por favor.- supliqué sobre sus labios.

Ella me miró directamente a los ojos. Por un momento pensé que no lo haría, pensé que no entendía que yo necesitaba que mi cuerpo llevase también alguna prueba de dolor. Algo que me doliese por un momento asi como las cicatrices en su espalda habían dolido.

-Sha, Clarke.- susurró y su boca succionó en mi cuello.

Me sujeté de sus brazos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Sentí la mano de Heda en mi cabello manteniéndome quieta. Ella mordió agresivamente y luego volvió a succionar. Mordí mi labio inferior para callar cualquier sonido.

-chil au daun.- repitió Lexa y sentí su lengua calmando la incomodidad de la marca que había hecho.

-Hazlo de nuevo, Lexa.- volví a pedir, no quería que calmase el dolor, quería que me doliera.

Lexa se quedó inmóvil y luego me empujó inmovilizándome contra la cama. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi respiración se aceleró al sentir el cuerpo de Heda sobre el mío. Su rostro tan cerca y sus ojos tan expresivos.

-No tienes que pagar por mis marcas, Clarke. Si quieres darme algo: lo aceptaré, pero no me debes nada.- susurró Lexa, y como cazadora que ha encontrado a su presa bajó su boca a mi cuello y comenzó a besar la piel que estaba a su alcance.

-Toma lo que quieras, Heda.- susurré.

La escuché gruñir. En un movimiento rápido, Lexa se colocó a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, bajó los breteles de mi fina camisa y llevó sus manos a mis pechos acariciándolos. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y me miraba sin pestañear.

-Mi Clarke.- susurró ella apretando sobre el sujetador antes de inclinarse y comenzar a repartir besos sobre mi estómago.

-Sha, Lexa.- susurré. La castaña rió entre dientes. Quise hacer algún comentario, decirle lo qué le haría si la tuviese a mi merced, pero no podía. Sentía que le debía obediencia y que por lo tal no debía ni siquiera pensar en tenerla bajo mi poder.

Los besos de Lexa eran suaves, húmedos y juguetones. Besó sobre mi ombligo y con su lengua recorrió un camino hasta mi sujetador. Volvió a bajar trazando el mismo recorrido y al subir la vi sonreír. Entonces nuestros ojos conectaron de nuevo y ella lamió el inicio del sujetador antes de comenzar a repartir besos sobre el.

Si sus besos eran lo suficientemente eroticos, su mirada era una clara invitación a perder la cabeza. Mordí mi labio inferior para callar las palabras que morían por escapar de mis labios cuando Lexa bajó uno de los breteles del sujetador. Cerré los ojos mojando mis labios y luego al bajar mi mirada volví a encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos. Ella sonrió y tiró del otro bretel liberando así mis pechos.

-¿Qué quieres, Clarke?- me preguntó depositando besos alrededor de mi pezón izquierdo. Callé, deseaba exigirle miles de cosas, pero no podía, no conseguía sentirme merecedora de nada.

-Lo que quieras, Lexa. Toma lo que quieras.- respondí.

Respuesta inocorrecta. Lexa se enderezó enojada, fruncí el ceño y ella dejó ver un pequeño puchero. ¿Cómo podía ser adorable y terrorífica en medidas iguales?

-Así no, Clarke.- anunció saliéndose de sobre mi y bajando de la cama.

Me senté confundida. Mi mirada impertinente rápidamente comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Lexa. La bata negra le quedaba perfecta. Una de sus piernas azomaba por entre el corte de la tela reclamando atención.

La castaña se giró a mirarme, aparentemente esperaba que dijese algo. Levanté una de mis cejas y ella rodó los ojos antes de bajar la mirada a mis senos. Me miré y luego volví a mirarla.

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar que me debes algo?- me interrogó enojada. Fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

-¡Tu eres la que todo este tiempo a actuado como si me debieras algo!- grité bajando de la cama para enfrentarla. Lexa bajo la vista a mis pechos unos segundos, rodé los ojos y esperé paciente a que ella volviese a enfocarse.

-Tu no lo hubieses soportado.- declaró ella levantando a mirada y aquello si que no me lo esperaba.

-¿Eso crees? Me conoces muy poco, Lexa. ¡Podría haber soportado eso y mas!- le debatí acercándome enojada. Ella levantó el mentón orgullosamente y me empujó haciéndome tambalear.

-No puedes siguiera mantener el equilibrio.- declaró burlona. Le empujé de vuelta, pero ella permaneció estoica. ¡Joder! Tendría que torcerse el tobillo de nuevo para lograr que se tambalease.

-¡Eso no prueba nada!- terminé por decir para salir de la situación. Su sonrisa burlona se hizo aun más grande.

-¡Prueba que tengo razón!- debatió ella.

-Eres...- comencé a balbucear.

-Clarke, olvidemos esto. De ahora en adelante ninguna pagará por la otra.- Me interrumpió la castaña.

-Claro, porque tu ya te llevaste azotes por mi culpa.- comenté mordazmente y ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te azote?- me preguntó, estaba tan seria que me quedé pasmada por algunos segundos.

-¿Lo harías?- interrogué, quizás así me sentiría digna nuevamente. Si recibiese el castigo adecuado.

-Claro. Te pondrías sobre mi regazo y te azotaría hasta que pidieses misericordia.- comentó Heda con una media sonrisa, mi rostro comenzó a enrojecerse ante la imagen y ella sonrió aun más.

Estaba sin palabras. Mi corazón se había acelerado ante la propuesta y me sentí nerviosa e inquieta. ¿Ella quería hacerme eso o solo se burlaba?

-Casi puedo imaginarte sobre mis piernas. Desnuda y mojada. Estoy segura que no te quejarías, Klark.- me dijo con ojos oscurecidos y yo desvié la mirada completamente sonrojada.

-Tu no entiendes.- concluí deseosa de acabar esa plática, porque definitivamente yo también podía imaginarme aquello.

-Ven y dame un beso, Clarke.- susurró la castaña extendiendo sus brazos. Me crucé de brazos enojada y le di la espalda.

-No te acerqués.- susurré, pero cuando ella me rodeó con sus brazos y yo no le aparté. Me gustó sentirla rodeándome. Suspiré.

Sentí la respiración de Lexa sobre mi oído y ella besó mi lobulo con suavidad. Sus besos bajaron por mi cuello hasta el espacio bajo mi oreja. La sentí succionar suavemente y solté un jadeo.

-¿Me das un beso?- interrogó Lexa. Me giré para mirarle a los ojos y asentí. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y acaricié el cuero cabelludo de su nuca. Ella me sonrió y yo me incliné para atrapar su boca.

El beso inició lento, caricias suaves entre nuestros labios. Me estaba volviendo adicta a esos labios carnosos. Atrapé su labio inferior juguetonamente, succionándolo mientras acariciaba la nuca de Lexa. Pronto su lengua pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca y la recibí gustosa.

La boca de la castaña era cálida, tenía sabor a fresas.Nos separamos un momento y Lexa sonrió apoyando su frente a la mía. Ella era hermosa.

-¿Cómo es la ceremonia de aceptación?- pregunté en voz baja. Aquel era uno de los temas que me tenían preocupada. No sé si algún día pueda entender como es la vida terrestre. Es tan difetente al arca, nos habíamos aislado de todos y ahora pagabamos las consecuencias.

-Así.- susurró ella y se alejó un paso.

Esperé en silencio que comenzase a hablar, pero lo único que ella hizo fue arrodillarse. Volví a hacer contacto con sus hermosos ojos verdes y ella me dedicó esa mirada tan llena de sentimientos. Mi corazón di un vuelco y Lexa cerró los ojos por apenas dos segundos antes de volver a enfocarse.

-Yo Lexa Kom Trikru, juro lealtad a ti y a la coalición, Clarke kom Skaikru.- susurró. Le di mi mano y ella no tardó en sujetarla y depositar un beso en el dorso.

-Yo también juro lealtad a ti, Lexa.- susurré perdida en su hermosa mirada.

-Ahora solo tendrás que decirlo delante de la coalición. Teniendo el torso cubierto.- comentó Lexa, sus ojos bajaron a mis senos y tardó unos segundos en recuperar su compostura y ponerse en pie.

-¿Vas a dejar de mirarme las tetas?- le interrogué colocando mis manos en su cintura. Ella sonrió y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos se inclinó y atrapó con sus carnosos labios uno de mis pezones. Sus manos bajaron a mis nalgas y apretó.

La imagen era demasiado. Esos labios tan apetecibles cubriendo mi piel sensible mientras sus ojos verdes no abandonaban los míos. ¿Esta mujer es real?

-Cúbrelas. Me distraen.- respondió separándose a la vez que lamía sus propis labios.

Suficiente. Ya no soportaba el calor que ella me provocaba. Le sujeté de la nuca y volví a atrapar su boca. Mi mano libre se aventuró directamente sobre su pecho derecho. Podía sentir sus pezones bajo la tela a medida que iba de un seno a otro. Lexa no llevaba sujetador. Yo quería acariciarla por todos lados, y no sabía por donde empezar.

-Me enloqueces.- susurré separándome de su boca e inclinándome para atrapar sobre la fina tela negra uno de sus pezones. Moría por el contacto directo con el cuerpo de Lexa.

-Clarke...- suspiró Heda mientras mis manos subían y bajaban por sus brazos. Mi boca cambió de pezón dándole un mordisco cariñoso sobre la tela. Las manos de Lexa estaban en mi nuca, la caricia de sus largos dedos en mi cuero cabelludo era un estimulante que me instaba a querer mas de la castaña.

-Dios, quítate esto.- susurré; era una súplica, aunque sonó como una orden. Me puse de rodillas en cuestión de segundos, quedando a la altura de la cintura de Lexa.

La castaña me obligó con un jalón a mirarle. Sus ojos verdes eran tan hermosos. Sin apartar mi mirada de aquellos ojos esmeralda, me incliné hacia adelante y besé su zona mas íntima sobre la tema que le resguardaba. Lexa cerró los ojos, su pelvis se sacudió involuntariamente y yo mordí sobre aquella área sensible.

-chof, Clarke.- susurró Lexa moviendo su pelvis nuevamente. Mis manos bajaron por sus piernas decididamente. Iba a quitarle el vestido, iba a hacerla temblar bajo mi cuerpo y no podía importarme menos que hubiesen guardias del otro lado de la puerta.

Eran otros los planees de la vida. Hubieron golpes en la puerta y Lexa abrió los ojos volviendo en si. Sin esperar respuesta la puerta se abrió. Me puse de pie a la vez que me daba la vuelta, pero la persona que estaba allí seguramente se hacía una idea de lo que ocurría.

-¿Para esto me pides que me vaya?- Cuestionó una furiosa Anya luego de cerrar la puerta. Internamente agradecí que se tratase de ella. La rubia ya no podría odiarme más de lo que lo hacía.

-No molestes, Anyi.- respondió Lexa.

Me comencé a colocar el sujetador lo más rápido que pude y luego la camisa. Sabía que tendría que girarme a encarar a Anya y no sabía como le miraría a los ojos. Sentía mis mejillas enrojecer. Yo no era una persona tímida, pero nunca me habían atrapado a punto de enterar mi rostro entre las piernas de otra mujer. Al final resultaría que la general me odiaría más.

-Costia está afuera.- anunció Anya. Escuchar aquel nombre consiguió que un interesante sentimiento de desagrado se instalase en mi estómago. Cierto era que Lexa no parecía mostrar ningún interés romántico por la mujer. Pero a la tal Costia solo había que verle los ojitos de cachorro cada vez que estaba cerca de Heda para conocer sus intenciones.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Lexa. Me di la vuelta ya vestida y crucé miradas con Anya. La mujer me dedicó una mirada de desagrado antes de ignorarme pada centrarse en la comandante.

-Viene a colocarte la segunda capa de la crema. Órdenes de la curandera.- explicó Anya encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cierto. Entonces dile que pase.- respondio Heda suavizando su tono y entonces se giró a mirarme.

Anya no nos sacaba los ojos de encima. Luego de algunos segundos en silencio la rubia Trikru se rindió. Nos dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Mañana espero verte a primera hora. Te llevarán ropa específica. Como parte de la coalición deberán estudiar nuestras costumbres como terrestres y aprender nuestras formas de pelea.- me dijo Lexa. Parecía una forma sutil de despedirme y no me gustaba.

-Claro, Heda.- respondí mientras la puerta se abría permitiendo la entrada de la rubia semicastaña que me lanzaba miradas asesinas seguida de una sonriente Costia.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces, Skaikru.- se despidió Lexa. Me incliné un poco en señal de reverencia a la vez que reparaba en el jarrón que cargaba Costia. El solo saber que ella vería a Lexa semidesnuda en apenas unos minutos me provocaba nauseas.

Pese a mis pocas ganas de irme tuve que despedirme de las terrestres con un movimiento de cabeza y dirigirme a la salida. Cerré la puerta y saludé a los guardias, ellos apenas respondieron, estaban totalmente serios. A cada paso lejos de aquel cuarto sentía un pesar recorrerme el pecho. Con Lexa me sentía tranquila, todo el alrededor se evaporaba y solo quedabamos nosotras.

-Estás tan jodida, Griffin.- me dije a mi misma entrando al ascensor.

...X

-¡Joder, Clarke! Te ves caliente.- fue lo primero que dijo Raven cuando salió del baño a la mañana siguiente y me vio calzando la ropa que una joven de cabello pelirrojo había traído.

-Me siento extraña.- admití sintiéndome nerviosa. Podría pasar por terrestre, eso estaba claro. La pelirroja me habia peinado con unas trenzas y me habia colocado una pintura azul en el rostro.

Al verme al espejo no me reconocía. Era como ver alguna de las guerreras terrestres. La ropa era parecida a la de Lexa a excepción del manto rojo que la castaña suele usar en las reuniones.

-Te ves como la futura novia de la comandante.- se burló Rav guiñándome. ¡Oh si tu supieras Raven!

-No digas eso ni en broma, Reyes. Alguien puede oírte.- le advertí frunciendo el ceño, lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien se enterase de lo mío con Lexa.

-Uy casi parece que en realidad tuviesen algo. - comentó Reyes dándome la espalda y acomodando su cabello.

...X

Mi madre y Kane me acompañarían a la ceremonia. Era en el salón del trono y se requería la presencia de los cinco líderes, el consejo, compuesto de los embajadores, y Lexa.

Según nos había dicho Anya, nuestro clan sería el único que no tendría un embajador, lo cual obviamente nos ponía en desigualdad de condiciones. Todos los demás contaban con dos votos a la hora de tomar decisiones, pero nosotros sólo contaríamos con el voto del líder. Fue una de las condiciones que puso la coalición, una muestra de desconfianza hacia Skaikru había comentado Linconl en una ocasión.

Las grandes puertas del salón del trono hoy mas que nunca lucían aterradoramente enormes. Quizás se debía a que ahora sabía que había tras ellas y los nervios me consumían. El único consuelo era saber que Lexa esperaba tras las puertas. Sentada en su trono, con expresión estoica y su mascara de desinteres. Con sus ojos profundos y verdes como la selva.

-Esta es nuestra última oportunidad.- susurró mi madre dándome un beso en la frente.

Entonces llegó el momento y entramos al salón. Todos estaban esperándonos. Nos ubicamos en el área izquierda, justo del otro lado estaban los lideres. El trono quedaba en medio de ambos lados. Ahí estaba Lexa, tan imponente y relajada como siempre.

Indra comenzó a hablar. Mis ojos estaban tan fijos en Lexa que no escuché nada de lo que ella dijo. Hasta sentí miradas sobre mi cuerpo y mi madre me empujó un poco.

-Pasa adelante, Clarke kom Skaikru.- repitió Indra rodando los ojos. Me apresuré a avanzar hasta colocarme delante de Lexa que seguía sentada en su trono con las piernas cruzadas.

-En tus rodillas, Klark.- murmuró entre dientes Lexa, la pintura negra y la forma en que apretó los dientes le dio un aspecto salvaje que había olvidado que ella poseía. Me arrodillé de inmediato, con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Ahora es cuando Skaikru jurará lealtad a Heda y a la coalición.- anunció Indra, levanté el rostro justo para ver que Lexa me extendía una daga. Miré a Indra y la mujer pareció apiadarse porque disimuladamente hizo un gesto sobre la palma de su mano y supe lo que debía hacer.

-Yo, Clarke kom Skaikru, lider del pueblo del cielo, juró lealtad a Heda, comandante del pueblo terrestre y a la coalición. - dije en voz alta antes de levantar mi mano derecha y cortar sobre la palma. No sabía que hacer con mi mano, pero Lexa extendió su mano izquierda y rápidamente coloqué mi mano herida sobre la palma de la mano ofrecida.

Entonces Lexa se puso en pie. Estando yo de rodillas, ella se veía mas alta e imponente que nunca. Levanté la mirada deseosa de observar su rostro desde este ángulo, pero Indra me miró mal, así que bajé el rostro inmediatamente.

-Yo, Lexa Kom Trikru, actual portadora del espiritu de Heda, aceptó la ofrenda de paz del pueblo Shaikru. Ahora la coalición está formada de seis clanes y Heda protegerá al pueblo del cielo.- anunció Lexa.

Me sorprendí al sentir la mano de Lexa sobre mi cabeza. Algo mojó mi cuero cabelludo y no supe que era hasta que el olor metálico me golpeó los sentidos. Heda también se habia cortado.

Lexa volvió a tomar asiento y yo me puse en pie. Me incliné en señal de reverencia delante de Heda y ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ya estaba hecho. Ahora no eramos solamente el pueblo que había bajado del cielo. Ahora eramos parte de algo mas grande. Y aunque muchos de los lideres me lanzaban miradas cargadas de odio supe que esta había sido la decisión correcta. No importa que consecuencias trajese.

Continuará...

MariaD24: Jajaja Maybe hayan latigazos en otro contexto pero definitivamente no sobre Lexa XD Yes Lexa termina cubriendo cada estupidez de Clarke pero no siempre podrá hacerlo D: Bueno irán progresando XD

Heda-Syssi: jejeje es bueno sorprender de vez en cuando xD Y definitivamente Clarke pensará las cosas dos veces de ahora en adelante xD Jejeje Costia siempre va a querer algo con Lexa XD Besos!

¿Les gustó el capítulo? No duden en dejar comentarios son bien recibidos siempre *.*

 **Adelanto**

 _Sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Heda, pero solo por dos segundos antes de que bloquease mi ataque. Estaba comenzando a molestarme así que mis movimientos se volvieron agresivos en extremo. Lexa comenzó a retroceder, con un golpe firme logré que Heda perdiese el agarre en su arma. La comandante rodó con facilidad alejandose de mi._

 _-¿Paramos?- cuestioné al verla desarmada._

 _Lexa sonrió. Sonrió como un depredador lo haria luego de conseguir que su presa esté donde el le quiere. En pocos segundos Heda tenía dos dagas en sus manos y estaba atacándome con tanta fiereza que mi cuerpo no se decidía entre querer follarle o salir corriendo._


	14. Querer porque si

Hey!!

 _MariaD24_ : Clarke es un poco impulsiva y no suele pensar mucho, pero irá aprendiendo. Jajaja definitivamente estarán como conejitas JAJAJA ¿Clarke...Costia? Mmm Es Clarke xD pero seguramente Costia tiene pensamientos parecidos XD

 _Heda-syssi_ : . que bueno que te gusten los capitulos. 3 Adaptarse y ser afeptada será un proceso duro para la rubia. Y Costia...bueno ella estará presente por mucho tiempo, pero al final quizás hasta les agrade xD Gracias por comentar.

 _Reyswan_ : Hello! Que bueno leerte de nuevo!! Yep ha pasado mucho tiempo (4 años D:) jeje Costia va a estar presente durante toda la historia así que es mejor acostumbrarse a ella xD Definitivamente estará ahí ese dilema para Lexa: entre querer ayudar a Clarke y tener que pensar como Heda. Sobre las parejas, pronto se verán otras, la historia va narrada por las chicas (en su gran mayoría) así que habrá que esperar a que alguna de ellas se entere sobre alguna relación xD. Gracias por decirme lo de los errores ortográficos, normalmente releo los capítulos, pero uno que otro se me olvida leerlo antes de subirlo, me pasaré a arreglarlos cuando tenga oportunidad. Besos!

 _Panda.97_ : Lexa es todo un amor, creo que todos quieren protegerla . jajaja Clarkie es impulsiva y no piensa mucho, pero bueno su personaje irá cambiando a medida que pasa por distintas situaciones. Mmm...Nia aparecerá más adelante...pero no diré mas XD Sobre el chupeton: Clarke prácticamente quería que Lexa le hiciese daño, no buscaba un chupeton por el disfrute de ello sino como una forma de sentir dolor porque se sentía cumpable por los latigazos Lexa.

Xxxxx...

 _"Te amo porque si_

 _Y no a causa de "_

 _(A. Jodorowsky)_

 **Capítulo 14**

P.O.V Clarke Griffin

Tener un lugar en la coalición parecía ser solo el inicio de un largo camino. Mi pueblo se mostraba desconfiado, además no querían adaptarse a la manera de los terrestres. Muchos querían imponer sus costumbres, pero tras una amenaza de Heda todos comenzaron a bajar un poco las intensidades.

Lexa nos dio un límite de tres meses para generar armas que igualaran las de los hombres de la montaña. Raven era la única capaz de llevar a cabo tal tarea así que estaba volviéndose loca. Veinte personas de nuestro grupo de 99 se ofrecieron a ayudarle, pero únicamente aceptó a diez de ellos.

El resto estaba obligado a aprender a pelear como los terrestres. La coalición habia casi ordenado que aprendiésemos sus tradiciones y nos adaptásemos a sus formas de lucha. Ese era el motivo por el cual el primer día de la semana, temprano en la mañana, estábamos todos en el área de combate.

Mis ojos estaban pesados y mi cuerpo anhelaba algunas horas más de descanso, pero me obligué a permanecer con la mirada clavada en Costia. La castaña se habían presentado como la estratagema del ejercito de Heda y había explicado que Anya la dejó a cargo de enseñarnos. El desagrado se me desbordaba por cada poro.

Costia era flexible, rápida, ágil y grácil. Tenía una figura menuda, pero letal. En un momento estaba mostrando una técnica lenta y al siguiente estaba moviéndose como una desquiciada. Era tan buena que daba vergüenza intentar imitar sus posturas.

Aun así, yo era una persona testaruda y orgullosa. Costia terminó la demostración y nos ordenó practicar las posiciones, ella iría de uno a uno corrigiéndolas a medida que las realizasemos. Yo tan terca como solo una Griffin podría serlo, me dije a mi misma que aquella chica no corregiría ninguna de mis posturas.

Estaba concentrada en lo que hacía cuando capté una melena castaña. Mis ojos se movieron como radares por el campo hasta que encontré a la dueña de aquel color hermoso. Lexa acababa de llegar. Estaba con las manos a la parte de atrás de su espalda y caminaba mirando todo en silencio. Hoy lucía mas imponente que nunca, aunque no tenía el rostro pintado.

-Enfócate, Griffin.- ordenó Costia, le miré al escuchar su voz tan cerca. La chica estaba delante mío mirando también en dirección a Lexa. Le lancé una mirada asesina y asentí siguiendo con las posturas.

Costia estuvo observándome un rato. Al ver que no cometía ningún error decidió moverse. Estaba punto de dejar salir una enorme sonrisa cuando volví a desviar la mirada solo para encontrarme con Lexa corrigiendo la posición de Raven. La morena tenía una sonrisa complice en sus labios y aunque Lexa disimulaba muy bien tan bien parecía divertirse.

Todo esto era tan nuevo que me asustaba. Hace tres meses estabamos devatiendo con Pike e intentando salir de su gobierno totalitario. El hombre había perdido la cabeza, intentaba que todos hiciésemos como él decía e incluso llegó a proponer que nos aliásemos con los de la montaña. Mi madre trajo a colación a Heda, el nuevo grupo que había resurgido y que estaba adueñándose de gran parte de la selva.

Lo único que sabíamos de Heda era lo que Anya nos había comentado. Luego de que la mujer resultase ser una espía que quería liberar a Lexa la gente del arca comenzó a poner entre dicho sus palabras. Muchos decían que quizás Heda era Anya levantando un grupo de salvajes con súper poderes.

Muy pocos intentamos convencerles de que unirnos al grupo de Heda era lo mas seguro. Varios grupos ya se le habían unido y los chismes decían que la coalición ganaba poder con el paso del tiempo. El gobierno de Heda parecía emplear la democracia y eso era tentador.

Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme con Lexa. Jamás pensé que volveríamos a vernos. En realidad intenté en mas de una ocasión olvidarla, pero jamás lo logré. Estaba tan desesperada por seguir adelante que llegué a acostarme con una que otra chica del arca intentando llenar el vacío que sentía. Huía de besarles y ninguna de ellas intentó hacerlo.

Cerraba los ojos y terminaba imaginando a Lexa. Me enojaba y quería detener todo y salir corriendo hasta quedar exhausta. Pero no lo hacía, seguía adelante y me sentía mas vacía y furiosa. Luego de unos meses me rendí, acostarme con otra no funcionaba: solo aumentaba mis ganas de tener a la castaña de profundos ojos verdes.

-Si te distraes en la selva te puede costar la vida.- comentó una voz conocida sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me giré encontrándome con Lexa. Estaba con las manos en su espalda y mirándome con el rostro ladeado. Me dedicaba esa mirada llena de palabras que no llegaban sus labios. Algo me había hecho esta mujer, casi se sentía como un embrujo. Si no estaba enamorada estaba adicta. No habían más alternativas.

-No estamos en la selva.- susurré percatándome de que estabamos en el extremo más vacío del campo. La mayoría estaba en el centro, Costia pasaba mas tiempo ahí.

-Si te acostumbras a distraerte lo harás en todos lados.- debatió Heda dando un paso cerca.

-Intentaré no hacerlo, Heda.- cedí.

Lexa sonrió. Una semisonrisa que le daba a su rostro un aire sensual y misterioso: salvaje. Nuestros ojos conectaron y yo me volví una marioneta a la espera de que Lexa me indicase que hacer.

-Posición.- murmuró Lexa. Obedecí de inmediato, levante mis puños intentando adoptar la posición de pelea que Costia había ordenado.

-Costia es buena en esto.- comenté levantando una ceja. Heda llevó la mano a su costado.

-Costia tiene su forma de pelear. Todos tenemos distintas estrategias.- comentó Lexa y levantó una espada en mi dirección.

Confundida observé el mango del arma que la comandante me estaba ofreciendo. ¿Qué queria hacer? Heda esperó que yo reaccionase sin perder la paciencia. Luego de algunos segundos tomé el arma, la empuñadura estaba forjada en plata y la espada en si era más liviana de lo esperado.

Levanté una de mis cejas con curiosidad mientras observaba a Lexa tomar su katana y adoptar su posición de pelea. Instintivamente miré hacia atras, todos habían detenido sus acciones para obsérvanos. ¿Ella quería pelear conmigo?

-No creo que yo esté lista.- comenté dispuesta a colocar la espada en el suelo, pero Heda atacó y yo levanté la espada para protegerme del golpe.

-Allá afuera no te preguntarán si estás lista.- comentó Lexa entre ataques. Yo solo bloqueaba los golpes de su katana, retrocediendo ante la fuerza empleada.

El sudor comenzó a ser acto de presencia luego de un rato en el cual me dediqué a la defensa, moviéndome hacia atras y hacia los lados para alejarme de Heda. La comandante estaba fresca, como si no se estuviese esforzando en lo mas mínimo: estaba claro que no lo hacia. Eso me enojó y decidí dejar la defensiva para atacar.

Sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Heda, pero solo por dos segundos antes de que bloquease mi ataque. Estaba comenzando a molestarme así que mis movimientos se volvieron agresivos en extremo. Lexa comenzó a retroceder. Con un golpe firme logré que Heda perdiese el agarre en su arma. La comandante rodó con facilidad alejándose de mi.

-¿Paramos?- cuestioné al verla desarmada.

Lexa sonrió. Sonrió como un depredador lo haría luego de conseguir que su presa esté donde él le quiere. En pocos segundos Heda tenía dos dagas en sus manos y estaba atacándome con tanta fiereza que mi cuerpo no se decidía entre querer follarle o salir corriendo.

Mi espada salió volando algunos metros a la derecha y Lexa arrojó las dagas al suelo. Nos miramos durante unos segundos y Heda lanzó el primer golpe. No logré evitarlo, me pegó fuerte en la mandíbula y caí al suelo.

Heda no me atacó en el suelo como pensé que haría. Cuando volví a levantarme ella volvió a atacar, pero yo estaba esperándole asi que me cubrí. Lexa era rápida y lista, pero era más delgada que yo. En un arrebato decidí utilizar su peso en su contra.

Cuando ella me derivó al suelo decidí que de pie ella era mas fuerte así que barrí la arrena con mi cuerpo derrivando a la castaña. Cayó con fuerza y yo me puse sobre ella de inmediato. Lexa era frágil en esta posición y ella lo sabía: por eso la evitaba.

Inmovilicé sus manos y sus piernas con mi cuerpo y sonreí esperando que se rindiese, pero ella no lo hacia. Yo estoy arriba y ella abajo ¿he ganado cierto? Pero la mirada de la comandante no decía eso. Tan rápido como logré estar arriba, Lexa liberó sus piernas y haciendo uso de su flexibilidad invirtió nuestras posiciones.

-Joder.- murmuré ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente tendido sobre la arena. Lexa estaba sobre mi cintura y una daga estaba en mi cuello. Mi cuerpo traicionero decidió tomar aquella posición como una invitación sexual y sin haberlo planeado mi pelvis se movió involuntariamente contra la de Lexa. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su cuerpo reaccionó liberando un extraño aroma.

-Tu oponente no está derrotado hasta que está muerto.- me enseñó, habló entre dientes y supe que estaba intentando controlarse porque la sentí temblar sobre mi cuerpo y mover su pelvis como respuesta a mi movimiento.

-Entendido, Heda.- susurré, me sentía mareada y débil. No estaba cansada debido al esfuerzo, seguramente el sentimiento se debía a que estaba demasiado cerca de Lexa en el momento que liberó, lo que sea que halla liberado: asi se habia sentido Pike cuando le olió el día que la castaña escapó.

Heda se puso de pie de un salto y se comenzó a alejar a prisa. Me senté llevando una mano a mi cabeza. Cuando observé mi alrededor me encontré con Octavia arrodillándose a mi lado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué mierda fue esa? Varios cayeron de rodillas cuando Lexa te ha inmovilizado.- comentó Blake frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Recuerdas los estudios que le haciamos a Lexa?- le interrogué.

-¿Qué con ellos?- preguntó Octavia.

-Los hombres de la montaña alteraron algo en Lexa, no pudimos descubrir exactamente que, pero cuando ella esta asustada o sorprendida tiénde a liberar esta nube de feromonas, bueno, antes eran feromonas ahora no estoy segura. Lo importante es que tienen el poder de aturdirte o probocarte lujuria. Depende de cuan cerca estes.- expliqué.

Octavia asintió y me ayudó a levantar. Me fijé de inmediato en que el resto del grupo se había dispersado y solo quedaban Bellamy y dos chicos en una esquina mirando hacía nosotras.

-¿Y Costia?- pregunté, había estado tan aturdida que no me habia percatado de que la clase hubiese terminado.

-Ha ido tras la comandante tan pronto esta se ha ido.- me respondió O encogiéndose de hombros.

-Voy tras ellas.- murmuré y sin esperar respuesta me dirigí a la salida de la arena de entrenamiento.

Lexa no estaba en su habitación como esperaba. Bajé al salón del trono, pero el guardia que estaba vigilando la puerta me dijo que el lugar estaba vacío. Preocupada pregunté por Anya y el guardia me envió a la zona de armamento.

-¡Clarkie!- me saludó Raven en el momento que atravesé la puerta. La morena estaba inclinada sobre una mesa con distintas herramientas metálicas.

Mis ojos rastrearon el lugar ignorando olímpicamente a Reyes. Anya estaba algunos pasos tras la morena cruzada de brazos y al verme dirigirme hacia ella su expresión estoica pasó a ser una de fastidio. Rodé los ojos, esa mujer debía intentar disimular su desagrado; en el arca no se llevaba tan mal conmigo.

-¿Podemos hablar?- interrogué llegando junto a la rubia terrestre.

-Si por mi fuera la respuesta sería no, pero no tengo más alternativa que escuchar.- respondió sin mirarme.

-Lexa tuvo una de esas reacciones.- susurré, la mujer se giró de inmediato hacia mi.

-¿Dónde está?- me cuestionó.

-No lo sé, fui a su habitación y a la sala del trono. Costia fue tras ella, pero no sé hacía donde cogieron.- expliqué preocupada.

-A la selva seguramente. Iré a buscarles con un grupo, evita los problemas.- me advirtió Anya caminando a la salida. Fui tras ella decidida a acompañarle, no podría quedarme tranquila sabiendo que Lexa estaba afuera de las murallas de Polis.

-Te acompaño.- avisé.

-No.- replicó Anya.

-Por favor, sé que me odias, pero me preocupa Lexa.- susurré.

-Heda.- corrigió ella.

-Yo la quiero, Anya.- afirmé mientras caminabamos a las caballerizas. La terrestre se detuvo a medio paso y se giró para estar frente a mi. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa aun cuando su expresión no habia cambiado. Seguía totalmente seria.

-¿La quieres de verdad?- me cuestionó.

-No sé cómo pasó, pero la quiero.- murmuré nerviosa, no solía decir aquellas cosas tan abiertamente: solo a mis padres, pero eso era algo diferente.

-Entonces mueve el culo, Griffin.- ordenó Anya retomando la caminata. Sonreí, porque la rubia terrestre no era de hablar sobre sentimientos y yo no quería hablar tampoco.

-Si, general.- susurré con cierto sarcasmo y ella volvió a mirarme.

-Lastimas a Leashy y te mato.- me advirtió yendo hacia Indra.

La morena, mano derecha de Lexa, estaba con un grupo de cinco guerreros. Anya le contó todo al parecer porque Indra me miró con recelo y luego ordenó preparar los caballos para ir a buscar a Heda.

No había salido de Polis desde mi arrebato que ocasionó los latigazos de Lexa. La selva lucía incluso mas aterradora estando sobre un cabaño. Anya me permitió usar una de las pistolas que nos habían confiscado e internamente le agradecí. En total éramos diez personas, solo dos iban caminando porque debían adelantarse y revisar que el camino estuviese despejado.

A cada minuto estabamos un poco mas internos en la inmensidad de los árboles. Ruidos de animales se podían escuchar debido a nuestra poca comunicación. Me mantuve tensa en todo momento, mis pensamientos viajaron años atrás, recordé que mi padre había muerto entre estos bosques. Nunca encontramos su cuerpo: seguro había sido devorado.

-Ese camino lleva a la montaña. Heda no lo tomaría.- aseguró Indra, mi mirada recorrió el sendero rocoso que parecía extenderse hasta ser tragado por frondosos árboles.

-Tienes razón.- habló Anya algunos metros por detrás. El atardecer comenzaba a azomar.

-Se hará de noche pronto, debemos regresar.- anunció Lincoln.

Indra y Anya intercambiaron miradas. Ella seguramente no querían regresar sin las castañas. Sentí la presión en mi pecho al imaginar Lexa de nuevo lastimada. Quizás las atacaba un pauna y Lexa volvía a ser herida...y yo no estaría ahí para cargarle y protegerle. _Estaría Costia_ y ese pensamiento me tranquilizó y alarmó.

Me tranquilizó porque si algo podía asegurar es que Costia haría cualquier cosa por mantener a Heda a salvo. Me preocupó porque en el estado de Lexa, podría hacer cualquier locura. La comandante no era ella misma cuando se activaba lo que sea que provocase aquella nube de feromonas.

-Es cierto, estamos lejos y la noche asecha. Heda estará a salvo.- aseguró Indra, parecía querer convencerse a si misma.

Todos comenzaron a regresar sobre sus pasos, yo les seguí sin mas. Si desobedecia y la comandante aparecía estaría en problemas. No quería ser la causante de más situaciones complicadas: _Heda estaría bien...ella era fuerte._ Me repetí esas palabras como una mantra durante todo el camino. Lo repetí cien veces mas mientras caminaba a mi habitación y lo seguí repitiendo cuando entré a la ducha.

-¡Mierda, Reyes, me estaba vistiendo!- grité terminando de ponerme el sueter cuando Rav entró a mi habitación.

-¡Calla, Griffin! ¡Que Heda acaba de aparecer!- me dijo la Rav con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Y esa cara? ¿Esta herida?- pregunté dirigiéndome como loca a la puerta.

-Nada grave, la que está muy mal es Costia. La deben estar atendiendo ahora mismo. ¡Joder que parecía que la hubiese arañado una fiera! - Me contó Reyes nerviosa, la imagen de Costia debió ser espantosa para tener a la siempre tranquila Rav en ese estado.

-¿Y Lexa está con ella?- interrogué mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Eso creo, la curandera se las llevó a la enfermería.- explicó Reyes mientras me seguía ya que yo había comenzado a encaminarme rumbo al ascensor.

-¿Qué paso? Octavia me dijo que Lexa liberó feromonas mientras peleaba contigo. ¿Por qué peleaban?- me cuestionaba Rav en el camino.

-Era un combate falso. Pero se ha salido de control.- respondí.

-Entonces es posible que lo que descubrimos en los últimos estudios sea cierto, Clarke. Alteraron el ADN de Heda.- habló la morena frunciendo en ceño pensativa y yo negué totalmente renuente a aceptar aquello.

Luego de que Lexa fuese liberada por Anya lo único que teníamos para estudiar era la sangre que le habíamos extraído con antelación. Pike se olvidó del asunto una semana después del incidente, pero Reyes no. La morena siguió haciendo pruebas durante los cuatro años. Su último analisis, hace seis meses, le llevó a pensar que el ADN en la sangre de la castaña había sido manipulado. Pero era imposible, era imposible.

-¡Ella no se está convirtiendo en animal!- sentencié y Reyes levantó sus manos en señal de derrota.

-Clarke, es posible. Liberó feromonas sin estar asustada o molesta, porque según Oc la liberó al ganarte. Quiere decir que ni siquiera lo hizo con consciencia solo reaccionó como reaccionaria un animal agresivo en una pelea.- siguió diciendo Raven mientras el ascensor se ponia en movimiento.

-No sé si eran feromonas lo que liberó.- admití en voz baja.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la morena confundida.

-La primera vez que lo hizo, hace cuatro años, supimos que eran feromonas porque tenían este caracter sexual imposible de ignorar. Pero esta vez no era así, no completamente.- admití.

Me preocupaba pensar que quizás Reyes tenía razón. Quizás Lexa estaba siendo afectada por el tratamiento de los hombres de la montaña. Quizás ellos habían estado buscando la forma de transformar humanos en bestias. Pero ¿Por qué?

-Necesitamos hacer más estudios, debemos hablar con Heda.- afirmó Reyes, asentí.

-Primero veamos cómo está.- susurré mientras seguíamos dirigiéndonos a la enfermería. Era pequeña, solo una carpa donde unas tres mujeres de avanzada edad preparaban distintos soluciones de extraño origen.

Desde afuera se podía observar la luz alumbrando todo el lugar. Entramos de inmediato, siendo recibidas por una horrible imagen. Costia estaba sobre una cama toda lastimada, sangre en su ropa, en sus brazos, en su cuello y parte de su rostro. Lo que sea que le halla atacado había intentado que no saliese con vida y casi lo había logrado. Mis ojos fueron de ella a la cama de al lado. Lexa estaba sentada mientras una curandera le verificaba la pierna derecha. Nuestros ojos conectaron y ella bajó la mirada de inmediato.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Comandante?- cuestioné, nacesitaba que me viese de nuevo a los ojos.

-Nos hemos acercado demasiado al área de la montaña y...algo nos atacó.- respondió Lexa levantando nuevamente el rostro.

Volví a mirar a Costia porque lo que les atacó definitivamente se había ensañado contra la mujer. Lexa parecía estar en mejores condiciones, se habia sacado el pantalón y lo único que tenia era un rasguño, un poco profundo en la pantorilla derecha.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- interrogué no sabiendo que mas decir.

-Tu madre era curandera. Lin está sola hoy. ¿Puedes ir revisando a Costia?- cuestionó Lexa. Sus ojos parecían suplicarme y me encontré asintiendo antes de procesarlo.

Rápidamente me saqué el chaleco de cuero y me acerqué a la castaña inconsciente. Entre tanta sangre no lograba reconocerla y aunque me desagradaba, en esos momentos sentí agradecimiento. Algo me decía que ella habia acabado así por proteger a Lexa. La creía capaz de eso, incluso de exponer su vida por la comandante.

-Ayúdame Raven. Tendremos que cortar la ropa.- le dije a la morena sacando una cuchilla para inciar el trabajo.

Pasamos un rato bastante tensó entre cortar la ropa y limpiar la sangre. Las heridas no eran tan profundas, la mayoría eran arañazos, aunque claramente habían hecho un reguero de sangre.

-No es de ella, es sangre negra.- reparé entonces y miré hacia Lexa. Ella me estaba mirando así que nuestras miradas conectaron. Leí el miedo en sus ojos.

-No es mía.- aseguró.

-Lo sé.- susurré recorriéndole con la vista, ella estaba perfectamente bien.

-¿Qué demonios les atacó?- cuestioné, pero Lexa no respondió.

-Heda.- insistí mientras Lin, la curandera, tomaba mi lugar para limpiar bien las heridas de Costia que si eran profundas.

-No es el momento, Clarke. Hablaremos luego.- fue la única respuesta que logré sacar de la ojiverde y me sentí nerviosa y preocupaba. Sea lo que fuese que les había atacado tenia el mismo color de sangre que Lexa y era lo suficientemente letal como para dejar inconsciente del dolor a una guerrera como Costia.

-¿Ella estará bien?- preguntó Heda.

-Eso parece, es fuerte.- comentó Lin con voz rasposa y acariciando la mejilla de Costia. Tenia un horrible arruñazo iniciando en su mejilla derecha y extendiendose hacia abajo hasta su mandíbula

-Ayúdame, Clarke. Necesito ir a mi habitación.- pidió la comandante, intercambié una mirada con Rav indicándole que no era el momento de ninguna broma y ella pareció contenerse.

Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude a la castaña y le ayudé a levantar. Lexa era delgada así que tampoco era muy pesada. Sentirla cerca fue como soltar una carga: ella estaba bien. Estaba conmigo.

Nos despedimos de Raven, quien se quedó ayudando a la curandera y salimos de la carpa. Sentir a Lexa a mi lado, aun en el silencio, destruyo el nudo de preocupación que había estado en mi estómago toda la tarde. El camino a la habitación fue interrumpido por Anya, quien al vernos se acercó corriendo.

-¿Cuándo haz llegado? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la mujer, para sorpresa mía no intentó quitarme a la comandante de los brazos.

-Hace un rato, Indra nos abrió. Algo nos atacó. Mañana hablaremos de ello, tendremos que reunirnos. Creo que los hombres de la montaña planean algo y alguien les está ayudando.- explicó Heda y aunque ella no lo insinuó pensé en Pike y supe que ella también lo estaría pensando.

-¿Y Costia?- cuestionó Anya.

-Está en la enfermería. Se ha llevado la peor parte, intentó protegerme.- explicó la comandante y bajó la mirada. Literalmente pude ver a la Lexa frágil materializándose delante de mi.

Tenía los ojos tristes y el semblante decaído. Anya la veía con tal amor que sentí una pizca de incomodidad. Una cosa podía asegurar: si Lexa tuviese que elegir entre la rubia terrestre y yo, la elegiría a ella.

-No es tu culpa.- fue lo primero que dijo Anya y extendió acariciando la mejilla de la ojiverde.

-Mañana hablamos.- fueron las palabras de la castaña.

-Está bien, cuídala.- me ordenó Anya mirándome estoica y entonces nos dejó pasar.

La noche estaba fría, a tal grado que deseé apresurar el paso para llegada a la torre. Por lo contrario, la comandante a mi lado no parecía afectada por ello. Caminaba con lentitud, arrastrando los pies y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar en el cielo.

Miré a la ojiverde de reojo, estudiando el perfil de la mujer a mi lado. La escuché suspirar un poco y supuse que estaría realmente preocupada por Costia. A pesar de que Costia me resultaba desagradable, debía reconocer que si Lexa ahora estaba aquí apenas herida era gracias a ella.

-Deja de mirarme así.- dijo Heda sin siquiera girar a verme y yo di un pequeño salto al percatarme de que ella sabía que le miraba.

-¿Mirarte cómo?- me atreví a cuestionar.

Y me ignoró. Nuevamente debía asumir que la cara que estaba haciendo no era agradable. O quizás simplemente no era apropiada para el lugar donde estabamos. De todos modos seguí mirandola porque por mas que intentaba quitar de ella mis ojos no me era posible.

-Lo estás haciendo otra vez.- me acusó Lex y me miró levantando una de sus cejas. Se veía cansada, sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban tan entristecidos que sentí mi corazón siendo estrujado.

-Lo siento.- susurré bajando los ojos y decidiendo que lo mejor era no mirarle hasta que estuviesemos en la habitación.

El resto del camino transcurrió en completo silencio. El ascensor por fin estuvo delante de nosotros y al entrar sentí que el peso que había estado sobre mis hombros comenzaba a disiparse. Heda me sujetó la mano derecha y le miré de inmediato. Ella no me devolvía la mirada, pero apretó mi mano y yo le apreté de vuelta.

-No me sueltes.- susurró.

-Nunca, Lexa, nunca.- le aseguré. Su voz era tan diferente a la de Heda, casi sentía que la comandante y Lexa eran dos seres distintos. Y ahora mismo la mujer a mi lado era Lexa, alguien con sentimientos a flor de piel y miedos.

-Fue horrible, Clarke.- murmuró, solo podía observar su perfil porque ella tenía la vista clavada en las puertas del ascensor que seguía subiendo.

-Ya pasó.- susurré apretando su mano justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

La comandante me soltó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Me sorprendió la ausencia de guerreros vigilando su puerta: no me quejaría de todos modos. La puerta estaba medio abierta y con solo un empujón pudimos entrar.

-¿Quieres contarme?- cuestioné mientras cerraba tras nosotras la puerta.

En lugar de responder la castaña simplemente comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa. La única vez que le había visto hacer aquello fue el día en el cual fue azotada. El recuerdo me hizo sentir culpa nuevamente: bajé la mirada de inmediato.

-¿Me preparas el baño?- preguntó Heda. Le miré lo más rápido que pude, casi podía asegurar que mi cuello había emitido un ruido ante la rapidez con la cual levanté la vista.

-¿El baño?- pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Si, Clarke. ¿Puedes llenar el baño? Las sales están en la mesa.- respondió comenzando a sacarse las botas. Oh dios, está hablando en serio.

-Sí, de inmediato.- susurré dirigiéndome al baño a paso apresurado.

Había una ducha en un extremo, era pequeña y al parecer la comandante no solía usarla. En el medio había una bañera y en el extremo derecho una especie de mesa con diferentes productos sobre ella. Antes de ponerme a trabajar encendí todas las velas que encontré disponible logrando iluminar perfectamente el lugar.

Llenar la bañera me tomó un rato, luego me acerqué a la mesa mirando los diferentes envases con duda. No tenían etiqueta así que distinguir qué era que era todo un reto. ¿Por qué no acomodarlos según su tipo?

-Los de la izquierda.- escuché decir a Lexa. Me giré ante la subita interrupción y me encontré a la ojiverde entrando al baño iluminado.

Hermosa. Lexa era perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra. Mis ojos, como si tuviesen vida propia, recorrieron lentamente sus piernas largas. Subí pasando sobre su cintura, deleitándome con su piel medio bronceada y mojé mis labios ante la imagen de sus pechos.

Quizás me detuve más de un rato en sus senos porque cuando llegué a su rostro ella tenía una ceja levantada. Se veía cansada así que quise golpearme por no poder controlarme ante su belleza. Me giré agarrando el primer pote que tuve a la mano y me acerqué a la bañera para arrojar la mezcla ahí.

-Gracias.- susurró Lexa acercándose.

Mis ojos se quedaron retenidos en su cuerpo mientras ella se acomodaba dentro de la bañera. Claramente observé como su cuerpo se relajaba al acomodarse allí dentro. El agua mojando su cuerpo debería ser una imagen prohibida.

-¿Puedo bañarte?- me atreví a preguntar. Ella abrió sus ojos, se veía tan frágil que solo deseaba cuidarle.

-Chof, Clarke.- susurró.

-¿Si?- cuestioné con duda.

-Por favor.- tradujo cerrando los ojos y relajándose.

Me acerqué con duda luego de agarrar un jabón de la mesa. Me arrodillé junto a ella y mis ojos se deleitaron ante su cuerpo.

Comencé por su brazo izquierdo, limpiándole en silencio y disfrutando de poder cuidar de ella. Pronto subí a su cuello y Lexa suspiró levantando un poco la cabeza y abriendo sus ojos cuando comencé a limpiar sus hombros.

-Era una bestia, Clarke. Pero era humano.- susurró ella mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Crees que Pike esté ayudándoles?- cuestioné, Heda asintió sin dudarlo ni un solo instante.

-Creo que esa cosa es el motivo por el cual los hombres de la montaña hacían tantos experimentos.- comentó ella y yo asentí pasando por su estómago.

-Entonces al final lo han logrado.- susurré pensativa.

-Clarke...- me llamó ella y levanté la mirada de su abdomen.

-Hay algo mal en mi. Esta mañana...reaccioné como...- comenzó a decir Lexa, parecía asustada de sus propias conclusiones.

-Como una salvaje...- susurré, pero ella negó.

-Como una bestia.- corrigió y en sus ojos había miedo, miedo de ella misma.

Mis manos mojadas subieron a sus mejillas. Tomé su rostro con mis manos obligándole a mirarme directamente a los ojos. Ella no era una bestia: sus ojos mostraban sentimientos muy reales, inocencia, humanidad. Le acaricié las mejillas y luego me incliné a atrapar sus labios.

Lexa me besó como nunca lo había hecho. Con temor. Como si tuviese miedo de romperme, de hacerme daño. Intensifiqué el contacto y mordí su labio inferior haciéndola gemir.

-No eres una bestia, Lexa. Eres fuerte, hermosa, sensible...- susurré sobre sus labios y bajé mi boca a su cuello besando, lamiendo y mordiendo.

-Tengo miedo. No quiero lastimar a nadie.- susurró, volví a atrapar su boca y ella gimió nuevamente.

Fue precisamente en ese momento en el cual decidí que había espacio suficiente en la bañera para ambas. Sin sacarme la ropa me metí con Lexa, colocándome a horcajadas sobre ella. Agua escapó hacia el suelo pero no podía importarme menos. Le miré y ella levantó el mentón para conectar nuestros ojos.

-Estoy aquí, contigo. No vas a hacer daño, Heda. Tu estás para protegernos.- susurré inclinándome para atrapar su boca. Las manos de Lexa fueron a mi espalda y las mías a sus pechos.

-Clarke...- suspiró Heda. Nos besamos hasta que la comandante estaba respirando demasiado rápido, mis labios entonces bajaron a su cuello: los jadeos de Lexa eran la música que deleiba mis oídos.

Me separé unos segundos de la castaña para comprobar si podía avanzar. Ella asintió cuando nuestros ojos conectaron y yo bajé a sus senos. Atrapé un pezón con mi boca, chasqueando sobre el mi lengua y luego mordiéndolo con delicadeza antes de pasar al otro y repetir el mismo movimiento.

-Chof, Clarke.- susurró Lexa, sentí su pelvis moverse en busca de contacto y mi mano derecha se movió entre sus piernas mientras mi boca seguía en sus senos.

-Estoy contigo, Lexa.- susurré moviendo mi mano en su zona más íntima.

Ella estaba tan húmeda, ante el primer contacto de mis dedos sobre su clitoris se tensó por completo y gimió. Era la imagen más hermosa que hubiese observado. El agua estaba tibia, pero yo me sentía caliente.

Mis dedos se movieron por su sexo y luego acaricié su clitoris de nuevo ganándome otro gemido. Lexa respiraba aceleradamente, sus manos estaban sobre mis hombros. Yo mordí suavemente su pezón y seguí acariciando sobre su clitoris creando fricción y sacando temblores de Lexa.

La castaña era un cuerpo necesitado de cariño en esos momentos. Era tan diferente a la mujer astuta y agresiva de esta mañana. Lo que sea que les atacó le había dejado temerosa y confusa. Quería a mi Lexa de vuelta, quería quitar los miedos de su rostro.

-Ah, Clarke. Te necesito.- susurró, levanté la mirada de su rostro y me encontré con sus pupilas dilatadas y ese verde hermoso casi completamente desaparecido.

-Estoy aquí, contigo. Estoy aquí.- susurré cerrando mi boca sobre uno de sus pechos en un intento de atrapar mas de ella. Sentí una de las manos de Heda en mi cabeza obligándome a permanecer con las caricias sobre sus senos: yo no quería ir a ninguna parte.

-Mmm...- susurró la castaña rompiendo el contacto visual, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y yo sentí mi entrepierna aún mas húmeda. ¿Por qué no me había sacado la ropa al entrar? Podría meterme mano a mi misma mientras acariciaba a Lexa.

-Estoy contigo.- susurré subiendo a su boca aún cuando Lexa parecía querer que siguiese con sus pechos. Recibió el beso gustosa, su lengua buscando la mía en un beso húmedo. Ella me mordió y yo lamí su labio inferior mientras mis dedos en su entrepierna acariciaban su entrada.

-Ah, Chof, Clarke. Tócame.- pidió levantándose un poco de la bañera y deteniendo el beso. Asentí bajando a su cuello y entré en ella con un solo dedo. Ella gimió y yo gemí al sentir la calidez de su interior.

-Oh Lexa.- susurré antes de volver a besarla y retirar mi dedo para volver a entrar lentamente.

-ai hod in yu.- gimió Lexa y como no sabía lo que decía me dediqué a mover mi dedo mientras mi pulgar encontraba su clitoris. Mantuve un ritmo lento y profundo, buscando los puntos que conseguían sacarle temblores a la castaña.

Lexa estaba temblando y moviendo sus caderas en busca de mayor contacto. Su boca buscó la mía y sus manos se detuvieron en mi nuca. Su respiración era un compas de notas cortas y su cuerpo una cuerda dejando salir las mas hermosas melodías. Para mi dicha, yo era el músico que estaba creando aquellos sonidos.

-Más rápido, Clarke.- gimió ella dejando caer la cabeza hacía atrás. Sus labios se abrieron y su cuerpo se arqueó. Un gemido débil atravesando su garganta y yo añadí otro dedo a la par que disfrutaba de sus paredes internas tensándose alrededor de ellos: diciéndome que estaba tan cerca de llegar a su liberación.

-Córrete para mi, Lex. Quiero verte.- susurré en su oído lamiendo su lóbulo luego. Mis dedos moviéndose ahora rápidos entre sus piernas y mi pulgar frotando su clítoris.

Lexa tembló en silencio al llegar a su orgasmo. Su cuerpo era entonces una cuerda tensada totalmente. Era la imagen mas hermosa que yo hubiese contemplado. Dejé mis dedos en su interior totalmente quietos, porque moverme cuando ella estaba tan inmóvil parecía ir en contra del ambiente que nos rodeaba.

-ai hod in yu.- susurró Lexa aun entre temblores.

-¿Qué significa?- cuestioné en voz baja, pero no hubo respuesta.

Lexa estuvo quieta por un rato y cuando se movió yo retiré mis dedos de su entrepierna y salí de la bañera. Nuestros ojos conectaron y aunque había todavía un poco de miedo en sus ojos ella me sonrió.

-¿Mi turno?- me preguntó con una sonrisa débil, pero me limité a negar.

-Necesitas dormir. Tendremos tiempo para mi luego.- susurré girándome para tomar su toalla.

Cuando le volví a mirar la castaña me miraba diferente. No sabía ponerle nombre a lo que veía en esos hermosos ojos verdes: eran demasiados sentimientos a la vez.

Lexa salió de la bañera y yo la envolví con la toalla. La sequé rápido y ella me fue quitando la ropa mojada. Aun cuando me desnudaba, no habían segundas intenciones en sus acciones. Con otra toalla me secó y luego nos vestimos.

-Duerme conmigo.- me pidió la comandante cuando me iba hacia la puerta.

Me giré a mirarla. Lexa estaba metiéndose bajo sus sábanas. Se veía mas frágil que nunca: yo no tenía corazón para negarle nada. Trabé la puerta y me dirigí hacia la comandante.

-Yo soy la cuchara grande.- advertí.

-No soy la cuchara pequeña.- replicó y yo levanté una ceja mientras me acomodaba a su lado boca arriba.

Para mi sorpresa la castaña se acercó y se acomodó sobre mi pecho. La abracé con una mano y ella subió una mano sobre mi cuerpo agarrando una de mis tetas. Podía imaginar sus sonrisa.

-¿Es necesario?- interrogué.

-Me gusta tocarlas.- admitió.

-¿De verdad?- cuestioné divertida.

-Son grandes y me relaja apretarlas.- susurró Lexa. Sonreí, me habían dicho muchas cosas sobre mis senos, pero la actitud de la comandante hacia ellos era diferente. Casi como un niño que coloca sus manos sobre ellos en busca de seguridad.

-Duerme, Lexa.- susurré.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te devuelva el favor?- me preguntó medio dormida.

-No, necesitas descansar.- susurré.

-Gracias, Clarke kom Skaikru.- murmuró la castaña, su voz era suave, tan hermosa y diferente. Era como si Heda solo existiese fuera de los confines de estas paredes.

-Descansa...- susurré besando su cabello y el sueño vino sobre mi cuerpo.

Continuará...

¿Les gustó? ¿Que opinan del giro que está tomando la historia?

 **Adelanto**

 _-No soy la cuchara pequeña...- susurró Clarke, su voz era baja, su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para escapar del agarre._

 _-No, no lo eres.- susurró Lexa escondiendo su rostro en el cabello rubio y deleitándose al sentir el calido cuerpo de la rubia._

 _Clarke sonrió, le había escuchado y sabía que la castaña simplemente le daba la razón como a los locos. Solo hasta entonces la rubia se percató de que podía sentir los pechos de la otra en su escapalda, las manos frías sobre su contira y la respiración en su nuca. Le gustaba. Le gustaba ser la cuchara pequeña: pero jamás lo diría en voz alta._

 _(El siguiente capítulo lo subiré probablemente en unos días)_

 _XOXO_


	15. Capitulo 15

_Advertencia: Historia es Rated M porque contiene escenas sexuales y otras de torturas. Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual, si no te sientes cómod@ leyéndolo puedes saltar esa parte. Cuando vaya a iniciar colocaré una palabra en bold para el que quiera saltarlo._

 _XXXXX_

 _A ti podría decirte_

 _que para mi_

 _cualquier lugar es mi casa_

 _si eres tu quien abre la puerta._

 _E. Sastre_

 **Capítulo 15**

Narrador Omnisciente

 _Pocas veces en su vida había sentido la necesidad de salir corriendo. Lexa no era una mujer que cediese con facilidad a sus miedos. Usualmente los aceptaba y prefería internalizarlos con el fin de no dejar a nadie verlos. Pero aquella sensación de ahogo que le apretujaba el pecho no la había experimentado nunca. Sentía sus musculos contraerse y podría asegurar que algo andaba mal en su cuerpo._

 _La castaña corrió por lo que le parecieron extensos minutos. Salió de la seguridad que le proporcionaba Polis y se internó en el bosque. Escuchaba las pisadas de Costia a su espalda, la mujer había intentado darle alcance durante todo el tiempo que corrieron._

 _Heda corrió hasta que sus pulmones le ardían y la respiración apenas le era posible. Entonces se detuvo, inclinando su cuerpo hacía delante y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para respirar. Su corazón estaba latiendo desbocado y sus musculos contrayéndose horriblemente._

 _Fue en ese momento que Costia había logrado darle alcance. La mujer de cabello castaño estaba respirando por la boca y al ver a Lexa detenerse se acercó lo mas rápido que su cuerpo exhausto le permitió._

 _-¡Heda! ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Costia deteniéndose tras Lexa, la ojiverde se giró de inmediato. Su mirada conectó con los ojos color miel de Costia. El horror que se reflejaba en el rostro de Heda preocupó a la guerrera que de inmediato llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la castaña para que le mirase a los ojos._

 _-Mi corazón quiere explotar.- explicó Heda tomando la mano de la otra castaña y colocándola sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía feroz bajo la mano de la guerrera._

 _-Tranquila, pronto pasará.- le aseguró Costia acercándose más, abrazándo a Lexa hasta que la castaña escondió su rostro en el cabello de la otra e intentó calmarse sin exito alguno._

 _-No sé que pasa.- susurró Lexa luego de unos minutos en silencio, su corazón no cooperaba y podía sentir las vibraciones expandiéndose alrededor de su cuerpo. Como si sus celulas hubiesen enloquecido y su cuerpo hubiese generado un exceso de energía para uso inmediato._

 _-Lexa...yo podría ayudarte...- comenzó a decir Costia, a otros en Polis les había ocurrido aquello que ahora le estaba ocurriendo a la más poderosa de las terrestres. Era un proceso biológico inducido por los tratamientos de los hombres de la montaña y no había forma de controlarlo. ¿Cierto?_

 _-No, solo necesito tranquilizarme.- se negó rotundamente Heda, ella jamás había recurrido a eso desde el día que descubrió que podía quemar el exceso de calor corriendo atraves de los árboles. No entendía porque no estaba funcionando ahora._

 _Estaban en aquella posición indefensa cuando se escuchó un extraño ruido. Heda no escuchaba nada aparte del latido exagerado de su corazón. Apenas era consciente de que estaban colindando con el terreno que pertenecía a los hombres de la montaña: lo cual las ponía en grave peligro._

 _Por suerte, Costia si estaba al pendiente de lo que ocurría a sus alrededores. En todo momento supo que estaban en terreno enemigo y que en cualquier momento podrían ser atacadas. Necesitaba calmar a Lexa antes de volver. Serían presa fácil con la mujer de cabello castaño tan nerviosa y confundida._

 _El ataque de una extraña bestia tomó por sorpresa a Lexa. Costia le había empujado librándola así de recibir un golpe en la espalda. Heda cayó al suelo y quedó inmóvil observando a la bestia con forma semi humana que había atacado a la ojimiel. El cerebro de la ojiverde se desconectó por algunos segundos: recordaba haber visto algo semejante en el laboratorio de los hombres de la montaña. Recordaba proyectos que jamás habían funcionado. La bestia delante de ella le sugería que los hombres de montaña los habían retomado y finalizado._

 _Cuando Lexa reaccionó, Costia ya tenia una serie de rasguños y golpes por su cuerpo. Heda sacó su daga y con mano temblorosa, corazón latiendo presuroso, apartó a la bestia de la castaña enterrándole la daga en la espalda de esta. La bestia gimió adolorida y empujó a la castaña antes de salir corriendo._

 _Heda_ _se arrodilló de inmediato junto a Costia. La otra no se veía muy bien, pero aun tenía los ojos abiertos. Los arruñazos y golpes eran, en su mayoría, superficiales, pero tenía uno especialmente profundo. Le recorría hacia abajo la mejilla derecha casi hasta la barbilla. Lexa intentó cargarla, pero se mareó y acabó de rodillas a un costado de la otra castaña._

 _-Tienes que descansar y reponer fuerzas antes de que podamos movernos.- susurró Costia intentado mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero a muy pocos minutos de sucumbir ante el dolor._

 _-Tengo que llevarte a Polis...- sentenció Heda volviéndo a sujetar a la otra para cargarle, pero apenas y consiguió levantarla del suelo._

 _-Lexa, por favor...- susurró Costia. La ojiverde se acomodó junto a ella luego de un tercer intento fallido._

 _-Te llevaré a Polis.- le aseguró Heda._

 _-Sé que lo harás...- fue lo último que escuchó Lexa antes de quedar inconsciente._

 _Heda despertó asustada horas más tarde. El sol parecía haberse puesto hace algun tiempo atrás. Se escuchan los ruidos de la noche; una sinfonía entre zumbidos de insectos y el mover de las hojas. La ojiverde recordó de inmediato cómo había llegado al bosque y porque estaba todavía en el. Se giró a inspeccionar a Costia y la encontró inconsciente. La mujer estaba fría y, aunque la sangre le cubría, estaba pálida._

 _Intentar despertar a la ojimiel ni siquiera pasó por los pensamientos de la comandante. Heda simplemente la tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia Polis. En varías ocasiones se detuvo a descansar o se ocultó tras árboles al escuchar ruidos sospechosos. Su único pensamiento era llegar._

La comandante había despertado hace apenas cinco minutos. Seguía exactamente en la misma posicion de la noche anterior. Parte de su cuerpo sobre el de la rubia que dormitaba profundamente. Heda le miraba en silencio, deleitándose en el sonido del corazón de la mujer del cielo.

Era todo un espectáculo ver a la rubia dormir. Lexa podría decir que era un excelente pasa tiempo. Además, la cercanía de Griffin le brindaba seguridad y reposo. Entre los brazos de Shaikru no tenía porque mostrarse fuerte e invencible. Podía ser ella misma: solo Lexa kom Trikru.

Heda estuvo minutos observado a la rubia. Minutos en los cuales se imaginó viviendo en paz con ella. Podía imaginar una vida en la cual no estuviesen en constante peligro, una donde ella no fuese la comandante y no tuviese la responsabilidad de poner su vida por su pueblo.

Pasado un rato, Lexa se puso de pie y se colocó unos zapatos abiertos. Normalmente usaba las botas de comandante, pero solo iría a ver a Costia: ni siquiera pensó en cambiar su bata de dormir. Dejó a Clarke en la cama y salió de la habitación hacía el ascensor. Cuatro guardias estaban en la planta baja y se sorprendieron al verle. Los saludó con un gesto y le recibió el frío viento de la madrugada. El sol aun no salía, podría ir y regresar sin que la rubia Shaikru se enterase.

El camino se le hizo corto, y la castaña apenas se percató de los escalofríos que recorrian su anatomía a medida queel calor abandonaba su cuerpo. Lo único que estaba en la mente de la ojiverde era comprobar el estsdo de Costia.

La mujer de ojos color miel estaba tendida en la misma cama donde había estado hace algunas horas. Lucía mucho mejor, la curandera había hecho un trabajo execelente. Lexa ladeó el rostro un poco deteniéndose a la izquierda de Costia. La mujer tenía ese horrible arrañazo cruzando desde lo alto de su mejilla hasta su barbilla. El arrañazo le causó un escalofrío a Heda.

-Lo lamento.- susurró la castaña, se sintió impotente. Ella debía haber protegido a Costia y no lo había hecho. Jamás podría superar el sentimiento de frustración que la perseguiría siempre que observase el rostro de la guerrera. Seguramente le quedaría una cicatriz en el rostro.

Lentamente la guerrera abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de Heda. Lexa extendió de inmediato una de sus manos y le acarició la mejilla no lastimada mientras Costia le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. La comandante permaneció seria y sin decir nada, sintiéndose un poco más culpable al ver el cariño en los ojos color miel.

-Desperté hace un rato y eras lo único que deseaba ver...- susurró Costia con voz rasposa. Lexa le siguió acariciando la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

-Estaba preocupada por ti, lo siento por no estar aquí esperando que despertaras. Era mi deber.- se excusó rápidamente Heda, esa mujer estaba en ese estado por haberse interpuesto entre la bestia y ella. Lo mínimo que debió hacer era no dormir y quedarse velándole

-Me alegra que fueses a descansar. Lo necesitabas.- respondió Costia sonriéndole.

-Descansarás por unos días.- susurró Lexa.

Costia se limitó a asentir y luego se quedó en silencio pensativa. En sus ojos color caramelo, Heda podía observar confusión y un poco de miedo. Lexa sabía lo impresionante que podía llegar a ser ver algo tan horrible intentar devorarte. Ella había experimentado cosas semejantes cuando los hombres de la montaña le tenían en el tratamiento.

-Esa cosa Heda. ¿Qué era?- interrogó Costia con la mirada perdida.

-Aun no lo sé, pero estaremos a salvo mientras permanezcamos resguardados en Polis. Averiguáremos qué era.- le aseguró la castaña agarrando con una de sus manos la mano que descansaba en el abdomen de esta.

-¿Tu estas bien?- cuestionó Costia entrelazando sus dedos con los de Heda.

-Lo estoy...en parte gracias a ti. - susurró la comandante. El agradecimiento estaba claramente presente en su tono de voz.

-Entonces valió la pena todo esto.- murmuró la ojimiel y Lexa la vió bajar la mirada. Seguramente la guerrera ya había tanteado su rostro y era consciente de la cortadura que recorría verticalmente una de sus mejillas. Seguramente quedaría una cicatriz.

-Costia...esto no te hace menos.- le aseguró la comandante apretando sus manos.

-Si antes mis posibilidades de enamorarte eran pocas...ahora que estoy desfigurada no tendré ninguna.- susurró la ojimiel. Heda sintió una presión en el pecho.

-Eras y eres hermosa.- le aseguró la castaña, sentía la obligación de hacer sentir mejor a la otra. Conocía a Costia y definitivamente debía de estar siendo un momento difícil para ella.

-No mas que tu Lexa, eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido.- susurró Cos y levantó una de sus manos para acariciar la suave mejilla de Heda.

La comandante no se apartó, permaneció totalmente inerte. Con sus ojos verdes fijos en los de la otra mientras los dedos de la guerrera bajaban a su mandíbula. La caricia duró apenas algunos segundos. Prontamente, Lexa sujetó la mano que le acariciaba y colocó un casto beso en la palma antes de colocarla de vuelta en el regazo.

-No vas a quererme nunca ¿cierto?- interrogó la ojimiel.

-No como tu quieres.- admitió Lexa, normalmente evadía las insinuaciones de Costia, pero en esos momentos necesitaba ser sincera.

-Yo no voy a dejar de amarte...- susurró Costia.

-Descansa, lo necesitas para mejorarte.- susurró Lexa.

-Quédate un poco más, apenas sale el sol.- le pidió Costia.

En ese instante Lexa se percató de la claridad que se colaba en el lugar. Eran rayos de sol débiles, seguramente el amanecer recien había iniciado. La comandante quería estar en la cama cuando Clarke despertase, pero sentía la obligación como lider de estar ahí para la ojimiel.

-Me quedaré un poco más.- susurró Heda acariciándole el cabello a Costia.

xxxxx

Los rayos de sol se colaban con suavidad por la ventana en la habitación de la comandante. Poco a poco, el oscuro cuarto iba quedando al descubierto. En la cama, enredada entre las sábanas, Clarke dormía plácidamente. Estaba de costado, abrazándo las sábanas como si estas fuesen lo mas extraordinario de aquel lugar.

Un ambiente de paz se respiraba en la habitación cuando los rayos de luz decidieron entrar a perturbar. Los rayos se fueron introduciendo más y más: con lenta parsimonia, como dándole tiempo a Heda a regresar al cuarto y hallar a Griffin durmiendo.

Pronto algunos rayos golpearon el rostro de la rubia haciéndola fruncir el ceño en disgusto. Lo primero que percibió Clarke fue la susvidad de la cama donde descansaba. _Es tan cómoda_ pensó Shaikru y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios aun sin abrir los ojos. Recordaba donde estaba y con quien.

Abrió los ojos al percibir la ausencia de Heda. Se giró soltando las sábanas, pero solo entró un espacio vacío allí donde anteriormente había estado la comandante. Griffin suspiró; Lexa era la líder y seguamente tenía obligaciones que no podían ser pospuestas. Aun así, Shaikru había tenido la esperanza de que podrían despertar abrazadas.

 _Quizás podríamos haber hecho el amor_. Pensó Clarke suspirando. Ella definitivamente necesitaba liberación. Ante el pensamiento percibió la humedad entre sus piernas: había tenido un sueño subido de tono. En el mismo había hecho cosas que de sólo pensarlas se sonrojaba. Aun así, en el sueño, había acabado con una sonrisa, acostada sobre el pecho de Heda.

-Eres una mujer adulta, Clarke. No una adolescente.- se reprochó Griffin pateando las sábanas agresivamente para apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas ligeramente flexionadas.

La rubia miró hacia la puerta preguntándose cuánto tardaría Lexa en regresar. Asumió que sería bastante y decidió darle un poco de libertad a su mente. Prontamente subió sus manos por su estomago, sintiendo la tela suave del traje que usó para dormir. Sus manos pronto estaban sobre sus pechos: apretándolos ligeramente. Sus ojos se cerraron y ella mordió su labio inferior conteniéndo un suspiró.

-Lexa.- susurró la ojiazul imaginando que eran las manos de Heda las que estaban apretando sus pechos. Sentía el calor esparciéndose por su cuerpo, mordió su labio inferior e imaginó a Lexa sobre ella mirándole con aquellos ojos verdes y profundos. Dilatados y ansiosos.

Sintió su entrepierna más húmeda y bajó con una de sus manos por su estómago hasta el borde del traje que llegaba a mitad de rodilla. Su mano entonces comenzó a subir, pero el sonido de la puerta le alertó. Clarke dió un pequeño salto y se giró quedando boca abajo y fingiendo dormir.

Lexa recién entraba al cuarto cuando percibió el ruido de la cama. Miró hacia allí, encontrándose con la ojiazul tendida sobre la cama y las sabanas amontonadas para un lado. Le pareció que Clarke dormía como una salvaje, cuando se supone que era del cielo.

La comandante se sacó los zapatos mientras se acercaba a la rubia. Se felicitó por no haberse cambiado a la ropa de comandante. Quería dormir otro rato con la rubia Shaikru. Abrazarla por la espalda o enterrar su rostro en su pecho. Lexa se subió a la cama y se acomodó junto a Griffin. Sonrió al ver la incómoda posición en la cual estaba Clarke.

Lexa podía despertar a Shaikru, pero no quería perturbarle el sueño así que simplemente se quedó tendida boca arriba a su lado y comenzó a acaricir su cuero cabelludo en silencio. Griffin no pudo esconder el sonido de placer que escapó de sus labios. Era tan reconfortante sentir los dedos de Lexa en su cabello.

La castaña, pensando que Griffin simplemente se regocijaba en su sueño, bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de esta. Clarke volvió a hacer ese ruidito que Lexa se encontró amando y la castaña le miró divertida. Parecía que la rubia no estaba dormida. Deseosa de corroborar su descubrimiento, Lexa bajó su mano hasta el trasero de la rubia. Tan pronto la mano de la comandante apretó un poco Clarke empujó su mitad inferior en dirección a la mano de esta.

-Alguien parece despierta...- susurró Lexa con una sonrisa moviéndose con rapidez y colocándose sentada sobre el trasero de Clarke. La rubia gimió de forma suave y ladeó el rostro hacia Heda.

-Buenos días.- saludó Clarke con una sonrisa inocente.

-Buenos días.- respondió Lexa sonriendo, apoyando su cuerpo de la espalda de la rubia para ir al encuentro de sus labios.

La posición no era muy comoda para Clarke. Tenia que ladear el rostro hacia la derecha e inclinarlo un poco hacia atrás. Deseosa de tener un mejor ángulo, la rubia tiró de Heda hasta que la obligó a tenderse sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella para poder besarla con la lentitud que deseaba **utilizar.**

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo...- susurró Clarke bajando sus manos a los muslos de Heda cubiertos por la tela de su traje de dormir. La rubia podía recordar como se sentía esa piel bajo sus dedos.

-Mmm...tus deseos son órdenes.- susurró Heda empujándo un poco a la rubia hasta que la obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas y sus manos bajaron a los muslos suaves de Shaikru.

-Quiero cogerte de tantas formas, Lexa. Creo que me estoy volviendo una ninfómana.- susurró Clarke colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Heda y trapando su boca nuevamente.

-¿Ninfómana? La gente del cielo tiene unas palabras extrañas.- comentó Lexa, segundos luego estaba mas interesada en pedir permiso con su lengua para explorar la cavidad bucal de la rubia. Clarke gimió al sentir la invasión de aquella húmeda lengua entrar a su boca.

Estuvieron minutos simplemente besándose. Cuando Lexa ponía fin al beso, Clarke lo iniciaba. Y cuando era Griffin quien le ponía final, Heda asaltaba la boca de Shaikru. Pero pronto los besos no parecían suficiente y las manos de Heda comenzarona subir el traje de la rubia porque de las dos, era el traje de la ojiazul el mas corto, haciendo el trabajo de removerlo mas sencillo.

El viento que entraba por la ventana era un poco frío, se notaba que sería un día semi lluvioso. Tan pronto el traje de Griffin fue removido, Lexa lo arrojó a un lado y comenzó besar el cuello de la ojiazul, sus manos subiendo a los pechos descubiertos de la rubia. Clarke gimió dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo se arqueó y la comandante aprovechó la posición para atrapar un pezón en su boca.

Griffin gimió, subiendo sus manos al cabello castaño para que permaneciese chupando y soplando en sus pezones. Heda sonrió, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos dilatados de la joven rubia. Volvió a soplar, ahora en el pezón que habia dejado desatendido, pero antes de atraparlo en su boca pasó su lengua sobre el mismo.

-Se siente tan bien, Lexa.- susurró Clarke apretándo el caballo trenzado se la castaña. Heda sonrió y buscó la boca de la rubia. Se encontraron en un beso desesperado, el cual la comandante dominó de inmediato antes de bajar de nuevo a los pechos de Clarke.

La rubia estaba entregada al sentimiento cuando se percató que la castaña seguía vestida. Griffin no sabía exactamente de donde sacar fuerzas, pero necesitaba que Lexa estuviviese desnuda muy pronto. Con ese pensamiento empujó su cuerpo sobre el de la castaña obligándola a recostarse sobre la cama. Teniéndola bajo su dominio atacó su boca.

-Tan suave.- susurró Clarke besando el cuello de Lexa, bajando por sus hombros, pecho y pronto por su abdomen.

-Me gusta tener cerca.- susurró Griffin arrodillándose entre las piernas de Heda, la castaña las reflexionó de inmediato y Clarke bajó sus manos hasta el borde del traje negro para comenzar a subirlo.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras manos de la rubia subían la tela dejando desnudas las piernas de la comnandante. Los ojos verdes de Heda estaban dilatados, Clarke la vió morderse el labio inferior y deseó ser ella quien hiciese aquello.

Lexa levantó la cadera cuando Clarke amontonó el vestido en la misma y con movimientos rápidos se deshicieron juntas del vestido. La castaña se volvió a acomodar sobre la cama y sin darle oportunidad a Griffin, jaló de ella para que se tendiese sobre su cuerpo. El contacto piel con piel envío temblores por todo el cuerpo de la mujer del cielo.

Heda le besaba con lentitud, un beso lánguido donde la lengua de la terrestre penetraba en la boca de Shaikru de forma lenta. Clarke apoyó un codo al costado de la comandante para no aplastarle y subió su otra mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Dónde estabas?- cuestionó la rubia entre respiraciones aceleradas. Lexa abrió sus ojos, con las manos en el trasero de Clarke, quien sentía su cuerpo en llamas al contacto con la piel de la castaña.

-Viendo a Costia.- respondió Lexa llevando su boca al cuello de la rubia. Griffin se movió hasta quedar sentada sobre la cintura de la castaña que se había levantado con ella y repartia dulces besos por su cuello y mandíbula.

-Te deseo Clarke.- susurró la ojiverde separándose algunos centímetros para observar a la rubia a los ojos. La líder de Shaikru tenía la respiración acelerada y los ojos dilatados. A la castaña le pareció que lucía hermosa.

-Oh por dios.- susurró Clarke y volvió a atacar la boca de la otra. Lexa recibió el beso gustosa. La rubia pronto había tomado el dominio nuevamente y se había reacomodado para que una de las piernas de Heda estuviese en contacto con su pelvis.

-Sácate esto.- susurró la comandante tirando del elástico de la ropa interior de la rubia. El gemido de Clarke murió en sus labios cuando Lexa la besó.

-Mmmm...si...esa es una excelente idea.- susurró Griffin separándose de los labios de Lexa. La castaña apoyó los codos en la cama mientras observaba a la líder de Shaikru quitándose con premura la única prenda que le cubría.

La enorme sonrisa de burla que reposaba en los labios de Lexa no pasó desapercibida. Mientras la rubia retomaba su posición, las manos de Heda se movieron veloces hasta sus pechos. Al final terminó Lexa recostada sobre las almohada con Clarke sentada en su cintura. Griffin mordió su labio inferior mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de la comandante que estaban en sus pechos.

-Lexa, yo...- susurró Clarke, deseaba decirle a la otra como se sentía con respecto a lo que pasaba entre ellas. No sabía si era amor, pero se parecía mucho.

-Shh...- le silencio la castaña escapando del agarre de las manos de Clarke, manos que quedaron desamparadas sobre los pechos de la rubia. En cambio, las manos de la castaña bajaron por el abdomen delicado y suave hasta sujetar las caderas de Griffin. Un gemido escapó de los labios de la rubia cuando la ojiverde le hizo moverse y restregar su entrepierna sobre la ropa interior de Lexa.

-Mierda...- susurró Clarke apretando con una mano uno de sus pechos y moviéndose hacia arriba, dejando un rastro de su humedad en el marcado abdomen de Lexa.

-No digas malas palabras, Griffin.- le dijo Lexa con una sonrisa obligando a Clarke a moverse nuevamente contra su estómago.

-Tu eres...- las palabras de Clarke murieron en su boca cuando un gemido acompañado de una corriente directa a su entrepierna la sacudieron. La rubia cayó hacia adelante, colocando sus manos a los lados de Heda para no aplastarle mientras su cadera comenzaba un vaivén sobre el estómago de la castaña.

-Estás tan húmeda, Clarke.- susurró Lexa, La ojiazul la beso porque sentía que su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Se sentía un poco avergonzada, ella jamás había experimentado lo que sentía con la comandante en esos momentos.

Los besos de la rubia eran agresivos y húmedos. A Lexa le encaban, sentía que se quemaba ante el calor aue provenía de la otra. Pero eso también se sentía bien. La manos de Shaikru pronto tomaron vida propia y se cerraron sobre los pechos de Heda. Acariciándola primero suave y luego con mas agresividad. La comandante levantó la cadera encontrándose con nada y la ojiazul rápidamente se percató de lo que ocurría y cortó el beso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Heda pasando su lengua por sus labios, deseosa de volver a sentir la boca de Clarke. La rubia no dijo nada, solo bajó su boca a los pechos de Lexa y atrapó un pezón.

-Clarke...- suspiró la ojiverde, los labios de la rubia jugaron con el otro pecho y luego comenzó a bajar con besos por el abdomen de Lexa. Percibió la humedad que ella misma había dejado sobre este y sintió mas excitación.

-Estás tan firme en todos lados... eres hermosa- susurró la rubia, la castaña tenía varias cicatrices, pero aun así a Clarke le parecía que era hermosa.

-Tu eres hermosa.- le dijo Lexa mirando hacia ella con una sonrisa. La rubia también sonrió tirando del elástico de la ropa interior de la comandante. Heda levantó la cadera y Griffin sonrió aun más al tenerla totalmente desnuda debajo de su cuerpo.

-Voy a disfrutar tanto esto...- susurró Clarke con una sonrisa, separando las piernas de la castaña y depositando besos en sus muslos aproximándose hacia su entrepierna.

-Así te ves aún mas hermosa...- susurró Lexa llevando una mano al cabello rubio, sus dedos atravesaron el mismo y Clarke gimió depositando un beso sobre el área mas íntima de la castaña.

-Mmm ¿de verdad?- preguntó Griffin con una sonrisa de permitir que su boca se perdiese en Lexa. La castaña dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada y empujó su pelvis hacia la rubia.

-Si, mmmm...me encanta verte entre mis piernas, Clarke.- murmuró Heda, la mano que tenía sobre el cabello de Griffin, estaban lejos de dirigir o comandar a la rubia. La ojiazul sentía que Lexa confiaba en ella tanto como Clarke estaba dispuesta a confiar.

-Eres perfectamente imperfacta.- susurró Clarke para ella misma antes de enfocar toda su atención en la castaña.

Su lengua lamió, chupó y jugó con todo lo que encontró a su paso. Pronto su boca se estaba cerrando sobre el nudo de nervios de Heda, quien afirmó su agarre conteniendo un gemido. Griffin levantó los ojos y se encontró con aquella mirada verde cargada de deseo mientras ella enfocaba su atención en el clitoris de la comandante.

-Se siente bien, Clarke.- susurró Lexa sin apartar su mirada de la rubia, la ojiazul movió una de sus manos y sin abandonar el clitoris de Heda tanteó su entrada con un dedo.

-Mmmm...- murmuró Lexa, cerró los ojos por dos segundos mientras asentía para luego volver a abrirlos. Clarke rápido entró en ella, gimiendo en la intimidad de la castaña al sentila tan cáliday húmeda alrededor de su dedo.

Lexa arqueó su cuerpo nuevamente, con los ojos fijos en los de la rubia. La castaña no quería dejar de ver esos ojos: estaban tan cargados de sentimientos. Más que sexo sentía que estaba conectando en todos los sentidos con Clarke.

La rubia pronto estaba añadiendo otro dedo, moviéndolo lentamente mientras su boca succionaba suavemente los labios mayores de Heda. La castaña mordió su labio ante la imagen y seguidamente llego al climax. Clarke la observó contraerse y llegar al extasis curvando su cuerpo y temblando. Los ojos azules estaban fascinados ante aquella escena.

La comandante tembló por un rato y luego quedó exhausta sobre la cama mientras Clarke lamía su entrepierna adueñándose del sabor de Lexa. Cuando Griffin se acomodó sobre Lexa y la beso en la mandibula la ojiverde abrió sus ojos.

-Eso fue hermoso.- susurró Lexa, Griffin asintió y la beso. La castaña se probó en ella y gimió enterando sus manos en el cabello rubio.

-Eres tan hermosa, te quiero.- susurró Clarke, Lexa le acarició las mejillas y volvió a besarla.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Clarke. Hacerte volver al cielo.- susurró la castaña besando el cuello de la rubia, poniendo mucha atención en el pulso de la líder de Shaikru.

-Házme el amor, Lexa. Quiero sentirte más.- susurró Griffin, Lexa bajó sus manos a las caderas de la rubia y la empujó hacia arriba. La ojiazul le miró confundida.

-Quiero estar rodeada por ti, Clarke.- susurró Lexa y volvió a empujarle un poco, la ojiazul entendió de inmediato y se acomodó sobre el rostro de Heda.

-¿Segura de esto?-preguntó Clarke, jamás le habían hecho eso y no sabía si le gustaría.

-Sujétate de la cama. Vas a regresar al cielo.- le aseguró Lexa y tan pronto las manos de Clarke sujetaron el cabecero de la cama la boca de la castaña estaba comiéndola.

-Oh _fuck_ _fuck_ Lexa.- gimió Clarke dejando caer la cabeza hacia atras y agarrando con ambas manos el cabezal. La castaña dejó salir una risa y las vibraciones hicieron que Griffin volviese a gemir.

La ojiazul intentó no mover su cadera y literalmente follar la boca de la castaña. _Esa boca_ pensó la rubia y bajó una de sus manos al cabello castaño a la vez que miraba a Heda. La ojiverde tenía la mirada fija en lo que hacia, la imagen de ella, totalmente concentrada en satisfacerle, envió la cordura de Clarke lejos. Sus caderas comenzaron a balancearse de inmediato. Lexa llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella, Griffin pensó que le detendría, pero la comandante simplemente le instó a seguir.

Clarke gimió, casi gritando y cerró los ojos por algunos segundos. Al abrirlos se encontró con los hermosos ojos verdes. Lexa la miraba con tanto amor en sus ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas mostraban mucho más que deseo. Los movimientos de Clarke de inmediato se volvieron mas lentos. Ella estaba perdida en aquella mirada que le hacía el amor. Sintió dos dedos en su interior y jadeó obligándose a seguir mirando aquellos ojos mientras Lexa le penetraba con lentitud.

-Te quiero.- escapó de los labios de Clarke, Lexa atrapó su clitoris y la rubia leyo el _te quiero_ en los ojos de la comandante.

Los movimientos de la rubia eran lentos, sus dedos hundiéndose con suavidad en el cabello castaño. Ojos azules totalmente fijos en los verdes que le regresaban la mirada. Clare arqueó su cuerpo disfrutando de los movimientos de la boca de Lexa y de aquellos dedos largos que entraban y salían tan lentamente de su interior. Aquella mirada le envió al borde, su cuerpo se tambaleó hacia adelante y ella volvió a apoyar las manos de la cabezara mientras Lexa le sujetaba de las caderas para estabilizarle.

Clarke gritó al alcanzar el climax y Heda sonrió con su boca aun enterrada entre las piernas de la líder de Shaikru. La respiración de Griffin era pesada e irregular; tardó varios minutos en salirse de sobre Lexa y dejarse caer a su lado. La imagen de la mandíbula y boca de Lexa manchadas con su excitación consiguieron que la ojiazul sintiese un escalofrío a través de su cuerpo.

-Podría hacer eso el resto de mi vida.- susurró Lexa mientras Clarke se acomodaba a su lado boca arriba y la castaña se pasaba una mano por el rostro luego de lamer sus labios.

-No me opondría a eso...- susurró la rubia, Lexa se levantó y se acomodó sobre la ojiazul. Su rostro descansado en el pecho de Griffin y una de sus manos sujetando una de las tetas de Clarke mientras ella suspiraba.

-Te quiero...- susurró Clarke acariciando el cabello castaño lentamente. Lexa se acomodó sobre la rubia, inclinando el rostro y atrapando un pezon en su boca. Griffin de arqueó ligeramente y Heda subió sobre ella con su boca totalmente entregada a chupar aquel duro capullo.

Los ojos verdes de la castaña gritaban las palabras que ella no decia, pero Clarke quería escucharle. Quería escuchar ese te quiero saliendo de los labios de Heda. La castaña cambió de pecho y comenzó a pasar su lengua por el capullo antes de chuparlo fieramente.

-Te quiero.- susurró Lexa luego de un rato y para sorpresa de Griffin se acomodó sobre su cintura y comenzó a relajarse con la cabeza apoyada en sus pechos.

-¿Te estas durmiendo?- cuestionó Clarke.

-Estoy cansada. - admitió Lexa, pasó su lengua por un pezón y luego se acomodó mejor en el pecho de Clarke. La rubia sentía la humedad acumulándose en su entrepierna pero la ignoró y abrazó a Heda.

-Yo cuido tus sueños, comandante.- susurró la líder Shaikru, besando luego el cabello castaño antes de comenzar a quedarse dormida.

xxx

Lexa volvió a despertarse antes que Clarke. La luz que entraba por la ventana le permitió deducir que debía ser casi medio día. Se deleitó en la imagen desnuda de Griffin, besó a la rubia en la mejilla y luego dejó un beso donde estaba su corazón.

-Te Cuidaré con mi vida, Clarke.- susurró Lexa besando la mejilla de la ojiazul. Griffin giró en la cama haciendo un ruidito en medio de su sueño y la comandante sonrió antes de salir de la cama.

Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo. Sabía que Clarke se enojaría un poco al despertar sola nuevamente, pero Heda necesitaba hablar con Raven del pueblo celeste. Recordaba a la ingeniera con claridad, era inteligente y había tenido contacto con su sangre cuando la estudiaban en el arca.

Al salir del cuarto Heda se encontró con sus guardias justo delante de las puertas del ascensor. Los dos terrestres le dedicaron un saludo y ella respondió con una inclinación de cabeza antes de entrar al elevador y dirigirse al piso donde Reyes solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo. No se equivocó, la morena estaba allí, pero para sorpresa de Heda, Anya también.

Lexa se detuvo con cara de poker ante la imagen delante de ella. Raven tenía a Anya acorralada contra una de las mesas. Estaban muy cerca y Heda se preguntó que hubiese ocurrido si ella no se hubiese aclarado la garganta llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.

-¡Lexa!- exclamó Raven alejándose de inmediato de la rubia terrestre.

-Heda.- le corrigió Anya entre dientes mientras le lanzaba una mirada cargada de reprobación.

-La conocí como una sexy salvaje, no puedo llamarle Heda, es muy extraño.- comentó Raven y lanzó un guiño en dirección a Lexa quien se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-Si, lo que sea. Necesito que hablemos de los estudios que me hicieron en el Arca. ¿No había nada extraño en ellos?- cuestionó la comandante colocando las manos a la parte de atrás de su espalda.

-La última vez que los revisé había algo extraño en algunas celulas. Creo que eran las celulas que que pertenecían a tu tejido muscular. Producían ciertas reacciones que semejaban las de animales salvajes.- explicó Reyes.

-¿Eso pasó exactamente cuando?- cuestionó Heda.

-Tres años luego de que te escaparás. Cuando te conocimos aun tus celulas no tenían nada anormal. Aunque sabíamos que tenías una fuerza completamente fuera de lo común.- habló Raven.

-Necesito que me hagas unos estudios, Raven. Y si las celulas de mi cuerpo estan mutando necesito un antídoto para detener ese avance o eliminarlo.- comentó la comendante cruzándose de brazos. Había estado meditando en ello mientras caía rendida la noche anterior.

-Solo podría realizar el estudio en el arca...es donde tengo el equipo...- explicó Reyes sin saber cual sería la reacción de la comandante.

-Está bien. Iremos al arca. Pero solo nosotras.- advirtió Lexa.

-Eso me incluye ¿cierto? Porque no saldrás de aquí sin mi.- habló Anya por primera vez desde que Lexa había hecho aparición. La castaña se sorprendió ante el tono de la rubia, normalmente no solía darle órdenes a Heda porque...porque no era lo correcto.

-Si, Anya, estas incluida.- se rindió Lexa.

-¿Clarke también vendrá? Porque si se entera que salimos sin ella hacia el Arca no me perdonará.- habló Raven un poco asustada ante la idea de tener a una muy enojada Clarke Griffin tras ella.

-No creo que me perdone si la dejo aquí.- murmuró Lexa mas para si misma que para las otras dos, pero Anya captó el comentsrio y frunció el ceño.

-Entonces ¿cuándo saldremos?- preguntó Raven fingiendo no haber escuchado a la comandante.

-En dos días. Enviaré un pequeño grupo a revisar el área antes de salir. No es seguro después de lo ocurrido.- explicó la comandante.

-Estaremos listas para cuando de la orden.- aseguró Anya.

-Bien. No se distraigan.- comentó Lexa caminando al ascensor, pero la mirada cómplice que le dedicó a Anya no pasó desapercibida.

Lexa pensó en ir a visitar nuevamente a Costia, pero recordó a Griffin en su cama y decidió por regresar con ella. La rubia ya habia despertado sola en una ocasión y Heda no quería que se repitiese. Así que subió al ascensor, el día ameritaba un descanso.

Continuará...

Debía haber subido este capítulo hace mucho, pero el capítulo que había escrito se borró. Entre las clases, escribir el capítulo de nuevo (luego de pasar unos días un poco quejándome por que se borró) y recusarlo no había tenido tiempo de acabarlo. Espero que halla quedado medianamente decente xD Este me gusto mas que la versión que tenía escrita así que no quejo.


	16. Analisis

Bella Salvaje (16)

 **Capítulo 16**

 _Análisis_

P.O.V Clarke Griffin

Quizás nunca en mi vida había dormido como hoy. Mi cuerpo se sentía ligeramente adolorido, pero solo en los lugares correctos. Me removí en la cama sin poder evitar sonreír al recordar los pasados momentos. El rostro de Lexa al alcanzar el climax se reprodujo en mi memoria y mis sonrisa se hizo aun más grande.

Lexa.

Me giré percatándome de la ausencia de la castaña. Pateé la enorme sábana sintiendo que por un momento el calor que producía era extremo y recorrí con mi mirada la habitación. Estaba vacía y el silencio me hacía saber que Heda se había ido. Suspiré sintiendo mi cuerpo relajarse sobre la cama. De momento no se sentía tan cómoda... se sentía grande y fría.

Cerré mis ojos y nuevamente la imagen de Lexa sonriendo pasó por mis recuerdos. Sonreí. Heda era mi nuevo motivo para ser feliz e intentar buscar una mejor vida. Intentar vivir en paz, poniendo fin a esta vida de solo superviviencia. No quería vivir con el miedo de que en cualquier momento una de las dos podría perder la vida. No quería imaginarme una vida en la cual la castaña de ojos verdes no estuviese presente.

Giré en la cama hasta estar boca abajo en medio de las sábanas y mi sonrisa se ensanchó al reconocer el olor de Lexa impregnado en las telas. Era la cama mas calurosa que podría haberse creado, pero olía a Lexa y eso la convertía en uno de los mejores lugares para dormir. Solo pensar que hace unas ¿horas? estuvimos sobre este lugar entregándonos una a la otra por primera vez me hacia querer ensanchar a un más mi sonrisa. ¿Podría de alguna forma dejar de sonreír como idiota? Era vergonzoso aun estando sola.

-Lexa.- susurré sintiéndome sonrojar. Por momentos sentía que me parecía demasiado a una adolescente hormonada a la cual un poco de sexo le dejaba como idiota. Pero no era solo el sexo: era Lexa. La castaña me hacía desear ser una mejor versión de mi misma.

Entre el olor de la castaña y el sentimiento cálido en mi pecho al pensar en su sonrisa, en sus ojos o en el tatuaje que recorría su espalda de principio a fin, quedé dormida. Debería salir de la cama e ir a enfrentarme a la realidad, pero si podía huir un poco más de la realidad por algunas horas lo aprovecharía.

...X

-Mmm.- susurré sintiendo el cuerpo cálido sobre mi espalda. Unos labios estaban recorriendo mis hombros con besos lánguidos, lentos y húmedos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Largos dedos se hundieron en la piel de uno de mis gluteos y jadeé sin abrir los ojos.

-Estoy aún dormida...- susurré sonriendo. Escuché su risa. ¿Qué había hecho en mi otra vida para merecer esta delicia? Me moví un poco, pero el cuerpo de Heda me tenía inmovilizada. Sus besos bajaron por mi espalda, temblé contra su cuerpo y una de sus manos se movió de mi trasero hacia mi entrepierna obligándome a separar un poco las piernas.

-¿Acostumbras a atacar sexualmente a mujeres dormidas?- cuestioné con mi enorme y estupida sonrisa post-sexo. Raven se reiría tanto si me viese en estos instantes.

-Solo a las rubias de piel extremadamente suave.- susurró Lexa, su mano entre mis piernas apretó la piel de mi muslo interno cerca de mi lugar más sensible.

-Hay muchas rubias...- susurré.

-Rubias de ojos azules, piel cremosa y...que hallan caído del cielo.- específico Lexa y sentí su sonrisa mientras besaba en mi espalda baja. Su lengua salió y la sentí besar sutilmente entre el final de mi espalda y el inicio de mis glúteos. Cerré mis manos sobre la sábana.

-¿Dónde estabas?- interrogué.

-En la planta baja.- murmuró Lexa y mordió sobre uno de mis glúteos sacándome un jadeo.

-¿Con Anya?- insistí

-Y con Raven.- susurró ella y su mano entre mis piernas subió hasta comenzar a separar mis pliegues con toques suaves. Gemí al sentir sus caricias y luego sentí a Lexa moverse e instintivamente comencé a girarme, pero ella colocó una mano en mi espalda manteniéndome quieta.

Sentí una nueva mordida en el glúteo que no había recibido dicho tratamiento y enterré más mi rostro en la almohada. Ella rió de nuevo y deseé borrarle la sonrisa con un beso. Los dedos de Lexa, entre mis piernas, desaparecieron repentinamente y antes de que pudiese quejarme sentí sus manos empujando mis piernas.

-Levántate un poco.- ordenó Heda, me comencé a parar, pero ella empujó mi parte superior contra la cama obligándome a solo apoyar mis rodillas sobre la cama. Me sentí demasiado expuesta de momento, pero Lexa se pegó a mi espalda y comenzó a repartir besos a la mitad de ella.

Se sentía tan bien tenerla pegada a mi cuerpo. Podía sentir la ropa que le cubría, parecía ser su uniforme de Heda. Pero no me molestaba ser la única totalmente expuesta. La posición me ponía nerviosa, pero con Lexa todo parecía fluir y pronto mi cuerpo se fue relajando bajo sus besos.

-Tengo miedo, Clarke...- susurró Lexa luego de un largo silencio en el cual solo depositó besos en mi espalda y sus manos descansaban sobre los costados externos de mis muslos.

-¿Miedo a que, cariño?- interrogué y me sorprendí ante la facilidad con la cual había llamado _cariño_ a la castaña.

\- No sé cuánto me cambiaron los hombres de la montaña. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie.- explicó ella, sus besos eran más cortos y lentos. Estaba por moverme cuando una de las manos de Lexa se apresuró entre mis piernas internándose entre mis pliegues y encontrando con rapidez mi botoncito de placer.

-Mmm...no vas a hacerle daño a nadie, Lex.- susurré.

-Confías demasiado en mi.- respondió ella y la sentí moverse un poco sin sacar su mano de donde estaba. Su otra mano se agarró de mis cabellos, pero no tiró ni apretó. Se sentía cómodo, como si solo buscase una forma de sentirme más cerca mientras sus dedos se movían entre mis piernas buscando mi entrada.

-Confío en ti porque te has ganado esa confianza.- hablé con la respiración acelerada y apoyándome en mis manos. Ladeé el rostro para encontrarme con Heda. No me miraba, estaba mirando entre mis piernas, la sentí tantear mi entrada y segundos luego dos de sus dedos estaban en mi interior.

Ella pareció sentir mi escrutinio, porque sus ojos verdes buscaron mis ojos. Esa mirada que tanto amaba estaba dilatada y comprobar su estado de excitacion no hizo mas que sacarme un gemido de la garganta y humedecerme más. Para este instante Lexa debía tener un húmedo espectáculo delante de ella.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Clarke. Creo que...creo que te quiero y eso me asusta. Nadie debería querer tan rápido...- susurró Lexa sin dejar de mirarme y yo sentía que me derretía ante sus palabras. Sus dedos salían lentamente de mi interior para volver a entrar, moviéndoselo ágilmente. Era tan lento e íntimo que llamarlo solo sexo sería una gran ofensa.

-Yo me siento igual, Lexa. Te quiero mas de lo que debería y no me arrepiento de ello.- acepté, quería seguir mirándole, pero el movimiento de sus dedos entrando en mi se había acelerado y tuve que mirar hacia adelante y curvar mi espalda al tiempo que gemía sin saber como controlar todas las emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo. Me sentía amada y feliz.

La castaño no dijo más. Solo se apoyó para besar mi espalda mientras una de sus mano se movía hábil entre mis piernas y la otra se deslizaban hacia uno de mis pechos. Jadeé cuando apretó una de mis tetas con suavidad antes de presionar más fuerte. Los movimientos de sus manos eran tan diferente a sus delicados besos a través de mi columna vertebral: me sentía entre un estado de extasis y unas ganas de girarme y abrazar a mi dulce Heda.

-Siempre te voy a cuidar, Clarke.- susurró Lexa en mi oído, ladeé el rostro y atrapé su boca gimiendo en el beso cuando sus embestidas se hicieron mas frenéticas.

-Gracias por estar conmigo, Lex.- susurré sobre sus labios sintiendo mi pecho inflarse de orgullo al percatarme de que entre tantas mujeres que la castaña, siendo Heda, podría haber elegido, decidió escogerme y ser fiel a mi durante todos estos años. Me sentía privilegiada por tener su cariño, y poder entregarle el mío.

-Gracias por ser quien eres, Clarke. No podría amarte si no fueras tu.- susurró sobre mi oído deteniendo por completo todo movimiento. Me giré de inmediato, con el pecho cargado de emociones y la besé tirando de ella hasta que estuvo tendida sobre mi.

Sus labios eran todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Sus besos eran esa droga a la cual sin remedio alguno me acababa de hacer adicta. Nos besamos por minutos que parecieron una eternidad. Cuando Lexa bajó besando mis pechos hacia mi monte de venus, todo era suave, lento y perfecto.

Mi cuerpo era un compuesto de gemidos y temblores que se retorcía bajo la ávida lengua y los expertos dedos. En cambio, mi mirada permaneció fija en aquellos ojos verdes que me hacían el amor en completo silencio. Lexa no dejó de mirarme nunca. Verla tan preciosa, ahí entre mis piernas, mirándome como si no pudiese estar en un mejor lugar, me llenó el corazón de un cariño aun mas grande.

...X

-¿Esto no es demasiado rápido?- interrogó Lexa entre mis brazos luego de que le hubiese obligado a sacarse la ropa. Desnuda la sentía mas cerca de mi. Como si fuesemos una parte de la otra.

-Tardé cuatro años en meterme en tu cama...créeme cuando digo que lo hemos tomado despacio.- susurré burlona colocando un beso en su hombro mientras mis dedos se enterraban en la piel de su cadera acercándola más a mi. Su cuerpo encajaba tan bien con el mío.

-Pero eso no cuenta...- susurró ella, su tono me decía que estaba sonriendo. Besé sus hombros en múltiples ocasiones antes decomenzar a bajar mis dedos desde su cadera: acariciando los costados de sus muslos pintados por el sol.

-Si cuenta, no hubo semana en la cual no tuviese que detenerme para no salir a buscarte como demente. Los Griffin somos un poco arrebatados. Imagínate una Griffin con las hormonas alocadas y que siente que ha perdido la oportunidad de meterse en los pantalones de la mujer más caliente que ha visto en su perra vida.- bromeé.

Lexa me miró por encima de su hombro con una enorme sonrisa antes de volver a mirar hacia su costado. Sonreí y mi mano en su muslo se movió hacia su entrepierna. Estaba tan húmeda como me había imaginado luego de que acababa de darme dos orgasmos sin tregua y sin dejarme regresarle el favor.

-¿No estas cansada?- me preguntó.

-No quiero que te quedes así de húmeda e insatisfecha.- susurré mordiendo su lóbulo mientras movía mis dedos entre la humedad de sus pliegues. Amando la calidez y la humedad que provenía de la castaña y recordando el sabor medio salado que había probado hace algunas horas.

-Tenemos que ir al Arca.- habló Lexa

Todas las ganas que tenía desaparecieron de golpe. Me quedé totalmente tensa recordando que Lexa había matado a uno de mis chicos la última vez que fuimos allá. El arca no era precisamente un lugar al que quiese volver aunque nunca se lo hubiese comentado a mis amigos y madre. También me recordaba a mi padre, me recordaba que nunca encontramos su cuerpo y que jamás pude despedirme correctamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?- pregunté sacando mis manos de entre las piernas de Lexa y moviéndome para encararle. Heda rápidamente se sentó y mis ojos bajaron por su cuerpo descaradamente.

-Necesito que Raven me haga unos estudios...- respondió Lexa bajando la mirada.

-No eres un monstruo. Sé que...- intenté decirle.

-No es normal lo que me ocurre, Clarke. Ni lo que le ocurre a otros en el pueblo. Lo que nos atacó a Costia y a mi era real. Era una persona y un animal salvaje a la vez.- habló Heda, estaba convencida y nadie le sacaría aquella idea de la cabeza. Además se que su hipótesis puede ser verdad.

-Voy contigo.-le advertí.

-Preferiría que te quedases aquí. A cargo de mi gente. Confío en ti.- me dijo Lexa poniéndose de rodillas delante de mi. Sus manos fueron a mis mejillas. Suspiré.

-No quiero que vayas sola al arca. - susurré.

-Estaré con Anya y Raven. Créeme que estaré más tranquila si estás aquí al pendiente de nuestro pueblo.- me aseguró la castaña acariciando mis mejillas. Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza de su hombro.

No estaba aun segura de querer dejarla ir sola. Heda hizo un movimiento rápido y me dejó inmovilizada contra la cama. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos besándome demandantemente antes de que pudiese entender que ocurría.

-¿Te harás cargo de nuestro pueblo, Clarke? ¿Como la compañera de Heda?- me preguntó Lexa separándose de mis labios y acomodándose sobre mi cintura. La observé colocando mi mano izquierda en su cadera mientras mi otra mano era sujeta por la ojiverde.

-Lexa es que...- comencé a explicar, pero ella introdujo dos de mis dedos a su boca y comenzó a lamerlos. Cerré los ojos moviendo mi cadera hacía la castaña.

-Estamos teniendo una conversación importante.- le recordé casi jadeando.

-Mmmm...esto es muy importante.- comentó Heda liberando mis dedos y moviéndolos hacia su entrepierna. Seguí el movimiento en silencio, levantándome de golpe cuando ella dejó mi mano entre sus piernas.

Atrapé sus labios agresivamente mientras Lexa se sujetaba a mi. Mi mano entre sus piernas se movió rápidamente buscando su botoncito de placer y Heda movió su cadera. Mordí su hombro y luego lamí para calmar la herida que pudiese haber causado.

-¿Lo harás por mi, Clarke?- me preguntó Heda con la respiración acelerada.

-Déjame ir contigo, Lexa.- supliqué con voz ronca. Nos hice girar y la inmovilicé contra la cama. Ella me miró con sus enormes ojos verdes y yo simplemente la besé. Penetrando en su boca con mi lengua y mordiendo sutilmente su labio.

Lexa se tensó, su cuerpo arqueándose cuando mis dedos penetraron en su cuerpo. Ella movió su pelvis y yo moví mi muñeca para acompañar sus movimientos. Mi boca anclada a la de Heda. Los movimientos eran rápidos y un poco descuidados. Quería verla llegar al orgasmo: levantarse de la cama y temblar. Pero cuando la sentí cerca disminuí el movimiento y acaricié suavemente su clítoris con mi pulgar.

-¿Puedes llevarme contigo, Heda? ¿Por favor?-insistí moviendo insistentemente mi pulgar. Lexa se estaba retorciendo de placer, tan cerca de su orgasmo.

-Mmm, Clarke. Eres tan difícil.- susurró ella abriendo sus ojos y clavándolos en los míos.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien. Segura. A salvo.- susurré sobre su boca. Mis dedos volvieron a su interior, pero esta vez entrando en ella más lento. Sus labios se abrieron formando una perfecta o. Yo la observé amando ese gesto de placer mientras mi mano se movía entre sus piernas. Era tan cálida, se sentía tan bien estar aquí con Heda.

...X

El calor era horrible en la selva. Lexa y Anya iban adelante en sus caballos. Conversaban entre susurros. Raven junto a mi no dejaba de resoplar cada tres segundos. El sudor recorría mi frente y comencé a cuestionar mi decisión de venir con ellas al arca. Al final no soy de mucha utilidad y comienzo a creer que montar a caballo es una forma dolorosa de auto-torturarme.

El camino hasta el arca fue largo. En la mañana el sol apenas estorbaba, pero a medida que pasaron las horas podía percibir incluso el cansancio del caballo que me cargaba. El sol golpeaba insistentemente mi cabeza me obligaba a tomar del agua cada cinco minutos. Anya adelante soltaba carcajadas cada cierto tiempo: parecía burlarse de mi mal humor. Lexa le dedicaba sonrisas discretas y Raven miraba todo con una sonrisa estúpida.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?- pregunté levantando una de mis cejas al ver a la morena junto a mi con los ojos fijos en la rubia terrestre.

-No sé de que hablas.- respondió Raven ignorando olímpicamente mi mirada y fingiendo mirar hacia adelante con gesto estoico. Poco le duró, su mirada nuevamente se desvió hacia Anya.

-Nunca ha sido tu fuerte mentir, Reyes.- le acusé, la morena me miró intentando no sonreír. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban de forma inmediata en una sonrisa aun cuando ella trataba ocultarlo.

-Puede que halla pasado algo.- susurró Raven bajando la mirada al pelaje del caballo y acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Algo que tiene que ver con Anya? Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.- supliqué, Reyes sonrió.

-Puede que nos estemos conociendo.- susurró Rav.

-Pero...yo...pensaba que tu y Finn...- las palabras salieron en forma de susurros atropellados de mi garganta.

Raven siempre había estado interesada en Finn. Incluso cuando él se pasaba la vida persiguiéndome, ella seguía tras él. Siempre fui consciente de los sentimientos de Reyes, pero jamás le reproche o le di mucho pensamiento. Al final, Finn nunca me interesó en realidad. Una parte de mi deseaba que ellos estuviesen juntos. Raven habia estado enamorada del durante mucho tiempo.

-Cometí varios errores por Finn. Creo que estaba obsesionada con tenerlo para mi.- murmuró Reyes, comenzamos a quedar cada vez más rezagadas. Las terrestres se perdieron tras unos arbustos, pero no le presté gran atención.

-¿Y Anya? ¿Ella...te gusta? Sería sorprendente que me digas que si, porque realmente es una perra conmigo.- advertí frunciendo el ceño y elevando un poco la voz. La rubia terrestre me había odiado desde el momento en que sus ojos conectaron con los míos.

-Soy una perra con el 90% de las personas. Un poco mas contigo.- nos interrumpió Anya. Mi rostro comenzó a enrojecerse al ver que Lexa y la rubia se habían detenido a esperarnos y habían escuchado.

-No es personal; ella es desconfiada.- explicó Lexa lanzándome una guiñada enrojecí aún más.

-Te odiaba mas antes. Pensaba que serías un estorbo para Leashy.- explicó la rubia terrestre.

-Anya...- le reprendió la comandante con las mejillas rojas. Oh, que ternura. Sonreí al verle mirar hacia los árboles avergonzada.

-Llegamos, el arca está tras estos árboles. Estén alerta, no sabemos que podríamos encontrar.- avisó Anya obligándo al caballo a retomar el camino inicial.

Anduvimos en silencio el resto del trayecto. El arca se alzo a los lejos, tan imponente como el día que tocamos tierra. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse en mi pecho al pasar por el área donde Lexa asesinó a uno de mis chicos. El recuerdo dolía y me hacía sentir impotente porque no podía odiar a la responsable de tal asesinato. Quería aceptar la ley de los terrestres, pero no podía...la entendía, pero no podría vivir mucho tiempo bajo ella.

Lexa desmontó su caballo, lo ató a un árbol y se acercó a ayudarme. Me dedicó una sonrisa mientras sujetaba mi caballo al mismo árbol. El resto de camino fue en silencio. Lexa adelante con Raven y Anya a mi lado. Era un poco incómodo caminar junto a ella. Podía percibir la tensión en el ambiente. El sonido de los roedores o del viento a medida que nos acercabamos al arca.

La puerta principal seguía abierta. Podía escuchar algunos sonidos dentro, pero estaba segura de que se tratata de animales que habían entrado. Raven fue adelante dirigiendo. El día que salimos de aquí ni siquiera intentamos cerrar la puerta o encender la energía eléctrica. Estabamos bastante asustados, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que Pike podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Intentaré encender todo. Denme un instante.- pidió Raven adentrándose en la habitación control. Anya fue tras ella y Lexa comenzó a observar en silencio la estructura del arca. Su mirada estaba fija en el techo, como si fuese un descubriemiento.

-Siempre tuve curiosidad por este lugar.- me dijo en medio del silencio y la oscuridad.

-Es como una casa.- comenté.

-Es tu casa ¿no?- me preguntó, miré alrededor y me encogí de hombros.

Había sido mi casa en un momento dado. Los últimos cinco años era mas bien era mi prisión. Estar aquí solo me hacía recordar momentos no gratos. Los insultos de Pike, la muerte de mi padre, las discusiones con mi madre luego de que le dijera que sabía que no era fiel a mi padre. Todo había sido una cadena desenfrenada de malos acontecimientos.

-Lo fue en algun momento.- respondí encogiéndomede hombros y bajando la mirada.

-¿Clarke?- me llamó ella, levanté la vista encontrándome con esos perfectos ojos verdes que me habían cautivado desde el primer momento.

Lexa se acercó sin decir nada mas. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo atrayéndome cerca de su pecho y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Nunca pensé que podría ser tan doloroso volver al lugar que había sido mi hogar. Probablemente, entre todos los posibles motivos, la muerte de mi padre era el recuerdo mas doloroso. El no haber recuperado nunca su cuerpo: el sentimiento de impotencia al no tener una tumba donde ir a llorar cada vez que sintiese su ausencia.

La comandante acarició mi espalda y besó mi frente. Me alejé y acaricié sus mejillas. Ella me dedicaba una mirada cargada de preocupación y cariño. Entonces pude entenderlo: mi hogar ya no era una estructura física, sino una persona. Mi hogar sería donde Lexa Triku estuviese. Ella sonrió y podía imaginar el recuerdo de su sonrisa inmortalizándose en mis mente.

Nos interrumpió el sonido de la energía eléctrica siendo restablecida. El pasilo se iluminó, las luces parpadearon en varías ocasiones antes de permanecer encendidas. Pronto Raven apareció seguida de Anya.

-Bueno, es hora de hacer esos estudios.- anunció la morena animada.

Raven dirigió a Lexa a la sala de estudio. Tardo treinta minutos en esterilizar todo lo necesario antes de enviar a la comandante a despojase de parte de su ropa. Le lancé una mirada de advertencias a la latina y pude ver su sonrisa burlona. "Ya la vi desnuda, rubia." Decía su sonrisa. No podía importarme menos: de todas maneras me incomodaba que alguien a parte de mi, pudiese observar a la Lexa sin la interferencia de la vestimenta.

Anya se ubicó en una esquina cruzada de brazos y observando todo sin pestañar. La rubia terrestre fácilmente podría haber pasado por una decoración. Decidí imitarle para no estorbar.

Reyes ubicó a Lexa en una camilla vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior y comenzó a colocarle pegatinas y sensores. Las máquinas en el arca pitaban a cada rato y la latina iba revisándolas. La comandante estaba con los ojos cerrados, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, pero sus hombros y vientre estaban tensos.

-Relájate, Lexa.- le pidió Raven pasando una mano por los abdominales de la comandante. Inmeiatamente fruncí el gesto y solté un gruñido. La latina me miró con una sonrisa y siguió en lo suyo.

Los análisis tomaron aproximadamente unas dos horas. Al terminar Reyes se sentó delante de una computadora y Anya se acercó a ella. Lexa se sentó y yo me ubiqué a su lado mostrándole la camisa negra para que se la colocase. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los mios y ella levantó sus brazos permitiéndome ayudarle con la ropa.

-Esto tardará unas cuatro horas en tirar los resultados.- murmuró Raven todavía pegada al computador.

-¿Es seguro quedarnos aqui?- cuestionó Lexa.

-Cerré todas las puertas y cambié las contraseñas. Nadie podrá entrar.- aseguró Reyes.

La comandante me miró y yo asentí afirmando las palabras de la latina. Si existía alguien capaz de mantenernos aquí a salvo: esa era Reyes. Lexa se relajó y comenzó a colocarse el pantalón sin decir nada. No creo que le agrade mucho pasar aquí la noche, pero es lo mas conveniente.

-Además es de noche, viajar no es seguro.- habló Anya, Lexa solo asintió.

-Puede que hallan alimentos en la cocina. Iré a revisar.- comenté dirigiéndome a la salida.

Apenas puse un pie afuera me percaté de que la comandante estaba detrás de mi. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo sonreí. Caminamos en silencio, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos. Nuestras respiraciones eran el único sonido rompiendo el silencio del arca, pero no se sentía incómodo.

-Clarke, si lo que tengo fuese peligroso...

-No es peligroso. Y si lo es conseguiremos una cura.- le interrumpí.

-Si no hay cura...- volvió a hablar Lexa, me detuve al sentir que no me seguía. Me giré hacia ella y al encontrarme con sus ojos verdes fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba lo que veía en sus ojos.

-¿Si no hay cura?- cuestioné.

-Prométeme que serás tu quien acabe con mi vida, Clarke.- me pidió. Quedé inmóvil en mi posición, procesando el significado de sus palabras como si estuviese aprendiendo un nuevo idioma. No creyendo lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar.

-Lexa, nadie va a matarte...

-Si hay algo mal dentro de mi, si puedo ser peligrosa con el tiempo...necesito saber que vas a defender a nuestro pueblo por encima de mi, Clarke.- me pidió la comandante. Guardé silencio y bajé la mirada.

-Haría cualquier cosa por mi pueblo, Lexa.- susurré.

-Gracias...

-Pero también haría cualquier cosa por ti.- interrumpí bajando la mirada.

El silencio seguido a mis palabras si era incómodo. Yo no era Lexa, no podía separar mi deber de mi corazón. Jamás sacrificaría a mi gente por ella, pero a la misma vez no la sacrificaría a ella por nadie. Podria mi vida por cada uno de ellos, haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerlos a todos a salvos.

Lexa colocó una mano en mi barbilla obligándome a levantar la mirada. Sus ojos estaban cargados de todos esos sentimientos que nunca intentó ocultar de mi. Senti mis mejillas humedas, descubriendo que había comenzado a llorar. Los pulgares de la castaña secaron mis lágrimas en silencio.

-Clarke...en ocasiones hay que tomar desiciones que nos duelen. Si yo...siyo terminase siendo un monstruo no sería la Lexa de la que te enamoraste.- habló mi castaña acariciando mis mejillas.

-Perdona.- susurré mirándola a los ojos.

Lexa guardó silencio esperando que dijese algo más. Ella no lo entendería. No entendería que he perdido demasiado y no podría permitir que también a ella me la quiten.

-Perdoname por ser egoísta, Lexa. No te sacrificaría por nada. Te protegería con mi vida aun si terminases siendo la bestia que creíamos que eras.- susurré y la abracé.

-Clark.- suspiró ella y me devolvió el abrazo acariciando mi espalda.

-No hablemos de esto, por favor. Tu estarás bien. Vamos a estar bien. - susurré apretándola con fuerza, deseando que fuesemos una.

Continuará...


	17. Cambio de Planes

_Hello querid@s lectores!!_

 _ **ReySwan** : jajaja tenía que venir con algo bueno luego de estar tanto tiempito sin subir un capítulo XD Yes, encontraran la cura, pero se vienen momentos tensos. Espero te guste el capítulo y gracias por comentar! _

_**Guest** : Hey! Que bueno que te halla gustado el capítulo 3 Besos para ti y ojalá disfrutes este nuevo cap. _

_¡Ahora si...el capítulo!_

 _...X..._

 _Te vi follar y fallar y no sé cuando me gustaste mas:_

 _si cuando te contemplé proclamándote diosa_

 _o cuando te observé confesándote humana._

 _ **(E. Sastre)**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

 _Cambio de planes_

P.O.V Clarke Griffin

Nunca las horas me habían parecido tan largas como esta noche. Hacía calor en el arca, Raven había dicho que se debía a una avería en el acondicionador de aire. Habíamos tenido que recurrir a encender los abanicos de techo, pero no estaban ayudando mucho.

Por cuestiones de seguridad seleccionamos una sola habitación para las cuatro. Anya estaba durmiendo con Lexa en una cama y yo con Raven. La rubia terrestre tenía su cuerpo semi-tirado sobre Heda. La ojiverde no parecía incómoda por la posición, al contrario, se había convertido en la cuchara pequeña sin queja alguna.

Sentí a Raven soltar un ronquido a mi espalda y rodé los ojos. Quería tener a Heda entre mis brazos. Sostenerla, acariciar su suave cabello y besar la piel de su cuello hasta que cayésemos dormidas. Pero no podíamos, porque aunque Anya y Raven sospechasen que teníamos una relación, Lexa estaba empeñada en no confirmarlo.

Suspiré girando sobre mi cuerpo y mirando el techo. Ranven soltó otro ruidito y yo me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Volví a mirar a Heda, pero acabé frunciendo el ceño al ver que Anya tenía una de sus enormes manos sobre el pecho izquierdo de mi novia. ¡Esto debía ser una broma!

Salí de bajo las sábanas caminando sobre las puntas de mis pies para no hacer ningún ruido. El sonido de los abanicos era suficiente para cubrir mis pasos. Suavemente tomé la mano de Anya y la moví de sobre Lexa. Iba a regresar a mi cama cuando una mano sujetó mi antebrazo.

Me giré encontrándome con la mirada verde como el bosque de mi novia. Su agarre era firme, su mano estaba mas caliente que de costumbre. Nos miramos a los ojos hasta que ella se levantó y tiró de mi hacia la puerta.

El pasillo estaba alumbrado con algunas luces que parpadeaban débilmente. El arca había sufrido algunos daños en nuestra ausencia y estos se reflejaban en los problemas con la energía.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté cuando estuvimos afuera, Lexa asintió y me abrazó.

-Fue solo una pesadilla.- explicó ella apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Acaricié su espalda esperando que dijese algo más.

-Quiero dormir abrazada a ti, extraño tu calor.- susurró, besé su frente.

-Yo quiero lo mismo.- murmuré.

-¿Sabes abrir celda donde me encerraron la primera vez que estuve aquí?- cuestionó Lexa separándose algunos centímetros. Levanté una de mis cejas al ver el brillo de sus ojos. Esa expresión de niña buena quedaba tan bien en su rostro. Sentí mi cuerpo encenderse ante su gesto y asentí.

-Ven.- ordené entrelazando nuestras manos y haciendo que me siguiese.

Los pasillos estaban mas fríos que las habitaciones, pero seguía haciendo un poco de calor. Lexa miraba todo con curiosidad. Cuando me vió colocar la clave en el panel que conectaba con las celdas se acercó a mi.

-Eso es...increíble.- comentó cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Es solo...algo normal.- le resté importancia, para mi lo era. Había crecido conociendo de tecnología altamente avanzada: una puerta abriéndose por clave no era una novedad.

Para Lexa si era una novedad, porque se detuvo delante del panel a inspeccionarlo en silencio. Yo la miraba expectante, quería tirar de su mano hacia la celda y besarla. No la besaba hace algunas horas y comenzaba a extrañar sus labios.

-Pike utilizaba su dedo para entrar a la celda. ¿Cómo es posible?- me preguntó la castaña mientras entrabamos a la cabina.

El cristal separaba el área de vigilancia de la celda donde habíamos mantenido a la castaña. Lexa se quedó mirando hacia allí en silencio. Recordé los malos momentos que ella había pasado en esas paredes y lamenté haberla traído.

-Quizás no deberiamos estar aquí.- hablé frunciendo el ceño. Lexa me sujetó del brazo y negó.

-Estoy bien.- me aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Aquí hay un matre infable.- comenté buscando en el closet junto a la torre de control.

Heda estaba observando los botones en silencio. Como si memorizase cada color encendido en el panel. Me giré hacia ella cargando el matre y el inflador. Ella me sonrió y me siguió dentro de la celda.

-Anya y Raven no nos encontraran aquí.- comenté mientras abría la puerta. Heda se permitió reír. Amé su risa. Amé hacerla feliz.

-Este lugar sigue igual.- comentó la castaña, la vi pasando sus dedos por la mesa de metal mientras yo me arrodillaba a llenar el matre.

-Nadie a entrado desde que escapaste. - comenté con la mirada fija en el matre que se inflaba poco a poco.

-Interesante...- susurró Lexa.

-En realidad se debe a que no capturamos a nadie más...- comencé a decir, pero guardé silencio al sentir el cuerpo de Heda a mi espalda.

-Clark...deja eso...- me ordenó, mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y solté la máquina con la cual estaba llenando el inflable.

La castaña besó mi cuello provocando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Iba a girar el rostro cuando Lena colocó sus manos bajo mis codos invitándome a ponerme en pie. Su torso se pegó a mi espalda y ella besó mi cuello.

-Lexa... ¿Qué...

-Shhh...no lo sabes...pero...hay algo que siempre quise hacer cada vez que entrabas por esa puerta a cuidarme o a intentar hablar conmigo.- susurró Heda.

Su aliento cálido golpeando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura instándome a moverme hacia la derecha. Lexa me empujó hacia la mesa suavemente, hasta que mi pelvis chocó con el borde. Entonces sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y una de sus manos al botón de mis pantalones.

-Clarke...me gusta cuando te recoges el cabello así...y dejas expuesto tu cuello para mi.- susurró, su aliento golpeaba mi cuello causando temblores por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté al sentir sus dos manos empujando mi pantalon hacia abajo, luego de empujarlo un poco este cayó por su propio peso. Una de las manos de Heda permaneció en mi cintura y la otra comenzó a tocar sobre la tela de mi ropa interior: justo sobre mi clítoris.

-Cuando me sentaba delante de esta mesa...y te veía entrar...deseaba tanto hacerte gemir sobre ella. Deseaba que dejarás la superficie brillando con tu humedad. ¿Puedo hacerte el amor, Clarke?- me preguntó subiendo sus manos al borde de mi camisa.

-Siempre que quieras, Lexa.- susurré, ella se arrodilló y besó el final de mi espalda mientras subía la camisa y se iba levantando a medida que lo hacia.

Mi camisa cayó al suelo y Heda se pegó a mi espalda. Sus manos acariciaban mis caderas mientras ella besaba mis hombros. Suspiré, temblando contra su cuerpo. Deseando que me hiciese el amor una y otra vez.

-Quiero hacerte el amor como si fuese la última vez, Clarke.- susurró ella.

Iba a girarme para besarla, pero ella negó besando mi hombro y me empujó mas contra la mesa. La superficie de metal se sentía fría contra mi torso, sentí mis pezones presionar contra la tela del sujetador al percibir el cambio en temperatura. Suspiré sintiendo los besos de Lexa bajando por mi espalda.

-No te muevas.- me ordenó, había asumido la voz de comandante y sentí mi entrepierna humedeciéndose ante aquel tono.

-Lexa ¿podrías...

-¿Qué deseas, Clarke?- cuestionó deslizando sus dedos sobre mi trasero, sus manos jalando mi ropa interior con el fin de removerla.

-¿Tu puedes...

Una de las manos de Lexa golpeó juguetonamente una de las mejillas de mi retaguardia y un gemido escapó de mis labios. Escuché a Heda reír, una de sus manos apretando firmemente la mejilla que había golpeado.

-¿Puedo...

-¿Hacerlo otra vez?- pregunté mordiendo mi labio inferior, Lexa no dijo nada, solo dejó caer su otra mano en la otra mejilla de mi trasero. Gemí sintiendo la humedad acumulándose entre mis piernas. Era un poco vergonzoso admitir que me gustaba aquello, así que guardé silencio sin atreverme a pedir más.

-¿Quieres que siga?- preguntó Lexa a mi espalda, asentí sin atreverme a mirarle.

Sus manos golpearon mi trasero varias veces. Intercalando en una mejilla primero y luego en la otra. Luego se arrodilló y gemí al sentir sus besos calmando el ardor que hubiese provocado: besos húmedos y lánguidos que quitaban toda tensión o duda.

-Estás húmeda, Clarke. Tan húmeda.- susurró, sentí una de sus manos moverse superficialmente sobre mis plieges. Comprobando cuan mojada estaba.

-¿Te gusta que te azote, skai gada (chica del cielo)?- preguntó Heda.

-Se...se sintió bien.- susurré sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecerse.

-Separa tus piernas para mi, Clarke.- susurró Lexa

Inmediatamente obedecí la orden. Sintiendo sus dedos trazar mis labios interiores y bajar hasta mi entrada. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y jadeé cuando Lexa introdujo uno de sus dedos para sacarlo segundos luego.

\- im enti (tengo hambre)- susurró Lexa, no entendí lo que dijo, pero lo siguiente que sentía fue sus labios entre mis pliegues y un gemido escapó de mi boca.

Las manos de Heda estaban en mi espalda baja obligándome a permanecer sobre la mesa mientras su boca se movía entre mis piernas. La superficie de metal sobre la que me encontraba ya no estaba tan fría, sino que ahora se sentía resbaladiza bajo mi cuerpo sudado.

Me moví hacia la boca de Lexa intentando alcanzar el climax. Ella movió una de sus manos y la llevó a mi entrada. Senti dos de sus dedos entrar en mi interior. Deseaba girarme para poder moverme contra la boca de Heda con mas falicidad, pero ella no me lo permitía.

-Lexa, quiero...quiero mirarte a los ojos.- jadeé, pero Heda no parecía estar prestándome mucha atención.

Separó su boca de mi entrepierna, pero añadió un tercer dedo mientras se pegaba a mi espalda, sus dedos tocaban los lugares correctos y pronto me encontré prácticamente gritando su nombre mientras se acercaba mi orgasmo.

-Justo así, Clarke, quiero que te corras así para mi. Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre, cariño. ¿Lo harás? - preguntó Lexa besando mi hombro.

- _Fuck..._ más rápido, Lexa.- rogué moviéndome contra sus dedos, Lexa agarró mi cabello sujeto en una cola y moví la cabeza hacia atrás cuando tiró un poco.

-Fuck...Lexa voy a...

Llegué al climax gritando su nombre. Temblando como uma hoja y moviéndome contra su mano sin poder detenerme. Lexa siguió penetrandome, sus movimientos cambiando a lentos y profundos. Sus besos lentos en mi espalda alta y su agarre flojo en mi cabello.

-Eres una diosa, Clarke. Mi diosa.- susurró en mi oido.

Apenas recuperé la lucidez me giré atrapando la boca de la castaña. Lexa se sorprendió ante mi repentino movimiento. Mis manos tiraron del sueter de Heda y lo lancé descuidadamente al suelo. Nos separamos unos segundos y ella me miró con esos preciosos ojos verdes dilatados.

-Te amo.- confesé volviendo a atrapar sus carnosos labios mientras nos giraba. Coloqué mis manos bajo sus muslos para ayudarla a subir a la mesa.

-También te amo, Clarke of the skai people.- susurró Lexa, abrí sus piernas sin pedir permiso alguno, colándome entre ellas y besándola con todo el amor y deseo que tenía dentro de mi.

Heda gimió en mi boca, aproveché para adentrar mi lengua; Lexa fue al encuentro de inmediato. Era un baile que conocíamos perfectamente y el cual ambas habíamos adaptado a nosotras. Mis manos se pronto estaban en la espalda de la ojiverde, deshaciéndome del sujetador y arrojándolo al suelo.

-Esto...no va a ser delicado.- le advertí mientras la empujaba un poco más sobre la mesa y subía con ella.

-Mmm...Clarke...- susurró Lexa mientras besaba sobre su pulso, seguramente dejaría una marca, pero no podía importarme menos.

Heda era tan receptiva. Respondía a mis dedos como si realmente yo fuese su músico y ella mi instrumento predilecto. Mis manos bajaron a su pantalón y descuidadamente lo bajé. Ni siquiera me detuve a quitarlo por completo. La castaña lo pateó fuera mientras yo me ocupaba de besar y lamer sus pechos.

-Voy a follarte duro sobre esta mesa.- le advertí atrapando su pezon en mi boca.

-Tan romántica.- se burló Lexa mirándome con ojos dilatados.

-Puedo ser romantica luego de follarte.- murmuré antes de cambiar de pezón.

\- Te amo.- susurró Lexa mirándome fijamente a los ojos, mi corazón se aceleró y subí a su boca.

Deseaba tanto que mis besos transmitieran todo lo que sentía. Podía decirle una y mil veces que la amaba, y aun así sentiría que la palabra no daba abasto para la magnitud de mis sentimientos. Lexa se había convertido en una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida. Quería tenerla conmigo siempre...

-No puedo follarte si me dices esas cosas.- le acusé con la respiración pesada, ella clavó en mi esos verdes ojos que me debilitaban y luego su gesto se volvió juguetón.

Heda colocó sus manos en mi cintura moviéndome hacia arriba. Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre su vientre, mis piernas a los lados de su cuerpo, y la besé con todo el amor que tenía. Sus labios eran mi droga y no deseaba dejar de besarla nunca.

-Estas mojada de nuevo...- susurró Lexa entre besos, me separé un poco mirándola desde arriba y luego bajé la mirada.

Mi humedad manchaba el bajo abdomen de Lexa. Cuando subí la mirada vi a Heda mirando hacía abajo. Moví mi pelvis rozándome contra su firme vientre y ambas gemimos. Ella apretó mis caderas y me ayudó a moverme.

-Se...se siente tan bien...- susurré, estaba tan sensible luego del primer orgasmo que la presión en mi vientre comenzó a construirse con rapidez.

Lexa movió una mano a mi cuello y me acercó para besarme nuevamente mientras yo me movía sobre su estómago. La fricción provocada en mi entrepierna me estaba llevando tan cerca del orgasmo. Paré al recordar que Lexa no había llegado.

-No, quiero...- susurré intentando recuperar mi respiración, Heda me miró confundida cuando bajé de la mesa.

-¿Clarke que...

-Necesito hacerte el amor.- expliqué y sin más tiré de su mano llevándola al matre inflable semi vacío.

Lexa se tendió sobre el. No era el lugar mas cómodo pero no podía importarme menos. Me arrodillé delante de la castaña y abrí sus piernas. Ella me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes dilatados. Una de sus manos se movió a mi cabello, liberándolo del moño donde lo había tenido sujeto.

-Mmm.- susurré dando una lamida a sus pliegues. Lexa enteró una mano en mi cabello acercándome más a su entrepierna.

-Clarke.- gimió.

Lo único que escuché durante los siguientes segundos fueron sus jadeos y gemidos. Su respiración pesada y el el temblor de su cuerpo cada vez que una nueva ola de placer la recorría. Las manos de Heda se habían adueñado de mi cabello, manteniéndome cerca de ella mientras se movían contra mi boca.

Levanté la mirada cuando la sentí tensar su vientre. Lexa se arqueó y se alejó un poco temblando. Movi mis dedos hacia su clítoris mientras me deleitaba viéndola llegar al climax entre jadeos. Ella se volvió a alejar un poco mientras gemía, su cadera moviéndose contra mi mano que se movía con su cuerpo.

-Oh, dios...para...para...- Me pidió sujetando mi mano. Estaba sudada y respirando entrecortadamente.

Detuve todos mis movimientos durante algunos segundos mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre su espalda. Besé su vientre esperando que se tranquilizara. Heda acarició mi cabello y yo subí con mis besos hasta atrapar sus carnosos labios.

-Te amo...te amo...- susurró ella.

Nos besamos en el silencio de la celda. El ruido de nuestras respiraciones interrumpiendo la calma del lugar. Lexa se giró y yo la abracé por atrás consciente de ser la cuchara grande. Sonreí ante esa realización: tenía a Heda, comandante de los terrestres, entre mis brazos. Me sentía la dueña del mundo.

... **X**...

Raven y Anya estaban en el laboratorio cuando llegamos. La latina nos miró con una ceja levantada cuando entramos, pero no dijo comentario alguno. Lexa se ubicó a la derecha de Anya mirando con curiosidad el monitor.

-Ya están los resultados.- comentó Reyes.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dicen?- cuestionó Lexa impaciente.

-Tu ADN definitivamente es humano, pero... tiene algunas transformaciones. - explicó Raven mostrando una serie de secuencias en el computador.

-Reyes encontró algo sobre animales salvajes.- explicó Anya cruzada de brazos, estaba tensa y se notaba su incomodidad.

-Más especificamente, tus genes tienen algunas alteraciones. Estuve buscando y encontré coincidencia con cromosomas de gorilas y lobos.- habló Reyes señalando la secuencia que aparecía en la computadora.

-¿Quieres decir que soy una especie de mutante o algo parecido?- cuestionó Lexa frunciendo el ceño.

-Algo así. Algunas de tus células, de alguna forma que desconozco, tomaron el material genético de estos animales y lo expresaron. Nuestro ADN es bastante similar al de los animales así que las diferencias son difíciles de encontrar, pero no imposible. - explicó Reyes mostrándole una foto de su secuencia de ADN.

-¿Es realmente posible que halla podido adquirir ADN de otra especie?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Hasta donde tenía conocimiento solo las bacterias podían hacerlo. El proceso de Transformación fue muy estudiado en su momento. Nunca había conocido de un humano que lo hiciese. - habló Reyes.

-Claramente nuestro cuerpo no esta diseñado para algo así.- me atreví a comentar.

-Me inclino a pensar que fue una transformación inducida. Lo que me preocupa es que...

Reyes calló mirando el teclado de la computadora. Lexa estaba tensa y con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente estaba asustada. Deseé acercarme y envolverla con mis brazos. Abrazarla fuerte y asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

-No es momento de guardar silencio, Raven. - le advirtió Lexa.

-Me preocupa que las células que estan produciendo proteínas anormales podrían seguir dividiéndose anormalmente. Llegado un punto podrían sobrepasar las células normales. Ahora mismo están en una etapa temprana. Pero si...si por algún motivo tu sistema se inclinase hacia los genes añadidos...podrías perder tu parte racional.- explicó Rav.

-Debe haber alguna forma de detener el avance.- interrumpí.

-Tengo que estudiar bien estos análisis. Estamos hablando de algo que es parte de Lexa. Si intentamos arreglarla podríamos matarla.- comentó Reyes preocupada.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Heda cruzándose de brazos.

-Puedo intentar crear un neutralizador. No todas las células estan contagiadas. Si podemos impedir que sigan multiplicándose, podríamos eliminarlas con el tiempo.- explicó Reyes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- interrogó Lexa de nuevo.

-No lo sé, quizás una semana. Aquí tengo todo lo necesario...pero...necesitaría ayuda de dos o tres personas.- respondió Raven.

-Iré a buscar ayuda para ti. Clarke se quedará contigo. Anya y yo iremos y volveremos hoy en la noche.- habló Lexa encaminándose a la puerta.

-Dame un momento para hablar con ella.- le pedí a Anya, la rubia por primera vez no me dedicó una mirada cargada de odio sino que asintió con sus ojos llenos de preocupacion.

Lexa estaba en el pasillo con las manos en la cintura. Me acerqué y sin decir nada la abracé. Ella se alejó de inmediato, mirándome con su ceño fruncido.

-Clarke, no te acerques tanto. ¡Podría hacerte daño!- me dijo enojada

-Lexa, sé que nunca me harías daño.- le aseguré intentando sujetar su mano.

-¡Mierda! ¿No escuchaste a Raven? ¿No entendiste lo peligrosa que puedo llegar a ser? ¡Soy una bestia Clarke! - me gritó furiosa, estaba comenzando a respirar aceleradamente...justo como el día de la pelea.

-Lexa tranquila, eso no es cierto.- hablé intentando que se relajara.

Di un paso hacia ella pero Heda retrocedió. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Me dolió verla así: tan confundida y temerosa. Deseaba abrazarla fuerte y jurarle que todo estaría bien.

-¡Pude haber perdido el control anoche, Clarke! ¡Justo como aquel día! ¡Puedo hacerte daño! - me gritó Heda dándome la espalda y apoyando su frente de la pared.

Extendí mi mano hasta tocar su hombro. Ella tembló un poco, pero no se apartó. Permanecímos así durante algunos segundos hasta que Lexa se apartó y sin decir nada comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Lexa! -le llamé.

Pero no se detuvo.

No pasó un minuto cuando Anya había salido. Cruzamos miradas y entendí que eran preferible que la terrestre fuera tras Heda. Permanecí en el pasillo recordando sus ojos confundidos, su tristeza y su miedo.

...X...

Entré al laboratorio nuevamente luego de tranquilizarme. Raven estaba sentada delante de la computadora tecleando rapidamente. Me senté junto a ella, Rav levantó sus ojos hacia mi durante unos segundos antes de volver a mirar la pantalla.

-La voy a arreglar para ti, rubia.- me aseguró guiñánme. Intenté sonreír, pero recordar como Lexa se había ido no ayudaba. No había ido tras ella porque sé que no debía desobedecerla. Heda dejó claro que irían ella y Anya a Polis.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- cuestioné

-Hay unas muestras en el centrifugador. Saca una y prepara un portaobjeto de ella. Quiero revisarla en el microscopio.- explicó Reyes.

Sujeté mi cabello en una cola y me coloqué unos guantes de nitilo antes de sacar el tubo del centrifugador. La sangre era negra y me hizo recordar el día que observé esa misma sangre manchando la espalda de Heda. Solo deseaba que ella fuese feliz, quería amarla y que ella me amase.

El trabajo en el laboratorio me recordaba los viejos tiempos. Cuando mi madre solía sentarme junto a ella mientras pasaba horas revisando muestras y estudios. En ocasiones me hablaba sobre el tiempo en el espacio y los motivos que nos llevaron a huir hacía alli.

Las horas pasaban con tanta lentitud que era desesperante. Entrada la noche las terrestres aun no habían regresado. Estabamos comiendo unos alimentos que Reyes había conseguido cuando escuchamos la alarma que anunciaba la llegada de alguien activarse.

Raven encendió las cámaras y Anya apareció delante de su visión. Le abrimos de inmediato, pero para nuestra sorpresa la rubia estaba sucia y golpeada. Tenía arruñazos en varias partes de los brazos y sangre seca en la nariz. Entró indicándonos que bloqueásemos la entrada lo cual no tardamos en hacer.

-¿Dónde está Lexa?- pregunté colocando mis manos en los hombros de Anya.

-No lo sé. Estabamos a mitad de camino cuando algo nos atacó. Lexa lo enfrentó. Quedé inconsciente y cuando desperté ella no estaba.- explicó Anya sujetándose las costillas, se veía preocupada.

-¿Quién les ataco, Anya? Intenta hacer memoria.- le pidió Reyes.

-No lo sé, era más de una persona, creo. Quedé inconsciente muy rápido, solo recuerdo un destello oscuro y luego nada.- habló la terrestre.

-Hay que ir a buscar a Lexa.- anuncié extendiendo mi mano hacia la puerta.

-Clarke, es de noche. Es peligroso salir así. Solo estaríamos poniéndonos en peligro.- me retuvo Raven sujetándome cuando iba a colocar la clave para salir.

-¡Ella está sola, Raven!- grité empujando su mano, pero volvió a sujetarme.

-Lo sé, rubia, créeme que lo sé. ¡Pero es Heda, por dios! Ella está bien.- me aseguró, intenté soltarme, pero la latina era más fuerte y me apretó contra su pecho.

Al sentir sus abrazos rodeándome me rompí. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos y sentí el escozor en los mismos. Un jadeo escapó de mis labios: como un grito de angustia que había estado conteniendo desde el instante en que vi a Anya.

Mi mente pareció comprender todo de golpe mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Sentía que volvía a perderla. La había tenido entre mis manos, entre mis brazos y ahora simplemente había desaparecido de nuevo. Me aferré a Raven llorando.

-Oh dios, ella puede estar muerta.- susurré con el corazón en un puño.

-Heda está bien, Clarke.- me aseguró Reyes.

-Raven tiene razón. Lexa es fuerte, probablemente este resguardada en algún lugar.- intentó consolarme Anya acercándose.

-Ella no te dejaría tirada. Si no estaba cuando despertaste es que algo le ocurrió.- declaré imaginando todo tipo de escenarios.

-Aun siendo así...ella está viva.- me aseguró Anya.

Yo quería creer esas palabras. La preocupación y el miedo eran una segunda piel sobre mi cuerpo. Aun así decidí darles la razón y tranquilizarme. Era de noche y no había forma de encontrar a Lexa.

...X...

A la mañana siguiente Anya se veía mas repuesta. Se había cambiado y se había curado ella misma sus heridas Yo me habia ofrecido a curarle, pero la terrestre se negó obstinadamente. Tan pronto los rayos de sol comenzaron a salir desperté a Reyes y nos encontramos con Anya en el comedor.

-Voy a ir a Polis. Hay una posibilidad de que Lexa esté allá. Ustedes deben quedarse aquí. Si voy sola será mas rápido y llamaremos menos la atención.- habló Anya.

-Yo podría recorrer el perímetro, quizás Lexa quiso volver hacía acá como tu.- me ofrecí.

La rubia terrestre me advirtió que no debía salir del arca.

-Lexa me mata si algo te llega a ocurrir. Permanecerás aquí. - me advirtió Anya.

No quise contradecirla. Ante la ausencia de Heda, Anya quedaba a cargo. Prometí que obedecería y aunque me estaba costando el alma tenía pensado cumplirlo.

-Si no vuelvo enviaré a dos personas a ayudarles. Necesito que la cura milagrosa que vas a preparar este lista en el menor tiempo posible.- pidió Anya.

-¿Y si Lexa no está en Polis?- interrumpí.

Silencio.

-Entonces tendremos que organizarnos y buscarla.- habló la terrestre.

-No voy a quedarme aquí mientras Lexa está perdida. - le advertí.

-Exactamente eso es lo que vas a hacer.- replicó Anya.

Guardé silencio. No deseaba discutir con la terrestre y cualquier respuesta a aquella premisa terminaría en discusión. No tenía ninguna intención de obedecerle. Si resultaba que Lexa no estaba en Polis saldría a buscarla sin importarme que me castigaran por desobedecer.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud mientras esperabamos una respuesta. Raven se había puesto manos a la obra. Yo me encontraba sentada mirándola ir de un lado a otro con diferentes papeles y herramientas. Me sentía en un burbuja: deseando que todo fuese un sueño. Que Lexa apareciese en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y me dijese que todo estaba bien.

Cuando se activaron las alarmas anunciando la llegada de alguien era de noche. Abrimos al reconocer la cara de mi madre. La habían enviado a ella en compañía de Octavia y Lincoln. El moreno se veía un poco ausente y no hizo falta que dijese algo. Yo podía leer la mala noticia en los rostros.

-¿Y Lexa...Heda? ¿Llegó a Polis?- fue lo primero que escapó de mis labios al abrirles.

-No. No está en Polis.- respondió Lincoln.

Sentí a Raven abrazarme. Había empatía en los ojosdel moreno, él sabía que mi preocupación significaba algo, pero no parecía tener intenciones de sacarlo a colación. Mi madre se acercó y acarició mi mejilla, entonces fui consciente de la lágrima solitaria que había escapado de mis ojos.

-La vamos a encontrar, Clarke.- me aseguró mi madre en un susurro. Asentí. La iba a encontrar. No pensaba perderla nuevamente.

...X...

Lamentablemente, todos estuvieron al pendiente de mis acciones los siguientes tres días. Lincoln tenía órdenes de permanecer cuidándonos hasta que la cura estuviese lista. No le veía el punto a preparar una cura con Lexa perdida. Era cierto que podría dársele al pequeño grupo que también había pasado por una serie de alteraciones...pero en esos momentos no podían importarme menos.

-Hey, rubia. ¿Quieres hablar?- me preguntó Octavia sentándose a mi lado.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que sea que está en tu cabeza. Has estado muy callada.- explicó ella.

-Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.- murmuré.

-Bell ha estado preocupado por ti, quería venir pero Anya se negó.

-Tu hermano siempre se ha preoupado por mi, aun cuando no estamos de acuerdo en casi nada.- susurré recordando la pelea que tuvimos en el arca días antes de que Pike se pusiese agresivo con todos.

-Él te extraña. Has estado demasiado distraída.

-Tengo muchas responsabilidades.- expliqué. Realmente mis prioridades habían cambiado: Lexa estaba en la parte de arriba de la lista.

-Por lo menos deberías hablar con él cuando regresemos.

-Si, lo haré.- susurré, ella acarició mi hombro y se alejó hacia Raven.

Mi mirada se clavó en ellas y en mi madre. Todas habían estado trabajando arduamente en los últimos días. Yo había intentando ayudar, pero entre mis despistes y mis deseos eternos de llorar no era de gran utilidad. Mi único deseo en estos momentos era salir a buscar a Heda.

...X...

Para cuando Raven declaró que la cura estaba lista practicamente grité que debíamos ir inmediatamente a Polis. Lincoln me miró con el ceño fruncido pero asintió. Era medio dia: habían pasado seis días desde la desaparición de Lexa. Todavía tenía la esperanza de que al llegar a Polis ella estuviese allí y me dijese que se había perdido.

No esperaban buenas noticias en la capital. Cuando llegamos nos recibió una terrible discusión entre Anya e Indra. Ambas mujeres parecían estar fuera de control. Hablaban en lenguaje terrestre. Indra respiraba agitadamente y Anya echaba fuego por los ojos.

-¡Suficiente! ¿Qué ocurre?- interrumpió Lincoln colocándose en medio de ellas.

-¡Hemos revisado en todos lados excepto en la montaña! ¡Es probable que tengan a Heda y Anya se niega a atacar!- gritó Indra.

-Es arriesgado y tonto atacar con la cabeza caliente. Heda se sentiría avergonzada de todos si hacemos algo así.- explicó Anya, estaba más tranquila que Indra, pero igual parecía enojada.

-¡Que decida la coalición!- exigió Indra.

-¡La coalición ha votado! ¡Han sido votos parejos y mi voto desempató!- exclamó Anya

-¡Yo no he votado!- interrumpí.

Anya se giró en mi dirección. Sus ojos taladraron mi cuerpo, volvía a dedicarme la mirada asesina. Parecía querer advertirme que llevarle la contraría significaría mi muerte. La rubia debería saber que nunca se me había premiado por obrar de forma lógica.

-¿Y por qué vota el clan Shaikru? - cuestionó Anya cruzándose de brazos.

-Si existe la posibilidad de que Heda este en la montaña: debemos atacar. Tenemos las armas listas y el plan que Heda había diseñado lleva preparado semanas.- respondí.

Mi respuesta no complació a Anya. Aun así, se veía obligada a aceptar: era el reglamento de la coalición. Quizás no era el momento oportuno para atacar la montaña. Quizás nos faltaba precaución. Pero si esos hombres tienen a Lexa, nuestra comandante no podría soportar hasta que estuviésemos totalmente preparados.

-Avisaré al consejo. Atacáremos mañana.

Continuará...

¿Qué piensan que pasó con Lexa? ¿Saldrá bien el ataque a los hombres de la montaña?

PD. Intentaré subir el nuevo capítulo en 3 días (Máximo 5) xD Besos querid@s lectores! Si les gustó el capítulo dejen un Review para inspirarme! :3

Si hay errores de ortografía no duden en dejarme saber 3


	18. Wanheda

**ReySwam:** jajadefinitivamente hubiese sido divertido que Rav y Anya las encontraran, pero...venían momentos difíciles y quise darles un momento de felicidad xD El ataque va a estar un poco intenso xD Espero haberlo escrito medianamente bien jejeje. Al final quizas me odies un poco pero, prometo que la historia tiene final feliz. Jeje Gracias por leer y comentar 3

 **Capítulo 18**

 _Wanheda_

P.O.V Clarke Griffin

Existen ocasiones donde la vida nos pone en situaciones difíciles. Otras veces, somos nosotros mismos quienes nos metemos en los problemas. Podía sentir la tensión en mis musculos a medida que seguíamos subiendo en dirección a la montaña. En mi cabeza solo tenía el rostro de Lexa, lo que podría estar pasando en esos momentos.

Era de noche, había luna llena en lo alto del cielo. A mi lado derecho tenía a Bellamy. Él me había estado haciendo compañía las últimas horas. Anya e Indra dirigían al grupo. Raven un poco por detras, le indicaba a los chicos de carga que tuviesen cuidado con la bomba y las municiones que utilizariamos para poder entrar a la fortaleza de los hombres de la montaña.

Los ruidos de la selva y las gotas de una lluvia tardía nos compañaban. Nos movimos con cuidado y en silencio. Parte del proceso de escalar hasta la montaña era la parte mas complicada de la misión. Lograr llegar a los habitantes de la montaña sin ser notados.

Nadie conocía las reales intenciones detrás de los secuestros de estas personas. O los motivos que los impulsaban a experimentar de forma tan poco empática con otras vidas. En el transcurso de subir montaña la duda y el temor me asediaron en varias ocasiones. No estaba completamente segura de cuan fuerte era nuestro enemigo y eso era intimidante.

-¡Está despejado! La gran puerta abierta.- habló Lincoln, habia surgido de entre los espesos arbustos: su rostro cargado de preocupación.

-¿Despejado?- preguntó Anya con el ceño fruncido.

-Completamente.- habló Lincoln.

-Deberíamos regresar.- interrumpió Indra apretando la empuñadura de su espada.

Claramente había algo sospechoso en la tranquilidad que nos rodeaba. Había escuchado a Anya comentar sobre la gran precaución que tenían los habitantes de la montaña con respecto a su protección. Mantener la entrada desbloqueada no parecía un acto de precaución sino de descuido. Y en el peor de los casos podría ser una trampa.

Lo lógico era regresar a Polis o quedarnos vigilando en espera de la siguiente acción de los de la montaña. Pero cuando me asomé entre los árboles y vi el lugar a lo lejos olvidé que debía pensar en todos. La gran fortaleza que contenía a Lexa; era lo único que me mantenía lejos de Heda. Solo debía cruzar esa puerta y podría recuperarla.

Desde muy pequeña mi padre decía que era demasiado arriesgada. No solía detenerme a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de mis actos. Cuando se trataba de mi corazón, la lógica quedaba escondida bajo mis sentimientos. Era impulsiva, y pese a que mis impulsos no me habían servido de mucho en los últimos años, no podía negar mi propia forma de ser.

-Podríamos aprovechar para lanzar una bomba al interior. Luego podríamos entrar.- aconsejé uniéndome al grupo que discutía. Varios de los lideres de la coalición se habían unido a la búsqueda y ante mis palabras todos guardaron silencio.

-Me parece una excelente idea.- habló Nia tomándome por sorpresa, la lider del clan de hielo siempre había mostrado desagrado hacia mi. Era sorprendente que me apoyase en estos instantes.

-No creo...- comenzó a decir Anya.

-Utilizaremos a sorpresa a nuestro favor, no nos esperan.- la interrumpí.

-Podrías fucionar.- comentó uno de los lideres.

Había duda en la mayoría, pero luego de algunos minutos acordaron dejarme momentáneamente a cargo de la situación. La mejor bomba de Raven requería que estuviesemos a siete pies de la fortaleza. Mi grupo iba conmigo adelante, Raven indicándole al grupo como dirigir el tiro. Anya y los terrícolas nos cubrían las espaldas.

Atravesamos las puertas sin ningun problema. El resguardo de la ncohe nos cubría con facilidad. Las antorchas que debían alumbrar el gran espacio antes del inicio de la fortaleza estaban apagadas. El frío de la noche y el silencio parecían traer noticias, pero nadie las escuchó.

Estabamos casi preparados cuando un cuervo se colocó sobre la bomba. Bellamy lo espantó con rapidez, el animal salió volando presuroso. A medida que mis ojos seguían su vuelo pude sentirlo en mi pecho. Algo estaba mal. Demasiado silencio, demasiado perfecto. Estaba a un momento de decir que mejor regresásemos cuando el ruido de engranajes moviéndose interrumpió.

-¡Mierda! ¡Retirada!- gritó Indra mientras la enorme puerta abierta comenzaba a cerrarse dejando afuera a una tercera parte de nuestro grupo.

-¡Todos alerta!- gritó Anya, estaba dentro de la puerta, entre el grupo que se había agrupado cerca de las puertas.

-¿Disparamos?- cuestionó Raven a mi izquierda, todo estaba listo para activar la explosión que nos daría paso a la fortaleza.

-No, espera.- ordené intentado descubrir que ocurría en nuestros alrededores, era difícil saberlo en medio de la oscuridad del lugar. Sentí movimientoa entre el tumulto, una mano me sujetó del antebrazo y al mirar me encontré con los furiosos ojos de Anya.

-Te dije que no era buena idea.- me acusó.

-Anya no es el...- Una flecha atravesó el brazo de la rubia terrestre causando que me soltase lanzando un quejido. Era una trampa. Estuvo claro delante de mis ojos y aun así corrí hacia ella arrastrando al grupo conmigo.

-¡Lánzala ahora, Raven!- grité.

El sonido de la bomba estilo catapulta provocó un silencio horrible que solo fue roto cuando la explosión retumbó en el lugar. Escuché gritos y el tumulto de gente comenzó a moverse. Varias flechas y disparos llenaron el aire. El movimiento en la tierra producto de la explosión logró lanzarme al suelo.

Pronto estaba arrastrándome entre la arena en dirección a la fortaleza de los habitantes de la montaña. Estaba claro que ellos estaban escondidos dentro, vigilándonos, pero la entrada estaba despejada debido a la explosión. El humo llenaba el lugar y cuando logré llegar a la puerta vi varios cuerpos en el suelo.

Estaba por internarme entre la oacuridad del vestibulo cuando una mano me sujetó del brazo. Giré lanzando un puño en dirección a la persona, pero quien era se bajó a tiempo salvándose asi de recibir el impacto.

-Soy yo... te cuido la espalda.- ofreció Reyes, afuera se escuchaban los gritos y los quejidos. Se escucharon ruidos de pasos y supe que probablemente eran otros enemigos dirigiéndose en nuestra dirección para impedir que invadiésemos el lugar.

-Debemos darnos prisa, tenemos oportunidad de liberar a nuestra gente y encontrar a Lexa.

Habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo, escuché un disparo y lo siguiente que vi fue a Raven llevarse una mano al hombro. Me ubiqué delante de ella y luego nos encontramos de frente con un rostro conocido. Un rostro que había empezado a odiar con el paso de tiempo.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Griffin. Nos has traído mas terrícolas para jugar.- comentó Pike, a su lado otro hombre dejó ver una sonrisa cargada de maldad.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¡Somos tu pueblo!- grité

-Todos estamos sobreviviendo, Clarke. Cada cual a su manera.- me recordó.

-¡Eres un...

-Basta.- me interrumpió, su puño conectó con mi rostro logrando enviarme al suelo. Sentí la sangre saliendo de mi boca.

-Sométanlos a todos, no tenemos la noche entera.- habló el hombre que acompañaba a Pike.

Eran muchos. Sus armas eran demasiado poderosas en comparación con las nuestras y cuando nos dimos cuenta nos tenían arrinconados en el vestíbulo. Nuestra artillería habia sido llegada a una esquina en el fondo del pasillo. Pike nos miraba desde su posición junto al lider de la montaña.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Esto no era parte del trato!- escuchamos decir a Nia empujando a un hombre que le arrastraba hacia el lider.

-Dejenla ir.- dijo el hombre.

Nia habló con ellos entre susurros. Escuché a Anya gritar algo parecido a _maldita traidora_ pero alguien se encargó de callarle. Permanecí en una esquina cerca de la puerta sujetando a Raven, la herida se veía muy mal.

Los hombres de la montaña comenzaron a llevar al grupo en dirección a un pasillo. Nia había desaparecido: seguramente había otra forma de salir de la montaña que no involucrase abrir la gran puerta. El sentimiento de derrota en mi pecho no me abandonaba. En mi cabeza solo podía pensar que necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba arreglar todo esto.

-Clarke, aún tengo el control.- susurró Reyes apoyándose de mi, miré hacia Pike, estaba demasiado distraido con el lider. Creían haber ganado.

-Pero activarlo volaría todo este lugar.- susurré.

-No los calabozos. Según el tiempo que tardan en llevar a los prisioneros hacia allá indica que esta muy lejos.- susurró Reyes.

-Estaríamos sacrificando a todos los que estamos aquí...- susurré.

-Acabaríamos con todos los de la montaña.- murmuró ella acomodándose con dificultad. No habían muchas opciones.

Miré nuestro alrededor sintiendo que el mundo estaba en mis manos. Era difícil decidir sobre la vida de otros. Todo era mi culpa desde un inicio. Mi deseo por encontrar a Lexa era mayor que mi lógica de supervivencia.

Los habitantes de la montaña probablemente nos utilizarían para hacer daño. De cierta manera era preferible morir. La explosión nos daría solo segundos para salir, tendríamos que llegar afuera para sobrevivir: probablemente casi nunguno lo lograría.

Mis ojos rastrearon el lugar. Solo dos hombres resguardaban la puerta. Uno de ellos lo suficientemente flaco para poder ser derivado con un golpe certero. Sentí mi arma en mi cadera. Pike nos había subestimado un poco. Seguramente nos creyó capaz de intentar nada con tal de permanecer vivos.

Mis ojos rastrearon el vestíbulo, todavía quedaban demasiados terrestes. Los suficientes para poder ponerme de pie sin ser vista. Pelear sería en vano, pero intentar escapar no. Divisé el mecanismo que activaba la puerta junto al hombre en la puerta. Supe que solo tendríamos in máximo de diez segundos cuando Raven activase la explosión. No habría marcha atras luego de apretar aquel botón. Todo el que estuviese en el piso superior de la fortaleza moriría.

-Actívala y corre a la puerta luego del disparo.- advertí.

-¿Qué?- susurró Reyes.

Me puse de pie cargando mi arma en el movimiento. Con un disparo derribé a uno de los guardias y con otro al restante. Inmediatamente disparos en nuestra dirección se activaron. Reyes había comenzado a correr entre el grupo y yo le seguí de inmediato.

-¡Todos afuera!- grité golpeando el interrumptor: la enorme puerta comenzó a abrirse.

-¡Afuera!- gritó Reyes al grupo que esperaba en el exterior intentando abrir las puertas que daban acceso a la montaña.

La explosión retumbó en medio la oscuridad con un ruido espeluznante. La tierra se removió con fuerza enviando mas de uno al suelo. Escuché gritos a mis espaldas, quejidos y gemidos de dolor. Cometí el error de mirar hacia atrás. Los destellos de la enorme explosión me permitieron ver la sangre volando en todas direciones. Los gritos de aquellos que corrían intentado escapar solo para ser atrapados por la cadena de explosiones subsiguientes.

-Reyes ¿Por qué no se ha detenido?- cuestioné arrastrándome hacia Raven, las pequeñas explosiones que siguieron removieron con fuerza la tierra.

-No lo sé. Quizás...habían otros elementos reactivos cerca...- gritó Raven escondida tras un árbol. Habíamos logrado llegar fuera, donde aparentemente la explosión no alcanzaba a llegar aunque si las repercusiones de la misma.

Tuvimos que arrastrarnos algunos metros lejos. Las pequeñas explosiones siguieron por varios minutos. Cuando una terminaba y parecía todo comenzar a calmarse, otra explosión surgía provocando el remover de la tierra y una nube de humo subir hacia el cielo.

-¡Maldita demente qué has hecho!- escuché una voz y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, recibe un golpe en la nariz que me volvió a enviar al suelo. Al levantarme me encontré con Indra.

-Yo...solo estaba intentado...

-¡Los has matado a todos!- me gritó y volvió a golpearme enviándome nuevamente al suelo.

-¡Basta! A matado a los de la montaña. ¡Ya no seremos perseguidos por ellos!- interrumpió Bellamy. A pesar del sentimiento de culpa que recorría mi cuerpo sabía que había hecho lo mejor. Lexa hubiese hecho lo mismo en mi posición.

-¡Este no era el plan! - escuché a Linconl, estaba igual de furioso que Indra.

-La explosión seguramente no mató a todos. Estaban metiéndoles en los calabozos.- murmuró Reyes aún recostada contra un árbol con Octavia colocándole un paño en la herida.

-¡Por favor,calmémonos! Debemos revisar si alguien sobrevivió.- interrumpió Octavia.

Volvimos a reagruparnos. Ahora sintiendo dirigidos por Indra, quien me miraba con odio mientras yo caminaba arrastrando los pies y agarrándome el costado. Estaba cansada y golpeada. Podía sentir los hematomas formándose en mi cuerpo a medida que nos movíamos.

Nuestros caminar fue interrumpido por el ruido de pasos apresurados. Comenzamos a prepararnos para enfrentar a los enemigos que pudiesen quedar. Pero de entre el humo asomaron cuerpos sin armas. Reconocí de inmediato a mas de uno, Finn estaba entre los que salieron y al verme corrió en mi dirección.

-¡Sabia que vendrías a ayudarnos!- me dijo abrazándome con fuerza, acepté el abrazo y lo respondí.

-Son parte de nuestro pueblo.- comentó Octavia para que nadie abriese fuego.

-Por dios es...nunca pensé que los volvería a ver.- admití cuando Collins se alejó.

-Nunca debimos apoyar a Pike.- susurró él, había arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

-Ya no se puede cambiar lo que se hizo.- susurré.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia el grupo que salía. Eran mas de cien personas. Evidentemente algunos eran de los terrícolas que habian sido llevados a la parte onda del calabozo. Raven había tenido razón, la explosión no llegó tan lejos. Entonces la vi, Anya fue de las últimas en atravesar la puerta. Tenía el rostro hacia el suelo. Todo su cuerpo girtaba malas noticias.

La rubia levantó la mirada en mi dirección. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron dio un paso en mi dirección, pero estando a pocos pasos Costia apareció tras ella. Al verme la castaña se lanzó hacia mi. Estaba cansada y no esperaba aquel arrebato de coraje.

El peso de Costia me lanzó al suelo. Una lluvia de golpes fueron en mi dirección. Un puño tras otro conectaron con mi rostro, sentía la sangre salir de mi boca y nariz. Alguien intentó sacármela de encima, y solo entonces Costia habló.

-¡Maldita, Shaikru! ¡Yu frag op her!¡La mataste!- gritó antes de comenzar a insultarme en el lenguaje de los terrestres.

Sentí alguien a mi lado ayudándome a lenvantar. De inmediato reconocí la voz de Bellamy, pero no comprendí lo que decía. Mis ojos buscaron nuevamente a Anya. La rubia terrícola seguía de pie. Estaba cansada, golpeada y todo me dolía, pero empujé a Bell y corrí hacia Anya.

-No está muerta...dime que no está muerta.- supliqué. Ella debía haber estado en el calabozo con el resto.

-Estaba en los laboratorios.- susurró Anya mirándome fijamente. Su mirada estaba vacía...llena de culpa y dolor.

-No, ella no...no está muerta.

-¡No estaba en el calabozo! ¡Hay 300 cuerpos en el laboratorio! ¡Todos quemados! ¡Tu explosión activó el sistema de alerta en toda la fortaleza! ¡Todos los que estaban ahí fueron quemados vivos!- explotó Anya.

Mi respiración se detuvo por un segundo. Sentí el peso de mis propias acciones sobre mi cuerpo. Caí de rodillas sintiendo las pesadas lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas. Ella no podía estar muerta. No podía haber matado 300 personas inocentes. No podía sopor la culpa.

-Clarke. Clarke levántate. - sentí las manos de Bellamy a mis costados, pero no podía hacer mas que llorar.

-Los maté. Yo la maté.- susurré llevándome las manos al rostro. Bell me abrazó, pero no había consuelo para lo que sentía en esos momentos. La culpa, el dolor, la pérdida.

...X...

-Griffin...- pasaron horas antes de que mi cuerpo reaccionara al llamado de alguien. Había estado caminando con la mirada perdida, siguiendo como autónoma al resto del grupo. Sintiendo la sangre seca en el rostro, los hematomas, los cortes y el dolor. Fue precisamente la voz de Indra la que me regresó a la vida.

Al levantar la mirada me percaté de que estabamos de vuelta a Polis. La mañana asomaba, la claridad del día parecía burlarse de mi. Las puertas se abrieron con nuestra llegada. Los terrícolas que habían quedado nos miraban en busca de Heda. ¿Cómo decirles que había muerto cuando aún ni siquiera yo lo creía?

-El consejo querá reunirse de inmediato. No habrá tiempo para descansar.- me advirtió la guerrera.

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?- cuestioné con voz cansada.

-Porque es evidente que luego de los acontecimientos de hace algunas horas...el pueblo te ve de forma diferente.- explicó Indra.

Miré a mi alrededor. Era cierto. Los guerreros me miraba con un respeto que no habían tenido antes. Como si yo hubiese hecho una gran hazaña en la noche de hoy. Nadie me había gritado por mis decisiones extremas: solo Costia y Anya por razones evidentes. La primera porque estaba enamorada de Lexa tanto como yo y la última porque veía a Heda como su hija.

Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido. Me ubiqué en el fondo del gran salón del trono. Anya estaba liderando la reunión. Hablaron sobre la traición de Nia y las acciones que se tomarían con respecto a eso. Hablaron de Heda y su muerte. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que el espíritu de Heda eligiese a alguien.

-Por el momento...los guerreros han aconsejado que...WanHeda lidere al pueblo.- habló uno de los lideres.

-¿Que opina Shaikru?- cuestionó Anya.

Levanté la mirada del suelo confundida. No entendía que había estado ocurriendo. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza eran las explosiones, los gritos, las imagenes de cuerpos quemado y sangre. Podía imaginar el desespero de Lexa en el laboratorio, sin oportunidad de salir mientras la temperatura subía y comenzaba a quemar su piel.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre liderarnos, WanHeda.- respondió un hombre, tenía una herida abierta desde su ceja, un poco menos de suerte y hubiese perdido el ojo.

-¿Wanheda?- cuestioné confundida.

-Así te llama el pueblo. Wanheda...comandante de la muerte. La gente te respeta y confía en tu liderazgo.- comentó Anya, podía imaginar lo que le costaba admitir esas palabras.

-Yo...no sé...- susurré.

-Quizás necesitas descansar antes de tomar la decisión. Esta sección se pospondrá hasta mañana a esta misma hora.- interrumpió una de las mujeres.

Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas a la vez. Mi cabeza todavía estaba intentando asimilar las perdidas que habíamos tenido. No podía simplemente olvidar todo lo ocurrido en la montaña y seguir adelante. Mi cuerpo se movía por si mismo...sin darme cuenta me encontré subiendo al ascensor que llevaba a la habitación de Heda.

No habían guardias vigilando la entrada a la estancia de Heda.

La puerta estaba abierta. No había a nadie a quien cuidar.

Entré al cuerto alumbrado por la hermosa luz que se colaba por la ventana. La cama vacía me recibió. Todo parecía burlarse de mi y de mi soledad. Los recuerdos me asechaban en mi cabeza. Recordé la risa de Lexa y sus hermosos ojos verdes cargados de vida.

- _ai hod in yu-_ la escuché susurrar en mis recuerdos y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas mientras yo caía al suelo. Me sentía vacía. Por un instante no me reconocí a mi misma, no podía encontrar en mi interior a la chica llena de esperanzas y sueños. La mujer que estaba segura de que era posible vivir en paz unos con otros.

-Lexa... ¿cómo voy a hacer esto sin ti?- susurré arrastrándome hasta la cama, me aferré al borde de esta. Apoyé mi cabeza de las mantas y lloré.

-Oh dios...ya no vas a estar...- susurré.

Por algún motivo habían tenido que pasar horas para ser consciente de que ella se había ido. Al igual que mi padre: Lexa ya no estaría. Ya no vería su sonrisa o sus hermosos ojos verdes cargados de amor. Todo había desaparecido...solo me había quedado un horrible sentimiento de perdida en el pecho.

-No puedes hacerme esto. No pudes.- repetí como una mantra hasta que sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor. Al girar el rostro me encontré con mi madre. Ella acarició mi rostro herido.

-Tranquila, pequeña, tranquila.- susurró mi madre abrazándome con fuerza.

-Yo la amo, mamá. Yo la amo. Y ella...ella ya no está.- susurré entre sollozos, mi madre me abrazó con mas fuerza.

-Ella vivirá siempre en tu corazón, Clarke. Heda siempre vivirá en nuestros recuerdos.

-¡Yo no quiero un recuerdo! ¡La quiero aquí conmigo, mama!- me quejé apretandola, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho como una niña en busca de protección.

No quería aceptarlo, no quería. Pero mi cabeza lo repetía una y otra vez. Ella ya no estaba. El abrazo protector de mi madre consiguió relajarme y ayudarme a quedar dormida. Pero dormir no serviría de mucho. Tambien mis sueños me torturaban, me perseguían imagenes sin rostro, de todos los que habían muerto por mi culpa. Y entre ellos solo reconocía a Lexa. Y lo supe al despertar con un grito ahogado...esa pesadilla me perseguiría para siempre.

Continuará...

¡Tranquilo pueblo! XD No es el final y me gustan los finales felices con un toque de drama JAJAJA ¿que creen que ocurrió? ¿Suposiciones?

Si te gusta la historia deja un comentario, intentaré actualizar en tres días Máximo


	19. The Chip

**Capítulo 19**

The Chip

Había sido una larga semana desde lo ocurrido en la montaña. Clarke intentaba de todas las formas posibles distraerse para no terminar llorando en la habitación de Lexa. Al final, decidió que estaría tomando el lugar de la castaña hasta que el espíritu de Heda eligiese a alguien que estuviese capacitado para dirigir a los terrícolas.

En Polis nadie se había atrevido a decir mucho sobre la muerte de la comandante. Los terrestres no eran muy dados a mostrar cuan afectados estaban; aquello no sorprendió a la ojiazul. Aun así, aun cuando todos querían fingir que no habían ocurrido nada, Wanheda sentía el vacío persiguiéndola cuando llegaba la noche o cuando se acaban las distraciones.

Al pasar por el área de entrenamiento recordaba su pelea con Lexa. Las lágrimas acudian a sus mejillas y su corazón se sentía mas desgarrado que nunca. Entonces huía de ahí. Pero cada esquina le terminaba recordando a la ojiverde. Su madre le aconsejó no volver a la habitación de Heda, pero la rubia se encontró siendo algo masoquista. Las sábanas aún preservaban el olor de su comandante. Clarke se aferraba a eso con todas sus fuerzas.

Era cierto que en las noches tenía pesadillas. Y despertar en aquella habitación no hacia mucho por ayudarle. Pero ella no quería soltar esas sábanas o esas almohadas. La sola idea de perder las pocas cosas que le conectaban con la comandante la aterraban. Era muy pronto, la herida aun estaba abierta: Clarke no sabía si cerraría en algún momento dado.

Estaba entrando la tarde exactamente diez días luego del evento de la montaña. Clarke estaba en el área de entrenamiento con varios del pueblo Celeste. Las pelea mano a mano no eran de ninguna manera su fuerte, pero había decidido que mejoraría en honor a la comandante.

El combate mano a mano le dejaba exhausta y eso a la rubia le gustaba. Llegaba tan cansada a la habitación que apenas tocaba la almohada se dormía. Odiaba y amaba dormir. Amaba que sus sueños, de vez en cuando, le tomaran cierta lástima y le permitiesen tener a Lexa de vuelta. Odiaba las pesadillas tan vivas que le perseguían; los rostros llenos de dolor, los gritos.

Finn lanzó un golpe hacia Clarke, pero la rubia lo bloqueó con facilidad empujando al castaño lejos de ella. El joven se tambaleó hacia adelante. Casi termina yéndose de bruces hacia el suelo. Él se giró con una sonrisa, secando el sudor de su frente y buscando la mejor forma de volver a atacar.

La rubia tenía su rostro y brazos perlados en sudor, su respiración pesada y rostro ausente. No importaba cuanto tratasen sus amigos de sacarla del hoyo donde se había estado refugiando: era difícil. Ella sonreía, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Compartía con los demas, pero solía quedarse pensativa por muchos minutos. La ojiazul sabía que, aunque se sentía culpable, no todo era su culpa. Era probable que en su lugar, la comnandante también habría tomado decisiones extremas. Pero era difícil empujar los pensamientos a un lado, por más que ella intentaba no darles paso.

Incluso Anya había hablado con Clarke cuando se percató de su mirada cargada de tristeza y culpa. La rubia terrícola la encontró en la habitación de Lexa cinco días despues del acontecimiento. La ojiazul la sintió llegar, pero permaneció de pie mirando por la ventana.

 _Anya caminó hasta llegar junto a la Shaikru. Una junto a la otra, permanecieron en silencio observando por la ventana. Clarke no estaba segura de conocer que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la otra. Y la terrícola simplemente no sabía como inciar aquella plática._

 _-Ella te quería. Estaría orgullosa de ti.- susurró Anya._

 _Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Nunca antes habían estado solas en el mismo espacio; era difícil comunicarle a la otra todos los pensamientos que atravesaban sus cabezas. Anya suspiró dándose la vuelta y sentándose en la cama de Lexa, el movimiento llamó la atención de Griffin. La ojiazul se giró hacia ella y vió a la terrícola agarrar un pequeños cojín cuadriculado y abrazarlo._

 _-Lexa siempre fue una niña inquieta. Le gustaba salir a correr por Polis. Sus padres siempre tenían problemas encontrándola.- comentó Anya mirando la almohada._

 _Clarke se acercó a la terrestre. Se sentó a su lado, estirando su mano para agarrar una de las almohadas de Heda. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y pudieron contemplar la tristeza en la mirada de la otra._

 _-Estuve ahí el día que nació. Todos queríamos cargarle. Era tan pequeña...frágil y con más cabello de lo normal.- susurró Anya y una sonrisa triste se dejó ver._

 _Clarke podía imaginarla y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Todo se sentía como un sueño del cual despertarían en algún momento dado. Pero los días pasaban y el sueño parecía volverse real a cada paso. Una horrible realidad de la cual preferirían no estar viviendo._

 _-Clarke...no es tu culpa lo que ocurrió. Estas cosas pasan. La gente muere...no podemos cambiarlo. Es ley de vida.- comentó Anya. Pero esas palabras no estaban ayudando en lo mas mínimo a la rubia shaikru_.

-¡Clarke!- la voz de Raven interrumpió la pelea entre la rubia y Finn.

La morena corría hacia ellos más rápido que de costumbre. Su rostro estaba sudado, las gotas bajaban por su rostro mojando el cuello de su camisa. Su respiración era pesada y cuando se detuvo delante de los otros dos tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda para tranquilizarse.

-¡Está viva!- fue lo primero que escapó de los labios de Reyes.

Griffin la miró con el ceño fruncido. Colocando sus manos en los hombros de la morena para que se calmara. Rayes tomó varias respiraciones intentando recuperar la capacidad de hablar. Clarke estaba comenzando a imaginar horribles escenarios. Desde que la gente de la montaña hubiese sobrevivido hasta que Nia estuviese intentando atacar.

-Heda...está aquí.- terminó por decir Raven.

Fue como si todo el mundo de Clarke Griffin de tambalease en ese mometo. Por un instante dejó de respirar. Seguido sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse. La ojiazul no estaba segura de haber escuchado correctamente lo dicho por su amiga. No luego de diez días convenciéndose a si misma de la muerte de Lexa. Quizás estaba comenzando a alucinar.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Clarke con un hilo de voz.

-Está aquí, acaba de llegar. Toda golpeada, pero...está viva.- explicó Raven.

Apenas había terminado sus palabras cuando Clarke habia salido corriendo hacia la entrada de Polis. En la cabeza de la ojiazul lo único que se repetía era que Lexa estaba viva. Su corazón latía queriéndose escapar de su pecho y cuando ella se percató, lágrimas estaban nublando su vista. Haciendo difícil ver hacía donde se dirigía.

Para cuando sus pies lograron llevarle a la entrada, sus mejillas estaban bañadas de lágrimas. Su cuerpo se sacudió con un sollozo que salió de lo profundo de su pecho cuando la vió. Estaba de pie, siendo ayudada por Lincoln, vistiendo solo una camisa blanca llena de tierra y suciedad y unos pantalones negros en no mejores condiciones. Parecía tener una pierna herida, porque no la apoyaba en el suelo.

Cuando otro sollozo escapó de los labios de la rubia, esta se llevó las manos a la boca. Lexa levantó el rostro dejando de mirar latierra. Clarke estaba petrificada, sintió un apretón en su pecho al ver los pómulos golpeados y el labio roto de Heda. Se veía extenuada y lastimada. Una mezcla de fortaleza y fragilidad que sacudió el interior de la rubia Shaikru.

-Clarke.- susurró Lexa, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa. Se soltó entonces de Linconl, no importándole apoyar su pie lastimado en el suelo y se apresuró hacia la ojiazul cojeando.

La rubia corrió hacia la castaña inmediatamente, recorriendo el camino que les separaba con mas rapidez que la ojiverde. Entonces al fin la abrazó. Y todas las piezas lastimadas parecieron comenzar a curarse. La castaña le apretó fuerte, lo más fuerte que pudo con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su lastimado cuerpo. Escondiendo su herido rostro en el cuello de Griffin.

Clarke no podía dejar de llorar. Sus manos acariciaron el enredado cabello castaño de Lexa, apretándola cerca de su pecho. Sintió las lágrimas mojar su camisa y supo que Heda estaba llorando también. Shaikru no queria ni siquiera imaginar que había ocurrido con la castaña, porque su estado no anunciaba buenas noticias.

-Está...estás aquí.- susurró Anya apareciendo a lo lejos seguida de Costia. Las terrícolas pensaban acercarse, pero Clarke no soltaba a Lexa y la castaña no planeaba pedir que lo hiciese. Griffin lloraba y el pecho le temblaba por lo profundo de sus sollozos.

Luego de varios segundos, Clarke se alejó un poco, acariciando las mejillas manchadas con tierra de Lexa. Sus ojos fijos en la verde mirada de la castaña que sin decir nada se limitaba a beber la imagen delante de sus ojos. La rubia estaba experimentando tantos sentimientos a la vez que no sabía si quiera como ponerlos en palabras. Solo podía observar a Heda; solo sabía que no deseaba soltarle nunca.

-im kei, chil au daun (estoy bien, tranquila)- susurró Lexa y las lágrimas de Clarke corrieron más libremente por sus mejillas al escucharle hablar.

-Cariño...estás...

-Estoy bien, Klark. Solo...no me sueltes.- susurró Heda y sin más se desvaneció.

Heda hubiese acabado en el suelo a no ser porque Griiffin la agarró fuerte. La rubia le palmeó el rostro con un poco de desespero al percatarse de que no reaccionaba. Anya se apresuró a ayudarle y Costia. Colocaron a la castaña en el suelo. Rostros llenos de preocupación y miedo.

-Lexa, cariño...- le llamó la ojiazul antes de que Reyes apareciese corriendo seguida de la madre de Clarke.

-Hay que llevarla al cuarto para revisarla - pidió Aby arrodillándose delante delante de la castaña.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Lexa había aparecido en Polis. La habían llevado a su habitación y todos habían sido sacados de allí a excepción de Clarke, Raven, Anya y Aby. La castaña seguía sin recuperar la consciencia y había desarrollado una horrible fiebre cuando Reyes le colocó el antídoto que había sido preparada hacía varias semanas. Aun luego de varios intentos, la fiebre parecía incontrolable.

-No está funcionando.- murmuró Raven cuando Lexa se removió en la cama soltando un alarido de dolor.

-Iré a revisar la despensa, quizás queda algo para controlar la fiebre.- susurró Abigail yendo hacia la puerta.

Clarke había permanecido sentada junto a la castaña en todo momento. Sujetando su mano sudada y caliente. Con los ojos fijos en su cuerpo que se retorcía cada vez mas al paso de los minutos. La rubia esperaba lo peor, temía que nuevamente le fuese arrebatada Heda. Su cuerpo no resistiría perderla nuevamente. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

-Su fiebre solo aumenta.- susurró Raven colocando un pañuelo sobre la sudada frente de Heda.

-¿Por qué la maldita inyección no hace efecto?- preguntó Anya caminando de un lado a otro como leona enjaulada.

-No lo sé. Anya, por favor baja al primer piso y tráeme una caja que esta sobre la mesa. Quizás puedo intentar mezclar varías especies y detener la fiebre.- pidió Reyes.

En el silencio de la habitación solo quedaron Raven y Clarke. La rubia no tenía ojos para nadie mas que para la castaña y Reyes las miraba con preocupacion a ambas. A Lexa porque no dejaba de sudar y temblar y a la rubia porque sorprendentemente se veía igual de mal que la ojiverde.

-Ella estará bien.- aseguró Reyes colocando una mano en el hombro de Griffin.

-La estoy perdiendo, Rav.- susurró Clarke y apretó la mano de la ojiverde.

Lexa parpadeó y ambas se sorprendieron al verla abrir sus ojos. Ojos que lucían apagados y cargados de dolor, pero que se aferraban a la vida desesperadamente. La rubia apretó la mano de Heda. La castaña le regresó el gesto débilmente antes de mojar sus labios deseosa por decir algo.

-El chip...- susurró Heda, su voz era débil y los ojos le pesaban demasiado para mantenerlos abiertos.

-¿Que? Lexa, cariño...vas a estar bien.- le aseguró la rubia pensando que la otra quizás estaba empezando a delirar por la alta temperatura de su cuerpo.

-Deben removerlo...las alteraciones...- Lexa no pudo decir más que aquello. Había vuelto a quedar inconsciente y su cuerpo se removía de forma poco sana.

-¿Tu...entendiste?- preguntó Reyes. Y Clarke negó.

-Aquí está la caja.- anunció Anya colocando lo pedido sobre la mesa.

-Ella...acaba de despertar...mencionó un chip pero volvió a quedar inconsciente.- comentó Raven removiendo el pañuelo de la frente de Lexa para cambiarlo por otro.

Lamentablemente ninguna parecía comprender lo que habían significado las cortas palabras de la ojiverde.

...X

-Su cuerpo no resistirá mucho.- anunció Raven sacándole la camisa a Lexa para cambiarla por otra con ayuda de Clarke.

-¿Y si la llevamos al Arca? - preguntó Griffin con ojos cargados de desespero. No podía perder a Lexa. No de nuevo. Haría cualquier cosa por mantenerla con vida.

-¡Es el chip de la montaña! - gritó Anya atravesando la puerta de la habitación.

La terrestre llevaba toda la noche meditando en colo ayudar a la comandante. Las palabras que Reyes y Clarke le habían dicho que Lexa murmuró por fin habían encajado en su cabeza. Las dos terrestres la miraron confundidas. No tenían la mas mínima idea de que era el chip de la montaña.

-A las primeras personas que le hicieron los experimentos, los hombres de la montaña iniciaron instalándoles chips en la parte alta del cuello. Eran operaciones muy delicadas. Todas las alteraciones se colocaban en el chip y así veían si funcionaban. Cuando lograron tener exito en varias, entonces empezaron a inyectar directamente en las venas de sus experimentos. - explicó Anya.

-Espera ¿qué?- preguntó Raven frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Que Lexa fue de los primeros niños con los cuales ellos experimentaron! Si removemos el chip su cuerpo volverá a ser exactamente igual que cuando le hicieron los primeros cambios.- declaró Anya

-Pero dices que es una operación peligrosa. Además ¿Qué más hacia ese chip? No sabemos si hay complicaciones o efectos secundarios. Ella podría quedar con algún defecto o perder la memoria.- comentó Reyes no muy convencida de que remover un implante del cuello de Heda fuese muy viable.

-Es lo único que podría salvarla en este punto, Raven. - sentenció Anya mirándola con enojo. La latina miró a Clarke.

La rubia Shaikru había permanecido en silencio. Acariciando la mano caliente de Lexa y escuchando todo lo que decian las otras dos. Griffin miró el rostro de Heda, el sudor resbalando por la piel que habían logrado limpiar hace algunas horas. La castaña parecía luchar con todas sus fuerzas por sobrevivir, pero quizas no sería suficiente.

-¿Es una operación difícil?- interrogó Griffin.

-No si la hace tu madre, entiendo que es doctora. - respondió Anya.

-Avísale a mi madre, Anya. No debemos perder tiempo.- habló la rubia y la terrícola abandonó el cuarto de inmediato.

A rubia de ojos azules tomó un pañuelo y secó la frente de Lexa antes de acariciar sus mejillas. Estaba mas delgada y pálida que de costumbre. Griffin solo deseaba verla bien: no importando cual fuese el costo.

-Ella podría perder la memoria. O...sus neuronas cerebrales podrían salir lastimadas.- susurró Reyes con preocupación.

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que sobreviva ahora mismo?- interrogó la ojiazul.

-Casi ninguna.- susurró Reyes.

-Entonces debemos tomar el riesgo. - replicó Griffin.

-¡Clarke, ella seguramente va a olvidarte!- gritó Raven en un último intento de que la ojiazul entrase en razón.

La ojiazul permaneció inmóvil durante los primeros segundos, mirando únicamente el rostro de Heda. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban acuosos y varias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Abrió la boca, pero lo primero que escapó fue un sollozo que ella intentó cubrir con la palma de una de sus manos.

-Lo sé. Y estoy aterrada por ello, pero si eso le salva la vida...podría vivir con ello.- murmuró la rubia con voz ronca y entre sollozos que se escapan de entre sus labios.

-¿Estás segura? Todavía tenemos algunas horas antes de que su cuerpo...

-No va a lograrlo, Raven. La inyección no ha servido de nada y si no muere se terminaría transformando en una bestia. Le prometí que no la dejaría llegar a eso.- replicó la rubia.

...X

Todo Polis estaba sumergido en un ambiente tenso y silencioso. Lexa había sido movida a otra tienda, allí donde una vez estuvo Costia toda golpeada. Únicamente Aby estaba adentro en compañía de la curandera. Habían pasado varias horas desde el translado.

Clarke estaba sentada en el suelo, la noche había caido hace mucho y la mañana se alzaba con pereza. La ojiazul llevaba observando el cielo en silencio. Meditando en lo que ocurriría desde ese día en adelante. Pese a que la horrible situación con los hombres de la montaña parecía haber llegado a su final. Todavía no tenían noticias sobre Nia y su pueblo, lo cual podría ser un problema.

La vida de los terrícolas estaba llena de dificultades y problemas. Griffin solo deseaba que todo llegase a su fin. Ella solo quería vivir una vida en paz, apartada en un rincón y, si era posible, con Lexa entre sus brazos todo el tiempo.

Las últimas semanas le habían enseñado mucho. Sus ojos ya no cargaban el brillo inocente lleno de esperanza, sino que, todos los momentos vividos, habían instalado en su mirada un vacío que ella intentaba ocultar. Era demasiado sencillo ceder al desespero y la locura, al dolor y a la tristeza. Clarke no quería dejarse ganar; aun cuando solo deseaba llorar y lamentarse, sabía que no sacaría mucho con ello.

La salida de Aby de aquella tienda le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie de inmediato, ojos azules cargados de miedo y preocupación. Su corazón latiendo como nunca antes: suplicando internamente que la castaña de ojos verdes siguiese con vida. Su madre se acercó directamente a ella, ignorando el resto de terrícolas que esperaban noticias.

-Ahora hay que esperar. La operación salió bien. Aquí está el chip.- explicó su madre colocando en la palma de Clarke un objeto medio rectangular con un extraño circulo en el.

Clarke agarró con fuerza el chip, sus ojos subieron al cielo que mostraba los destellos naranjas y amarillos de la mañana y sin mas emprendió su caminata hacia su habitación. Nadie se atrevió a detener su paso lento y cansado. Las miradas le siguieron mientras su cuerpo se hacía diminuto con la distancia.

La rubia subió al cuarto de Heda, aquel que había asumido como suyo desde la desaparición de la castaña. Se despojó de sus zapatos, de su chaleco de cuero y se dejó caer en la cama observando el chip removido. Y en el silencio y la oscuridad de aquella habitación toda coraza se quebró. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro acompañadas de sollozos. Su cuerpo se retorcía con el llanto y ella intentaba esconder su rostro en una almohada para ocultar su dolor.

 _Te necesito, Lexa._ Era el único pensamiento en la cabeza de la joven rubia. Estaba mentalmente agotada y llena de miedo. Dejó el chip a un lado y agarró una de las almohadas de Heda para seguir llorando.

Horas mas tarde, la ojiazul se despertó y bajó a ver a Lexa. Cuando entró a la habitación vio a Costia sentada junto Heda. Acariciándole las mejillas y tocando su cabello. Su llegada fue notada de inmediato, la guerrera se alejó de la castaña. Las miradas de ambas se encontraron y por un instante hicieron una tregua.

-Ella ha estado con fiebre, pero está bajando.- anunció Costia moviéndose a una esquina para cederle su lugar a Wanheda.

Clarke asintió dando pasos largos hasta arrodillarse junto a la cama de Lexa. La castaña estaba menos pálida que el día anterior. Su respiración era pausada y su cuerpo ya no estaba perlado de sudor. Griffin sujetó su mano derecha y la sintió tibia. Internamente la rubia agradeció por eso, se sentía mas como su castaña.

-Lexa...por favor...despierta.- suplicó la ojiazul besando el dorso de la mano de Heda.

-La curandera asegura que despertará.- intentó consolarle Costia.

Clarke la ignoró, porque realmente no tenia palabras. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la ojiverde. Deseando que abriese sus ojos, que le dijese que podía estar tranquila, que todo estaría bien. La rubia besó múltiples veces la mano de Heda. Sus manos acariciaron las suaves mejillas y los párpados aun hinchados. Las caricias bajaron por los brazos llenos de hematomas; teniendo cuidado con la piel golepada y preguntándose que había ocurrido.

La rubia abandonaba aquella tienda solo para ir a reuniones con la coalición. Todos deseaban saber del estado de Heda y si podría seguir dirigiéndoles cuando se recuperase. No había respuesta a esta última incógnita, deberían esperar hasta que Lexa abriese sus ojos para poder saberlo.

Cinco días mas tarde, la ojiazul estaba en la sala de reuniones de Heda. Se hallaba inclinada sobre la mesa discutiendo con la coalición que se haría con Nia cuando Raven entró al lugar. Anya, quien estaba cerca de la puerta, fue la primera en encontrarse con Reyes. Ante la noticia de la morena, abandonó el lugar de inmediato. La pelinegra se hizo paso hasta Clarke, interrumpiendo a la rubia en su concentrado discurso.

-Lamento interrumpir, Wanheda. Lexa...despertó.- explicó Raven.

Griffin se quedo inmóvil por alunos segundos. Su corazón latiendo como loco antes de que ella saliese corriendo de la sala de reuniones seguida de Reyes. Cuando llegó a la tienda apenas podía respirar, pero no se detuvo sino que empujó atraves de la entrada y la vió. La castaña seguia acostada, pero tenía sus ojos abiertos y en esos momentos Anya estaba delante de ella sujetando sus manos.

-Estás bien, Leashy.- decía Anya acariciando con una mano las mejillas de la rubia. Ambas miraron hacia la entrada cuando la rubia llegó.

Y en ese momento la rubia Shaikru no vio reconocimiento en los ojos verdes de Lexa. La castaña le miraba como si fuese una desconocida. Aun asi, en ese instante, Griffin encontraba que aquellos ojos eran los más hermosos de mundo. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios rosados de la rubia e intentó secar sus lágrimas de inmediato.

-Lexa...ella es Clarke. - comentó Anya extendiendo una mano hacia la rubia para que se acercase.

La castaña le saludó con mi movimiento de cabeza. Tenía el ceño ligeramene fruncido a causa del horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. Los golpes de su rostro aun eran visibles, pero no tan horribles como el día que llegó a Polis.

-Es tu pareja.- terminó de decir Anya.

Lexa abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y Griffin miró a Anya no creyendo que la terrícola no estuviese aprovechando la situación para alejar a Heda de ella. Cuando los ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada verde recordó aquella primera vez que se miraron una a la otra. En el laboratorio del arca. Pero en esta ocasion, Heda sonrió en medio de su dolor de cabeza y Clarke supo que las cosas mejorarían de ese momento en adelante.

-Lo siento por no recordarte, Klark. Mi mente es un desastre. Anya dice que seguramente he perdido parte de mi memoria porque me han operado. Tengo muchas imágenes en mi cabeza.- se disculpó Heda sin soltar la mano de Anya.

-Tranquila, solo descansa. Lo importante es que te pongas bien.- comentó Clarke deteniéndose a su lado. Sus manos hormigueaban por acariciar el rostro de la castaña. Por tocar sus mejillas, sus labios, su barbilla. Por besar sus golpes y susurrarle que la protegería de cualquiera.

-Clarke tiene razón, Leashy, descansa. Lo necesitas para reponerte.- susurró Anya y se inclinó a besar su frente.

La ojiverde sonrió, sus ojos estaban pesados, pero ella se esforzaba por mantenerlos abiertos. Su mirada pasó de Anya a Clarke. La rubia le miraba con anhelo y aun en medio de su confusión, la castaña intentó levantar una mano en dirección a la ojiazul. Griffin se lo impidió de inmediato.

-No te muevas, no...te esfuerces.- suplicó Shaikru.

-Está bien.- respondió Lexa.

-¿Puedo...puedo darte un beso? En la frente.- se apresuró a decir Clarke mirándola con ojos cargados de cariño. Tantos sentimientos atravesando su cuerpo que ella no podía ponerlos en palabras.

Lexa asintió y la rubia besó su frente lo mas suave que pudo. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios al hacerlo. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Cuando ella se separó, Lexa le secó las lágrimas, ignorando el mandato de no levantar su mano izquierda.

-chil au daun, ething gonna ste kei. (Tranquila, todo estará bien.)- susurró Lexa.

Y Clarke lo supo con certeza en ese momento...todo estaría bien. Deseó llorar de alivio al descubrir que aunque la memoria de la castaña estaba confusa...ella estaba bien.

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? Es el último giro de la historia...algunos capítulos más antes del final.


	20. Su Mirada

Capítulo 20

Su mirada

No hay declaración más sincera

que aquella que se hace con la mirada

J. Montero

P.O.V Lexa Trikru

El dolor de cabeza y la neblina en mi memoria parecía una compañía constante en los últimos días. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que desperté confundida en aquella no muy suave cama. Me había sentido asustada y turbada, temerosa al no reconocer mis alrededores. Ver a Anya fue un oasis al cual me aferré durante todos los días siguientes desde mi despertar.

Pude abandonar la tienda de la curandera cuando una señora rubia dijo que me estaba permitido el movimiento. Anya estuvo ahí para ayudarme a vestir y guiarme por Polis. También estaba la otra mujer, la rubia de ojos azules que me miraba intensamente. Había algo en aquella mirada que mi confundida mente no alcanzaba a comprender.

Clarke. Así la había presentado Anya. En mis memorias la ojiazul no entraba en la ecuación. Apenas recordaba hasta poco después de ser sometida a algunos experimentos. El resto de mi mente era una extraña mezcla de imagenes y lagunas. Me sentía un poco culpable cuando mis ojos se encontraban con la denominada Wanheda.

Anya me había dicho que la rubia era quien dirigía al pueblo desde que yo me había perdido. No me habían contado mucho sobre cómo o porqué me operaron. Dijeron que no querían abrumarme con tantas cosas y que preferían que estuviese completamente recuperada antes de que me enterase de todo.

Era difícil no sentirme abrumada de todas maneras. Estaba en Polis...el lugar donde habían muerto mis padres. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos podía escuchar las detonaciones y los gritos. Podía sentir la sangre salpicándome mientras corría intentando ocularme de los hombres que aparecían por todos lados con armas. Aunque Polis se veía muy diferente a años atras, en mi cabeza seguía siendo ese lugar donde no logré encontrar seguridad.

Los últimos dos días había comenzado una rutina. Me levantaba temprano, apenas con la salida del sol y me vestía con unos pantalones y una camisa negra. Salía a correr lo mas despacio que podía alrededor del pueblo y me detenía bajó un árbol luego de algunos minutos.

Precisamente allí me encontraba, sentada bajo la sombre de un enorme arbol. El sol estaba volviéndose muy intenso así que la sombra era bienvenida. Varias personas ya se movían por el lugar, cargando espadas o conversando. El ambiente se sentía tenso, Anya me había comentado que estaban siendo constantemente amenazados por la Nación de Hielo.

-Hola.- escuché una voz a mi lado.

-Hola.- saludé mirando con curiosidad a la mujer castaña que se sentaba junto a mi.

Era una guerrera; podía decirlo por su vestimenta, por su porte y por la herida en su rostro. No recuerdo que me la hayan presentado antes. Tenía grandes ojos color caramelo y su forma de mirarme me hizo sonrojar. Nunca nadie me había mirado como si fuese algo así como una dulce manzana.

Su mirada era intensa, tan intensa que se me hacía un poco difícil mantenerme observándole de regreso. Por algún motivo, la intensidad de sus ojos me hicieron recordar a Wanheda. Los ojos azules de Clarke, las veces que ne habían observado, parecían conocer cada secreto que ocultaba mi alma, cada pedazo de mi que se escondía bajo las ropas.

-Soy Costia.- se presentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar viendo el arañazo que recorría su rostro desde una de sus cejas hacía abajo: casi hasta su barbilla.

-Un...animal salvaje.- respondió y giró el rostro. La había avergonzado, lo supe cuando sus ojos no desearon hacer contacto conmigo durante algunos segundos.

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.- me apresuré a comentar no queriendo que se sintiese ofendida por mi repentina pregunta. No había podido evitar fijarme en aquella cicatriz. Después de todo esta en medio de su rostro, no es como si pudiese pasarla por alto.

-No pasa nada. Desde que ocurrió es lo primero que ve la gente cuando me mira...- susurró ella volviendo a verme. Había un brillo en su mirada, un sentimiento que no logré reconocer, pero que podía casi palpar con las yemas de mis dedos.

-Creo que tus ojos son lo primero que la gente ve cuando te mira. Son enormes.- comenté con una sonrisa, intentando hacerle sentir mejor. Ella bajó la mirada, pero estaba sonriendo y un ligero sonrojo comenzaba a expandirse por su rostro. Era dulce. Y al pensarlo me sonrojé.

-Enormes. No sé si intentas alagarme u ofenderme.- murmuró ella, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando rió. Además de Anya, era la primera persona que reía por mis comentarios desde que he recuperado la consciencia.

-Era un halago.- respondí mirando hacia arriba.

Me gustaba el azul del cielo. Me hacía sentir calmada y segura. El color me recordaba algo, pero en mi cabeza todo era borroso. Volví a mirar a la ojimiel y ella me seguía observando con aquella brillante mirada. Costia se acercó un poco y yo me moví al lado contrario instintivamente. Como si mi cuerpo supiese que estaba mal estar tan cerca de ella.

Clarke pasó por mi cabeza. La rubia se había mantenido alejada durante toda la semana. Era mi pareja, o eso había dicho Anya, pero no se comportaba como tal. Las parejas duermen juntas, se preocupan por el otro, se abrazan, se dan consuelo, apoyo, calor.

Desde que había abierto mis ojos me sentía un poco sola. Intenté refugiarme en Anya, pero con el paso de los días no deseé seguir molestándola. No sabía donde refugiarme, me sentía como una niña en busca de atención. Wanheda era una mujer ocupada. Y aún mas desde que llegó una carta de amenaza a Polis.

-¿Wanheda te dio permiso para pelear?- preguntó de repente Costia interrumpiendo mi meditación.

-No necesito su permiso.- respondí de inmediato.

Nunca había necesitado el permiso de nadie. No desde que mis padres fueron asesinados. No me gustaba que alguien pensase que Wanheda tenía poder para decidir sobre lo que debía o no hacer.

-¿Qué tal si practicamos?- se ofreció la castaña. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mis labios, Costia acababa de encontrar la forma de llegar a agradarme. No podia negarme a una pelea.

El campo de entrenamiento estaba vacío. Algunas imágenes, sin orden aparente atravesaron mi cabeza al estar en aquel lugar. La ojimiel me dedicó una sonrisa pasándome un largo palo de madera y tomando uno para ella. Levanté una ceja, lanzando una mirada a las espadas, pero supe que no debía si quiera pensar en tomar una.

Y así empezó todo. En Costia comencé a encontrar ese refugio que había estado buscando en los últimos días. Comenzó a convertirse en una gran amiga. Cada día la castaña me llevaba al campo de entrenamiento y pasábamos horas practicando nuestras formas de combate. Costia era una excelente guerrera. Ella me mantenía a raya, no me dejaba esforzar mi cuerpo más allá de lo que sabía que este podría aguantar. Pero tampoco me trataba como si tuviese algún defecto por mi pasado.

En las noches, completamente extenuada me dirigía a mi recámara. La cama se sentía normalmente fría y solitaria. No me gustaba cuando llegaba la noche. Habían demasiadas lagunas en mi cabeza, y yo no conseguía la forma de rellenar los espacios. En más de una ocasión pasé frente a Wanheda, la rubia me sonreía, pero pronto se perdía en su camino a diferentes reuniones.

Solía encontrarme con Clarke camino a mi habitación. Le pregunté a Anya porqué la rubia pasaba mucho tiempo en esa parte de Polis y ella me explicó que el salón de reuniones estaba en esa dirección. En más de una ocasion quise hablarle a Wanheda, pero era difícil. Ella tenía este aura salvaje y confiado que me hacia sentir nerviosa e insegura.

Aunque Anya me había dicho que Clarke era mi novia, y la rubia me dedicaba miradas cargadas de sentimientos desconocidos para mi, me sentía un poco intimidada por la chica del cielo. Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre ella. La mayoría de los terrestres hablaban de cómo había acabado con la gente de la montaña sin siquiera temblarle el pulso.

Había algo agresivo e imponente en la ojiazul. No me inspiraba miedo, pero si respeto. En los últimos días habia estado cuestionándome si seguiría estando interesada en mi. Quizás, mi perdida de memoria, había significado el final de nuestra relación. Me imagino que es difícil para ella, estar con una mujer que ni siquiera recuerda quien eres ni que significabas para ella.

Además, últimamente cuando la veía estaba con un chico castaño. Él la miraba como mi papá había mirado a mi madre en muchas ocasiones. Sentía una sensación desagradable que iniciaba en mi estómago y se expandía por mi cuerpo cuando les veía hablar. Incluso mientras comían estaban juntos. Yo siempre me sentaba lejos de la rubia, pero le miraba buscando entender porque no me prestaba atención si éramos pareja.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi naciente amistad con Costia. Me encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, terminando de trenzar mi cabello para salir de la habitación. Me encantaba el sonido que entraba por la ventana abierta, el ruido de los pájaros y los terrícolas que conversaban entre gritos.

Estaba sonriendo mientras tarareaba una canción que mi madre solía cantarme cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta. No levanté la cabeza, convencida de que seguramente era Costia. La castaña me tenía confianza y ya había entrado a mi habitación. Seguramente, se había aburrido de esperarme abajo y había decidido buscarme.

-Sé que voy cinco minutos tarde. El baño me tomó mas tiempo del que pensé. Me encanta el agua caliente ¿sabes? ¿Me llevarás a la laguna o a la montaña?- pregunté con una sonrisa terminando una trenza antes de levantar el rostro a la puerta.

Pero no era Costia la que estaba de pie frente a la puerta de madera, sujetando todavía el pomo de la misma. Me encontré con unos preciosos ojos azules que me miraban con sorpresa. Wanheda tenía el ceño un poco fruncido y parecía completamente paralizada. Me puse de pie, no sabiendo que debía decir.

-Oh, eres tu. Buenos días, Wanheda.- saludé inclinando un poco el rostro el señal de reverencia.

-No me llames así, soy solo Clarke.- respondió ella de inmediato. La vi soltar el pomo y sin esperar invitación alguna dio varios pasos hacia mi. Me puse nerviosa al saber que estabamos solas en mi cuarto.

-Como quieras, Clarke. ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunté poniéndome en pie.

La rubia me recorrió de pies a cabeza y varias imágenes se presipitaron a mi mente. Esa mirada. Ella me había dedicado esa mirada antes. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco y su lengua había salido a mojar sus rosados labios. Por algún motivo tuve que esforzarme para no quedarme viendo su boca.

-Yo Yo...solo...tenía un tiempo libre y me preguntaba si desearías...

-Tengo un compromiso. Pero podemos vernos luego, Clarke. Cuando regrese.- expliqué de inmediato. No quería seguir dejando a Costia esperando; ademas Wanheda siempre esta ocupada. Es hora que sea ella quien espere para verme.

-¿Qué compromiso?- me interrogó de inmediato con el ceño fruncido. Se le formaba una hermosa línea en la frente, parecía un leoncito enojado.

-Voy a visitar la laguna.- respondí decidiendo que aunque no me gustaba su tono de voz sería más fácil solo responder.

-Puedo ir contigo.- se ofreció de inmediato. Me sorprendió, pero no lo mostré.

-Voy con Costia.- expliqué. No quería ser descortés, pero tampoco me atrevía a invitar a nuestra lider sin que mi amiga supiese.

-Mierda.- murmuró y levanté mis cejas sorprendida al ver como giraba sobre sus pies enojada y se dirigía a la puerta.

Pensé que se iría, que no volvería a verla durante las siguientes semanas y que todo regresaría a la aparente normalidad. Ella apenas iba a medio camino cuando se detuvo totalmente y se giró. Nos miramos a los ojos: mi mente era incapaz de reconocerla, pero mi corazon se aceleraba de solo tenerla en frente.

-Lexa...lamento no haber estado contigo estas semanas. Polis esta siendo amenazado por la nación de hielo. Lo único que deseo es que tu...que todos estén protegidos.- explicó la rubia y mi corazón se aceleró ante la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Lo entiendo. Wanheda es una mujer ocupada, tiene cosas importantes...

-Tu eres importante. Yo te amo Lexa Kom Trikru. Solo...apenas estoy aprendiendo a dirigir Polis. Tengo tanto peso sobre mis hombros. Todos esperan que los ayude y que tenga las soluciones y yo...yo solo quiero que todo acabe.- habló Clarke. Inmediatamente supe que la ojiazul había deseado añadir algo mas, pero no lo había hecho.

Sus palabras consiguieron que un sentimiento cálido recorriese mi cuerpo. Había tanta sinceridad en sus palabras y tanto amor en sus ojos. Aun mi cabeza turbada y mi mente confundida era capaz de comprender que la rubia delante de mi era importante.

Viendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el anhelo que se agarraba de sus palabras la comprendí. Su lenguaje corporal proyectaba su desespero por hacerme ver que estaba al tanto de mi, aún cuando tenía el mundo encima. Entendí entonces porqué me había estado sintiendo sola en las últimas semanas: extrañaba a Clarke.

Ella era la pieza que había estado perdida, el motivo por el cual la cama se sentía fría y vacía. Esos ojos azules eran la luz que había estado buscando con desespero en las mañanas. La luz que incluso, al mirar los ojos de Anya y Costia, había anhelado hallar. Era su calor lo que me hacia falta para poder descansar en medio de todo mi tormento.

Habia estado sustituyendo la ausencia de Griffin, pero no lo había logrado. El anhelo por tenerla a mi lado iba mas allá de lo que mi cabeza pudiese comprender, ella era mi hogar, mi lugar seguro. En esos ojos azules, que ahora me miraban intentando descifrar mis siguientes palabras, se escondían todas las memorias que yo deseaba recuperar.

-Si quieres podemos vernos en la noche, cuando regrese del lago puedo...ir a tu cuarto y podemos hablar. - comenté dando un paso hacia adelante.

La rubia se apresuró hacia mi, sus brazos pasaron alrededor de mi cuerpo y me pegó a ella. Me estaba abrazando, y su cuerpo se sentía cálido contra el mío pese a las armaduras que cargaba. La empuñadura metálica de su arma presionó ligeramente contra mi costado, pero ni siquiera eso conseguía volver el contacto incómodo.

Cerré los ojos deleitándome en su calidez, esa calidez que mis sentidos reconocieron de inmediato. El sentimiento de seguridad, de paz, de hogar. Le regresé el abrazo escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y amando como sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura. Había un destelló de dominio en su agarre; pero no me hacía sentir como un objeto sino que ella parecía no querer que nada me arrebatase de su lado. Por un instante, me sentí de vuelta al lugar al cual pertenecía.

-Esta bien. Pero...ten cuidado...no olvides que eres mi novia.- susurró en mi oído Clarke, me separé un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

Su mirada azul cielo estaba un poco oscurecida, como nublada por un sentimiento tan intenso y real que ella no podía ocultarlo. Cerré los ojos mientras algunas imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza. Recuerdos de ambas riendo sobre la cama o compartiendo un beso. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza sintiendo el malestar. Eran recuerdos, pero era difícil organizarlos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Wanheda, la preocupación palpable en su tono de voz. Sus manos estaban en mis brazos; acariciaba hasta casi mis hombros y bajaba hasta mis codos. El movimiento era suave y lento; me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Si, si...solo...un ligero malestar. Y...sé que te debo respeto.- le aseguré dando un paso para soltarme de sus brazos.

-¿Vendrás a mi recámara?- me preguntó ella sujetando mi antebrazo derecho con firmeza. A pesar de su agarre, sus ojos eran cálidos y pude ver una puerta abierta en ellos: ella me dejaría decidir si quería verla. Ella no me estaba imponiendo nada.

-Por supuesto, Wanheda.- respondí

-Clarke.- volvió a corregirme, me sonrojé un poco y asentí antes de que ella me soltase por completo. Inmediatamente extrañé sus manos y por algún motivo me sonrojé más.

(...)

Costia me estaba esperando. No preguntó porqué me había tardado, pero pude leer la curiosidad en sus ojos color miel. Ella me llevó a la laguna. El lugar era precioso, el agua cristalina estaba en una temperatura muy agradable y el sol no era incomodó. Nos sentamos al pie de la laguna, disfrutando de la paz y el silencio solo interrumpido por el ruido de aves.

La ojimiel comenzó a contarme de mi pasado. Me habló de como logré levantar la coalición y de batalla que libramos. Me gustaba escuchar las narraciones de Costia, pero en esos momentos la única persona en mi cabeza era Griffin. Habían tantas cosas que deseaba preguntar sobre ella.

-Y... ¿cómo conocí a Clarke?- pregunté moviendo mis piernas dentro del agua.

-No se nada de tu relación con Wanheda.- habló Costia de inmediato, se había tensado un poco y su voz me dio a entender que su relación con la rubia no era de la mejores. Su tono había cambiado totalmente, no era el tono dulce que me dedicaba normalmente.

Quedamos en silencio, pero en esta ocasión era un silencio pesado e incómodo. En las últimas semanas, conversar con la ojimiel era una de las cosas mas sencillas y agradables. No importaba que pregunta yo hiciese, ella siempre intentaba contestarla o cambiar el tema de forma sutil. La acidez de su contestación provocó una sensación desagradable en mi estómago.

-¿Dije algo que te molestó?- pregunté sin dejar de mirar el agua. Me había incomodado su tono, no había motivo para que me hablase como lo había hecho.

Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales los ruidos de la naturaleza fueron el único sonido. Estaba por anunciar que regresaría a Polis cuando sentí una mano en mi muslo. Mas precisamente a mitad de muslo, mas en la zona alta que cerca de la rodilla. Bajé la mirada, frunciendo el ceño al sentir como los dedos de Costia se aferraban a la piel consiguiendo enrojecerla por algunos segundos.

-Heda...- susurró la ojimiel, giré el rostro en su dirección encontrándome con su cara a pocos centimetros de la mía.

-Costia no creo que...

-Te amo, Lexa. Te he amado desde que te conocí y...estás semanas junto a ti han sido las mejores de mi vida. Y siento que tu...

-Wanheda es mi pareja.- le recordé moviéndome un poco hacia el lado, pero ella se movió hacia mi. Tragué saliva nerviosa, no quería ofender a mi amiga, pero tampoco podía ignorar lo incómoda que me ponía su cercanía.

-Aunque que no recuerdes muchas cosas, sigues siendo Heda y...como comandante puedes tener cuantas mujeres desees.- habló Costia.

Bajé la mirada a sus labios; intenté buscar en mi interior, entre los revueltos pensamientos y sentimientos, qué era lo que sentía por la ojimiel. Luego de algunos segundos, descubrí que solo sentía por ella un cariño muy grande. No la deseaba ni la amaba de la forma que ella quería.

Estaba por hablar, luego de haber llegado a aquella conclusión cuando sentí algo cálido y suave contra mi boca. Abrí y cerré mis ojos sorprendida al percatarme de que la castaña me estaba besando. Fueron segundos, y yo apenas moví los labios. La alejé de forma suave, pero firme mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Lo siento, no puedo. Por favor volvamos a Polis.- pedí girándome hacia adelante, observando el sol tomar los colores de atardecer. Quería salir corriendo, pero desconocía como regresar sola y no deseaba comportarme como una niña.

-¿Es por Clarke?

-Es por mi.- respondí, recordé entonces su mano en mi muslo y la empujé lejos no muy delicadamente antes de y ponerme de pie.

Sacudí mi ropa quitando los rastros de tierra y acomodé mi cabello. La ojimiel tardó varios segundos en girar en mi dirección. Al ver los ojos de Costia sentí culpa, pero no podía amarla como ella se merecía ser amada. No se trataba únicamente de ser fiel a Wanheda, se trataba de los sentimientos que yo no sentía por ella.

Se trataba de ser sincera y justa. Costia era una guerrera que evidentemente había superado distintos obstáculos. Una mujer como ella merecía un amor intenso, puro, completo. Un amor que la llenase. Una persona que solo tuviese mirada y corazón para ella. Yo no era esa persona.

Extendí mi mano en su dirección, ofreciéndosela a Costia. La ojimiel miró mi gesto y luego de dudarlo durante algunos segundos solo se sujetó de mi. Su mano era pequeña y estaba un poco fría; encajaba perfectamente con la mía, pero no me hacía sentir lo que un solo roce de Clarke provocaba. La ayudé a ponerse de pie de inmediato. Quedamos en silencio una frente a la otra, con la laguna de testigo.

-Tenía que intentarlo una última vez...- susurró Costia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Siempre me rechaseste. Cuando llegó Wanheda...tu...siempre elegiste a Clarke sobre mi. Yo...pensé que si llenaba el vacío que ella estaba dejando al alejarse podrías enamorarte de mi. Pero no fue así.- explicó la ojimiel.

Me quedé en silencio mirándole. Ingiriendo sus palabras e intentando recordar porqué Clarke era tan importante. Deseaba recordar mis sentimientos hacia ella, para poder comprender porque se mi corazón se aceleraba un poco ante su presencia.

El recorrido de regreso a Polis fue incómodo y silencioso. Cuando llegamos ya era bastante de noche. Me alejé de la castaña tan pronto tuve la oportunidad. Me despedí explicando que tenía algo que hacer. Mis pasos se dirigieran de inmediato a la habitación de Wanheda. Anya me había comentado en una ocasión como llegar; pero jamás había ido.

Unos guardias resguardaban la puerta donde debia dormir nuestra líder. Al verme, ellos intercambiaron unas extrañas miradas y se hicieron a un lado haciendo una reverencia. Sonreí, en parte porque era gracioso que me miraran como si fuese una temible y fuerte guerrera.

La luz de la habitación era bastante tenue. Había una cama en medio cerca de una ventana. Al verla cerré los ojos. Varias imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza acompañadas de un ligero malestar. Casi podía recordar lo mucho que me gustaba acostarme sobre aquella cama.

El cuarto estaba iluminado por velas; estaban esparcidas por todos lados y olían delicioso. Cerré nuevamente los ojos e inhalé profundamente deleitándome en la sensación. Las velas me gustaban. Desde pequeña mi madre las preparaba ella misma; poniéndoles diferentes fragancias. Solía colocar una vela junto a mi cama en las noches.

Sin darme cuenta. Atraída como mota a la luz, había llagado a la cama. Me senté en ella y di varios saltitos sonriendo. Era muy cómoda y se hundía sutilmente con mi peso. Estaba seguramente sonriendo como tonta, mientras pasaba mis manos por las sábanas, cuando escuché el ruido de una puerta.

Giré la cabeza en dirección al ruido encontrándome con aquellos hermosos e impactantes ojos azules. Wanheda estaba saliendo de lo que parecía ser el baño y yo me quedé como hechizada con su imagen. Su cabello estaba mojado y caía sobre sus hombros. No traía nada de armadura sino una corta bata roja y de tela muy fina que dejaba a la vista sus torneadas piernas.

-Lexa pensé que no... ¿Qué haces en mi cama?- preguntó mirándome con una ceja levantada en señal de diversión.

Salté fuera de la cama como si la colcha me huviese quemado. Podía sentir mis mejillas enrojecer un poco. Y Griffin seguía mirándome con una ceja alzada. Mis ojos comenzaban a vagar por las curvas de Wanheda, deteniéndose momentáneamente en su pecho donde sus pezones se marcaban contra la fina tela.

-Solo...se veía cómoda. ¿Tienes frío? - pregunté ladeando el rostro, la rubia inmediatamente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho...creo que se sonrojó un poco.

-El agua estaba un poco fría.- explicó, pero miraba al suelo mientras caminaba para estar delante de mi.

-Yo vine porque me dijiste que querías que viniera.- expliqué metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos y balanceándome nerviosa.

No sabía que más hacer o decir, pero la rubia ni siquiera respondió. Ella corrió hacia mi y se me lanzó encima abrazándome. No esperaba su arrebato así que caímos a la cama. Ella arriba, agarrándome como koala y yo sonrojada y nerviosa porque sentía todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. La cama seguía siendo muy suave

-Te he extrañado mucho.- susurró contra mi oído. Su voz profunda provocó un escalofrío por mi cuerpo.

-Estaba aquí...- murmuré; no pude evitar el tono de reproche.

-Lo siento por...

-Tranquila, yo entiendo.- le interrumpí, ella ya se había explicado y no era necesario que lo repitiese.

-¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?- preguntó separándose . Estoy segura de que estoy sonrojada y al ver mi rostro la rubia sonrió acariciando mis mejillas.

-Yo no sé...quizás...si tu quieres...

-No te haré nada...todavía... solo quiero abrazarte y hablar.- explicó ella.

Bajé la mirada, buscando huir de sus profundos ojos azules, pero acabé viendo sus enormes pechos. La bata de dormir no ocultaba nada de aquella área y mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. Levanté los ojos lo mas rápido que pude, pero Clarke había sido consciente de lo que había pasado.

-¿Entonces?- insistió Wanheda sonriendo, sonreía como quién sabe que me tenía en la palma de su mano.

-Si, yo...yo quiero dormir aquí...contigo y...hablar.- respondí obligándome a no mirar hacia abajo. La cama era uno de los motivos por los cuales me encantaba la idea de dormir aquí.

-Bien. Debes darte un baño. Ve a la bañera y yo te paso ropa.- ofreció Wanheda, casi parecía una orden.

-Sí, claro.- balbuceé, pero ella no se movía y yo no me atrevía a sacarla de sobre mi cuerpo.

-Eres preciosa.- susurró Clarke, mordi mi labio inferior no sabiendo a donde mirar.

-Debo ir a bañarme.- le recordé.

Ella pareció percatarse de lo torpe que estaba siendo porque salió de sobre mi cuerpo. Señalé hacia la puerta por la cual ella había salido preguntando si era el baño. Clarke asintió. Por un momento volví a dormir perderme en sus ojos y más recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza. La mirada de Wanheda era mi debilidad y mi fortaleza.

Continuará...


	21. Juntas

**Capítulo 21**

Otra vez Juntas

 _P.O.V Clarke Griffin_

Lexa desapareció tras la puerta que conducía al baño y yo me dejé caer sentada sobre la cama. El colchón se hundió un poco bajo mi cuerpo mientras yo empujaba mi cabello hacia atrás y lamía mis labios. Sentía mi corazón bombeando con rapidez dentro de mi pecho y mi pulso acelerándose. Había extrañado tanto a la castaña; entre tantas responsabilidades no había sido consciente de que la estaba empujando a un lado.

Ella me necesitaba. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, que me gritaban para que la rodease con mis brazos y no la dejase nunca. En los últimos días no me había percatado de cuan diferente estaba Lex. Una parte de mi quería negar que había perdido la memoria, pero la incertidumbre en sus ojos y la facilidad que tenía para avergonzarse mostraba una Lexa diferente a la que yo había conocido.

El ruido de la ducha me sacó de mis pensamientos. Levanté los hombros de la cama mirando hacia el baño. La imagen de Lexa desnuda bajo el chorro de agua consiguió secar mi boca y humedecer otras partes que no tenían vergüenza alguna.

-Solo dormirán, Clarke.- intenté convencerme levantándome para buscar algo de ropa. La mayor parte de las vestimentas de mi castaña seguían guardadas en esta habitación. No me había atrevido a invitarla a dormir antes, tenía miedo al rechazo, al miedo.

Me detuve delante de la puerta, apoyando la frente de la madera durante algunos segundos. Escuchando el ruido del agua y preparándome para lo que venía. Empujé la puerta, encontrándome con el baño iluminado por velas. Usualmente yo encendía una que otra, pero Lexa había encendido todas las velas que encontró a su paso. Sonreí...porque algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

La sonrisa poco a poco desapareció cuando mis ojos se encontraron con la imagen de la castaña. Estaba dándome la espalda, su cabello mojado mientras ella se detenía bajo el agua lavando su rostro. Mis ojos bajaron por su cuerpo desnudo, por la piel ligeramente pintada por el sol. Recorrí la parte de su tatuaje que podía ver parcialmente. Mi mirada bajó por su espalda, hasta los hoyuelos en la parte baja.

Coloqué las cosas que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa a un costado de la entrada y llevé las manos hasta mi ropa de dormir. Con rápidos y suaves movimientos me deshice de la ropa; dejándola caer al suelo, provocando con ellas un ruido casi insonoro.

Lexa seguía concentrada en su baño. El agua mojaba su cabello, se desplazaba por su espalda y acariciaba su trasero. Mi mirada se detuvo en aquella parte de Heda, recordaba lo firme y suave que se sentía su trasero cuando lo acariciaba y mis dedos hormigueaban por volver a apretar aquella parte de la ojiverde.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que dio un pequeño salto cuando pegué mi cuerpo desnudo al de ella. Escuché su respiración acelerarse y su estómago contraerse cuando pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo, acariciando su bajo vientre.

-Clarke...no seas traviesa...- susurró ella, podía imaginarla mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Lex...te extrané tanto.- susurré pegándome más, presionando mi entrepierna contra el culo de Heda y mis pechos a su espalda. La escuché soltar un suspiró y apoyar una de sus manos de la pared antes de apagar el flujo de agua.

-¿Me extrañaste mucho?- cuestionó ella.

Lamí mis labios, temblando contra la fría espalda de la castaña antes de subir una mano y mover el cabello a un lado para depositar besos en los hombros mojados. Lexa empujó su trasero contra mi y yo mordí su hombro derecho.

-Te extrañé demasiado. No sé si hubiese sido capaz de seguir adelante sola.- susurré moviendo una de mis manos hasta agarrar uno de sus pechos mientras mi otra mano se adentraba entre las piernas de Lexa.

-oh...Clarke...- susurró ella apoyando su cabeza de mi hombro. Con una de mis piernas separé un poco más sus piernas y comencé a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su clitoris.

-Te deseo, Lexa...- susurré y la besé, ella atrapó con ganas mi boca; girando un poco el torso.

La besé con hambre, con pasión contenida y un deseo que había nacido con el paso del tiempo. La respiración de Lexa era tan pesada, tan profunda. Su cuerpo temblaba contra el mío y me encantaba saber que esos temblores y corrientes los estaba provocando yo.

Estaba tan concentrada en los labios de Lexa que me sorprendí al sentir que cambiaba nuestras posiciones. Me apoyó de la pared, ubicando su muslo contra mi sexo y buscando introducir su lengua entre mis labios. Gemí contra su boca, sintiendo la humedad que se acumulaba de forma vergonzosa entre mis piernas.

-Clarke...mía…- susurró y comenzó a besar mi cuello y luego mis clavículas.

-Si Lexa...si...- susurré mientras la miraba, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en mi.

Ella sonrió, bajando con sus húmedos besos hasta mis pechos. Mojé mis labios al ver su sonrisa, sus preciosos y carnosos labios envolvieron uno de mis pezones, chupándolo con lentitud y luego lamiéndolo. Arqueé mi espalda mientras mis manos se movían a su cabello.

-Mi Clarke...- susurró mientras seguía bajando por mi estómago, su cálido aliento erizaba cada trozo de mi piel.

La observé mientras se arrodillaba delante de mi, sus ojos dilatados: mostrando cuanto me deseaba. Ella subió una de mis piernas a su hombro y colocó un beso en mi bajo vientre mientras yo seguía hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello.

-¿Quieres esto, Klark?- preguntó

-Sí, joder...quiero que me la…

-¡Clarke!- la voz de Lexa me sacó de mis sucios pensamientos. La castaña estaba delante de mi con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Mire hacia abajo, percatándome de que seguía vestida y ni siquiera me habia movido de la puerta.

-Yo...

-¿Estas bien, Wanheda? Te quedaste mirando la nada.- habló Lexa con el ceño fruncido. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y miré, percatándome de que era la mano de ella. Sus ojos verdes mostraban una genuina preocupación que envió un cálido sentimiento por todo mi cuerpo.

-Si yo...traje tu ropa.- expliqué extendiendo las manos hacia ella. La castaña me dedicó una sonrisa agarrando la ropa que yo le tendía.

-Gracias.- murmuró deshaciéndose de su toalla para comenzar a vestirse.

Me apresuré a salir del baño antes de que mis ojos se desviasen en dirección a la piel expuesta. Tenía calor por lo cual recogí mi cabello en un moño antes de sentarme en la cama. Lexa tardó un rato en salir, se asomó con timidez y yo le sonreí mientras ella se acercaba con las manos en su espalda.

-Ven...- llamé extendiendo una mano en su dirección, la castaña subió a la cama agarrando mi mano y sentándose junto a mi.

-¿Quieres dormir o...

-¿Puedes contarme de nosotras?- me interrumpió Lexa mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Extendí una mano para acariciar su mejilla y ella me dedicó una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-No quiero abrumarte...- susurré trazando su mandíbula.

-Quiero saber, Clarke.- pidió

Me acomode en la cama y con mi mirada la invité a acercarse mas. Lexa pareció dudar durante algunos segundos antes de acurrucarse a mi lado. Sentir su delgado, pero firme cuerpo apoyado del mío era un sentimiento que habia extrañado tanto. La castaña acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho y todo se sentía como meses atrás.

No sabía por donde iniciar por lo cual elegí contarle desde que nos habíamos visto por primera vez. Ella escuchaba en silencio, de cuando en vez dejaba salir una sonrisa o una pequeña risa. Decidí evitar mencionar todos los momentos sexuales entre ambas: no deseaba abrumarle o incomodarle.

Al paso de los minutos, mientras yo seguía hablando y sonriendo, su respiración comenzó a hacerse mas profunda. Cuando miré hacia abajo, Lexa se había dormido, pero en esta ocasión tenia una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios. Acaricié una de sus mejillas y tracé su mandíbula antes de cerrar los ojos.

Por primera vez, luego de tantos meses, dormí sin pesadillas. Me sentía segura y feliz. Lexa era mi hogar, y por fin tenía permitido regresar a casa. Mientras pudiese, no la soltaría y acabaría con todo aquel que intentase sacarla de mi lado.

Narrador Omnisciente

Clarke era extremadamente inquieta en medio de sus horas de descanso. En algún momento durante la noche ambas mujeres se habían comenzado a mover. Habían acabado mas abrazadas que cuando se prepararon para dormir. Clarke tenía un brazo por encima de Lexa y la castaña había empujado una pierna entre las de la rubia y escondido su rostro totalmente en el pecho de ella.

El sueño de la ojiverde, en los últimos meses, era muy ligero. Por esto, cuando escuchó un extraño ruido y un movimiento sobre su muslo abrió sus ojos. La castaña se sonrojó al percatarse que habia estado acostada contra los pechos de la ojiazul, pero no prestó gran atención a esto porque Wanheda se volvió a mover y abrió su boca ligeramente dejando salir un suspiro.

Lexa levantó una mano acariciándole la mejilla. Durante su sueño, Clarke se veía mucho mas joven y relajada que en cualquier otro momento, y para la joven castaña aquello era un descubrimiento. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras algunas imágenes del pasado se apresuraban a su cabeza. Los recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando la ojiverde se percató de algo húmedo y caliente sobre uno de sus muslos.

Frunciendo el ceño Heda miró hacia abajo. Su muslo estaba entre las piernas de Clarke, cuyo traje se habia subido mostrando sus muslos cremosos con alguna que otra cicatriz de guerra. La castaña, movida por su renovada inocencia, movió ligeramente su pierna con la intención de sacarla de aquella posición, pero Clarke gimió entre sueños y ella no se atrevió a moverse más.

Heda miró el rostro de la ojiazul, comprobando que seguía dormida y mordió su labio inferior. Clarke movió su pelvis sobre el muslo de la castaña. Lexa se sonrojó porque sabía que lo que rozaba sobre su muslo era el sexo de la rubia.

La castaña movió su pierna nuevamente y colocó una mano en la cintura de Clarke. El traje se subió más y cuando la castaña miró nuevamente hacia abajo comprobó que la rubia no tenía ropa interior y se estaba restregando directamente contra su muslo. La ojiazul gimió en varias ocasiones y Lexa la ayudó a moverse sobre su muslo con ojos dilatados.

En algún momento, mientras la castaña miraba hacia abajo observando el movimiento de su muslo contra la intimidad de Wanheda, la rubia terminó de despertar totalmente. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa, pero Clarke volvió a cerrarlos y movió su entrepierna acompañando los movimientos del muslo de Lexa. Un gemido escapó de sus labios segundos antes de correrse.

-Eso fue…- susurró Clarke

Lexa asustada dió un salto hacia atrás y cayó de la cama. Wanheda apenas podía pensar con claridad así que no se movió en lo mas mínimo. Cuando la castaña se levantó del suelo se quedó estática ante la imagen que le recibió. La ojiazul se había acomodado sobre su espalda intentando recuperar su respiración, el traje azul estaba en sus caderas amontonado y tenía sus piernas ligeramente separadas permitiendo que los curiosos ojos verdes observaran su sexo a la luz del día que iluminaba el lugar.

-Yo…tengo… ¡Buenos días, Wanheda!- y con esas palabras Lexa había salido corriendo de aquella habitación sin que Clarke pudiese si quiera pensar en una forma de detenerla.

La rubia sonrió, una sonrisa post-orgásmica que posiblemente no se iría de sus labios durante todo el día. Clarke sabía que debía hablar con la castaña para evitar que intentase alejarse, pero cuando logró levantarse y se dirigía al baño Anya entró a su recámara. La rubia le entregó un papel con una amenaza de la Nación de Hielo.

Durante todo el día Wanheda tuvo que estar en la sala del trono hablando con los lideres sobre las posibles decisiones a tomar. Clarke no quería otra guerra, la primera contra los hombres de la montaña les había costado demasiado. La rubia solo deseaba que su gente viviese en paz, pero eso parecía tan distante e imposible. Ella había perdido las esperanzas en los últimos meses. Todo parecía indicar que la vida en la tierra se trataba solo sobre sobrevivir un día más.

Entrada la tarde la rubia decidió ir a entrenar un rato junto a Finn. El castaño le habia estado acompañando y apoyando durante todos esos meses. Clarke agradecía su compañía, aunque en mas de una ocasión se habia visto obligada a repetirle que no estaba interesada en ningún tipo de relacion más allá de la amistad que tenían.

El sonido de sus espadas chocando y sus respiraciones era todo lo que llenaba el área de combate. La rubia habia mejorado mucho en los últimos meses, la vida en la tierra le habían fortalecido. Las cicatrices en distintas partes de su cuerpo eran una clara señal de las dificultades y el esfuerzo.

-Quise pasar por tu cuarto anoche, pero los guardias me lo impidieron.- comento Finn cuando se detuvieron a descansar.

-Estaba acompañada.- explicó Wanheda

-¿Al fin metiste a una de esas salvajes a tu cama? Son unas fieras.- comentó el castaño con una sonrisa y la rubia rodó los ojos.

-No, Finn…tengo novia. La antigua Heda ¿Lo olvidas?- cuestionó la ojiazul.

Desde que Lexa había aparecido Wanheda habia decidido que no seguiría ocultando su relación. Reunió a los lideres de la coalición y reveló delante de ellos que estaba enamorada de Heda. En un inicio le hicieron muchas preguntas, algunas con intenciones de revelar que Lexa había estado favoreciendo al pueblo Celeste porque estaba interesada en la ojiazul.

Pero en aquel entonces la Nación de Hielo estaba amenazando con atacar. Los líderes estaban más interesados en defender Polis que en discutir la relación que tenía Wanheda con la anterior líder de la coalición. Todos dejaron pasar el asunto y Clarke supo que habia elegido el momento correcto para revelar la verdad.

-¡Wanheda!- la llegada de Anya tomó por sorpresa a la ojiazul. Clarke dejó la espada en el suelo antes de apresurarse hacia la rubia terrestre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Clarke

-Hemos atrapado a un hombre de la Nación de Hielo. Indra lo tiene en el salón del trono para que lo interrogues.- explicó Anya

Clarke no logró sacar mucho de la boca de aquel hombre. Sentada en la silla de Heda, la rubia fruncía el ceño mientras el sujeto arrodillado delante de ella sonreía con burla. El sonido de golpes en la puerta llamó la atención de los que estaban en el salón. Uno de los guardias abrió la puerta y Wanheda se sorprendió al ver a Lexa.

-Llévenle al calabozo. Solo tomara agua por los siguientes tres días; veremos si luego desea hablar.-ordenó Clarke.

Indra se hizo cargo del sujeto en compañía de Anya. El guardia de la entrada le dio paso a Lexa y Clarke con un gesto de mano les pidió que se retiraran. La castaña se acercó varios pasos y se arrodilló delante de Wanheda en una clara muestra de respeto antes de volver a levantarse.

-¿Ocurrió algo Lexa? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la rubia levantándose de su silla tan pronto estuvieron solas.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo quería saber si podía dormir contigo.- respondió la ojiverde mordiendo sutilmente su labio inferior.

Clarke guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, sorprendida ante las palabras de Heda. La rubia no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que asomó en sus labios. Asintió varias veces y la castaña sonrió antes de acercarse a la rubia y abrazarla. Wanheda respondió de inmediato, envolviendo sus manos alrededor del delgado, pero fuerte cuerpo de su novia.

-¿Te espero allá entonces?- cuestionó la ojiverde cuando se separaron.

(...)

Durante los siguientes días durmieron abrazadas. Clarke se percató de que Lexa dormía dándole la espalda, seguramente porque no deseaba que se repitiese lo ocurrido la primera mañana que durmieron juntas. Wanheda entendía, e intentaba contener su lado menos puro hasta que la otra se sintiese cómoda y segura.

-¡Wanheda!- habló Anya entrando a la habitación una mañana.

Clarke se despertó de inmediato, abrazando a Lexa de forma protectora y lanzando una mirada asesina hacia la rubia terrestre. Al ver que la rubia no estaba sola Anya se quedó inmóvil a pocos metros de la cama.

-Lamento interrumpir...- se excusó Anya

-No pasa nada. ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó Griffin agradecida de que Lexa siguiese descansando, la castaña se había acostado tarde el día anterior.

-Nia viene hacia acá con varios de sus hombres. Nuestro grupo de vigilancia los interceptó, pero la reina de hielo ha dicho que viene en busca de paz.- explicó Anya

-En un momento estaré en el salón. Que todos estén alerta. A la menor sospecha de una traición quiero la cabeza de Nia. - murmuró Clarke con los ojos cargados de odio y enojo.

-Como ordene Wanheda...- susurró Anya dándose la vuelta.

Continuará...


	22. Batalla

**Capitulo 22**

 _La Batalla_

POV Clarke Griffin

Llevaba toda la mañana y parte del medio día sentada en el trono de Heda con una daga entre mis manos. La fina hoja del arma blanca se sentía afilada, pero delicada. Su peso en mis manos me brindaba tranquilidad y seguridad. Estaría mas relajada si Lexa estuviese a mi lado, pero no quería arriesgarle, le pedí que permaneciese en la seguridad de la habitación y ella prometió obedecer.

Los lideres de la coalición habían pasado de un tema a otro en las largas horas que llevabamos en la sala del trono. Podía sentir la tensión emanando de cada uno a medida que se miraban y decían algún comentario. En ocasiones me miraban, como esperando alguna palabra de mi parte, pero yo seguía mirando perdida hacia la puerta.

Nia debería haber llegado hace horas, pero no lo había hecho. No sé si esto es parte de un maquiavélico plan de la lider de la nación de hielo o le ha ocurrido algo en el camino hacia acá. Por algún motivo me inclinaba hacia la primera alternativa, desconfiaba completamente de Nia.

Sentada en aquel trono, palpando la tensión que se seguía construyendo al paso de los minutos me pregunté si así de estresada se había sentido Heda. Lexa era de pocas palabras cuando se trataba de conversar sobre su liderazgo. Siempre la veía al pendiente de su pueblo, siempre pensando en una forma de ayudarnos, de protegernos.

La Lexa que había quedado tras la pérdida de memoria era apenas una tercera parte de lo que había sido Heda. Era más sensible y manejable. La castaña no tenía los ojos cargados de preocupaciones o los hombros llenos de tensión. Ella se veía frágil, pero solo porque no parecía entender cual es el motivo de su vida.

Aunque muy en el fondo, sé que Lexa sigue siendo la misma mujer fuerte y determinada. Estas últimas noches he dormido con una versión de ella mucho más pura e inocente. La amaba de todas formas, porque era mi Lexa. En sus ojos aún podía ver rastros de su antiguo yo y ella poco a poco iba recobrando fragmentos de su memoria.

En momentos como hoy, sentada en su trono, sintiendo que el peso de todos los terrestres descansa sobre mi, deseaba más que nunca tener de vuelta a la antigua versión de mi comandante. A esa mujer de caracter firme y gesto indescifrable. Aquella que a regañadientes me permitió cargarle en brazos cuando se lastimó el tobillo y que me pidió que me salvase a mi misma a costa de la vida de ella cuando el pauna nos persiguió.

Lexa había sido mi roca en muchas ocasiones y yo tenía que ser su roca en estos momentos. Pero estaba tan extresada, tenía tanta inseguridad y miedo. Quería que alguien me librase de tomar el mando de todo este pueblo; pero los terrestres confiaban en que yo era la indicada.

Los minutos seguían pasando lentamente y no había rastro de Nia. Envíe a algunos terrestres a rastrear el perímetro en tres ocasiones diferentes, pero no encontraron nada. La noche se acercaba, y justo cuando estaba por levantarme del trono e indicar que todos se retirasen a sus recámaras Anya entró corriendo a la sala.

Estaba agitada y asustada. Corrió hasta dejarse caer de rodillas delante de mi. Sus ojos mostraban pavor y sus manos estaban temblorosas. Pocas veces la había observado así...siendo la supuesta muerte de Lexa una de esas ocasiones.

-Nia tiene un ejército de bestias. Mínimo tres docenas. Son de los hombres con los que se experimentó en la montaña. - habló entre cortas respiraciones la rubia terrestre.

-Han atacado...- susurré viendo el horrible arañazo que Anya tenía en el brazo, se veía feo y doloroso; pero la rubia ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

-Sí, vienen hacia acá. Estábamos a unos kilómetros patrullando cuando nos atacaron. Lincoln está organizando al grupo junto a Indra.- indicó Anya.

-Bien; ve a que te revisen ese brazo. No quiero verte en la pelea a menos que logren entrar a Polis.- le advertí antes de ponerme de pie.

Los otros embajadores de la coalición se pusieron de pie, todos se veían listos para la batalla. La mayoría tenía su ceño fruncido y rostro cargados de coraje. Nia había llevado esto demasiado lejos. Era hora de acabar con ella de una vez y para siempre.

-Esta noche celebraremos en honor a quien logre derribar de su cuello la cabeza de la reina de la nación de Hielo.- hablé lo más alto que pude y los embajadores gritaron apoyando mis palabras.

Según las indicaciones de Indra teníamos solo minutos antes del ataque. Todo el que era guerrero debía ayduar en la batalla que se estaría llevando a las afueras de las murrallas de Polis. Teníamos un pequeño grupo de ayuda dentro de Polis por si algún hombre de Nia lograba colarse.

La tensión en el ambiente era tan palpable que podía escuchar cada respiración. Estabamos esperando el ataque de cualquier dirección. Yo me encontraba junto a Finn, mi espalda en mano y la pintura azul decorando mis mejillas. A cada respiración que daba me sentía mas ansiosa.

Escúchamos el ruido de pisadas. El sonido era muy alto, dejando en evidencia que el ejercito de Nia era grande; pero no tan grande como el nuestro. Pasaron solo segundos antes de que la rubia apareciese entre los árboles subida sobre un caballo negro y con una endemoniada sonrisa. A su derecha se encontraba su hijo Roan sujetando una lanza.

-¡Vengo a exigir la posición Heda!- gritó Nia, levanté una de mis manos cuando mis hombres quisieron atacar.

-¡Nosotros ya tenemos una Heda!- grité de vuelta.

La mujer no parecía estar a punto de atacarnos. Al parecer el ataque en medio de bosque fue simplemente para llamar nuestra atención y hacerlos salir de Polis. El ejército de la Nación de Hielo era basto y entre ellos habían algunos hombres con apariencia de bestias. Al verlos, pensé que Lexa podría haber acabado así y mi sangre comenzó a calentarse.

-¡Lexa Kom Trikru no está ejerciendo como Heda! ¡Exijo que Wanheda se enfrente a mi hijo Roan, cuya esposa es una Natblita y podría ocupar la posición de Heda mejor que una corriente mujer del cielo!- habló ella

-¡Hoy caerá tu cabeza, traidora!- gritó Indra entre dientes, volví a levantar una mano haciéndola callar.

-No tengo porqué pelear para mantener mi posición, Nia. Tu ejército no podría con el mío.- respondí.

-¡Me parece que Wanheda teme enfrentar a mi hijo en un combate mano a mano! ¡Nunca los terrestres habían tenido a un líder tan cobarde!- se burló Nia.

Escuché murmullos a mi alrededor y supe de inmediato que ese era su plan desde un inicio. Hacerme ver débil delante de mi pueblo y obligarme a aceptar su reto. Roan era un guerrero innato; yo jamás podría vencerlo en una batalla mano a mano. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que Lexa pudiese ganarle y Nia lo sabía.

En más de una ocasión, en el tiempo que observé a Lexa ejerciendo de comandante, me percaté de la importancia que solía dar su pueblo al respeto, la valentía y la fuerza. Un líder que no pudiese demostrar que podía vencer a cualquiera, podría ser mas adelante retado por inumerables contendientes.

En mi situación, Lexa seguramente aceptaría el reto sin importarle que pudiese costarle la vida. Pero yo no soy la castaña, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el solo pensamiento de enfrentar a Roan. Aunque mi forma de batalla había mejorado mucho, aún no era lo suficiente buena para vencer a Anya o incluso a Octavia en ocasiones.

Delante de Roan tardaría quizás cuatro segundos en ser asesinada. Si me esforzaba en alejarme y huir quizás durase un minuto. Pero la derrotar sería inminente. No podía dejar a Lexa sola ahora que estábamos iniciando nuevamente esta relación. Quería estar con ella cada vez que una vieja memoria regresase a su cabeza como un rayo.

En milesimas de segundos toda mi vida y esfuerzo pasó delante de mis ojos. El recuerdo de un antiguo deseo: vivir en paz en esta tierra de bestias y salvajes. Mi único y autentico anhelo era tener una familia y morir de vieja, dormida junto a mi amada Heda.

-Acep...- comencé a decir, pero el sonido de un gruñido y una lanza atravesando el aire me hizo detenerme.

-¡ _Jus drein jus daun.!_ ¡La traición se paga con sangre!- gritó una voz que conocía perfectamente.

Al girar un poco el cuerpo vi a Lexa acercándose a pasos largos. Tenía su catana en mano y ese aspecto agresivo, casi salvaje, parecía haber vuelto a adornar sutilmente su rostro. Volví a mirar hacia adelante para percatarme de que la lanza que había arrojado había atravesado a Nia.

La reina de Hielo no había estado esperando el ataque. Quedó sobre el caballo semidoblada y aparentemente sin vida. Aunque todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, a mi me pareció que se desarrollaba en cámara lenta delante de mis ojos.

-¡The kwin ste wamplei! ¡Lets frag em op soldiers! (La reina está muerta. Matemos a sus súbditos)- gritó Lexa y su palabra fue como un interruptor, todos los terrestres se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato.

La batalla era ruidosa y sangrienta. Entre tantas personas chocando, era difícil detenerse a pensar. Mi espadasimplemente salía de un cuerpo para entrar a otro. Los gritos, las quejas, el ruido de cuerpos cayendo al suelo en medio de la oscuridad.

Acababa de atravesar a una mujer con mi espada, su cuerpo se contrajo y sangre salió de entre sus labios mientras la empujaba hacia el suelo. Entonces por fin pude detenerme un segundo en busca de cierta cabellera castaña. Me encontraba sudada, con el cabello y el rostro manchado de sangre. Las manos me temblaban mientras sujetaba con firmeza la empuñadura de bronce de mi espada. Era una de las mas livianas que había en Polis, seguramente si fuese más pesada no podría sostenerla.

No había señales de Lexa. Entre la oscuridad y el choque de cuerpos era difícil distinguir a cada persona. Habían muchos guerreros tirrados en el suelo dificultando la movilidad. Escuché ruido a mi espalda y levanté la espalda, pero me detuve al percatarme de que se trataba de Octavia.

-Soy solo yo, Wanheda.- me dijo con media sonrisa. Aun tras la sangre que adornaba su rostro pude observar el brillo de sus ojos: ese brillo que había estado ahí desde que la conocía. Desde el arca.

-¿Dónde esta Lex?- pregunté mirando alrededor, habíamos acabado con gran parte del ejército. Solo quedaban las bestias y alguno que otro hombre.

-Es difícil ver en esta oscuridad, las antorchas apenas ayudan.- comentó Octavia.

-Por favor si la vez no le quites el ojo de encima.- pedí antes de moverme a ayudar a Costia, la guerrera se encontraba en el suelo con una de las bestias acercándose a ella.

La extraña criatura estaba levantando una de sus filosas garras en dirección al rostro de la castaña cuando clave mi espalda en su enorme espalda. Costia lo pateó en la mandíbula con fuerza arrojándolo al suelo y le remató clavando su lanza en su pecho. La bestia tenía forma humana, pero con espeso bello y exagerados músculos.

-Gracias.- comentó Costia, me limité a asentir. Entre nosotras siempre existiría esa fricción que había nacido desde que supimos que la otra amaba a Lexa. Y aunque no hubiese odio entre ambas, nunca podríamos soportarnos lo sufiente para entablar una conversación que fuese mas allá de una o dos palabras.

Las bestias cayeron una a una y cuando al fin quedaban menos de tres personas del bando opuesto logré ver a Lexa. Estaba peleando al tu a tu con Roan. Su delgado cuerpo se veía agotado y evidentemente estaba en desventaja porque no tenía su armadura. Quería ir a jalarle la oreja y a regañarla por salir sin la debida protección.

Roan la derribó y ante mi horrorizada mirada clavó su espada en dirección a Lexa. Corrí hacia ellos espantada, desde mi posición pareció que la espalda había atravesado a la ojiverde por el medio. Me detuve a pocos metros al ver como Heda giraba su cuerpo con gracia y peteaba al hombre en el rostro. La espada había quedado incrustada en el suelo a pocos centímetros del costado derecho de Lexa.

La ojiverde empujó a Roan hasta derivarlo y de una patada le quitó la lanza de la mano. Aún en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminada por las antorchas que habíamos colocado en el muro, Heda se veía imponente. Tenía su espada en dirección al hijo de Nia, quien parecía esperar con dignidad su muerte.

-Puedes jurar lealtad a la coalición o unirte a tu madre.- le escuché decir a la castaña retrocediendo un paso.

Roan se levantó y ante mi sorprendida mirada se arrodilló delante de Heda. Yo seguía sujetando mi espada, esperando que el hombre la atacara en el preciso momento que Lexa bajase la guardia. Pero él no lo hizo y la lucha parecía haber llegado llegado a su final.

-¡Aquí está el nuevo embajador y rey de la nación de Hielo!- gritó Lexa llamando la atención de todos los terrestres.

Y de esa forma, la castaña volvía a enseñarme como funcionaban las cosas entre los terrestres. Ella había tenido la vida de ese hombe en sus manos y decidió perdonarle. Sorprendentemente, la decisión en lugar de hacerla ver débil mostraba que era la lider que necesitábamos. Una persona lo suficientemente fría como para arrojar una lanza contra la reina de la Nación enemiga, pero lo sufiente humana para perdonar al hijo de esta mujer y darle una oportunidad.

Luego de revisar cuántos guerreros habíamos perdido Roan fue llegado al calabozo donde tendría que pasar la noche antes de reunirse conmigo y los embajadores al día siguiente. Aunque había sido una gran victoria, varios terrestres habían perdido su vida y en el pueblo se sentía la perdida.

La noche había dado paso a la madrugada, aunque sol aún se encontraba oculto. Los heridos estaban siendo tratados por la curandera, y mi madre al ver la gran cantidad decidió atender a algunos. Debido a que yo tenía ciertos conocimientos en medicina ofrecí mi ayuda.

Lexa estaba entre los heridos y al verla sentada en una esquina, abrazando sus piernas y esperando que atendieran a los otros mi corazón se infló de orgullo y cariño. La castaña se veía extenuada, y evidentemente tenía varías cortaduras y moretones: pero como la autentica líder que era, ofrecía su lugar a su pueblo y soportaba el dolor en silencio.

Me acerqué a Lexa, arrodillándome delante ella y logrando llamar su atención. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, vi real reconocimiento en ellos. Ella sonrió como solía hacerlo antes de lo ocurrido en la montaña y una parte de mi se llenó de esperanza. Heda extendió sus manos, llenas de tierra y sangre y acarició mis mejillas que no estaban en mejor estado.

-Estás hermosa...- susurró Lexa, sus ojos verdes brillaban con tanto amor que una lágrima se me escapó y recorrió mi mejilla.

-¿Lex, tu recordaste...- no había terminado la pregunta cuando ella comezó a asentir. Sus dedos acariciaron, con movimientos circulares, mis mejillas y secaron las lágrimas que comenzaron a bajar por ellas.

-Ya, preciosa...está todo bien...- susurró sonriendo, me dejé caer en su hombro, pero la escuché soltar una queja y me alejé de inmediato.

-¿Te hice daño? - pregunté confundida. Lexa bajó la mirada un momento.

-Quizás tengo una herida un poco profunda en el costado.- susurró

Quería regañarla por estar ahí sentada como si todo en ella estuviese bien, pero no encontraba la forma. Heda me miraba con esos ojitos llenos de amor y yo me derretía por completo. La ayudé a levantar con todo el cuidado que pude, obligándola a apoyarse de mi cuerpo porque ella tercamente quería caminar por si misma.

Definitivamente esa sí era mi Lexa.

La herida que, _quizás_ era algo profunda, resultó ser una horrible cortadura no muy profunda, pero algo larga hecha por alguna lanza. Estaba ubicada entre el hígado y el pancreas. Evidentemente, requería puntos de sutura que mi madre se ofreció a hacer. Yo limpié cada herida que no requería puntos mientras mi madre vendada la sutura que habia hecho.

-¿Mejor?- pregunté acariciando el cabello de la ojiverde, ella sonrió y aunque sus ojos mostraban cansancio se limitó a asentir.

-¿A ti no tengo que remendarte, cariño?- me preguntó mi madre, negué de inmediato. Tenia algunas cortaduras insignificantes y varios moretones, pero nada que requiriese puntos; solo limpieza.

-Estoy bien, mi comandante se ha llevado la peor parte.- bromeé sin querer dejar de acariciar el cabello de mi ojiverde.

-Bueno, puedes colocarle esa camisa negra y llevártela. Heda deberá descansar y nada de baños; que se limpie con paños húmedos, al menos por hoy.- indicó mi madre.

-La trataré como a un recién nacido.- comenté y Lexa soltó un gruñido.

-Es una cortadura pequeña, me han pasado cosas peores. - comentó, pero me limité a rodar los ojos.

Lexa se quejó cuando la obligué a apoyarse de mi cuerpo para caminar. Estaba murmurando entre dientes cuando acerqué mis labios a su oído y susurré que le había extrañado. Como si hubiese invocado a otra Lexa, la castaña me miró con ojos cargados de cariño y se apoyó mas de mi en busca de sentirme más cerca.

Al llegar a la recámara Lexa se abrazó a mi un poco más y escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. La rodeé con mis brazos, acariciando de arriba a bajo su espalda. Sentí sus lágrimas en mi camisa y deposité un beso en su cabello. La sentía temblar contra mi, tan frágil y tan fuerte a la vez.

-Clarke...tengo tanto que contarte...- susurró alejándose algunos centímetros. La miré a los ojos y luego bajé la mirada a su tembloroso labio inferior.

-¿Desde cuándo recuperaste la memoria?- interrogué llevando mis manos a sus mejillas.

-Esta mañana cuando me levanté me dolía mucho la cabeza. Estuve así durante varias horas así que decidí darme un baño. Me he tropezado y caído. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero creo que el golpe ayudó a que recuperase la mayor parte de mis recuerdos.- me contó

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando me fijé en el cansancio que mostraban los ojos de mi castaña. Podíamos hablar de todo la mañana siguiente. Lexa necesitaba descansar y yo quería cuidarla. La castaña me sonrió y para mi sorpresa extendió sus manos hacía mi ropa.

-¿Puedo ayudarla a cambiarse y limpiar sus heridas, Wanheda?- me preguntó Heda con una sonrisa coqueta mientras trabajaba con los trozos de mi armadura.

-Tu puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees, Heda.- susurré mientras sus hábiles dedos trabajaban con mis ropas.

Luego que la castaña logró remover la parte superior de mi vestimenta me permitió ayudarle a quitarse la suya. Le quité la camisa con cuidado de no lastimar la herida o empeorar las áreas azules y moradas que los golpes habían producido en parte de su pecho.

-Déjame buscar un cubo y un paño para limpiarte.- pedí y Lexa solo asintió.

En el camino al baño removí el resto de mi ropa dejándolas en un cesto. La castaña solía odiar cuando dejaba las ropas tiradas en cualquier lugar; así que intentar ser un poco ordenada era ya parte de mi naturaleza. Cuando regresé cargando un pequeño cubo con agua fría y varios paños Heda estaba cruzada de brazos mirando por la ventana.

-Lexa...- le llamé, ella se giró en mi dirección y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

-Deja de tentarme, Wanheda.- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. Sus ojos vagaban por mi cuerpo desnudo.

-Estoy sucia y golpeada; no creo sea una tentación ahora mismo.- repliqué mojando el paño mientras Lexa se detenía delante de mi.

-Siempre eres una tentación para mi, Clarke...porque eres tu...- susurró ella.

Sus palabras acariciaban mi alma, haciéndome sentir en casa.

Entonces se sujetó el cabello en una dona alta para permitirme tener mejor acceso a su cuello y espalda. Pasé con cuidado el paño húmedo por su rostro, quitando la poca suciedad que hubiese quedado luego de haberla atendido en la tienda de la curandera. Pasé por su cuello, clavículas y parte de su pecho. Heda levantó una de sus cejas haciéndome sonrojar ligeramente mientras mojaba el paño para pasarlo por sus senos y con cuidado por su estómago.

-Has sido muy valiente todo este tiempo, Klark. Estoy orgullosa de ti.- susurró Lexa mirando hacia abajo cuando me arrodillé delante de ella para limpiar sus piernas.

-No he hecho mucho.- susurré mirándole desde mi posición.

-Tomaste el cargo de líder de los terrestres, derrotaste a los hombres de la montaña y has mejorado las armas y seguridad de Polis. Has hecho mucho. No podría haber elegido una mejor compañera.- sentenció ella extendiendo una mano para acariciar mi mejilla

-Te extrañaba tanto, Lexa.- susurré abrazando sus piernas, apoyando mi rostro de su bajo vientre mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello.

Quizás permanecimos algunos minutos en aquella posición o quizás fueron solo segundos. Las caricias de los largos dedos de la ojiverde me hacían sentir relajada. Pero estabamos cansadas y debía terminar de limpiar a Lexa para luego bañarme y poder descansar.

-Mi turno de ayudarte.- comentó Lexa cuando acabé de limpiarle y le ayudé a colocarse una bata negra que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos.

-Estás herida...- comencé a decir y ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Solo voy a pasarte el jabón mientras estás en la bañera, no me pasarás nada.- intentó negociar.

-Lex, por favor...me bañaré muy rápido y podrás curarme los golpes del rostro.- ofrecí

A regañadientes la ojiverde me dejó meterme al baño. Pensaba meterme a la bañera, pero me decidí por la ducha ya que sería mucho mas rápido. Tenia algunas cortaduras pequeñas, las cuales al contacto con el agua ardían un poco. Cuando me sentí lo sufientemente limpia, me sequé y coloqué una bata blanca antes de salir del baño.

Mi castaña estaba sentada en el borde al final de la cama. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta giró el rostro en mi dirección y extendió una mano hacía mi para que me acercara. Me dejé caer a su lado colocando la caja de primeros auxilios entre nosotras.

Lexa limpió cada herida de mi rostro con sumo cuidado. La cortadura que tenía en una de mis cejas, el labio roto y las cortadura en mi mejilla izquierda. Besó el moretón que se comenzaba a formar en mi mandíbula y el que ya estaba color azul en mi pómulo derecho. La delicsdeza de sus movimientos era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que era una guerrera.

-Te amo.- susurré con los ojos cerrados mientras ella colocaba una crema en el hematoma de mi pómulo.

Lexa sujetó una de mis manos, llevándola hasta su pecho. Si corazón estaba latiendo extremadamente rápido. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con sus preciosa mirada tan verde como un bosque sobre mi. Ella se inclinó y depositó un cálido y delicado beso sobre mis labios. Apenas hizo presión alguna, pero el contacto fue suficiente para relajarme.

-Ai hod yu in. (Te amo)- susurró Lexa y un sollozo escapó de entre mis labios al escuchar la seguridad con la cual lo había afirmado.

La abracé y ella me devolvió el abrazo. La calidez de su cuerpo y las caricias de sus manos sobre mi cabello era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Continuará...

 **Si la historia te gusta no olvides dejar un comentario para inspirarme. Tampoco olvides seguir la historia. Besos amadxs lectorxs!**


	23. Nuevo Inicio

**ReySwan:** _Hola!! Nia definitivamente era una mujer lista XD yeah Lexa al rescate 24/7 jejeje ¡Si! ¡Ya estamos cerca del fin (el cap 23 será el último hasta ahora) Gracias por permanecer comentando durante las actualizaciones. Besos!!_

 **Capítulo 22**

 _Nuevo Inicio_

"¿Que es poesia?" Dices mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul. "¿Qué es poesia? ¿Y tu me lo preguntas? Poesia...eres tu. "

(Cortazar) 

P.O.V Lexa Trikru

Dormí acurrucada entre los brazos de Clarke. Sintiéndome relajada y segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todavía los recuerdos recién adquiridos provocaban dolores en mi cabeza y confusión. Tenía tanto que contarle a mi chica del cielo. Había cierta tranquilidad en escuchar su corazón latiendo bajo mi oído y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. No era el sentimiento de protección sino de comodidad y estabilidad.

Clarke había sido muy inestable en el pasado. Podía hacer una promesa y luego romperla a los pocos segundos si entendía que era necesario. Pero la rubia que ahora me abrazaba, la mujer cuyos brazos habían guardado mis sueños en las últimas horas, no era la misma chica de hace meses atrás.

Por la ventana se podía observar la lluvia que mojaba Polis en esos instantes de la mañana. El sonido de un trueno, distante, pero ruidoso, habia logrado sacarme de mi apasible sueño. El cielo se veía pálido y entristecido, lleno de grises nubes. Como si derramase en forma de gotas su profunda e incomprendida tristeza.

Me acurruqué más entre los brazos de Clarke, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar mi reciente herida. La rubia soltó un dulce ruidito, sus brazos sujetándome con más firmeza: como si temiese que escapase de entre ellos. Pero yo no iba a ningún lado, porque era precisamente entre los brazos de mi Griffin donde deseaba estar.

Intenté retomar el sueño, pero mis pensamientos estaban plagados de los acontecimientos de la montaña. Quizás había una dicha en no recordar, un consuelo, un escape, una salida. Al cerrar los ojos podía percibir el olor a fuego y aire contaminado. Podía volver a ver los cuerpos quemándose. Recordaba mis manos temblorosas, junto con otros terrícolas, intentando derribar la puerta de escape.

Cad vez que mis ojos se cerraban escuchaba los gritos. Podía sentir el calor en mi piel, la temperatura subiendo e intentado consumirme. El horrible sentimiento de asfixio también lo recordaba; como si un enorme lazo intentase robarme el aliento . Todo se sentía tan cercano; como si hubiese ocurrido hace uno o dos días y no hace meses. Nunca olvidaría esa noche, no el desespero por escapar y menos los deseos de llorar cada vez que uno de los terrestres menos afortunados colapsaba.

-Estás temblando...- susurró su voz en mi oído, levanté ligeramente el rostro encontrándome con los azules ojos de Clarke. Ella me miró con preocupación y cariño. Su preciosa y profunda mirada era mi salida; el cielo donde yo deseaba ocultarme de esta tierra contaminada y sucia.

-Clarke...te amo...- susurré cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la manera en que aquellas palabras se deslizaron fuera de mi boca con soltura y sencillez. No me pesaba ni atemorizaba: estaba enamorada de Clarke Griffin.

-También te amo.- respondió colocando un beso en mi frente. Su mano derecha se deslizó hasta mi estómago, acariciando de arriba abajo sobre la tela con cuidado y dulzura. Sus movimientos no hacían más que confirmar las palabras que habían salido de sus labios.

Suspiré acercándome más a su cuerpo. Apoyando mi cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello. El silencio en la habitación era únicamente perturbado por la incesante lluvia que parecía intentar inundar Polis hasta desaparecerla. El sonido, por algún motivo me molestaba; prefería el silencio del día, o como mucho el sonido de los pájaros.

-Cuando perdiste la memoria me resigné a que nunca volverías a ser la misma, Lexa. Estaba segura de que tendría que vivir para siempre con un hueco en el pecho. Lo gracioso es que aún siendo una versión distinta de ti...no podía imaginar no amarte. ¿Sabes? Desde pequeña siempre pensé que haber vuelto a la tierra era una maldición. Porque aunque era hermosa, toda verde y llena de vida, estaba también llena de muerte y dolor. Pero ahora creo que no había entendido la verdadera belleza de la tierra.- susurró Clarke con voz suave, un poco ronca y adormecida.

-¿Qué la hace hermosa?- cuestioné

-Que hay muerte, pero eso solo nos ayuda a valorar la vida. Que hay odio, pero gracias a eso podemos apreciar cuando somos amados. La tierra está llena de suciedad, pero tambien de pureza. Areas polvorientas, y ríos plagados de vida. Hay noches oscuras, frías y tenebrosas; pero gracias a ellas he aprendido a valorar la hermosura, no solo del día, sino de la misma luna y estrellas. Y Lexa...la tierra es hermosa porque te encontré a ti en ella. Y si para conocerte tuviese que volver a pasar por lo mismo mil veces: lo haría sin pensarlo. - explicó Griffin

Moví el rostro de su cuello para mirarle a los ojos. No existen palabras que puedan describir el brillo que encontré en aquella mirada en esos momentos. No hay frases, no hay letras suficientes en el abecedario, ni en el idioma del cielo ni en el Trigedasleng; no hay palabras lo suficientemente hermosas, para decir en una sola oración cuanto amor y devoción encontré en aquella mirada. Y si en estos momentos quedase ciega, lo más doloroso seria no poder ver el aquellos ojos, azules como el cielo mas claro.

Acerqué mi boca a la suya porque no habían palabras que pudiesen expresar lo que mi corazón estaba sintiendo. Solo estaba segura de que me enamoraba de Clarke Griffin un poco más cada vez que la miraba a los ojos.

Mi labio inferior tembló cuando ella lo soltó de entre sus labios. Experimentaba tanto amor y estaba tan emocionada en esos instantes, que los sentimientos se me desbordaban. Me apresuré a ir a por otro beso; succionando su labio inferior delicadamente antes de trazarlo con mi lengua. Clarke abrió su boca recibiendo gustosa mi lengua, y uniendo la suya pocos segundos luego.

-Clarke...te amo.- susurré, porque no sabía como expresar todo lo que sentía.

Quizás a Griffin se le hacía sencillo poner en palabra sus sentimientos, pero para mi era complicado. A ella no parecía importarle; porque mis palabras fueron sufientes para colocar una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella depositó un corto beso en mi boca y me miró con sus profundos ojos.

Enredadas entre las sábanas, y compartiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos, Clarke me pidió que le hablara de mis recuerdos. Decidí contarle sobre lo ocurrido la noche que desaparecí. Porque ella deseaba conocer que había pasado y yo necesiraba hablarlo con alguien.

Recordaba ir por el camino con Anya. La rubia iba hablando sobre mi relación con Clarke y cuan peligrosa era para mi. Yo la escuchaba en silencio y meditaba en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. No recuerdo mucho de lo que conversabamos, pero si del ataque. Fue un solo ser el que nos atacó...fuerte como 100 hombres, pero uno solo. Temí por la vida de Anya y por eso busqué la forma de ganar la atención del ser con apariencia entre terrícola y bestia.

A medida que le contaba a Clarke podía revivir en detalle cada instante. Cada respiración acelerada y cada latido desbocado de mi pecho a medida que corría por la selva. No me detuve hasta que pensé que estaba lo suficiente lejos de Anya. Un segundo de duda me costó sentir el peso de la bestia sobre mi cuerpo. Me había golpeado muy fuerte, lo suficiente para hacerme perder el conocimiento.

Cuando reaccioné estaba de regreso en la montaña. Tenía las manos atadas con grilletes a una mesa. Semidesnuda, sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido y la cabeza pesada, observé distintas personas acercarse a mi para tomar muestras. Estaba entre presente y ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, con una sensación de confusión que no parecía abandonarme.

Con el paso del tiempo me soltaron y me permitieron unirme al resto. Estabamos agrupados en una sala de muy pocos pies. Durmiendo uno junto al otro como esclavos o animales. En las noches dormir era un suplicio. Yo me acurrucaba en una esquina abrazando mis piernas, y suplicando a cualquier divinidad que lograse amanecer al día siguiente.

Mi única ancla en esos momentos era Clarke. Una parte de mi sabía que mi rubia estaba allá afuera, en algún lugar: buscándome. Aun en medio del dolor y el desespero cada noche me repetía que ella llegaría a buscarme. Y esa esperanza me ayudaba a aferrarme a la vida con obstinación y fiereza

Luego ocurrió lo del fuego. Y entre las luchas y la desesperación derribamos la puerta de escape justo a tiempo. Solo tres o cuatro terrícolas logramos escapar; caímos por una colina en el processo. Posiblemente estuvimos horas inconscientes antes de que Nilah y su gente nos encontraran.

-Juré que le devolvería el favor a Nilah; debo hacer algo por ella.- le comenté a Clarke mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello y asentía.

Nilah era una mujer que vivía en una pequeña tribu en el área del bosque opuesto a Polis. Era una aldea pequeña y a la cual la coalición jamás había prestado mucha atención. Fue ella quien me cuido el tiempo necesario antes de traerme a Polis. Si había logrado sobre vivir era gracias al cuidado de ella.

A medida que las palabras escapaban de mi boca no podía dejar de cuestionarme que hubiese pasado si no hubiesen acabado con los de la montaña a tiempo. ¿Sería una bestia más? ¿Seguiría viva? ¿Habría perdido totalmente el raciocinio hasta volverme un animal común y corriente? Las posibilidades eran tantas y tan intimidantes.

-Lo importante es que estás aquí conmigo, Lexa. Sé que este es otro proceso duro que necesitarás curar poco a poco, pero yo estoy aquí contigo, Heda. Siempre voy a estar aquí para apoyarte.- me aseguró la ojiazul besando mi frente y sonreí creyendo por completo sus palabras.

(...)

Los días de recuperación luego de la pequeña lucha contra Nia fueron pocos. Roan había quedado como líder del clan de Hielo, pero su voto no sería tomado en cuenta en la coalición hasta que fuese reivindicado. El hijo de Nia parecía reticente a aceptar aquella condición, pero tras meditar sus alternativas accedió a jugar a nuestro ritmo.

Como Heda, retomé el cargo de lider de los terrícolas. Clarke sería asendida a embajadora del clan Shaikru. Estos, a causa de su esfuerzo y demostración de lealtad, elegirían otro líder más para así contar con dos votos en la coalición como el resto de los clanes.

 _Narrador Omnisciente_

En la última semana, Heda había trabajo día y noche con diversas situaciones presentada por los clanes. Además, tras haber contactado a Nilah planeaba que su pueblo se incorporase a la coalición como protegidos de Lexa Triku. El trabajo era continuo y extenuante; dejándola con muy poco tiempo para hacer algo más.

Entre las muchas resposabilidades, lograba sacar sus ratos para enseñar a los natblidas jóvenes. Entre los cuales, en algun momento dado, el nuevo Heda sería elegido. Entre ellos, la castaña había encontrado a uno en especial al que amaba enseñar. Aden era un niño de apenas 12 años a quien Lexa le había tomado cariño y con el cual pasaba más tiempo que con el resto.

La castaña tenía conocimiento de que la paz que experimentaban era momentánea, pero amaba poder disfrutar de ella. Las formas de sobrevivir en la tierra siempre serían duras, pero siempre lograba encontrar felicidad aun en momentos de guerra y angustia. Así que no importaba extuviesen en momentos tranquilos o revueltos, Lexa se regocijaba en disfrutar de aquellas personas que hacían su vida un poco mas hermosa.

-Heda, ha estado muy ocupada estos días.- habló Clarke acomodada sobre las mantas mientras la ojiverde entraba a la recámara.

Lexa levantó la mirada en dirección a la rubia Shaikru. Griffin estaba en medio de la cama, vistiendo una bata blanca. Sus ojos azules seguían el movimiento de la ojiverde que le sonrió mientras comenzaba a remover su pesada armadura.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer. Creo que tendré que viajar a una de las secciones del norte. Uno de los embajadores me ha pedido ayuda con algún tipo de problema de transporte de alimentos.- explicaba la castaña acuclillándose para quitar sus zapatos.

-Ya. Tienen muchos problemas.- susurró Clarke

Lexa estaba enfocada en quitar cada prenda incómoda de su cuerpo. Dejó las botas a un lado y se enderezó para acabar de remover la parte de la armadura que se hallaba sobre su pecho. Había acabado de sacarla cuando sintió un cuerpo pegándose a su espalda y unas manos rodeando su cintura.

-Pero...yo quiero dormir abrazando a mi Heda.- susurró Griffin y la castaña la imaginó con un pequeño puchero.

-Clarke, intentaré regresar pronto.- susurró Lexa mientras la rubia movía el cabello castaño a un lado y comenzaba a colocar dulces besos sobre la piel expuesta.

-¿Y puedo convencerte de llevarme contigo?- cuestionó Griffin dejando una mordida sobre su cuello. Su otra mano se comenzó a deslizar bajo la camisa negra de la ojiverde

-Clarke...- susurró Heda, su labio inferior tembló ligeramente cuando una de las manos de Clarke se cerró sobre su pecho derecho. La castaña apoyó su cabeza del hombro de Griffin, pegando más su cuerpo al de la ojiazul y humedeció sus labios antes de que la rubia reclamase su boca.

Sus labios se encontraron con lentitud; mas que un besó parecía que solo deseaban sentir un poco mas de la otra. Griffin empujó la copa del sujetador de Lexa hacia abajo, atrapando el pezón entre sus dedos. La lengua de la rubia trazó el labio inferior de Heda y luego se adentró en la boca de la castaña.

-Clarke...- suspiró la castaña mientras la rubia comenzaba a retroceder hacia la cama llevándo a Heda consigo.

-Lexa...eres hermosa. - susurró la rubia acariciando el duro capullo de Lexa antes de deslizar la mano hasta el otro pecho y acariciarlo sobre la tela.

La castaña estaba comenzando a sentir la prueba del placer que le producía la cercanía de Griffin. Estaba tan concentrada en los sentimientos que las traviesas manos de la rubia provocaban que, cuando Clarke giró empujándola contra la cama, Heda se sorprendió ante el repentino movimiento.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó Lexa ladeando el rostro a la derecha. Tenía el pecho pegado a las sabanas, inclinada sobre el final de la cama y con el cuerpo de la ojiazul pegado a la parte inferior de suyo.

-Quiero sacarte esta ropa. ¿Puedo? Quiero follarte así, Lexa. Has estado tan estresada estos días, si tienes que irte, lo mínimo que debo hacer es quitarte algo de esa carga.- explicó la rubia, sus manos deslizando la camisa de Lexa hacia arriba.

Quitar la camisa fue un reto, Clarke se negaba a que Lexa cambiase de posición para desvestirse. Cuando la camisa estuvo en el suelo, las temblorosas manos de la rubia desabrocharon el brassier. Solo en ese momento Heda pudo separar su torso de la cama, el tiempo suficiente para que la estorbosa prenda pudiese ser quitada del camino y arrojada lejos.

-No te muevas.- le indicó Griffin mientras comenzaba a trabajar con el pantalon de la castaña.

Remover la prenda no fue muy complicado, y la rubia aprovechó a llevarse la ropa interior a la vez.

Clarke llevó una mano hasta la parte baja del cuello de la castaña y comenzó a acariciar desde ahí hacia abajo. Trazó el tatuaje de tinta negra, amando como la piel color caramelo se erizaba con el toque de sus no muy largos dedos. La mano de Clarke llegó al final de la espalda de Lexa y acarició los hoyuelos que se hallaban allí con una sonrisa. Entonces bajó un poco la vista, mordió su labio inferior, unió su otra mano al recorrido y agarró el trasero de Heda.

-Me encanta como se ve tu culo en pantalones...pero así, Heda, con mis manos en el, se ve mucho mejor. - susurró la rubia apretando ambas mejillas y separándolas ligeramente. Lamió sus labios y levantó una mano para propinar una suave cachetada a una de las mejillas.

-¿Te gusta golpearme, Klarke? ¿Pensar que tienes el control sobre Heda? - preguntó Lexa mordiendo su labio inferior, la rubia le agarró el trasero mas fuerte.

-No...no lo sé. - susurró la rubia y dejó caer su otra mano sobre la nalga desatendida de la ojiverde, observando enamorada como se balanceaba ligeramente el trasero de Heda luego del golpe.

Clarke mordió su labio inferior separando ligeramente las mejillas del trasero de Heda. El pulgar de su dedo derecho se deslizó por el ano de la castaña y esta giró el rostro en su dirección sorprendida. Griffin levantó la mirada percibiendo el cambio.

-¿No debí?- preguntó la rubia deslizando su pulgar sobre la misma porción de piel. Lexa mordió su labio inferio y cerró sus ojos.

-Se siente bien.- admitió luego de pensarlo.

-Lexa...estos días he tenido mucho tiempo libre.- susurró la rubia sin soltar el trasero de la castaña y deslizando un pulgar y luego el otro sobre el apretado ano de Heda.

-Mmm...lo sé...te he visto con mucha energía.- murmuró la castaña.

Clarke soltó una de las mejillas de Heda para poder deslizar la mano entre las piernas de Lexa. Acarició su sexo desde atrás, deslizándo un dedo entre los hinchados labios y disfrutando de encontrar cierta húmedad en la castaña.

-Estuve haciendo algo para nosotras. Y me encantaría probarlo en ti.- murmuró la rubia deslizando un dedo por entre los labios vaginales de Lexa hasta llegar a su clitoris y darle caricias superficiales.

Lexa se estremeció y curvó su espalda dejando un espectáculo delante de la rubia del cielo. Clarke atrapó su labio inferior y no pudo resistirse a deslizar un dedo dentro de la húmeda opertura de Heda. La castaña gimió ante la intrusión y empujó sus caderas hacia la otra.

Los ojos de la rubia estaban dilatados y al escuchar aquel sonido, entre gemido y chillido, de Lexa sintió una punzada directa a su entre pierna. Movió la mano que permanecía en el trasero de Heda. Apretó una de las nalgas y deslizó su pulgar para estimular el ano de Lexa con suaves caricias. Su otra mano permanecía entre las piernas de la castaña, un dedo moviéndose dentro y fuera del apretado y húmedo sexo de la castaña.

-Heda...quiero follarte duro esta noche. Quiero joder tanto este dulce y apretado coño tuyo, Lexa. ¿Puedo usar lo que estuve haciendo durante toda la semana?- preguntó Clarke añadiendo otro dedo, Heda gimió empujando su cadera con firmeza contra los dedos de la chica del cielo.

-Mjm...como quieras Klarke...- susurró la comandante

Lexa se sorprendió cuando Griffin se detuvo por completo. La castaña estaba por girar el torso cuando sintió una mano en su espalda. El calor que desprendía y el peso le hizo relajarse y permanecer inmóvil.

-Asi...quiero joder este pequeño coño en esta posición.- explicó la rubia

La mano en su espalda desapareció y Lexa escuchó el ruido de ropa golpeando el suelo. Curiosa pensó en girar la cabeza, pero Clarke se movió antes. Cuando Heda sintió algo extraño, un poco frío y duró entre sus labios vaginales dio un pequeño salto y giró el cuello para observar a la ojiazul.

-¿Qué mierda, Clarke? ¿Que tienes...- preguntó Lexa girando el cuerpo, aun cuando la rubia dejó salir un puchero.

Heda ladeó el rostro ante lo que encontró. La rubia había creado una extraña cosa, no extramadamente larga, pero un poco ancha. Evidentemente estaba hecha de algún material que al enfriarse tomaba un aspecto entre blanco perlado y transparentado. La extraña cosa estaba unida a unas correas de cuero y todo estaba sujeto a la entrepierna de la rubia.

-¿Pasaste la semana creando un pene?- preguntó Heda frunciendo el ceño. No recordaba haber estado nunca com un hombre, pero tampoco era muy difícil imaginar que había creado la chica del cielo.

-No es un pene, ni siquiera tiene forma de uno. - se quejó la rubia dejando salir un puchero.

-A mi me parece un pene...raro...pero...

-Bueno, pero no tiene forma exactamente de uno.- murmuró Clarke sin quitar el puchero de sus labios.

-¿Quieres introducir en mi...esa cosa?- preguntó Heda un poco insegura.

-Quiero follarte con ella. La hice para ambas.- explicó la rubia balanceándose un poco y provocando que "la cosa" se moviese con ella.

-¿Es seguro?- cuestionó Lexa extendiendo una mano para sujetar el juguete. Clarke asintió energéticamente mientras la castaña examinaba su creación. Cierto orgullo se extendió por el cuerpo de la rubia, había tenido que preguntarle algunas cosas a Raven para lograrlo, pero casi todo lo había hecho ella.

-Lo he probado.- replicó la rubia, Lexa levantó una de sus cejas.

-Me estas diciendo que...mientras yo estaba en mis largas y aburridas reuniones...- comenzó a decir la castaña acercándose un paso a la ojiazul.

Clarek tragó saliva al contemplar su hermoso su cuerpo.

-¿Tu estabas metiendo esta cosa en ese lugar con el que solo yo debería estar jugando, Wanheda?- cuestionó la castaña llevando sus manos a la espalda de la ojiazul, subiendo un poco para luego bajar a su trasero y acariciarle.

-Era todo por comprobar que fuese seguro.- susurró Clarke

-¿Y si hubiese sido peligroso? Creo que Wanheda necesita ser castigada por imprudente.- susurró Lexa tirando de la ojiazul más cerca y besando su mandíbula.

-Pero...yo...yo quería...

-Los castigos no deben postergarse.- explicó Heda llevando una mano al cabello de Clarke. Tiró de los mechones con firmeza, pero aún teniendo cuidado y la rubia gimió.

-Cierto...esto te excita. Te gustan los castigos ¿verdad, Clarke del pueblo Celeste?- cuestionó Lexa besando su cuello sin soltar su cabello antes de hacerlas girar y dejar a la ojiazul inclinada en el borde de la cama.

-Mmm...Heda...me gusta que me castigues...- susurró Griffin

-Lo sé...puedo verlo.- susurró Lexa separando las piernas de la rubia con un movimiento de sus pies.

La comandante amaba ver a Clarke en aquella posición. El solo observarla, abierta y mojada para ella le excitaba. Pero no bromeaba cuando decía que la rubia merecía un castigo. Golpeó un lado de su trasero con fuerza, una marca rojiza duró unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Lexa golpeó el mismo lugar cuando la marca desaprecio.

Griffin gimió y Lexa pudo observar como algo de humedad se deslizaba por sus muslos. Heda la golpeó tres veces más en el mismo lado. Dejó la piel ligeramente marcada, pero no lo suficiente para provocar dolor. Clarke no lograba callar sus jadeos y gemidos de aprobación.

Sin previo aviso Lexa empujó dos dedos en la húmeda vagina de la rubia que mordió las sábanas para suprimir el grito que moría por escapar de su garganta. Lexa golpeó el otro lado de su trasero con su mano libre antes de comenzar a empujar sus dedos dentro y fuera.

-¿Quieres empujar ese juguete tuyo en mi?- preguntó Heda sin disminuir el ritmo. La rubia asintió, pero apenas lograba prestar atención a algo que no fuese el movimiento de los dedos de Lexa.

-Mmm...no lo sé. Clarke...estás tan mojada que...creo que tu único deseo en estos instantes es que siga empujando mas dedos en tu interior. ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó la castaña añadiendo un tercer dedo y llevando su otra mano al clitoris de la rubia.

Al primer contacto Griffin empujó su pelvis lejos y comenzó a temblar con cada caricia sobre el sensible nudo. El juguete que Clarke tenía amarrado era un estorbo para la castaña, pero con un esfuerzo había logrado acariciar con un ritmo constante el botón de placer de la rubia.

Otro gemido se escapó de entre los labios de Clarke. Volvió a morder la sábana y súbitamente el orgasmo llegó. Lexa sonrió al ver como el cuerpo de la rubia quedaba tendido: exhausto. Heda estaba segura de que le habia ganado a Griffin, pero cuando la rubia giró para mirarle supo que estaba equivocada.

Los ojos de Clarke estaban dilatadas. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, como siempre que hacía calor. La rubia le besó, medio sentada en la cama. Cuando el beso se detuvo Lexa se encontró de nuevo contra la cama. Griffin estaba sujetándole del cabello y separando con sus pies las piernas de la castaña.

-Solo ten cuidado, Klarke. - le indicó Heda relajando su cuerpo. Pero la rubia no retomó la situación desde donde la habían dejado, sino que se pegó a Lexa y comenzó a besar y lamer su espalda.

-yu laik art, leksa. (Eres arte, Lexa)- Susurró trazando lego con su lengua uno de los círculos de mediano tamaño en la espalda de la comandante.

Heda gimió al escuchar a la rubia adoptar su lenguaje. El acento de se notaba forzado, pero la castaña se sentía feliz de que Clarke hubiese puesto empeño en aprender. Recordaba que la ojiazul le había comentado que lo haría cuando solo llevaba semanas en Polis.

-Ai hod yu in, skai kwin (Te amo, reina del cielo)- susurró la castaña mientras la rubia trazaba com besos su espina dorsal y le sujetaba de las caderas con ambas manos.

El agarre era firme, los dedos de la rubia se enterraban ligeramente en la piel de la comandante. Pero a diferencia del agarre, los besos de Clarke eran suaves y húmedos. Iba recorriendo la espalda de Heda con besos y lamidas. Disfrutando de tenerla ahí con ella.

\- _Skrish_ (Mierda)- murmuró Lexa cuando la rubia se arrodilló por completo y sin previó hundió su boca en su sexo.

La castaña apretó las sabanas entre sus manos y mordió su labio inferior ante las deliciosas sensaciones. Clarke gimió suavemente mientras adentraba su lengua en el apretado sexo de Heda. La rubia amaba el sabor de la castaña. Amaba que en esos momentos estaba rodeada por ella. La rubia se detuvo cuando sintió humedad bajando por su barbilla; luego de succionar los labios de Lexa con lentitud sonrió observando su trabajo.

-Mmm...estás lista...- susurró Griffin.

La comandante no escuchó cuando se puso de pie, pero si sintió cuando el juguete se deslizo por entre sus labios vaginales. Estaba tan sensible que un jadeo se escapó de sus labios. Clarke mordió su labio inferior viendo como el dildo, como habia decidido llamarlo, se deslizaba con facilidad por la humedad de Heda.

\- _Skrish_ (Mierda) Estás tan lista para mi...- susurró la rubia dirigiéndo el juguete a la entrada de Lexa.

La ojiverde no recordaba mucho de lo que ocurrió luego de aquellas palabras. Clarke no había perdido tiempo en empujar aquella cosa en ella. Heda recordaba que en un principio lo hacia con lentitud, pero cuando estuvo dentro todo se volvió desenfrenado y rápido.

La rubia estaba bombeando en ella con fuerza, sujetando la cintura de Heda con la mano izquierda y su cabello con la otra. Clarke podría llegar al climax solo con la imagen y los gemidos, sensuales y altos en extremo, de la castaña.

-Si, Lexa...córrete para Wanheda. - comentó Clarke con la mirada fija en las nalgas de la castaña, las cuales con cada embestida se balanceaban.

-Mas rápido Klarke, Dont nou (no pares)- jadeó la castaña.

La rubia se detuvo y urgió a Heda a subir a la cama. Evidentemente la ojiverde no estaba muy feliz al verse desobedecida. Lexa iba a girarse, pero Clarke le sujetó de la cintura.

-No, así...- indicó la ojiazul mientras Heda subía a la cama quedando sobre sus manos y rodillas con Clarke a su espalda.

-Oh, Clarke.- gimió Lexa mientras las caderas de la rubia volvían a conectar con las suyas.

-¿Te gusta, Heda? ¿Te gusta ser tomada por atrás?- cuestionó la rubia sujetando un mechón de cabello y logrando que Heda arquease ligeramente su espalda.

La cama soltaba un ruido con cada movimiento de sus cuerpos. En algún momento Lexa había caído sobre sus codos y gemía sin poder detenerse. Estaban sudadas, cada una perdida en su propio mundo. El choque de sus caderas resonaba por la habitación y Griffin casi podía asegurar que a fuera se estarían oyendo los gemidos de la castaña.

No fue un solo orgasmo lo que tuvo Lexa Trikru esa noche. Porque Clarke no se detuvo cuando ella gritó, arqueó su espalda y quedó tensa unos segundos. La rubia siguió empujando casi con salvajismo; solo aminoró el paso unos segundos para acariciar el trasero de Lexa y dejarle una nalgada antes de retomar el paso.

-Joder...creo que nunca me habías hecho el amor así...- susurró Lexa acurrucada en el pecho de Clarke luego de haberle provocado un segundo orgasmo con su boca.

La rubia había descartado el juguete hace un rato y envolvía con sus brazos a la comandante. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y las manos de la ojiazul se deslizaban con dulzura por la espalda de Trikru.

-Quizás porque hoy te he follado duro...pero con amor claro.- comentó la rubia con una sonirsa post-coito que dejaba en evidencia cuan lista estaba para caer dormida.

Heda se acurrucó más cerca de Griffin y depositó un beso sobre su corazón. La rubia llevó hasta ella su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa que Lexa respondió con un poco de cansancio.

-¿Te irás mañana entonces?- preguntó Clarke.

-Si, temprano. Intentaré regresar lo más rápido posible. No quiero estar lejos de ti mucjo tiempo. - murmuró la castaña, Griffin besó su frente.

-Te estaré esperando...Heda...- murmuró Clarke

Las palabras fueron dichas en voz muy baja. Lexa estaba casi dormida así que solo susurró un "Claro" antes de caer rendida. La ojiazul la observó durante varios minutos y poco a poco tambien fue cayendo rendida ante el sueño. M

Continuará


	24. Amor

**Capítulo 25**

 _Amor_

P.O.V Clarke Griffin

Habían pasado meses desde que Lexa recuperó su memoria. Cada día era una nueva misión, un nuevo descubrimiento y un nuevo misterio. Aunque todo parecía estar cayendo en su lugar con rapidez, todavía quedaban vestigios de las pasadas guerras. Pero a grandes rasgos, se podía decir que había cierta paz entre los terrestres.

Me senté junto a Raven mirando el campo de batalla mientras el sonido de las espadas chocando llegaba a mis oídos. La morena suspiró cruzándose de brazos mientras seguía con la vista fija en la pelea que se desarrollaba entre Anya y Costia. Escuché a la rubia terrestre maldecir y Rav soltó una risa que intentó disimular cubriendo sus labios con una de sus manos.

-Así que...es oficial.- comenté y Reyes me miró durante varios segundos antes de asentir.

-Ella quiere que realicemos la ceremonia de fidelidad. Es como una extraño ritual de matrimonio.- murmuró Rav, sus ojos se iluminaron al decirlo y me sentí feliz por ella.

-¿Y tu quieres eso?- pregunté

-Yo la quiero a ella. Le sería fiel con o sin la ceremonia.- comentó Rav encogiéndose de hombros.

Asentí mientras mis ojos se desplazaban de Anya a Costia y luego hacia el lejano horizonte. El cielo estaba pintado con los preciosos tonos del atardecer. El naranja parecía difuminarse hasta llegar a ser un opaco amarillo, y las tonalidades azules se combinaban con un delicado violeta. Un escritor decía que uno gusta de ver atardeceres cuando está triste. Yo suelo sentarme a mirarlos por la sola fascinación de contemplar la hermosura de los colores que pintan el cielo.

Me crucé de brazos y un suspiro escapó de entre mis labios. Esta última semana a sido larga y aburrida. Lexa lleva de viaje desde el Lunes. No había tenido tiempo dedespedirse de mi, Titus fue quien me avisó que Heda había salido urgentemente. Al parecer, uno de los grupos de la coalición pidió su ayuda con urgencia.

Entonces, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, me doy cuenta que llevo toda la semana mirando atardeceres mientras ruego internamente que Lexa se encuentre bien. Intento ignorar el miedo que se aferra a mi cuerpo cada vez que imagino que quizás Heda no regrese. Y quizás parezca irracional de mi parte desear meter a la ojiverde en una burbuja y alejarla de todo lo que pueda representar una amenaza; pero ya la había perdido en una ocasión.

Es difícil poner en palabras como se siente perder a alguien que amas. Pero quizas todo se resume en que una parte de nosotros se pierde con esa persona. Un pedazo de mi había muerto el día que creí que no volvería a ver a la ojiverde. Y cada vez que sale a uno de sus viajes, la incertidumbre y el miedo se apoderan de cada recoveco de mi cuerpo. Es complicado explicarlo, pero el sentimiento de temor e inseguridad es lo suficiente fuerte como para perseguir mis sueños. La cama no se siente lo suficientemente cálida y suave como para dirigirme al descanso. Mi mente evita el descanso y mi cuerpo está alerta...expectante...

Internamente todo mi ser grita que algo saldrá mal, que alguien morirá, que alguien se revelará. Cierto es que lograr la paz es un camino arduo, pero asimilarlo es un proceso aún más complicado que el primero. En ocasiones guardamos demasiadas grietas, demasiados recuerdos, demasiada experiencia.

La tierra no nos había ofrecido nada además de dolor y muerte. Y la paz se siente bien, pero se siente falsa, como si fuese solo el preludio de algo horrible que en algún momento ocurrirá. Y todos esos pensamientos me atacaban el doble cuando Lexa no está. Porque cuando Heda está a mi lado, su presencia es suficiente para silenciar momentáneamente todas las otras pequeñas voces que me persiguen.

Me despido de Raven sabiendo que la batalla entre Anya y Costia duraría algún tiempo más. Mis pasos me llevan hasta en dirección al bosque. El anochecer está a las puertas, pero el sol aún tiene ganado terreno. Es suficiente para permitirme una corta caminata. Mis pisadas son cortas, y realmente no estoy andando a ningún lugar en específico.

El aroma del bosque, de los árboles y de la tierra medianamente húmeda me envuelve. Cierro los ojos y me centro en el aroma, es como oler el cabello de Lexa. Es un olor similar al que Heda desprende, como si un pedazo de la tierra estuviese contenido en la ojiverde. Es el mismo aroma que busco en las noches, pero que la cama y su almohada han perdido luego de días lejos de ella. Ahora toda la cama huele a mi, y no es que me desagrade, pero no me tranquiliza. Solo trae recuerdos que de cierta forma preferiría haber olvidado.

-¿Clarke?- la voz de Finn me toma por sorpresa, giró el rostro y lo encuentro sentado bajo un árbol moviendo un cigarro mal armado entre sus dedos.

-Hey...solo...andaba.- susurré dado dos pasos en su dirección. Él soltó el aire que contenía en sus pulmones, el humo se dispersó con rapidez mientras el llevaba el cigarro a su boca de nueva cuenta.

-¿Extrañando a la jefa?- cuestionó el con un tono despectivo que solía usar siempre que hacía referencia a Lexa. En un inicio me molestaba las miradas y los comentarios que decía con respecto a Heda, pero si a la ojiverde no le importaban en lo más mínimo entonces no había caso en dejarme afectar por sus palabras.

-Demasiado.- suspiré, y quizás en la corta respuesta había más melancolía de la que pretendía dejar ver.

Subi la mirada al cielo escuchando nuevamente las suaves voces que me hacían pensar en los "y si..." Mi mirada se perdió en los altos árboles durante algunos segundos. El sonido que las botas de Finn hicieron sobre la tierra me hizo bajar la vista. Lo encontré posicionándose a mi lado, una mano en el bolsillo de sus mahones y la otra llevando el cigarro a su boca. Tomó una calada y lo extendió en mi dirección, pero empujé suavemente su mano y él se encogió de hombros.

-Clarke...tu y yo pudimos ser una bonita historia ¿sabes? No hay día en el cual no me pregunte que hubiese sido de nosotros si no hubiésemos terminado.- comentó Collins

-Tarde o temprano hubiese acabado. No estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Finn.- comenté y el suspiró.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?- interrogó él.

-Porque...

Las palabras por un momento no salieron, miles de explicaciones de arremolinaban en mi cabeza. La más clara de ellas era que Lexa había sido lo que de una y mil maneras yo había deseado. Lexa me hacia desear ser mejor cada día...yo no podía si quiera imaginar una vida con alguien más. Ella estuvo ahí en los momentos correctos, con las palabras que yo necesitaba oír. Ella era esa persona que me sirvió de sosten.

-Porque jamás amé como amo a Lexa...y...sé que ella es la persona para mi. - susurré.

-Pudimos...

-Pero no fuimos, Finn. Y creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Necesitas seguir adelante como todos.- susurré colocando mi mano sobre la que el tenía parcialmente en su bolsillo.

-Todo este tiempo...guardé la esperanza de que quizás. De que algún día...podría resurgir algo entre nosotros.- admitió él, apreté su muñeca.

-Finn...

-No, entiendo. Creo que necesitaba escucharlo para poder seguir.- habló él.

Asentí y él movió su mano hasta envolver la mía y darle un ligero apretón. Al soltarme volvió a llevar el cigarro a sus labios y comenzó a alejarse hacia Polis. Volví mi mirada y suspiré dejándome caer bajo el árbol donde anteriormente Collins había estado. Apoyé mi cabeza del tronco, disfrutando el aroma y los últimos vestigios del atardecer. Entonces supe que aquel escritor tenía razón y a muchos nos gusta observar el atardecer cuando estábamos tristes.

Era de noche y la luna menguante estaba imponente en lo alto del oscuro cielo. El invierno ya comenzaba a aproximarse, el frío que recorría Polis era prueba infalible de ello. Me quité el chaleco de cuero tan pronto atravesé la puerta del cuarto de Heda. En los últimos dos meses he ido descubriendo que Lexa Trikru tiene mil y una manía. Desde odiar que la toque cuando tengo las manos heladas hasta poner cara de asesina cuando entró con las botas sucias a nuestra recámara. Y sorprendentemente me he ido adaptando a ella, y ella a mi.

El recuerdo de ella me hace inclinarme a quitar mis botas antes de dar un paso dentro de la recámara. Aún en su ausencia, la culpa me come al pensar en llenar de fango su preciada alcoba. Estoy sacando mis pantalones cuando escucho el ruido de agua siendo suavemente chapoteada. Me detengo de inmediato, una pierna fuera de los pantalones y otra totalmente dentro. Escuchó nuevamente el movimiento del agua, definitivamente viene del baño. La incertidumbre desaparece al momento que soy consciente de que nadie osaría entrar a la bañera de Heda a excepción de la propia castaña.

Mi corazón de acelera y torpemente acabo de sacarme el pantalón. Estoy intentando andar mientras lo saco por lo cual es posible que luzca más torpe de lo usual. Pero la emoción es demasiado y la necesidad de verla se acrecienta de forma apresurada. Necesitaba confirmar que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo...que estaba conmigo.

Llego a la puerta del baño y entro dejando los pantalones en medio camino. Y me esperaba encontrarla dentro de la bañera, enjuagando su cabello o alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero en su lugar la encuentro de frente, nariz a nariz. Ella está envuelta en una toalla blanca y el cabello, rizado y húmedo, cae por sus hombros. Su boca se curva en una sonrisa y el tiempo se ha detenido porque nuestros ojos se han encontrado.

No puedo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. Mis brazos vuelan hacia ella, apretandola tan cerca como me es posible. Si, Lexa me saca algunos centímetros y evidentemente almacena más fuerza. Pero en esos momentos, abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, siento que soy yo quien tiene todas esas características. Heda responde con la misma efusividad pero dos segundoa más tardes. Sus brazos me rodean y me siento en casa.

-¡Estas de vuelta! Te extrañé tanto.- susurré alejándome solo centímetros. Heda sonríe y como toda respuesta acaba con la distancia entre nosotras para unir nuestras bocas.

El beso es cálido y lento. Lexa no hace mucho Por profundizarlo porque la carga de sentimientos que trae la caricia de su boca sobre la mía contiene la dosis necesaria de amor. Entonces soy consciente por primera vez de que las verdaderas escenas románticas no se pueden planear. Los momentos que nos hacen felices solo ocurren y hay que aprender a disfrutarlos mientras pasan. Sonrió sin despegar mis labios de los suyos y Lexa deja escapar una risa. Una risa que seguramente no muchos han escuchado y que me llena de tranquilidad.

-Estoy aqui, Klark...no voy a ningún lado.- me aseguró volviendo a depositar un suave beso sobre mi boca. El contacto es lo suficiente para llenar de paz.

Los dedos de Heda están acariciando mis mejillas. Es en ese momento que me percató de que una lagrima esta deslizándose por mi mejilla. Ella la seca sin preguntas, se inclina un poco y detiene el camino de una de mis lágrimas con un delicado beso. Una risa se escapa de mis labios y coloco mis manos en su cuello.

-Anya me dijo que has estado preocupada...- susurró Lex y me encojo de hombros.

-Lo siento, nunca te habías ido por tanto tiempo...me recordó...- murmuré, pero las palabras se desvanecieron progresivamente y Heda asintió como si entendiese lo que quería decir mi silencio.

Ella sonríe y sus pulgares acarician mis mejillas. Me inclinó hacia ella y atrapó su labio inferior lo más delicamente que puedo. Lexa me sigue el juego, sus manos deslizándose hasta mi cuello. Se separa tras un sonoro suspiro y apoya su frente de la mía.

-No va a ocurrir nuevamente, Clarke. Pero si ocurre, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para gobernar Polis.- comentó ella y yo negue de inmediato.

-No creo que sea posible para mi experimentar tu pérdida nuevamente...el dolor sería demasiado.

-No vas a perderme, Clarke. Pero si ocurriese cualquier cosa, se que saldrías adelante, porque eres fuerte, obstinada y tienes gente a tu alrededor que te ama...- me recordó la ojiverde y me apretó contra ella. Me escondí en su hombro, dejando cortos besos sobre su piel acaramelada.

-Estás aquí... ¿por qué pensar en si no estuvieras?- cuestioné en voz apenas audible. Lex se separó unos centímetros y clavó sus preciosos ojos en mi.

-Porque eso no te deja descansar, Clarke. Porque estás aferrada al temor de perderme, y necesito que entiendas que no voy a ningún lado. Pero si me fuera...debes seguir adelante. La vida es frágil y en algún momento todos vamos a morir. Quizás algún día nos digamos hasta pronto y sea la última despedida. - comenzó a hablar ella, la interrumpí con un beso.

-Lo sé. Y estoy intentando aprender a vivir con este temor...solo...

-Yo también temo perderte, Klark. Pero no quiero que cada vez que me vaya tú la pases mal...- susurró Lexa.

-Entonces no te vayas...- murmuré de forma obstinada.

-Sabes que eso no es una alternativa.- explicó ella llevando un dedo a mi ceño fruncido.

Entonces ninguna parecía tener palabras. Lexa acariciando mis cabellos y observando mi rostro. Mis manos deslizándose por sus costados, de ida y vuelta. Heda me besó de forma corta para romper el silencio, respondí de inmediato y mis manos hallaron el nudo que sujetaba la toalla de Lexa.

-Heda... ¿me harias el amor? - pregunté mientras dejaba caer la toalla al suelo y nuestros ojos se encontraban.

-Clarke...

-Te amo, y si tenemos que vivir siempre con esta incertidumbre al menos mientras estemos juntas en esta habitación quiero detener el tiempo y si fuese posible detendria la vida misma. Para vivir abrazada a ti, Heda.

-Entonces...permíteme llevarte de regreso al cielo, Klark.- susurró ella con media sonrisa.

Heda era tan rapida y hábil. Aun estaba disfrutando sus palabras cuando me sujetó con sus firmes brazos, levantando mi cuerpo del suelo y pegándome a ella. Me aferré a Lexa mientras me levantaba, sujetandome por mis muslos, y atrapando mi boca. El beso fue profundo y necesitado. Un choque desesperado en un principio. Ella sonrió contra mi boca mientras giraba sobre sus pies.

En aquella noche, cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada toque enviaba una sensación de amor mezclada con seguridad. El placer al entrelazar nuestros cuerpos era incrementado por los intensos y profundos sentimientos que nos profesábamos. Más allá de lo que pudiesen sentir nuestros cuerpos al rozarse, lo que hacía especial la noche era que nuestros corazones estaban sintonizados. De alguna forma ambas seguíamos siendo esas dos mujeres que se conocieron hace años en una celda.

Estaba acomodada entre sus piernas, con ella tendida delante de mi. Sus sus piernas y flexionadas y temblorosas. Mi boca deleitándose del sabor de su excitacion. Recorriendo su humedad y suavidad con mis labios y lengua. Presionando su clitoris en cortos movimientos con una de mis manos. Ella gemía mi nombre, presionando su cabeza contra el colchón y arqueando su espalda cuando el placer la sobre pasaba.

Chupe y lamí con mayor fervor. Amando su sabor, su olor. Amando perderme en ella. Perderme en todo lo que era Lexa Kom Trikru. Saqué mi lengua, burlándome de su clitoris antes de comenzar a lamerlo, decidida a darle el mayor placer posible. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Levanté el rostro, me recibió la imagen de los músculos de su abdomen flexionados. Ella estaba cerca, la sinfonia de su cuerpo lo gritaba.

Entonces me encontré con sus ojos. Ese hermoso verde que desde el primer momento me había recordado los bosques de esta tierra que en un inicio había odiado. Los ojos más hermosos y expresivos que yo hubiese observado. La mirada que me hizo decidir que ella era más que una simple salvaje. Esa mirada que en un momento había gritado inocencia y ahora gritaban te amo. Y yo les creí una vez. Y volví a creerles.

-Oh...mmm...puedes sacar tu lengua, Klark.- pidió ella con la respiración acelerada, senti una de sus manos en mi cabello.

Sonreí. Conociendo de antemano el motivo de tal petición. Lexa estaba temblando. Los primeros espasmos de su orgasmo. Saqué mi lengua, a casi nada de distancia de su sexo. Ella sujetó con fuerza mi cabello antes de mover su pelvis. Su sexo rozándose contra mi lengua. Moví mi cabeza para ayudarle en su misión y ella gimió más fuerte.

Se corrió como solía hacerlo siempre. Arqueando su espalda y permaneciendo inmóvil durante varios segundos. Lamí su sexo con cuidando. Ella tiró débilmente de mi cabeza, obligándome a levantar el rostro. Me miró desde arriba, suplicando un abrazo con sus ojos. Miré el líquido ligeramente blancuzco que aún emanaba de ella. Tentada a volver a mi antigua tarea de lamerla mordí mi labio inferior y me escurrí hacia arriba.

La besé. Ella respondió de inmediato. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus manos rodeando mi cuello. Su agarre era fuerte y su respiración pesada. En momentos como este olvidaba que esta mujer bajó mi cuerpo era la comandante de los terrestres. Era la misma mujer que con solo una katana era una peligrosa arma.

Los besos se volvieron cortos y tiernos. Las manos de la comandante deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi espalda. Acariciando los rasguños que ella misma había hecho. Besé dos veces más sus labios antes de bajar a besar sus clavículas.

-No puedo más, Clarke.- me dijo Lexa.

-Pero...quería usar nuestro juguete. - ofrecí con media sonrisa.

-¿La que lo agarre se lo coloca?- preguntó Heda con renovado interés.

-Pensaba que no querías ponértelo, dijiste que parecía un pene y que te disgustaba.

-Una mujer puede cambiar de opinión.- replicó sonriendo.

-Bueno...entonces la que lo agarre se lo coloca.- ofrecí. Lexa había llegado a la cómoda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fue...una experiencia interesante. Intensa; muy intensa. Estaba con el rostro y parte del pecho pegado a la cama. Lexa estaba a mi espalda, sus manos en mis caderas y nuestro juguete completamente hundido en mi sexo. Sus embestidas cada vez más rápida y profundas. Mis gemidos seguramente estaban entreteniendo a los chicos que velaban el pasillo.

-Sí, más fuerte.- pedí hundiendo más mi rostro en la cama.

Lexa aceleró el ritmo. Grité cuando el orgasmo llegó de forma súbita. Heda pareció percatarse porque cambió el enfoque de sus movimientos. Sus penetraciones se volvieron fuertes y profundas. Haciendome estremecer y gritar cada vez que hundía el juguete en mi cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta, Klark? - preguntó y yo solo moví la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Ella rió. Me penetró algunas veces más antes de detenerse. Sentí sus dedos en mi sexo, temblé e intenté alejarme por instinto. Lexa me sujetó de la cintura para mantenerme quieta. Sentí sus labios y luego su lengua. Volví a temblar cuando chupó mi clitoris.

-Con calma, Lex. Suave. Estoy...

-Sensible.- acabó ella mis palabras y colocó un beso en mi botón de placer antes de escuchar que se movía.

Me giré con lentitud. La encontré sacándose nuestro juguete y dejandolo con descuido en el suelo antes de acercarse a mi. Me rodeó con sus brazos, besando mi hombro. Me hundí en su calor; mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Disfrutando de su presencia y del sentimiento de protección. La cama volvía a sentirse como el mejor lugar en todo Polis.

-Klark. Quiero pedirte algo.

-¿Ahora? No sé cuánto pueda permanecer despierta. Pero puedo quedarme aquí quieta y montas mi cara.

-Se mi esposa, Klark.

Me quedé inmóvil digiriendo sus palabras. No estaba segura de haber escuchado correctamente. Giré mi cuerpo para mirarle a los ojos. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis pupilas.

-¿Qué?

-Se mi esposa. Tu madre me contó de la ceremonia que hace el pueblo Celeste. Quiero...casarme contigo. Luego podemos hacer el ritual de mi pueblo.

-Lexa tu... ¿tu quieres ser mi esposa?

-Yo pregunté primero Klark

La besé nuevamente. La besé y reí sobre sus labios. Ella estaba sonriendo. Era uno de esos besos que estaban repletos de tanta felicidad que esta se desbordaba por todos lados. Me separé sintiendo algunas lágrimas y ella las secó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí quiero, Lex. ¡Quiero que seas mi esposa! - grité lanzándome sobre ella por completo.

Giramos en la cama riendo. Lexa llenó mi rostro de besos cortos. Sentía tanta felicidad que no sabía que más hacer. La abracé, la besé y cuando ya solo podía sonreír me perdí en su hermosa mirada.

-Te amo, Clarke. Te amo y compartir contigo lo que resta de mi vida es un privilegio.- susurró Heda. Sonreí y volví a unir nuestros labios. Apoyé mi frente de la suya y sonreí.

-También te amo...

Fin


End file.
